TUAOA Cursed Naruto Cursed Life
by Sleepless Demon
Summary: Naruto has a misstep and gains a curse from a believed superstition, he's not the only one cursed however, how will this change his life? Adopted from Kage Bijuu.
1. Interesting springs, bad idea to fall in

Sleepless D: Story credit goes to DarkZX alone. He kindly gave Kage Bijuu the rough storyline; he changed bits…enjoy! This story use to belong to adngo714 but was adopted by Kage Bijuu and I helped his with most of the scenes after chapter 5 and now it's my work with some different twists. This story also has some elements of Ranma ½ (I have no clue what this actually is but wish me luck).

Notes: Takes place after the Chuunin exams and the invasion.

* * *

It has been a few days since the invasion, Naruto Uzumaki sat there, eating his ramen to try and comfort him, but not even the company of the ramen stand cheered him up. Naruto missed the old man terribly, his funeral was yesterday, plus Sasuke was in the hospital, due to the bastard's injuries against Gaara. To properly mourn, he wanted to be assigned a mission, fortunately enough, Jiraiya had a mission.

"Naruto, pack your bags we've got to get moving!" Yelled the voice of Jiraiya, catching sight of Naruto at Ichiraku's while he had just finished his tenth bowl.

"Why?" Asked Naruto as he slurped up the broth and tried to get his hearing back.

"The council elders have decided that I am to be the fifth," Jiraiya replied as Naruto nearly choked on his broth and spin around in shock.

"Say what!"

"But I refused, so instead, I have been assigned to locate a certain someone…someone who is a former student of Sarutobi-sensei and another Sannin, Tsunade, also known as the best medical ninja in existence. I requested that you come with me." Jiraiya said as he looked at Naruto and then at the female waitress and winked.

"I'll go, but on one condition." Naruto spoke up and glared at Jiraiya since he saw who he was winking at.

"Really? And what's that reason?" Jiraiya asked the blond Genin.

"Bring Sakura; because of this Tsunade person is as great a medical ninja as you say, she'll be able to help Sasuke and I think she'd want to help retrieve her." Naruto replied. 'Plus I can get some alone time with Sakura while the bastard is in the hospital.' Naruto thought in his head.

Jiraiya shakes his head. 'That dunce…doesn't he realize that the Hyuga heiress, Hinata has a major crush on him from what I hear and see whenever I make sure he's alright and see her near him." Jiraiya though and chuckled at the same time, he decided to spy on everyone that was in Naruto's life. Plus Naruto was easy to read on why he what Sakura to come along.

"Fine, but Hinata is coming too." Jiraiya spoke up as Naruto looked at him.

"Alright, but I don't see why she has to go." Naruto spoke up, confused as to why Hinata has to come.

"Her clan's Byakugan could really help us." Jiraiya explain to Naruto. 'That and she have a terrific body for my research!' Jiraiya thought in his head, forgetting the large age difference between the two.

"Fair enough…when do we leave?" Naruto asked the old pervert.

"In thirty minutes." Jiraiya spoke up.

"Ok." Naruto said as he went to go get both Sakura and Hinata at their homes, or when he'd most likely find them. 'Sakura would be at 'Sasuke's' side.' Naruto thought in annoyance. "Hinata, get packed up, I take it you've heard what Pervy Sage said." Naruto says and looks around to see Hinata hiding behind a lamppost, making her squeal in fear.

"Y-Yes N-Naruto-Kun..." Hinata blushed, trying to hide, despite Naruto already knowing she's there.

"See you in half an hour." Naruto smiled and waves at her before running off to find Sakura.

Jiraiya walked out and smirked when he saw Hinata. "Hey there, better get your stuff." Jiraiya smiled and Hinata nodded and hurried off to her home.

Xxxxx

Three Hours Later...

The group got a tip that Tsunade was near a place called Jusenkyo, so the group of four travelled there first, the place was covered with small and large springs with bamboo everywhere.

"This is a good spot for some sparring; I want Sakura and Hinata to gather up some stones, you two will try to knock Naruto into the spring while he's on the bamboo." Jiraiya tells them,

Naruto glared at Jiraiya while Hinata didn't want to do that, but since he was a high ranking ninja, they did as he said, and Naruto got up on the bamboo while Sakura quickly gathered all the stones. "This will be fun." Sakura says aloud and gained a nervous Naruto.

Jiraiya failed to notice that there was a sign right behind him that warned of the cursed springs, Hinata, with her Byakuganactive, noticed the sign and pointed it out to Jiraiya and he looked. "What? That's just superstition." Jiraiya spoke up as he hoped those signs were wrong.

After Naruto noticed the sign, he tried his best not to fall into one of the supposedly cursed springs. Unfortunately, due to negligence on his part, Naruto got hit in the head by a stone by Sakura, causing him to lost his balance and fell into one of the multiple springs.

"Oh no!" A voice of someone came quickly after Naruto fell; they looked to see a man who had just appeared out of nowhere. "Sir." The man said, turning to Jiraiya. "Didn't you read that sign?"

"That sign? I thought it was superstition." Jiraiya replied as the way the man acting he hope it is just superstition.

"No no no! The springs are very real." The caretaker of the springs said in a somewhat sarcastic tone of voice, he looks to where the blonde fell into the spring.

"That's the spring of drowned girl. Now that person will be a girl!" The caretaker said and looked to the one next to the one Naruto fell in. "At least he didn't fall into the spring of the drowned castrated man."

"Say what?" asked Jiraiya, Hinata and Sakura at the same time.

Jiraiya get's over the shock first. "Is there a way to change him...uh...her back into a guy?" Jiraiya asked as he can't believe he actually did this to his student like that.

"Yes, but it's only temporary, if she is splashed with cold water, the curse will be activated and the person will become a girl. However, there is a flip side to this. If she is splashed with hot water, the curse will be reversed and she will be a boy again." The caretaker explains the details of this curse.

The drenched Naruto climbed out of the spring with a slimmer waist and an hourglass shaped figure plus his hair is now red. "What happened?" Asked Naruto in an airy voice…before gasping. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY VOICE!" Naruto looked down. "AND MY BODY!" Naruto screamed as he took notice he now has breast and womanly hips.

"Umm...I have a mirror…you best look at yourself…here." Hinata spoke up, taking out a hand mirror from her bag and passes it to Naruto.

Naruto took it and looked at it in confusion, seeing himself, or should he say herself. "Is this…real?" Naruto spoke up as he she started groping herself now and couldn't help but smirked. "So this is what a breast feels like." Naruto says, gaining a glare from Sakura, a blush from Hinata and a laugh from Jiraiya.

Naruto looked like a clothed version of his Sexy Jutsu, but since that Jutsu showed a female Naruto when she was an adult, Naruto now looked like her as a teenage girl. His normal outfit remained unchanged. But she now has a bust size that similar to the one Hinata hide in her jacket, this gained a jealous look from Sakura since he's her age, yet she had bigger breasts then her.

"I'm a…girl?" Naruto spoke up. 'Now what will Sakura think of me?' Naruto thought in his/her head.

"You fell into the spring of drowned girl…" Began Jiraiya as Naruto having a far off look in her face.

Xxx

Naruto finds herself in front of a dozing Kyuubi's cage.

There was a deep, booming yawn and red eyes showed behind the large cage** "So kit…what did I miss?"** Kyuubi asks as it blinks, then stares at Naruto. **"…"**Kyuubi was very speechless at what it saw of it container.

"If you must know, I fell into the Jusenkyo springs." Naruto spoke up.

"**HAHAHAHAHA! Let me guess, you fell into the spring of drowned girl?" **asked Kyuubi, obviously enjoying this.

"Gee, what gave that fucking away?" Naruto ask sarcastically.

At this, Kyuubi fell on its side, holding its belly, and laughing its ass off, it couldn't believe the irony of being sealed into two female containers, now it current one which was a boy is now curse to be a female whenever there is cold water. **"This is the best laugh I've had in five hundred years!"**

"Oh please, it's not that fucking funny…" Naruto muttered as she was a bit angry now and kicked the water his feet were in.

Xxx

Soon Naruto came back to her sense as she looked at Jiraiya. "Which means…that whenever you're splashed with cold water, you enter into this form, a girl. However, if you got splashed with hot water, then you go back to being a boy." The caretaker informs Naruto.

"Now you're a girl, what should we call you?" Finished Jiraiya.

"Just call me Naruko, since that was the name that I went by in my Sexy Jutsustate. Of course, whenever I transform into her not as a prank, she is wearing clothes.**" **Naruko replied.

All this time, Hinata is poking her fingers out of nervousness she also was feeling guilty that she's involved in Naruto's situation. 'Naruto-kun, no Naruko-chan is a girl now…so why do I still find her attractive?' Hinata asked herself that question in her mind.

Sakura, meanwhile, stopped gaping and glaring by Naruto's action and started laughing, but unfortunately, she lost her footing and fell into another cursed spring, due to wind currents being too strong.

The caretaker looks to where the pink haired girl fell, to his surprise; he couldn't recall which curse the spring had. Sakura emerged from the spring very mad…for no apparent reason, she proceeded to pummel Naruko to a pulp, while Jiraiya and Hinata searched for hot water and a bucket.

'Eureka! Now to see which curse it is!' Thought Jiraiya as he proceeded to pour the hot water over the cursed Sakura and Naruko. Naruko turned back to Naruto upon contact with the water, while Sakura appeared dazed just as she sent her knee between Naruto and gained a pained cry from Naruto.

"What…what happened?" Asked a confused Sakura.

"You fell…"Said a deadpanned Jiraiya.

"Into this unknown spring…" Continued the caretaker. "Henceforth, it shall be known as the spring of the drowned banshee...or the drowned psycho bitch."

"The WHAT?" Said a mildly mad Sakura.

Naruto and Jiraiya proceeded to both fall over, holding their sides while laughing there asses off. Luckily, they didn't fall into another spring. Hinata managed to restrain herself from outright laughing, but giggled silently to herself instead. "But I think I'll stay with Drowned Banshee."

'It's a very fitting name.' Thought a still laughing Naruto.

"What's wrong with me?" Asked Sakura in a surprisingly calm tone of voice.

"The angry part of you must have gone to your banshee side." Said Naruto, before laughing again.

"…" Sakura remained quiet as she began to get slightly mad and submerged her foot in the spring she fell in, becoming enraged once more. Her body seemed to crack and change shape and gained everyone's attention. Naruto stopped laughing, and turned to face the banshee in Sakura once more, but this banshee had hair that was ablaze!

'Uh oh…' Naruto started running as fast as he could away from the banshee, but she kept up with him easily.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!' Roared Sakura in her Banshee form.

The banshee nearly caught up with Naruto, out of desperation, Naruto grabbed a random bucket full of water and poured it over Sakura. It was sadly cold water and she seemed to get redder and more pissed off then before, Naruto quickly threw the bucket at her and grabbed another one bucket that had steam coming from it. 'Should've picked this one to start with.' He said to himself and went to throw its contents at Sakura; she however smashed her fist through the bucket and smashed Naruto in the face. Naruto fell backwards with a black eye while Sakura reverted back to her calm self.

'I hate to be the Shinobi that pisses her off…' Thought the caretaker.

'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' Thought Jiraiya, making a mental note to himself not to piss her off, or let her near cold water but gained a smirk at her at the normal hot springs. 'On the other hand, I think enemy mist ninja would be reluctant to hit her with a water based Jutsu upon finding this out…' Jiraiya continued on his thoughts as he now feel sorry for anyone from Water Country.

Xxx

Two hours later...

The group of four finally left Jusenkyo and travelled to a nearby castle town that could be seen upon entering the land…but the castle was missing.

After a passerby warned the group of a giant snake, Jiraiya, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura ran toward the castle remains, but they were too late. The snake that demolished the castle was long gone, and Tsunade, who was obviously there because of a hole in the wall, was nowhere to be found.

"Let's go to town, Tsunade may still be there." Jiraiya spoke up.

The group of four searched all day, when the sun began to fall, Jiraiya took the three to get dinner at a local bar.

"We're too young to drink!" Said Sakura, sounding rather calm.

"Relax…bars serve good food, and are also an ideal place to gather information, just don't order any cold water or any fish, trust me." Jiraiya replied.

Upon entering the bar, Jiraiya spotted a woman with blond hair and also having J-cup size breast, the women also noticed him. "J-Jiraiya?" The women said in shock.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya said with surprise.

* * *

Sleepless D: I Sleepless Demon adopted this story from Kage Bijuu whom it from adopted Adngo714 story since he gave Kage Bijuu permission who gave me permission and also I improve on some parts of the story as well...sounds confusing on my end. This is the first story I ever adopted before so I hope you enjoyed it and sorry that it has very similar scenes but I changed it in my own way and I plan on doing much more later. Peace out.


	2. Beware the Banshee Sakura

Sleepless D: Hey there people, here's the second one and I hope you all enjoy it and that the old readers that read it will come, and hopefully this story won't be removed because I plan to make it more bloody then it was (Evil laugh) and for those that read the one Kage Bijuu had, you should be nervous. Peace out.

* * *

Jiraiya, Naruto, and Hinata sat on one side of the table while Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura sat on the other side while Tonton ate from a bowl on the floor. Tsunade was glaring daggers at Jiraiya since the last time they talked didn't go well, seeing as Jiraiya used her for the description of his first Icha Icha novels. "So Jiraiya...what are you doing here?" Asked Tsunade in an angered voice, but she's calmer now since she's had a bottle and a half of sake in her.

"To seek medical aid…both Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha encountered two robed figures, Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha of Akatsuki. Itachi used some sort of Genjutsu on them...and they're both suffering from mental trauma because of it." Jiraiya says, a little nervous now as Tonton drank water near the table next to Sakura.

"And what am I supposed to do about that?" Tsunade asked, taking another swig of sake as Naruto was taking a bite of a sweet roll.

"Heal them of course, also...the council has requested that you become the fifth Hokage…" Jiraiya said quietly on the last part, Sakura nearly choked on a sweet roll, Naruto already new this and was a little concerned for Sakura as was Hinata. Tsunade just slammed the back of Sakura and sent the food flying across the table and hit Naruto's forehead hard.

"...That hurt..." Naruto says, wondering what the hell was in that sweet roll.

"Hokage? Her! But Naruto just said she was going to heal Sasuke!" Yelled Sakura, thinking that it was very soon to pick a new Hokage, seeing as the third died a few days ago.

Ignoring what Sakura said, Tsunade replied, "Hokage? It is a shit job. I refuse."

"What did you say?" Yelled Naruto as he stood up with one leg on the table. "And here I thought that you'd be honoured to be the Hokage! I was just accepting it and now you're refusing it!" Naruto yelled, wanting to punch her.

"I don't give a shit about the title Hokage, everyone has died because of it and I don't plan on dying anytime soon.

"You old bitch!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! Don't be so irritating!" Sakura says in a loud voice, not really having the ability to yell like she used to.

"YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?" Yelled Tsunade, standing up and getting the same urge that Naruto had.

"BRING IT ON YOU OLD HAG!" Naruto shouted at the old woman. "I'LL KICK MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ARSE! YOU'LL HAVE THREE SHOES ON, TWO ON YOUR FEET AND ONE IN YOUR ARSE!" Naruto roared.

Tsunade chuckled. "WELL I CAN CASTRATE YOU WITH ONE MOVE!" Tsunade yelled and marched outside with Naruto following close behind.

Shizune and Jiraiya looked at each other. "What the hell happened?" They asked themselves and followed them with the Genin and Tonton.

Xxxxx

After Naruto's quick fight with Naruto hitting a underground water pipe filed with cold water that the Slug Sannin ruptured, Naruto nearly drowned as he tried to get out of the large crack. When Naruto got out of the water and breathed heavily, Tsunade and Shizune were highly confused, Naruto transformed into his girl form, Naruko.

"JIRAIYA! What did you do to Naruto?" Demanded Tsunade, wanting answers to why a boy turned girl.

"Well, you see…" Jiraiya started to explain on what happen.

Xxx

"Which brings us here to a wet Naruko, a pissed off you and a great plot to my next novel." Concluded Jiraiya, smirking a little as he took mental notes.

"I've never heard of Jusenkyo before, but it seems very interesting, so Naruto or Naruko, which form do you prefer?" Tsunade asked Naruko.

"I've only had this condition for like two days now, so how the hell would I know?" Asked Naruko, before being splashed with hot water, reverting back into Naruto.

"Hmm...well mind if I ask you something Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"...Sure..." Naruto says, not sure what she'd want to ask.

"Why do you hold the Hokage in such high respects?" Tsunade asked.

"Because unlike you...I want to gain that title, that way everyone will respect me, even you." Naruto says in an annoyed voice.

Tsunade thought for several seconds. "I've got a small bet I want to do, if you manage to master the Rasengan in one week, I'll pay for your clothes for your...special situation, should you become a girl again...and I'll even give you my necklace." Tsunade smirks.

Naruto looked at the necklace, not really caring for personal winnings but never turned down a challenge. "Just watch! I'll have the Rasengan completed within a week! But I'm not so sure about that shopping bit." Naruto commented as he was really embarrassed to hear that.

"I don't think that you have a choice Naruko-chan." Hinata says, accepting the fact that she was still attracted to Naruto, even as a girl.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Six days had passed since meeting Tsunade, and Naruko discovered that she has better chakra control as a girl then as a boy. However, this made her want to improve her boy forms chakra control to at least the same level as she has currently. As a girl, she could easily complete the Rasengan, but Naruto could only do an incomplete Rasengan_**. **_Naruto was determined to complete the Rasengan_,_ not only to win the bet with Tsunade, but to also match Sasuke's Chidori in case they ever met in battle. The field that Naruto was practicing in was filled with craters, Hinata was there, making sure that Naruto ate and didn't kill himself in the process, it was close to night time and Naruto finally collapsed.

Hinata hurried over to Naruto and picked him up, knowing that he'll need to rest for a awhile, she couldn't help but blush when she smelt his strong scent of sweat. 'Mm...Naruto –kun.' Hinata blushes as she dragged him towards the hotel they're staying at.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up and stretched, yawning hard, and then saw Shizune sleeping on the floor. "...Shizune? That isn't a place for you to take a nap." Commented Naruto as he tried to wake her up.

"Huh? What am I doing on the floor? Naruto, what day is it?" Asked a panicked Shizune.

"Monday, the day that the bet is settled." Said Naruto, clenching his fists in determination.

The door opened suddenly and Hinata and a smiling Sakura walked in, Sakura's been smiling most of the week and she's been freaking Hinata out a little.

"Morning Naruto-kun, Shizune...why are you on the floor?" Asks Hinata and Sakura, who had a separate room to the men.

"Shit!" Shizune bolts for the window; she opens it and steps outside, only to be stopped by a kunai narrowly missing her cheek. 'That was _too_ close!' Thought Shizune as she turns to face the thrower of the kunai, only to be met by Jiraiya.

"Damn, Tsunade drugged me and now my chakra control, and now my aiming sucks." Jiraiya says, taking deep breathes.

'Sucks? That nearly caused more damage if he aimed more to the right.' Shizune thought as Jiraiya rests against the wall, she quickly goes to him and does a quick examination, eventually sighing in defeat. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that drug. You'll just have to wait until the effects of the drug wear off. Now if you'll excuse me…" Shizune said as she was going to go after Tsunade.

"Not so fast. Why are you leaving?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Shizune says and quickly heads towards where Tsunade would meet Orochimaru.

Xxxxx

Shizune explained the situation while heading to her destination, accompanied by Jiraiya, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura. Jiraiya only let the three Genin go with the group because his chakra control was shot. After a while, Jiraiya felt that only 30 percent of his chakra control remained unaffected. Eventually, the group of five arrived at a castle, apparently demolished. "Tsunade was here…" Jiraiya commented

"Tsunade didn't accept the deal that Orochimaru made! Tonton, can you track Tsunade?" Shizune asked her pet pig.

Tonton sniffed around for a bit, when Naruto stumbled on a green jacket. "What's this?" Naruto said as he held up a green jacket.

"Tsunade-sama's jacket! Tonton!" Said Shizune, as she allowed her pig to sniff the jacket.

'Oink!' The pig went.

"Tonton can lead us to her!" Shizune said

"Well then, lead the way." says Jiraiya as they went to look for Tsunade.

"This reminds me of Lassie..." Naruto says, remembering the rented film he'd got at the movies.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-The next morning-

The fight happened like it did, only difference was Sakura and Hinata watching, shocked that Kabuto was working with the Snake Sannin, they tried to fight Kabuto, but he easily managed to tear their muscles so they wouldn't be able to move. But if Sakura got wet at any point, you could imagine how that would go.

Naruto was in his bed, recovered already from nearly dying but was in a deep sleep, he snored slightly in his bed, managing to sleep through Jiraiya's snoring like a jackhammer. Hinata and Sakura came in to wake him up, Sakura giggled as she held a bucket of water. Despite Hinata's protest and her worrying about Sakura getting wet, Sakura giggled and chucked the cold water over Naruto's and Jiraiya's bed, splashing Naruto and Jiraiya, gaining a girly squeal from Naruko as waking her up.

"That's cold!" Naruko shouted, rubbing her body to try and warm it up quickly, Jiraiya snorted in his sleep and rolled over, scratching his arse, the Genin just stared at Jiraiya and back at Naruko as she examined herself. "Hmm...I must say...my breasts look good wet." Naruko smiles, looking at her wet white shirt, rubbing her cold erect nipples in curiosity.

Hinata faints with a small nose bleed and looking like a tomato, Sakura just tossed the bucket at Naruko, causing her to curse in pain as a small bruise appeared in her head. "I may be nice, but don't annoy me." Sakura says, sounding sweet yet annoyed at the same time.

"...Okay Sakura...why did you wake me?" Naruko asked.

"Time for some clothes shopping!" Sakura squealed in an excited voice, jumping slightly and woke Hinata up, gaining a nervous sweat from Naruko.

Xxxxx

Despite Naruko's protest, Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune dragged Naruko to a Kunoichi shops, Hinata was nervously following behind them, unsure to why she had to come, but she like the fact that Naruto might dress in something cute. None of them knew that Jiraiya was tailing them except Tsunade, who made 5 shadow clones as she turned a corner, and had them all Transformation Jutsu to mimic their forms of the group. "We'll take a shortcut." Tsunade smiled, jumping to the rooftops while the clones kept walking.

Xxxxx

Entering the store, Tsunade and her group of four pondered on what to get the cursed Shinobi that is both Naruto and Naruko. They began to search the racks of clothing after measuring her cup size. It was a 34-B size (No idea on size), so they gave her several samples of different types of sports bra to try on. Naruko had trouble putting on the bra, so a blushing Hinata was to assist her, one of the best times in Hinata's life she noted and was in a little fantasy world when they left the changing rooms. After the selection of bras was completed, the four Kunoichi handed her articles of clothing to try on and shoved her into the dressing room, after some time, Naruko stepped out.

Naruto was unashamed of his curse, so when she stepped out, she was wearing…acceptable colours. She was wearing a sleeveless, tight orange hoodie with the zipper open. She was wearing a lavender t-shirt, she wore tight orange shorts that showed of her surprisingly smooth, curvy legs and dark female style ninja sandals, it's like normal ninja sandals, but more of a heel to it. Her headband now mimicked Hinata's, as it was loosely tied around her neck. Her kunai and shuriken pouches were on a black belt around her waist.

"We're done here…" Began Tsunade. "Let's go back to Konoha." Tsunade smiles and hands Naruto several bags. "You may be a boy, but you're also a teenage girl." Tsunade smiles.

Xxxxx

Several hours had passed and they had finally arrived at the gates of Konoha in the morning the next day, Hinata asked Naruto (Who was back in boy form) a question. "Naruto-kun…are you ashamed of your curse?" Hinata shyly asked her crush.

"No Hinata." Naruto answered. "But I'd rather enter Konoha in a form that Konoha will recognise...and then later, I will officially divulge my curse to our friends." Naruto said with a very big smirk on his face.

"I see…" Hinata commented, wondering how everyone will react to his...unique news.

At the gate, two Chuunin were guarding the gate, completely bored. "Nobody bothers to visit in the morning, so why were we assigned to guard this gate?" Complained one of the Chuunin.

"Don't you remember? The Akatsuki invaded about a week ago. The council saw fit to strengthen our defences and have a few watchmen on shifts guarding all the gates." The other Chuunin informed him, but he was getting bored as well.

"That's true…speaking of visitors; we have six people approaching the gates." The first one commented as he sees the approaching group.

"Let's see here…" The other Chuunin said, holding a pair of binoculars. "That's Jiraiya-sama! He's back from retrieving Tsunade-sama!"

The other Chuunin, also holding his pair of binoculars. "OK, so we identified two of the six people. Who are the others?"

"We'll find out soon." Said the second Chuunin, as the group of six arrived at the gates.

"Halt! State your name and business!" the First Chuunin ordered.

"I am Jiraiya and this is Tsunade." Jiraiya replied.

"We know. Who is everyone else?" both the guards asked at the same time.

"My apologies," Began Tsunade. "This is my current apprentice, Shizune."

"And the other three are Genin who I brought with me, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Sakura Haruno." Jiraiya spoke up.

"Enter then, Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama are expected at the tower within the hour."

Xxxxx

Naruto went home back to his apartment, hoping not to get wet on the way there, Hinata went back to the Hyuga compound because she promised her father that she'd return as soon as she arrived. Sakura on the other hand dragged Tsunade over to the Konoha Hospital. "Sasuke-kun needs healing Tsunade-sama."

"Alright, I'll take a look at him later, right now; I'm here to revive Kakashi." Tsunade informed Sakura, heading to the hospital.

Xxxxx

Hatake Kakashi was revived, and he gave the full story of why he was unconscious, this surprised Tsunade that S rank criminals managed to enter the villages, cause a fight that involved four high ranking ninja and get away. "I'm sorry; I should've been more serious." Kakashi says, sitting on the edge of his bed and rubbed his head in pain.

"You were facing Itachi, I doubt that you lost because you weren't serious." Tsunade tells him, taking a quick look through his chart. "You should be back to normal in a week or two."

Kakashi looked tired, he sighed and took his favourite book from his bedside table and began reading, getting an annoyed look from Tsunade who wanted to kick Jiraiya's arse for making that book, but she walks out to fix Sasuke.

Xxxxx

Tsunade healed Sasuke, whose injuries were not bad; he just suffered a mild form of what Kakashi had. Sakura smiled and seemed glad that he was awake again; Sasuke looked around tiredly and saw Tsunade and Sakura there, but he seemed to lose interest quickly. "Right, I'll be off now, look after him Sakura." Tsunade tells her and gained an excited look from Sakura as she left, not noticing Sasuke grabbed a glass of cold water and Sakura walking towards him.

Several minutes have passed and Tsunade has been examining the hospital, she wasn't pleased at the current level of the Hospital staff. As soon as she becomes the Hokage, the first thing that she would do is give an evaluation of the current staff and offer a refresher course. Before she left, Maito Gai found her and requested that she see his favourite student.

Upon seeing Rock Lee, she was reminded to give that re-evaluation as soon as possible, but even she couldn't cure him, not with a chance of 100 percent. At best, 50 percent chance of success. Telling Gai this, she left for the tower to leave the two alone for the news to sink in and she needed to go there anyway to inform the elders that she's arrived.

Tsunade walked out of the hospital, she heard someone land on the floor near her, she looked to see Sasuke shirtless and looking panicked, he began running for the streets. "Get your ass back here bitch!" Sakura's voice was heard; she looked to see a furious Sakura who obviously became her Banshee, Sakura leaned out of the window with no shirt or bra. Sakura's hair was ablaze; her body seemed to become more muscular, darker skin and her eyes glowed red while her breasts seemed more larger than normal and a little wet.

'Might have to fix that problem before seeing the elders.' Tsunade thinks and quickly goes inside to find get a cup of hot water from a tap somewhere.

Xxxxx

A few hours have passed since then, and Naruto had gathered all the Konoha 12, with the exception of Hinata-chan, Sakura, and Rock Lee. Idly wondering why he added the 'chan' suffix to Hinata's name, he shrugged it off and looked at his friends and acquaintances.

"Hey dobe," Began Sasuke, wearing a new shirt he got from his house. "Why did you assemble us?"

"I'll show you, but promise not to laugh...but then again it's a hoot...but don't, okay?" Naruto asked, feeling nervous.

"Sure." Said everyone but Sasuke and Neji, who only gave a grunt of acknowledgment, Shikamaru just mumbles, wanting to have a nap now. Everyone was wondering why Naruto called them, but they were hopefully about to find out since Naruto never usually calls for them to tell news and saw him walk to the sink and take a glass of cold water.

"Okay..." Naruto says, thinking for a second and decided to go for the joke. "Now I'm hanging." Naruto starts and raised the glass. "Now I'm not." He says and pours the glass on him, his breasts popped out of his chest, his hair shot out, his skin became more softer and tighter and he felt his manhood and balls shoot inside him and replaced by a vagina. 'Hmm...Didn't notice that discomfort before...interesting.' Thinks Naruto who was now Naruko.

Everyone was speechless, most were just weirder out and confused by Naruto/Naruko's situation, Sasuke and Neji were actually trying not to laugh. Sasuke because he got an understanding of Sakura's situation and seeing Naruto/Naruko's, Neji because inside, he was a soft touch and easy to laugh, but hid it well. "Interesting..." Sasuke says in a weird tone of voice as he held a laugh.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" Asked a concerned Tenten, not sure how or why Naruto to changed gender, a little surprised that Naruko's breasts were bigger then hers and wondering why she cared.

"Ever heard of Jusenkyo springs?" asked Naruko.

"Yes, I've read about them in a history book, but that spring is merely legend…right?" Asked Ino.

"Well you'd think, but they're very real, sadly I became a victim when I fell into the spring of the drowned girl, which is what you see here, good huh?" Naruko asked and spun around.

"Damn!" Kiba says, not sure why but found Naruko attractive. "You lucky bastard, you get to see tits whenever you want-" Kiba began, but Ino smashed her elbow into his face.

"Don't bother you pervert!" Ino yelled and glared at Naruko, making sure she didn't get any ideas.

"Don't worry, I've been very good." Naruko chuckled. "Oh, and Sakura fell into a new spring, henceforth named 'The spring of the drowned banshee." Naruko commented.

At this, Ino let out a snicker. "A banshee is angered at the slightest change in humans, so maybe Sakura can shut up the boys over there." Said Tenten.

"I'll get her." says Ino, making notes to bring a bottle of cold water with her, and hot water for later.

"I wouldn't get her wet, she seemed to get stronger every time she gets wet, and she'd even attack you if you annoy her." Naruko informs them, shuddering at the thought.

Ino and Tenten nodded. "Alright." They said and thought on who'd be crazy enough to get her wet or piss her off while she's in Banshee mode, Naruto was quite happy now and went to change into girl clothes since she doesn't have any hot water in this building, which annoyed her as she never does.

Xxxxx

After a banshee in the form of one Sakura Haruno with flaming hair, managing to escape from Tsunade and ran into a small group of Shinobi, who sadly enough called her hothead and complimented on her breasts since she didn't put her shirt back on. Two Shinobi laid on the ground, face smashed in, fractured bones, ruptured organs and barely conscious because they're in too much pain to pass out.

Sakura held a strong looking Shinobi, but his nose was broken, his arm was pointing in the wrong direction, his throat was slowly being crushed as Sakura held up with one hand. "This is just a warning." Sakura says, teeth showing that seemed to sharpen slowly.

'Mummy...' The person thought and seemed to tear up and gargle.

Sakura dropped the person, but quickly smashed her fist into his gut, sending the Shinobi flying and crashed into a tree, soiling himself as he lost consciousness. "Pathetic, not even worth my time." Banshee Sakura says.

"Sakura!" Someone yelled, Sakura turned around, her slightly bigger breasts jiggling slightly as Tsunade threw a jug of mildly hot water on her, turning her back to nice Sakura. "Are you okay?" Tsunade asked her.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, covering herself up and looked at Tsunade.

"You got wet, here." Tsunade hands her Sakura's shirt, in which she quickly put on. "Can you quickly inform the hospital of these three's location?" Tsunade asked Sakura as she mended the worse of the damage quickly.

Sakura looked shocked and guilty. "Yes..." She says and quickly hurries to the hospital.

Tsunade sighed, having to make a law that no one can have cold water near Sakura, and remembering that she was supposed to be at the tower hours ago. 'Damn it.' She thought.

* * *

Sleepless D: Hope you enjoyed it, more violence and nude scenes ahead, keep reading and review, thanks Kage Bijuu for the story. Peace out.


	3. Banshee Fight and Leaving for Training

Sleepless D: Third chapter, hope you enjoy this and the fight scene. Peace out.

* * *

It was early the next morning, Naruto yawned as he sat up from his bed, managing to ask the Ichiraku ramen staff for a cup of hot water with his dinner last night. He walked out of his bed and scratched his backside while he headed to his bathroom, using the toilet and removed his clothes to have a quick shower, very use to having cold showers since he's never showered with hot water but enjoys the normal hot springs.

Naruto yawned again as he stood under the shower head, turning the taps on and soaking his hair quickly, forgetting about his condition with cold water and failed to notice some things grew while other things vanished and was replaced.

Naruko yawned again and rubbed the back of her neck and then rubbed her chest, moving her hands over her breasts and smirked, but then realised that they were hers. Naruko opened her eyes and looked down to see her body and sighed. "Damn it, not again." Naruko says in annoyance, not minding being a girl but rather have some control over being one or the other then getting splashed in cold water and going girl.

Xxxxx

Sakura Haruno was at a training field, feeling slightly guilty from attacking three Shinobi yesterday, she was happy to have some company since Ino was training with her. But right now she was focusing on animal mind transfer and was trying to focus on a fish; Ino felt it'd be safe is Sakura stayed away from water.

Sakura was trying out her strength since her body has become stronger since she's fallen into the spring of the Drowned Banshee; she's also noticed her height has increased by a few inches. Her chakra seems to have increased wildly, but she could only control a small portion of it, she took a deep breath and grabbed what seemed like a small stone berried in the ground. She made sure she had a tight grip on it and pulled hard, the ground around the stone shifted, dirt rising while Sakura pulled harder.

The stone was torn from the ground, sending dirt everywhere and Sakura held a large stone in her hand, roughly the size of her head, surprising her that she ripped it with only one hand out of the ground.

Xxx

Near where she was, a person hid in the shadows watched her, slightly surprised by what he witnessed and hoped that the information he received was correct. He jumped out from behind his hiding place and landed several feet away from Sakura, she sensed him as soon as he appeared and spun around to see a brown skinned man with a trimmed beard. He wore a dark blue, smart looking Shinobi uniform with a flak jacket, but not of the Leaf design, Sakura then noticed the headband around the man's forehead and recognised it as the Mist headband. (I chose brown because you only see those types of people in the Lightning nation, why not anywhere else?)

"Who are you!" Sakura asked, trying to act brave, but this was harder because she was in her good form, but she did pull out a kunai after she's dropped the stone.

"My name is Gen; I'm just here to report and eliminate you since you've gained the interest of my master." Gen says, cracking his neck and observed Sakura.

Sakura thought for a few seconds, only thinking of one person that she's seen that would want anything to do with her. "Is your master Orochimaru?" Sakura asked, not wanting him to get Sasuke.

Gen looked confused, but he shrugged. "Sure...why not." Gen says, quickly pulls out a several kunai and throws them at her, Sakura managed to block most of them, but two hit her, causing her to explode in a cloud of smoke and a log remained there. 'Hmm, at least she knows what she's doing.' Gen thought, quickly doing some hand signs and took a deep breath and waited, Sakura jumped out from behind a tree and sent several shuriken towards the man, he span around and breathed out, sending a large jet of water towards her. 'Now to see if it was right.' Thought Gen as he watched very carefully.

The shuriken stopped because of the water and sent flying elsewhere; Sakura quickly covered her face as the water jet hit, sending her flying backwards and crashed into a tree. Nothing seemed to happen and Gen sighed, turning around and began walking away. 'The information was wrong and I risked being called rouge because of this?' He thought, but he heard the sound of shuriken flying towards him, he quickly leapt to the side, pulling out a kunai to throw at Sakura.

He looked in shock as Sakura held a giant branch above her, standing a few feet away and sending it down towards him. **"YOU'RE DEAD!"** Sakura roared, making even the devil sound lovely at that moment, he hair ablaze, skin darker, body more muscular and eyes as red as her flaming hair.

"Shit!" Gen yelled and quickly did a hand sign before the branch hit him, smashing him and the branch into the ground and exploded by the impact. Once the smoke cleared, Gen laid in a crater; his neck twisted the wrong way but made him facing Sakura, eyes widened in shock as his mouth moved, almost like he was talking. A large amount of blood was coming from his chest, Sakura looked to see a large stick piercing his chest, she looked even more and saw his limbs were snapped and his bones sticking out of his skin.

"**Beautiful." **Sakura chuckled and walked away, throwing the remains of the branch away and walked towards where Ino was.

Gen's body twitched, he quickly sat up and his body shook violently, his neck twisted back around, snapping until his head was facing front and blood seemed to trail downwards from his face and neck. His arms and legs snapped, almost coming back to normal but had large gashes where the bones were and still had a little bone sticking out. Gen stood up, body wobbling a bit and neck snapping as he looked towards Sakura, he charged towards her, body cracking as he moved.

He ripped the large stick out of his chest while charging, blood gushing out as he pulled the stick back, ready to stab Sakura with it. Sakura heard the cracking and looked behind her, seeing Gen jump towards her, about to stab her with the stick, but she managed to dodge and grabbed Gen by the neck and his hand that was armed.

Sakura crushed Gen's throat, sending blood up his throat and quickly crushing Gen's hand, Sakura smirked for a few seconds but was confused to how Gen was alive. Gen's eyes widened and went entirely black, he roared and he exploded into a cloud of black smoke and consumed Sakura and the surrounding area. She looked around in the void, slightly confused and wondering what this was, the surroundings suddenly appeared in a room; she looked around and recognised that it was her room. **"What is this?"** Sakura wondered.

She looked around and everything seemed to be normal, but she knew this wasn't right, she looked out the window and several decapitated bodies littered the street. Sakura found bemusement by this. The street was burning; she saw Ino's severed head hanging by a sign post by her head being eaten by a rat that came out of her eye socket.

Sakura walked away from the window and headed towards her door, she opened the door to see Naruto's burnt remains, and she only recognised him because only half his face wasn't burnt. Naruto seemed to stare at her, but his eyes looked lifeless, she ignored him and walked towards the stairs, she walked down them and entered the living room. Several people were dead in there, but they were impaled through the arse and held up, bile, organs, blood and other substances were leaking down the pole.

She recognised one of them as Sasuke, his pained expression on his face remained on his dead face, the tip stabbed through his neck, blood leaked out of his mouth along with bowl leaking down the pole. Sakura seemed a little shocked by this, but the scene seemed to get darker and the shadows seemed to move. 'This isn't real..." Sakura thought, more shadows moved and ate the lights. "This isn't the real world." Sakura says and the shadows launched themselves at Sakura.

Xxxxx

Gen breathed heavily, looking at the docile Sakura as she stood in the middle of the field, standing near a small crater and a destroyed branch. Gen held onto his arm that bled violently, he looked at his arm to see his broken and a large stick sticking out of it, he cursed as he couldn't avoid the attack and Sakura smashed his arm when he quickly used a Genjutsu to capture her.

"Bitch, fucking ruined my arm, but at least I got the information I needed." Gen says in slight pain, he began to walk away but he sensed someone land near him, he looked and saw Ino throw a kunai at him, causing a deep gash across his cheek, causing him to curse in pain.

Ino quickly rushed towards Sakura, sending chakra into her feet to move faster and grabbed onto Sakura, sending chakra into her to wake her from her Genjutsu. The Mist ninja quickly retaliated and threw a couple of kunai at Ino, stabbing her in the arm and leg and scream in pain as she fell to the ground.

Sakura woke up and looked around, her hair became even more violent in flames and looked to see Gen stand nearby, looking a little worried. Sakura charged towards him, he quickly tried to use a hand sign, but he remembered that his left arm was out of use, Sakura smashed her fist into Gen's face. Gen crashed through several bushes, branches and finally smashed into a tree, snapping it in half, giving him several fractures and caused him to lose consciousness.

Sakura looked around and saw Ino laying on the ground, bleeding from her wounds as she removed the kunai from her; she looked and saw Sakura walking towards her. Ino panicked and quickly reached into her pouch and pulled out a bottle of hot water, she quickly opened it and threw the contents at Sakura, hitting her. Sakura cursed and turned back to her nice self, she looked around nervously and saw Ino, looking back towards Gen and was a little confused.

Sakura quickly looked over Ino, making sure she was going to be alright before she helped her towards the village, reporting the Mist ninja to a Jounin. The Mist ninja was captured and treated from all major wounds before he was taken away to be interrogated.

Xxxxx

Gen woke up, looking around in pain and saw a man wearing a cloak and ANBU mask. "It's about time you woke up." The ANBU said and placed his hand on Gen's head. Gen felt like his head was splitting in two and flashes of images flowed through his mind rapidly, after a few seconds, his mind went blank and he became a vegetable, lost in a world that doesn't exist.

Xxxxx

Naruko was training hard in her female form, deciding to try and improve her Taijutsu since being in her female form caused her to have more difficulties since she was weaker in this form with Taijutsu. After warming up a little with jog around the village, she then thought that she'd better go and find a woman with sufficient skills in that area for her to help with.

She thought of the people that could help, Tsunade and her assistant could be helpful, but they would be busy with the village, which then led to Anko, as much as that caused her to shiver at the thought. She began searching for her, finding it difficult to find her since Naruko didn't think to check the bars or dango shops, Naruko quickly lots focus in her eyes.

Xxxxx

Naruko looked around, seeing that she was inside the Kyuubi's prison. "This place looks like it needs a makeover." Naruko says, finding herself a little shocked that she thought that, the Kyuubi's eyes opened from behind the bars and looked at Naruko. "What is it?"

"**I can teach you...if you wish...I know some human Taijutsu styles, not much since they fell before I saw their styles before they died."** Kyuubi says, chuckling and the memories.

"Why?" Naruko asked.

"**Well...I know about that Anko, and I don't think you want to gain nightmares from that." **Kyuubi tells Naruko.

Naruto nodded, not really arguing with that. "So how will you teach me?" Naruto asked.

"**It'll involve hard concentration and uniting our minds together...it's harder than it sounds kit, now if you excuse me."** Kyuubi says and closes its eyes, a snoring sound came shortly after, and Naruko sighed and slowly vanished from the prison.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was close to the next morning, Naruko was sleeping calmly yet in her mind, she was training slowly the combat moves that Kyuubi learnt. The front door's bell went, waking her up and she sat up yawning, she walked towards the door in annoyance, she opened the door to see Shikamaru standing there. "What do you want?" Naruko asked.

Shikamaru just stared at her, looking down slightly at her chest before looking at Naruko. "Naruko, can you wear something other than knickers?" He asked, covering his nose to hide a nose bleed and blush.

Naruko looked down and saw her lightly tanned breast, catching his interest before coving then with his hands. "Sorry about that, still not used to sleeping with a shirt." Naruko says.

"Well just put something on! You're being troublesome because Sasuke has left the village! Sakura had already bore witnessed to him leaving before he knocked her out! Surprisingly enough." Shikamaru yelled in annoyance. "Now get dressed!"

Naruko's eyes widened in shock and she rushed inside, after a few seconds, she rushed out with most of her clothes on, other than her shirts and hoodie. Shikamaru sighed and quickly followed him, seeing several people staring at Naruko as she ran like a quick Baywatch episode. "Damn!" One of the younger males yells.

"Naruko! We've still got other members to get you troublesome woman!" Shikamaru yelled, being more energetic than usual.

Xxxxx

Shikamaru had taken Chouji, Neji, Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru to retrieve Sasuke, knowing it will be a difficult mission, but they had no idea how hard it would be to all of them.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Over two days have passed and the mission was a complete failure, but everyone managed to survive, although none had walked out of it unscathed. Everyone suffered from the same injuries, but Naruto did turn into a girl, making it a little tricky for combat but Sasuke suffered from more chakra loss to defend against Naruko's chakra control. And Naruko suffered two stabs through his breast, which he discovered hurt like a bitch he discovered, the team and Rock Lee recovered within a week.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Two months have passed, Naruto had been searching for Sasuke for most of that time with false leads, and the one that stood out the most was the Bikochu mission that's given him great dreams since then, either giving his morning wood or very wet in the morning. Kyuubi taught Naruto several different Taijutsu moves, allowing him some forms or random styles to confuse his opponents.

Naruto sighed, relaxing in a field and thinking about how he's grown and getting used to being a girl, hell, Hinata seems to enjoy going on shopping trips with Naruko and Hinata asks if he/her needs any more underwear.

Someone coughed behind him; he looked and saw Jiraiya standing there. "Hey kid, I've received some information that you'd want to hear."

"You disappeared for two months and then vanish that one time I see you with those postmen ninja." Naruto says in annoyance. "Why tell me this after so long?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, in three years, Orochimaru will possess Sasuke's body... In your current state, you will not be able to do a thing about it. But if you come with me on this two and a half year training trip, when you come back, then you will have a chance."

Naruto looked glad yet sad about this information. "Then at least there's a chance to save him." Naruto says. 'But Sasuke is still staying there, even though he knows what Orochimaru will do to him.'

"Good, we'll leave tomorrow at day break. Pack your bags and do everything important that you need to do, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Jiraiya says and takes out a pair of binoculars and heading towards the hot springs.

"Pervert!" Naruto yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Naruto was about to leave, when everyone of the Konoha 12 including their sensei, but excluding Sasuke, the Konohamaru Corps accompanied by Ebisu, Shizune, and Tsunade bid him farewell. With tears in his eyes, Naruto left with Jiraiya, not to return for two and a half years.

"N-Naruto-kun..." A voice came from near them, Naruto looked to see Hinata standing there, and Jiraiya noticed this.

"I'll walk on ahead." Jiraiya smiles and walks to the gate.

"Hey Hinata, thanks for hanging around and helping me." Naruto smiles and hugs Hinata, making her blush. "And can you look after my plants in my apartment?" Naruto asked.

"S-Sure...I'll make sure they're looked after." Hinata smiles.

Naruto smiled and kissed her on the cheek, making her very red. "Thanks, have fun while I'm gone and I hope you'll be alright with you family." Naruto smiles and walks away, waving at them as he walked away. "Bye, I'll be back as soon as I can!" Naruto yells and hurries to Jiraiya.

"Bye Naruto-kun...my love..." Hinata smiled.

* * *

Sleepless D: Hope you enjoyed it and keep reading, thanks, Kage Bijuu for the story. Peace out.


	4. The First Kiss

Sleepless D: Chapter 4 people, enjoy, review and keep on reading. Peace out.

* * *

It's just been under two and a half years since Naruto left, although Hinata could tell you the exact time if you asked, but no one wanted to ask. Tsunade received word that Naruto and Jiraiya would be returning sometime soon, Hinata was there when Tsunade received word, thus causing her to wait near the gates for the past several days now.

She has been waiting and practicing on trying to confess her love to Naruto, willing to tell him that she's in love with him, even if he be Naruto or Naruko. She's been having dreams about him throughout most of her life, but ever since Naruto became Naruko, she's even had erotic dreams about her.

Xxxxx

At the gates, two Chuunin sat at their post, looking around in slight boredom; one of them has long, spicky, black hair and a bandage across the bridge of his nose. He looked into the village and saw Hinata waiting nearby, staring off into space. "Looks like the Hyuga heiress is back." He says. "How many times does that make now Izumo?" He asked.

"Twenty-three." The Chuunin Izumo says, having brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye and his headband like a bandana. "And that's the twenty-third time you've asked, now stop asking Kotetsu."

"Why thought?" Kotetsu asked.

"Because you and everyone knows about her feelings for that Naruto kid." Izumo says, looking out of the gate.

"Oh yeah, but why has she been coming every day?" Kotetsu asked, not minding seeing her since she was voted one of the hottest women in Konohagakure.

"Who knows, maybe she's got a sixth sense or something." Izumo says.

"What makes you think that?" Kotetsu asks while taking out a book named 'Icha Icha paradise'.

"Because a guy that looks like Naruto, is walking with the author of the book that you're reading." Izumo says.

They both looked to see Jiraiya and the late teenage boy known as Naruto, the two reported to the two Chuunin and they took their names as routine and let them through. The two walked into the village, looking around and noting that a few things have been added, Tsunade's head on the Hokage monument.

Naruto smiled as memories of his journey went through his mind, especially one that he's proud of is shortly after he left, Naruto had visited a hot spring with Jiraiya. He wanted to do it as Naruko, but his curse prevented that, after he had finished, he stepped out of the hot spring, Naruto was drying himself, unaware that Jiraiya had left a small trap in his locker that consist of a bottle of cold water. So when Naruto opened it, he was splashed with very cold water, making his scream in surprise and transform into Naruko with a few men nearby along with Jiraiya. They ogled the beautiful girl that was his student and the men were confused, but they enjoyed it while it lasted. Needless to say, Jiraiya quit peeping, especially on Naruko, because Naruko had slammed him into a wall, and threatened to blow off his genitals with a Rasengan_**.**_ The men with them were scared and quickly left, not wanting to piss off the girl further.

Throughout the whole journey, besides that one incident, Jiraiya has hardly peeped on any girls or women, and always carried a supply of hot water, just in case that Naruto ever unwillingly got in contact with cold water.

"N-Naruto-kun..." A quiet voice came from nearby, they looked and Naruto recognised her immediately, smiling and gaining lust in his eyes.

'She's more beautiful then I remember.' Naruto thought, he started having erotic dreams about her, confusing him/her at first, but he then started thinking about it all the time that he's spent time with her, realising that she's the only one that didn't pick on him and cared. "Hey..." Naruto smirks and walks towards her.

Jiraiya chuckled. 'I'll just go and report to Tsunade and leave these love birds alone.' Jiraiya says to himself and vanishes.

Hinata walked towards Naruto, blushing by how handsome Naruto's gotten and felt her knees weaken, but she stayed strong and walked towards him, liking Naruto's slight change in clothing (Still the same). Naruto walked over to her and couldn't stop smiling, Naruto held onto her hands which were in front of her, pocking her index fingers together.

Hinata blushed hard, smiling as she looked at Naruto. "H-How have you been?" Hinata asked, not sure what else to ask

"I'm doing great! Do you have any plans for today?" Naruto asked, trying to not to give into instinct since he's only just walked in and wouldn't want to be done with public indecently.

"N-Nothing at the moment..." Hinata smiled a small smile and blushed. "Why do you ask?"

Naruto got a little nervous now. "Umm...Well I could get a bottle of cold water and we can...have a...girl's night out..." Naruto says, a little confused since he just said that without thinking.

"Do you mean...like a date?" Hinata asked, going into a little daydream about a familiar dream she had last night.

Naruto seemed to go into a little daydream as well, smirking a little before he came back to reality. "No! Uh, I thought girl's liked those...girl's night out...things..." Naruto says, looking confused.

"Oh...okay Naruto-kun..." Hinata says in a sad tone, wishing that she didn't lose the courage she had before asking if it was a date.

"So how's about we go for something to eat." Naruto suggested, gaining an excited look from Hinata and a quick nod.

Xxxxx

At the Leaf high security prison, a Mist ninja stood looking out the small barred window with emotionless eyes, a Medical ninja flashed a light past his eye, only getting some response from him. The Medical ninja sighed and headed towards the cell door, looking to see the prison warden standing there. "Anything?" The warden asked.

"No, still the same, like he's been for the past two years, but as soon as he's responded to something, you and your men took him away and he's not responded to anything anymore, just release him so he can recover!" The Medical ninja yelled in annoyance.

"I received orders from an ANBU to take him in as soon as he showed any signs." The warden said in annoyance.

"Then just give him back to the hospital, he's still human." The Medical ninja says in annoyance.

The warden sighed, annoyed that the hospital has been pressing for better medical service for years, and Tsunade has been pushing harder for it to go to all departments. But he's kept the standards low so the prisoners suffered at the very most, disliking the thought that killers and thieves live in any comfort. "Fine, just lay off the damn recommendations on better medical facilities in my prison." The warden tells him in annoyance.

"Fine, but do try and make them a little useful." The Medical ninja says and looks at the two Shinobi guards go inside the prison cell and leads the Mist ninja out.

Xxxxx

A few hours have passed; Naruto had been hanging around with Hinata, enjoying each other and Naruto telling her about his adventures which she enjoyed listening to. She couldn't help but laugh at when Naruto scared Jiraiya from spying on girls, Hinata felt happy that she was spending time with her love.

Naruto chuckled and looked at the time, surprised that so much time has passed and stood up. "I just noticed the time; we should get ready for our girl's night out." Naruto says.

Hinata looked sad but smiled. "Okay...I'll see you soon hopefully." Hinata smiled and Naruto hugged her, making her blush and smile as she hugged him back before Naruto let go, even though neither of them wanted to. Naruto waved softly as he left to quickly do some errands before he get ready.

Xxxxx

At the Konohagakure main hospital, the Medical ninja that brought the Mist ninja in was in the morgue, talking to the Chief Medical ninja that runs the hospital when Tsunade or her assistant aren't present. The Chief didn't seem like any out of the ordinary person, he looked like an average man, glasses, light beard, pale and rather well kept. The Chief was examining a body with a mortician; he looked at the Medical ninja in annoyance and removed his hands from inside the body's chest cavity.

"Mind if I ask why you removed the Mist ninja from the prison? Did I give any orders to take him back here Kito?" The Chief asked, walking towards the Medical ninja known at Kito.

"He was getting worse in that place, he was refusing food, and how could I just let a human being in that condition live like that?" Kito asked.

"Well even I refuse to eat after an autopsy, worst one was finding a live rodent in a rectum of a body that was found in a river, not forgetting that it was a week old in the middle of summer." The mortician says, still looking into the body, only showing the left side of his face which had an exhausted looking expression, like he hasn't done anything for a week. He was middle aged and stubbles of a beard were across his face, his eye showing tiredness, boredom and expirience.

"...Nice image." Kito says. "But I still think I did the right thing, he needed to recover since he became a vegetable with no reason and Tsunade did wish to know what the cause was."

The Chief Medical ninja sighs, placing his hand on the operating table, hand touching something cold and bloody, slowly pulling it towards him and clamped his hand around it and sighed. "Do you know how or why he became like that?" The Chief asked.

"Well I suspect that an ANBU was involved, the warden said that an ANBU ordered him to be taken as soon as he showed any signs of improving." Kito says. "And only high ranking ANBUs and Tsunade could see him."

The Chief Medic turned around and stabbed him in the neck, hitting a vital artery and spraying blood as Kito looked shocked, the Chief kneed him in the gut and Kito collapsed. The Chief wiped some of the blood from his white coat of his sleeve, but that did little good as he watched Kito look weakly at him as his blood leaked towards a drain. "That's the third one this year Atama, I know we're under orders but he is one of our most skilled Medical ninja. Hell, he assisted to save that Hyuga's life after he got shot by two giant arrows." The mortician says, looking at the now dead Kito and showed the other half of his face, it had a large old battle scar across it, damaging his right, white eye and a large section of his right ear. He sighed and walked towards the dead body, grabbing hold of its leg and dragged towards a wall. He pressed a few sections of the wall and it sunk back into itself and a dark passageway, he continued to walk and dragged Kito's body.

Atama sighed and walked towards the passageway, the mortician walked out with a cloak and an ANBU mask, handing it over to Atama and he thanked him. "We'll need to keep Gen hidden for awhile, had to keep him quiet for awhile, but he'll be needed soon so make sure he's fit enough for the work." Atama says, placing the mask over his face.

"Okay, I'll wash this stuff away." The mortician says.

Atama places his cloak on. "I best get moving, best remove Gen before anyone notices that damn Mist ninja is here.

"Hey! Don't disrespect my nation, I may not be loyal, but it's still my home." The mortician says in an angered tone.

"Just follow those that you are loyal to then, because you will suffer unlike anything you've experienced." Atama says and walks out.

Xxxxx

Hinata was in her room, getting ready for her girl's night out with Naruto, or actually Naruko, she was very excited and already took a bath, got changed into new clothes, even put a little makeup on. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, smiling as she thought she looked pretty, but hoped Naruko thought so.

There was a knock on the door. "Lady Hinata, a girl called Naruko has come." A voice came through the door.

"T-Thank you..." Hinata replied, quickly finishes her makeup and hurries to the door, but she ran into her father and her little sister.

"Hinata, mind if I ask where you are going?" Hiashi asked.

"I'm...going out for...a girl's night out." Hinata says while feeling scared because of his stare, Hanabi's stare was almost the same as his.

"Girl's night out?" Hiashi asked, confused by this.

"It's where girl's hang out and talk." Hanabi says, but she was a little confused to why 'Hinata' was going on one of them.

"...Very well then." Hiashi says, walking away, surprising Hinata and Hanabi greatly, Hanabi followed her father and Hinata quickly went, hoping that her father doesn't change his mind.

Hinata rushed through the front door and saw Naruko standing at the front door; she wore an unzipped, orange and black, sleeveless hoodie, a black tank top. She wore something a little more than a mini skirt, yet a little less than a skirt, she still wore black ninja sandals, but they had more of a heel to it. "Hey Hinata-chan." Naruko smiled, getting turned on by how attractive Hinata looked. "You ready?" Naruko asked.

Hinata nodded, blushing as she couldn't help but think how pretty she thinks Naruko looks. "Y-Yes, I'm excited Naruko-chan." Hinata smiles.

"So am I! We're going to have a fun night tonight!" Naruko yells, wrapping her arm around Hinata's and walking towards their destination.

Xxxxx

At the hospital, the Mist patient was being wheeled towards the morgue by the ANBU, the mortician held the door open as he saw the ANBU known as Atama walking into the morgue. "Here, take Gen and hide him."

"Of course Atama, like I do with all your handy work." The mortician says and starts wheeling Gen towards the passageway in the wall. "Now that everything's done, I'll get back to work."

"Very well, I shall get back to business." Atama says, looking around, almost as if he was expecting someone to show up. "I'll see you later."

Xxxxx

Hinata and Naruko spent the whole afternoon and night out, just having fun, the two became best friends as they got much more comfortable around each other. Unfortunately, night came too fast, and they had to part ways at the front of the Hyuga Mansion, they both felt sad as they stood there, looking at each other. "Hey...Hinata…How do you…feel…about me?" Naruko asked, blushing slightly when she asked. 'MUST…RESIST…can't kiss her!' Naruko thought in her head, getting a large amount of lust in her body.

"You're the best girlfriend a girl like me could ask for..." Hinata blushed. 'If only we could kiss…' Hinata though in her head the last part.

'Aw screw it!'With that thought, Naruko lipped lock with Hinata, who was surprised, but then melted into the kiss, her body getting hot and tingly.

"AHEM!" A voice came nearby, startling them, the two broke apart for air, completely forgetting that they were at the perimeter of the Hyuga Mansion, where unfortunately, one ticked off Hiashi Hyuga was standing, foot tapping on the ground. 'Wow that was hot! NO-BAD PERVERTED THOUGHTS!' On the outside, Hiashi was glaring; inside he was confused and irritated.

"Uh sorry about that…I don't know what came over me…" Said a sheepishly Naruko.

"Just be sure you don't do it again in my presence…come my daughter." And with that, the Hyuga Patriarch headed inside, followed by a blushing Hinata, waving goodbye at Naruko as she wished her father didn't show up.

Naruko waved back, smiling and blushing and walked away, glad that she had done that with Hinata, loving and still enjoying the sensation of Hinata's lips on hers. 'That was awesome." She thought.

Xxxxx

Naruko went home to her apartment, only to find it ransacked which appears to be an animal that had done it. Sighing, Naruto went into her apartment, and cleaned up before going to bed. Her thoughts drifted to Hinata, and the kiss she gave her, she was still enjoying the sensation and feeling her womanhood tingle at the memory.

Naruko was a little confused though as to why she had to kiss her, she did enjoy it, and she was beautiful, but she managed to resist the urge most of the night. 'Why? Why did I kiss her?' These thought played on her mind, before being answered by her inner.

**"I made you kiss her, knowing that you will enjoy it." **Naruko didn't even bother to respond, knowing that it was true and drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxx

It was deep in the night and an ANBU stood on the high rooftops, looking far through a window where a late teen girl slept, looking innocent with pink hair and pale skin. 'Hmm...nearly three years worth of research and all I've seen is action with cold water...but at least it'll be over soon.' The ANBU thought, writing notes of what he's been ordered to, but he was a little confused. 'Where the hell are her family?' He wondered, making notes to send a couple of his loyal followers to investigate, not seeing either of them for two weeks.

He coughs and holds onto his head in pain, trying to ignore the pain, he opened his eyes and looked back at Sakura, and his skin crawled for a second when he saw Sakura's face. He could swear that her eyes were open for a second and glowed red and were staring right at him, but as soon as he blinked, they were closed, he grew nervous and tried to calm down.

'This better be worth it master, otherwise I'm dead. 'He thought, not really talking to anyone but believed he was being listened to.

* * *

Sleepless D: Hope you liked it, keep reading and please, oh please, review and thanks Kage Bijuu, for giving me the story. Peace out.


	5. Being mine after the kiss

Sleepless D: Another chapter people, enjoy it while you can, it's the last chapter Kage Bijuu did before I got my hands on it and made it bloody, review. Peace out.

* * *

The next day, Naruko woke up earlier then she used to, she did her morning routines, which includes brushing her teeth, and showering with surprisingly her, hot water. 'Hinata must have done something.' He thought now since his manhood came out, thereby, Naruto wanted to be the girl that he knew was inside his heart today, so after splashing himself and became a girl; she combed her hair, among other things.

Naruko cleaned the worst of the ruined apartment, placing the ruined stuff in the bit and placed the not so damaged stuff where it was before. He took notice that a few of her things were gone, she took a quick glance around and thought that either Hinata placed them someplace else or they've been thrown somewhere else.

She shrugged it off and thought she'll fix everything off later, tired of cleaning the mess and wanted to see her teammates Sakura and Kakashi. She yawned as she got ready to go outside, dressed in a similar outfit that she wore last night, but minus the makeup, Naruko never liked wearing it; she wore it last night for Hinata.

Naruko yawned as she exited her apartment, locking it as she walked away and hoped no one or thing wreaked his home.

Xxxxx

An hour has passed and Sakura left the library, she was taller than most girls her age, even taller than most of the guys that she knew, rather muscular, but she looked rather innocent. She had a constant smile, soft pale skin, a slight glow around her body that seemed pure.

But whenever she got wet, she turned into the worst thing you could imagine, even worse then what she used to when she was younger. She'd suffered some cold splashes, many people got hurt, worst one was nearly two dozen people were hospitalised, suffering from fractures, broken bones and ruptured organs, even one was put in a coma. And that's just the people, the buildings and streets suffered a large amount of damage, nearly costing 20 A Rank for each time she turned. Needless to say, most of the villagers kept a bottle of hot water on their person, fearing that the demon Sakura would come after them. Plus some people start to take notice that it was starting to become harder for Sakura to revert back to her calm form each time she was splash with water. They also took notice Sakura curse form was developing new features each time she was splash with cold water.

Sakura walked down the streets, carrying her books as she walked down the streets as the villagers watched her carefully, making sure no cold water came near her. Naruko jumped down nearby and saw Sakura and smiled. "Hey Sakura!" Naruko called out.

Sakura looked, surprised when she saw Naruko and smiled. "Hey Naruto...Naruko, it's about time you showed up." Sakura smiled her constant smile; she walked towards her and held out her arms to hug her teammate that she hadn't seen in years.

Little did the two notice that Konohamaru was on the rooftops, armed with a water balloon and was aiming for Naruko, not noticing Sakura at all. He took careful aim, chuckling as he was about to hit Naruko with cold water, he jumped off the rooftop and pulled his arm back and launched the water balloon at Naruko's head.

Naruko felt something and looked back, seeing the water balloon heading straight towards her, she cursed as it hit her face, slashing water everywhere. Konohamaru landed near her and laughed his head off. "I got you good!" The young teen laughed.

"Come on Konohamaru! I just did my hair a little while ago!" Naruko yelled in anger.

"Aw come on! You hadn't shown up for two and a half years and you're being a bummer!" Konohamaru complains.

Naruko was about to argue even more, but she felt scared as many people ran away, too scared to use hot water. She turned around slowly to see Sakura's blazing hair, standing a foot taller than her now, finding it surprising that she was just half a head taller before. Her muscles grew shockingly, looking like a half giant that's pissed off as her skin darkened. "Konohamaru..." Naruko whispered.

"What?" Naruko's follower asked.

"Just one word of advice..." Naruko says, not knowing how, but feeling as if her balls hid deeper into her as Sakura's eyes glowed red, inching away from the Banshee Sakura.

"And what's that?"

Naruko slowly turned around and looked at Konohamaru, seeing the burning stare from Sakura. "RUN!" She yelled and ran like Lee on drugs.

Konohamaru coughed at the dust and paled when he saw Sakura. "YOU GOT IT LADY!" Konohamaru screamed and ran as Sakura bolted towards them.

Sakura charged towards them, her body looking like it's grown too large for her skin, but it held strong. Some people would say that she looks like a human demon or a pissed of alien species, but not many like to observe Sakura for too long.

Sakura's Banshee form was a little different to what she used to be, her bone structure seemed different to that of a human, more wider and unique looking. She seemed to have a harder time running, but she was still fast and powerful, everyone knew it, she's capable of lifting Chouji easily with one hand. Her skin was harder than normal skin, and the muscles made it harder to inflict injuries, kunai and shuriken have difficulty digging themselves into her to cause damage. Her teeth seemed sharper to the one or two people that noticed, but they were running away before they could see.

Her form caused a large amount of terror to the village, nearly titling her as the 'Demon of the Leaf' but they still kept Naruto as that title.

Xxxxx

Several minutes have passed, not much damage has been done other then things that got in Sakura's way, unfortunately, a house was one of them and hospitalised the people in there. Naruko and Konohamaru were still running, hearing Sakura getting closer, she looked and wished she hadn't as she could count the amount of teeth Sakura had now.

Naruko tried to run harder, seeing Konohamaru struggling now and she looked around, seeing a sign and smiling in relief, she grabbed Konohamaru and ran as fast as she could. "KEEP HOLD AND CLOSE YOUR FUCKING EYES KONOHAMARU!" Naruko yelled, taking a sharp turn and ran towards a wall, she opened her palm and quickly formed the Rasengan and dived towards the wall.

"**YOU'RE DEAD!"** Sakura roared and dived for them, Naruko destroyed the wall and flew into a steamy place, taking a quick glance and seeing shocked, naked men and one of them being Jiraiya looking at them as they flew. Sakura tackled them in mid air and kept flying towards the next wall, smashing through that like nothing, the three slashed into the hot springs and several shrieks of shocked women were heard.

Naruko turning into Naruto gargled underwater, losing all the air in his lungs by the tackle and lost most feeling in his limbs. 'Shit...I better not drown." Naruto thought, but felt someone grab the scruff of his neck and pulled him up; he coughed out all the water that went in him when his head left the water. 'Air...looks like Konohamaru suffered less than I did." Naruto thought since he got hit by most of the force and saw him coughing hard as well.

"...N-Naruto-kun?" A voice was heard, Naruto looked around, seeing that Sakura, back to her nice form was the one to pick him up, but it wasn't her, he looked around more and saw Hinata standing in the spring.

Naruto cough a little. "Hey Hinata-chan..." Naruto said but saw something that made his nose bleed and pass out in shock and happiness, Konohamaru looked also and did the same thing.

Hinata's upper body was the only thing showing, but she was naked, her surprisingly large breasts wet, glistening and hanging around like they're needed to be looked at with her pink nipples. Hinata then noticed that she was mostly naked and quickly covered her chest, embarrassed that Naruto saw her breasts and some of the women walked towards him with towels around them, ready to kill him.

"Sorry about that, you know what happens to me if I touch cold water…I'll be leaving now." Sakura commented as Sakura left the hot springs with wet clothes. "I need to go to the shops to get some meat for dad." Sakura noted to herself.

The women stopped and remembered Sakura's condition, thinking that Naruto and Konohamaru didn't have any control of where they landed. "Wahoo!" A loud voice was heard, they looked to see Jiraiya near the destroyed wall, grinning like a pervert and not seeing this kind of action in ages. The women glared at them and charged towards him, wanting to hurt him badly, this made him nervous and flee from the hoard of women.

Hinata dragged Naruto and Konohamaru out of the water, quickly wrapping herself with a towel and dragged them inside.

Xxxxx

About half an hour later, Hinata was outside, blushing as she sat next to an unconscious Naruto and Konohamaru, but it was weird to see Naruto in a mini skirt and girl's outfit, but she was turned on by it. Naruto coughed hard and quickly opened his eyes, looking around and saw Hinata, making him blush and smile. "...Hey..." Naruto says, noticing the male voice and tight clothes, he looked and was confused to why he was male and in wet girl clothes. "Umm...do you have any cold water?" He asked, finding the tong he was wearing cutting into his slightly hardened member and hoping that no one noticed.

Hinata mentally slapped herself, not knowing why she didn't think of that earlier, she quickly went inside a shop and brought a bottle of cold water and gave it to Naruto. Naruto splashed himself and felt relief when his member disappeared and replaced by a warm, wet sensation from her womanhood. "So...umm...Naruko-chan...What do you want to do?" Hinata asked, daydreaming about last night.

Naruko thought for a second, but also went into a daydream of what happened last night and blushed, she blinked when Konohamaru coughed a little, still knocked out. "Well...I haven't had breakfast yet, and after that, I want to take you to one of my favourite places in the village, but I'll have to blindfold you, agreed?" Naruko asked.

"I'll do whatever you wish Naruko-chan..." Hinata says, making the two think dirty thoughts as they walked together.

Xxxxx

After a nice meal together at Ichiraku ramen, Naruko lead Hinata to the Hokage Monument, blindfolded and not using Byakugan. Naruko made sure she didn't hurt herself as they climbed the stairs, soon reaching the top of the Monument heads and walked to the edge, Naruko removed her blindfold and smiled. "Open your eyes Hinata-chan." Naruko tells her.

Hinata opened them and gasped in surprise, they stood on top of the Fourth Hokage's head, and they could see all of the Hidden Leaf village and the forest beyond. The view was breath taking and Hinata felt like she could watch this forever. "So...beautiful...thank you Naruko-chan ...for showing me this..." Hinata says, sounding breathless and still taking in the scenery.

"...Hinata-chan." Naruko whispered and gently turning her around, Hinata stopped looking and was a little confused to why Naruko stopped her looking, but that went as soon as she felt lips press against hers.

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise as she melted into the kiss. 'She's kissing me again...it feels so good...I want more..." She thought and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and opened her mouth slightly.

This surprised Naruko, but she quickly wrapped her arms around Hinata and slid her tongue into Hinata's mouth, Hinata moaned and played with Naruko's tongue, loving the taste of her. 'This is better than last night's kiss...strange feeling...I must be turned on.' Naruko says to herself, tasting Hinata while her womanhood felt like it was on fire.

A flash of light came suddenly and they were both surprised by this, they broke apart and looked around and saw Sakura, blushing and tried to avoid eye contact. "Sorry to interrupt you two…but I have some news that Naruko will want to hear…" Explained Sakura, hiding the camera behind her back.

"Yeah...hold on for a second." Naruko says and looks at the blushing Hinata. "So Hinata-chan...does this mean we're officially together?" She asked.

Hinata blushed harder and nodded, feeling her womanhood burn in excitement by the thought. "Y-Yes N-Naruko-chan." Hinata replied.

Naruko smiled lovingly and then turned to Sakura. "So what is so important that you had to interrupt us?"

"We, that is to say myself, Kakashi-sensei, and you, have been assigned an urgent rescue mission. Intel from Sunagakure has said that the Kazekage, Gaara, has been abducted by Akatsuki!" Sakura calmly said.

"WHAT!" Naruko shouted in shock at what she just heard.

Xxxxx

At the village's main hospital, inside the morgue, an ANBU stood near a dead body on the table, bleeding its remaining blood into a metal, chalice like object. The mortician walked out of a dark passageway and closed it behind him; he looked at the ANBU and just ignored it. "Making your report to our master Atama?" He asked.

"Yes Kenta, it won't be long since it's the blood of a dead man." Atama says, taking the chalice away and inserted his index finger into it, spinning it lightly and taking it out, the blood in it shook for a few seconds and started making violent ripples and a large headache came for Atama. "Hello master...I have something to report." Atama says, nothing happening other then the blood rippling even more. "Yes...I believe that the girl know we're spying...no...I'm sure she doesn't know who we are...positive...I'm actually requesting that we stop observation as of now...but master...we're risking our lives here...I have to care for my men...at least send me more...we're risking even more now...people are pocking and we're going to be found out if this continues!" Atama yelled at the chalice, it rippled violently and the metal chalice shook.

"What's he saying?" The mortician named Kenta asked.

"He's telling us to keep observing, push harder and make sure she doesn't escape our sights!" Atama yelled and looked down at the chalice. "We're going to need help sooner or later master...just a team or two would protect us more...just one team then!" Atama pleaded, knowing that something bad was going to happen. "Master! We've been hiding here for years! Reporting everything to you! All we need is more protection...thank you master...I will assign a spy...farewell." Atama says and the ripples stop.

"Ever miss seeing him?" Kenta asked.

"No." Atama replied and removed his ANBU gear to get back to work.

* * *

Sleepless D: Well this chapter Naruto and Hinata are now going out, well technically it Naruko and Hinata that are now going out now. Anyway next chapter will have Team 7 going to Suna to save Gaara. I wonder what going to be different this time around, please review. Peace out.


	6. We Lost the Medic

Sleepless D: Alright, started this, laptop crashed and I had to start over again, please enjoy and review and thank you creators of this story, Kage Bijuu and adngo714. Peace out.

* * *

Team 7 marched towards Sunagakure at the present time, it was mid day and they had finally reached the border of Kaze no Kuni, also known as the Wind Nation. Naruto had turned back to his male form, knowing that this form was skilful in strength, speed and stamina, his female form was more skilful in flexibility, chakra control and targeting. Right now he was looking to get there as soon as possible, carrying light and had two flasks which held and kept water hot, should he get splashed with cold water at any point.

Sakura was pretty much wearing and holding her outfit in the series, only difference was that she was a light red cloak wrapped around her and a large scroll behind her waist. Kakashi did question on the scroll because he recognised it as a container scroll, Sakura didn't tell him and just giggled like an innocent girl and just skipped away.

They continued to walk through the desert, a little exhausted by the heat and they suddenly felt it cool down, sighing in slight relief. Kakashi however was confused by this and looked at the sky, spotting that it was getting very dark because of black clouds, indicating rain and this made Kakashi worried. "Naruto...Sakura...I believe it's going to rain..." Kakashi says in a scared tone, remembering the time when he ran into Sakura when she was in Banshee mode, it didn't end pleasantly and it was one of the hardest fights he's ever had. And Kakashi didn't want to go through that again and was ready to grab Naruto and run once the rain hits.

"It's going to rain?" Naruto replies in a calm tone, looking up and seeing the dark side, confusing the two by his calmness and no fear of Sakura getting wet by the rain.

"Naruto, shouldn't you be afraid? Most run away at the thought me getting wet." Sakura calmly informs Naruto, acting calm as Naruto was, but did show a slight concerned look on her face.

Naruto smirked and looked at her. "Why should I be afraid of the rain? I've been caught in the rain during my journey with Jiraiya while I was male and never turned." Naruto informs them; making Kakashi clam down quickly as felt the rain hit him, looking around and saw rain pouring around them rapidly.

Naruto didn't turn into his female form as his hair lowered because of the rain, Kakashi felt relief by looking at Naruto and looked at Sakura and stiffened on shock. "Oh shit..." Kakashi whispers as he tried not making any sudden movements, not sure if it was choice or fear that kept him standing still.

"Huh? What are you doing Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked, not changing as it continued to rain and soak into his skin. He noticed that Kakashi stared behind him while slowly backing away, seemingly regaining his body function, Naruto grew curious and looked behind and his bowel nearly prolapsed and his body stiffen as well. Seeing Sakura tower over him now in height and body, looking like a half giant as her hair was ablaze, skin looking thicker then how Naruto remembered and much more masculine. Her skin darkened as her muscles increased in mass and almost seemed to tear from her skin, but the rain appeared to be making her stronger and her skin thickened.

Naruto looked around for any place to hide, but couldn't find any other then wet sand, he looked back at Sakura who was twisting her neck, cracking it as her head went around with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and looked at Naruto, her eyes glowing red and smirked, having a blood thirsty look printed on her face. "Naruto..." Kakashi whispered and gained his attention. "On the count of three...we run..." Kakashi tells him.

"Okay...Kakashi Sensei...on three...one..." Naruto started, inching away from Sakura as she looked from him and Kakashi, trying to decide on who to pick.

"THREE!" Kakashi yells and was already running at full speed, speed that would make Gai jealous, not forgetting that he left his only student that he'd feel safe with. And putting his name as always late to shame, since he was premature in running away from his increasingly violent student.

"HEY! YOU LEFT ME BEHIND YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled in anger and rushed after him, Sakura smirked in excitement and chased after him, liking the fact that her prey is running. They continued to run, making it increasingly hard to run as the sand around them got even wetter, Naruto looked back and saw that she was gaining on him. 'Fuck!' He thought, reaching into his pouch and taking out a couple of smoke bombs and quickly spun around and threw them at Sakura and hitting her.

Sakura stopped for a seconds, a little confused as her vision was blocked by the large cloud from the smoke bombs, she shook her head and quickly rushed out of the cloud and looked around. She became confused as she couldn't find either Naruto or Kakashi, she cursed and wondered away, not caring on taking Naruto's and Kakashi's lives anymore.

Xxxxx

An hour has passed and Naruto and Kakashi had finally arrived at Sunagakure at record time, thanks to Sakura turning into her Banshee form, and unfortunately, it's still raining. Temari was standing there at the entrance and waited until the two stopped before them, she being one of the only Shinobi that isn't on guard or out looking for Gaara.

"...Hey...Temari-san, how's it going with Shikamaru? I've heard that you've been dating." Naruto smiled as he was now enjoying the cool rain since he ran at record speed and tried to bury his sandal in his arse.

"He's still lazy as hell, but right now, we need your help...my little brother Gaara has been taken by Akatsuki, one of whom we identified as Sasori of the Red Sand, an S-Rank Rouge ninja from our village. He's also poisoned my other brother Kankuro; none of our medics have been able to find a cure yet and he's running out of time, we heard that Lady Tsunade's student Sakura was part of the group." Temari says and looks around in slight confusion. "Where is she?"

Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other in nervousness. "Umm...Well...we kind of...lost her..." Naruto and Kakashi informed her and there was a momentary pause.

Xxxxx

About a few miles away, a lizard wondered along a large rock near a large puddle, it tried to ignore the rain and drink from the pond. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN 'WE LOST HER?' MY FUCKING BROTHER IS DYING YOU BASTARDS!" Temari's voice was heard and made the lizard jump and fall into the pond.

Xxxxx

At another part of the desert, Sakura in Banshee form wondered the raining desert, she wondered into a large camp filled with desert bandits who started to surround her. They all looked at each other and readied their weapons as she wondered to the middle of the camp and a bit bemused that she stood there. "What the fuck? What have we got here?" A bandit asks while looking towards the largest tent, walking out was a man in high class clothes that are suitable in the desert, known as the fancy bandit.

"I don't know what it is my good man...but it looks female. Maybe we use her for our satisfactory in the ways of pleasure!" The leader cheers and gained confused looks from the men.

Another bandit walked out of the tent and looked around. "He doesn't know, it's a girl and we can fuck it until we're fuck!" He informs the men, acting like a translator for their posh leader and gained a cheer from them.

"Now don't misbehave and remove all you garments and equipment, wouldn't want to harm such a delightful...yet exotically rare girl as yourself..." The leader says, liking the tall exotic looking women.

"Don't fuck around and throw the clothes away, don't want to hurt the sexy girl with our 'equipment' now do we?" The second bandit yelled and gained another cheer, but they were confused on the 'sexy' part, but they've had no action for awhile with fighting and sex.

"Alright my merry men! Engage this lovely-" Their leader started to order, but something that sounded like a small explosion came to his ears and a split second later, felt a tremendous amount of force and pain hit his chest and his vision went weird, like he'd been forced away by something powerful. His back hit something hard and found it hard to breathe, he was confused and looked down and saw the largest sword handle embedded into his chest. He was shocked by this and the pain started going through him, he tried to move but his body didn't respond and life left his eyes before his head lowered.

Sakura appeared before him and grabbed the large blade's handle. "Honcho!" The leader's men called to him, shocked that he was impaled and attached to a large bolder that acted as a lookout post.

"Let's kill this bitch!" They yelled and charged towards her, ready for blood.

The men on top of the large bolder looked down and saw Sakura, most prepared their crossbows and aimed at her while one grabbed a giant axe and jumped down. He pulled back his axe and was planning on severing her head when he got close enough, but the giant blade handle in his previous leader glowed red and a large amount of force came from it. The body formally known as Honcho moved, but everyone stopped in slight shock as the body was split in half, down the middle and either piece fell on their side. Blood poured everywhere, organs leaked out fast and everyone could see the organs inside him and were shocked by wondering how she did that.

The display didn't stop there, the bolder that Honcho was impaled to started to make a cracking sound, a second later and it exploded, splitting in half and sending the two pieces flying across the camp. Crushing the tents and people and sending those that were on it flying, scaring everyone there and wonder if they were under a Genjutsu.

Sakura quickly swung her giant sword above her and severed the bandit with the axe in half, killing him nearly instantly; Sakura didn't seem troubled by the weight of it and held it with one hand. The blade was nearly the size and width of a fully grown man, it body slimmed in the middle and grew larger and sharper at the tip. But the most noticeable design was the marks on the side, showing faces, skulls and demonic looking creatures' faces on it, expressing hate, horror and anger.

The rain continued and her body slowly shaped itself even more, skin darkening and thickening, her left fist slowly grew a little larger then her right and eyes glowed a darker red. **"May you suffer from the judgement of the Old One's fury!"** Sakura roars and her body glows black and red.

"What the fuck do we do?" One of the bandits asked in slight fear.

Sakura spun around at a violent speed and let go of her sword, sending it flying and slicing through everything that it came in contact with, tents, gear, and bandits until it stabbed into the ground and stopped. Sakura charged towards where it landed it, crushing anything that it didn't destroy, the bandits retaliated and charged, the ones armed with crossbows fired everything they've got at her. But to Sakura right now, it only bounced off her, annoying her like a pin being shot at her would.

The bandits armed with larger close combat weapons tried to avoid the bolts and started attacking her, only to have Sakura smash her left fist into the closest one and sent flying, also making everyone behind him fly. The ones behind her managed to hit her with their weapons, but they only caused small cuts and bounce off her. This continued for a couple of minutes, making the bandits panic as several of their friends were crushed by her power.

Sakura had finally reached her sword and grabbed its hilt, taking a tight grip and ripped it from the ground and spun around, severing limbs and bodies of bandits that reached it. Blood sprayed everywhere, soaking the bandits in more than the rain water, panic started to go through everyone's system and they began to run for their lives. "She's a fucking demon! Run for your fucking lives!" They yelled and knew nothing but death would await them if they stayed any longer.

"**NONE SHALL LIVE!"** Sakura roared and her body glowed a deeper black and red colour, all across her form and entered the sword she held, she stabbed it into the ground and the entire camp and the surrounding area explodes. Sending stones, sand and bits of the camp everywhere and nothing but a smoky creator remained.

A few minutes pass and all remained was a smoky creator, bits of the camp, the remains of the bolder and Sakura, covered in wet sand that was being washed away remained. She looked around and smiled that not one soul survived and walked towards the remains of the camp, looking around and smelling the air until she stopped near what looked like a chest. She reached inside and stabbed her hand through the dirt until something large and solid hit her hand, she grabbed it and ripped it from the ground. She held a large metal piece with inscriptions on it, she smirked and grabbed her large scroll that remained on her backside and opened it. There were a few seals inside it and she placed the metal piece on an empty seal, Sakura did a hand sign and red chakra shot out of the seal and grabbed the metal, pulling it into the seal and closing it.

Sakura looked at her sword and was about to seal it as well but felt a large power nearby, she smirked and closed the scroll and placed it back where it was before walking towards the source. She smirked as she moved her cloak and placed the giant sword on her back, sliding it into a hidden sheathe. **"This world has grown, let's see if it's grown as powerful as me." **Sakura says.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile in a cave nearby that wasn't far away from bandit camp, two people wearing black cloaks with red clouds design on them, also wearing straw hats were looking in the direction of the smoking camp. "Deidara, I think you should deal with that intruder at the bandit camp." Spoke the hunch back figure in the Akatsuki cloak, growing impatient and frustrated that his subordinate there was killed.

"Whatever Sasori my man, I will show you that Art, truly is an Explosion." Deidara commented as he removed his straw hat and threw it on the ground, revealing his long blonde hair, he then jumped on a huge clay bird that was standing nearby as it took off into the air. Deidara went off to deal with the intruder, Sakura was advancing on their location as it continued to rain and didn't feel any fear, just blood lust.

Xxxxx

Back in Sunagakure as Naruto and Kakashi was standing outside a room in Sunagakure hospital as they manage to get the poison out of Kankuro. But it involved a kunai, a metal spike, a hammer, a whole lot of bandages, several Konoha Flying Leeches and the latest addition to the Icha Icha novels. They had only managed to save Kankuro, but that was a big 'only' since he was barely alive. Temari just came out of the room as she had a very angry look on her face.

"I can't believe you two did that to my brother!" Temari said as she was furious at the two.

"What? At least Kakashi's plan saved his life." Naruto replied as Temari just glared at him, he quickly hid behind Kakashi.

"Yeah, but now we have to put new blood back in his body now...and we may have misplaced that hammer somewhere...could be anywhere...most likely in Kankuro..." Kakashi whispered the last part and tried to look innocent.

Temari sighed and accepted that her brother was going to make it, should they have enough blood for him and the doctors that had problems with the leaches. "Anyway, do any of you guys know of some kind of giant humanoid with flaming hair?" Temari asked.

"Oh...Yeah...That would be Sakura-san in her cursed form!" Naruto spoke up, wondering what Sakura had done now.

"Well Sakura had just attacked a bandit camp and killed the leader, so she'll get the reward bounty on his head, and it seems she's heading towards one of the Akatsuki that isn't far away from her. If we move now, we can reach the area and save her." Temari commented as she started moving as she took notice Kakashi and Naruto didn't move, they know it still raining and Sakura wouldn't come across any hot water yet.

"Save who? Her victims?" Kakashi asked, Sakura's cursed form really did scared him and knew she could destroy most of Sunagakure. He might be a experience Jounin who survived through Third Great Shinobi War and the Kyuubi attack on the Konohagakure. But Sakura's curse form really scared the living daylight out of him, she felt too unnatural, like she doesn't even belong on this world.

"Just get moving already! We have to save Gaara!" Temari shouted as Naruto fear of Sakura vanished as he remembered his fellow Jinchuuriki friend is in trouble in the first place, which is the reason Team 7 is here in the first place. Temari, Naruto and a being dragged to battle Kakashi left hospital and went out of the village toward the location that Sakura and the two Akatsuki were at.

* * *

Sleepless D: I'm sorry to say, but I'm going through a rough patch at the moment and it could affect my future work, in this and my personal future work and dreams of becoming a teacher. I will try and work on the stories, but it's going to be rough for me.


	7. Gaara Rescued

Sleepless D: Well people, I hope that my life doesn't try and fuck me again, hope you hope so as well, review, thank you Kage Bijuu and adngo714 for the story. Peace out.

* * *

Sakura looked around, seeing nothing but rain, wet sandy hill and feeling power heading towards her, she smelled the air and suddenly smelled several small powers heading rapidly towards her. She looked and saw several mini clay birds flying towards her, she grabbed her giant sword and swung towards them, hitting a few and causing them to detonate. The other clay birds detonated as well and Sakura felt her skin burn slightly, but she ignored it as it cooled down by the rain. Sakura was bemused by what she faced and quickly charged. She stopped and looked up to see a giant, white owl like creatures flying nearby. Sakura smirked as she saw someone wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, she could tell it was Akatsuki, not by appearance, but by the power. **'Hmm...This mortal has power...enough to give me a challenge...but not much.'** Sakura thought and smirked.

The clay bird lowered and a man with long, blond hair, placing his hands into pouches on either side of him, she saw that he only had one hand and it was held in front of him and pressed his fingers around his palm. He opened his hand and small birds laid there, almost resting on the palm of his hand, he then threw them towards Sakura and quickly did a hand sign and the clay birds puffed into smoke. They flew out of the smoke and were heading towards Sakura, She just smirked as she raised her left arm to hide her face.

The birds hit and detonated, causing a large cloud of sand and smoke to erupt from around her, Deidara smirked as he believed he had won in two moves. "Art, truly is an explosion!" Deidara yelled and enjoyed the sight of wet sand and rocks that came from nowhere.

"**Do you really think that you defeated me that easily? Pathetic mortal, I have suffered worse than anything that you'll ever thrown at me!"** Sakura's voice was heard, sounding dark and hateful, Sakura stood where she originally was when the smoke cleared up, only her left arm had some damage over the explosion.

"Pathetic! I'll make you experience worse than that Jinchuuriki did!" Deidara roared, his hand back into his pouch and focusing on making more powerful explosions to kill her, believing that he's safe as long as he keeps far away.

Sakura's ears heard the ring on thunder, she looked towards the sky and smirked as she saw flashes of light in the black clouds. **"It seems that nature is on my side."** Sakura smirks and pulls her sword backwards and watched as Deidara raised even higher.

Sakura began spinning, getting faster and faster with each spin, this confused Deidara highly but he just smirked as his hand consumed even more exploding clay. Sakura took one last spin and launched her giant sword at Deidara, this caught his attention fast, making him curse and tried to move the owl away from the sword. But to his efforts was in vein, the sword nearly went straight through the owl, narrowly missing him and the clay owl tried to stay flying since it just went through its chest. Deidara focused more chakra into the owl, not wanting to get close to Sakura, his owl flew higher and he began to chuckled. "You wasted a shot and now you have no sword you ugly bitch!" Deidara laughed and was about to create another creation of his art, a large burst of lightning shot out of the sky and hit the sword, making it bright as Deidara looked in shock. 'Oh shi-' Deidara began, but a violent, electrical explosion happened, causing his bird to explode as well.

Sakura smirked as Deidara was consumed by the explosion, leaving fire and smoke, a split second later, a smoking ball shot out of the flaming, smoking ball. It crashed into the ground and remained there, Sakura chuckled and looked up to see another smoking object flying through the air and crashed into the ground nearer to her. Sakura smirked as she casually walked towards the closest, smoking object, looking to see her sword, unharmed but smoking hot and red, stabbed into the ground. Sakura just walked passed it and grabbed it with her right hand, ignoring the severe burns she was getting and dragged it behind her, but was enjoying the electric feeling from it.

Sakura stopped when she reached the second smoking object, hearing a coughing sound and painful grunts, she looked and chuckled darkly when she saw Deidara. He was laying on the ground, his Akatsuki cloak nearly burnt entirely, his remains of his left arm was vaporised and most of his left leg. All the remains of his lower body was burnt through and through, making it impossible to move them, Deidara coughed up blood and looked at his predicament, and noticed severe burns around his stomach. Pain started to sit in and he started to scream in pain, he tried to use what clay remained in his right hand mouth, but he couldn't use it because his body was too electrified to use Earth Chakra.

Deidara roared in anger and pain and looked at Sakura in pure fury. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU'VE RUINED MY ART! MY BODY AND WORSE OF ALL! MY FUCKING LIFE! HOW WILL I FUCKING SURVIVE TO SHOW WHAT TRUE ART IS!" Deidara roared, rage forcing the pain to be ignored and throwing what he could reach at her, rocks, sand, the dead clay in his hand.

Sakura enjoyed the pain and how futile Deidara's efforts were to kill her; she looked nearby and saw something unbury itself near Deidara. Sakura was interested at this, feeling a power that seemed familiar, almost like Naruto's chakra every time he became angry, but several hundred times weaker.

Creatures popped out of the ground consisting of beetles, large ants and the occasional rat, after a few seconds, someone in a dirty cloak covered in insects, a couple of rats running out of the cloak. The person looked around and saw Deidara, making a strange sound and move towards him, it looked up and saw Sakura, the person seemed to go weird by seeing her. **"You're powerful...I'm surprised that you've grown this powerful..."** The person said, having a buzzing sound in its voice, making Sakura wonder if it was human, looking at it and flies buzzed out from under its hood and a crab left its sleeve.

"**...Do I know you?" **Sakura asked, voice echoing slightly as her body seemed to change more, skin darkening and jaw becoming more masculine.

"**...Obviously not...can I have this human? I haven't had humans in two months..." **The person asked, Deidara getting highly confused and pain started coming back, making him scream in pain.

"**...Go ahead."** Sakura says, bemused that something asked to finish off her prey.

The person looked at Deidara who tried to drag himself away from the person, but the pain became unimaginable and wanting to escape for his life. The person quickly reached for Deidara, becoming shockingly long to reach Deidara, grabbing him and suddenly insect started covering him and feasting on his burnt flesh while dragging him towards the hole. Deidara screamed in agony and horror as he tried to brush and crush the insects away, making in painful every time he touched his wounds.

The person was close to pulling Deidara into the pit that it came from, leaving a long trail of blood behind him, Deidara continued to scream in horror, trying to escape with his life. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS! GET THE FUCK OFF ME! AAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Deidara screamed and the person began pulling him underground, screaming in pain as a rat began to chew his ear while beetles and ants entered his mouth. Soon becoming silent as the wet sand covered them, the occasional rodent running away to seek out shelter.

"**Pathetic mortal, didn't know that he was out of his league...now he's being feasted on by insects."** Sakura smirked and walked away, heading towards where Sasori was, who watched from afar, confused by how easily Sakura defeated his partner and what took him away.

Sasori wasn't going to make the same mistake as Deidara did, quickly unleashing all one hundred of his puppets and the puppet known as the remains of the Third Kazekage. Sakura looked at the vast numbers, loving the odds, looking at the person doing the controlling and spotted the humped figure at the very back. Sakura smirked when she realised that it was a puppet as well when a large, metal tail moved out of its backside

"Well I can't believe you defeated Deidara so easily...but you will find out it will be much harder to take me down, since this technique I'm using is what I use to conquer an entire county." Sasori commented as he prepared for his opponent's move, he keep his back up bodies on standby as well. 'She might be powerful...but she's still a living being.' Sasori thought.

"**Will you prove me more of a challenge then that fool?" **Sakura asked as she raised her large sword, still smoking from being hit by lightning.

"You're a rarity...you'll be perfect for my collection." Sasori's dark voice came, suddenly the army flew forward, and having weapons of all kinds aiming at her while the Kazekage puppet flew high into the air and metal sand leaked out of its mouth.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, Naruto, Kakashi and Temari were presently heading towards the Akatsuki hideout where Sakura and Sasori were fighting. They were forced to stop because of a large man standing in their way, the man held a giant hammer and smirked when he saw them and stood confidently. "Ah, me was going to camp, but me got some time to rob." The huge, but not very intelligent man laughed, showing that he was a bandit from the camp that Sakura destroyed, not knowing that it was destroyed.

Naruto was already in a bad mood and just walked up to the giant, nearly twice the size of him, but Naruto didn't care and a large amount of chakra going through him. The bandit took out his giant hammer and swung for Naruto, just before it hit, Naruto raised his fist and smashed it against the hammer. The hammer was forced back and was dented, Naruto's knuckles were bleeding but healing rapidly, and Naruto just quickly moved forward and smashed his bloody fist into the bandit's gut. He coughed up blood and vomited a little as he crashed onto his knees; Naruto moved back a little as the man dropped to his knees, Naruto quickly smashed his elbow into his face, sending him flying several dozen feet away.

The two looked at Naruto in surprise. 'Whoa...Naruto is really determined to save Gaara...' Kakashi thought, seeing Naruto start to run again, the two quickly following close behind.

"How did he manage to do that kind of powerful hits? Only our Jounin's would have taken that guy down that easily." Temari states in slight shock, knowing that it would've taken her more than a few hits on strength alone.

"It's one of the fighting styles I learnt from my journey, it's part of a fighting style I'm learning, Random Fist style. Back there I used Chakra Fist, it's made to increases the muscle and bone mass, making my hits harder and bones harder to break, I manage to beat the master because I had a larger amount of chakra then he did." Naruto answered, rather proud of this, but his voice just showed determination.

Xxxxx

Back with Sakura and Sasori's army was down to half its original strength, most of them destroyed because of Sakura, some of them because of Sasori trying to eliminate her with the Kazekage puppet. She was slowly making her way to Sasori, severing any of the puppets that came near her to pieces, she had gotten occasionally cut by the puppets, but the poison on the blades weren't getting into her blood stream because of her think skin.

Sasori grew angry, sending his puppet's Iron sand's Spear and Hammer launch towards her, having a few of the weaker puppets attacking her. The Spear was shot towards Sakura; she had the edge of her blade intercept the Spear, using her strength to make it hard for the Spear as it shook violently, her muscles tensed and her body started glowing red. Her large sword started glowing red as well, the power caused the Spear to be severed in half, surprising Sasori that she severed it in half and brought the Iron Sand to come back as he sent the Hammer down.

Three puppets launched towards Sakura, she swung her sword around and quickly sliced one of the puppets in half, quickly cutting into the ground and hit a hidden boulder. This caused Sakura spin and smashes her foot into a second puppet, sending it flying, she let go of the sword and landed on the ground to face the last. The third puppet held a spear and stabbed it into Sakura's stomach, but the spear split in half, causing little to no damage, but it did leave a small prick mark. Sakura crabbed the puppet and looked up, seeing the rectangular Hammer dropping towards her, she threw the puppet up at it and made it crash and remain on the Hammer as it dropped.

Sakura pulled back her large, left fist, waiting as the Hammer got closer, then launching her fist at it, crushing the puppet and sending the Hammer flying, crashing into a couple of other puppets. Sakura grew angry and quickly grabbed her sword and charged, bringing the boulder up as well and swung the boulder at Sasori. A few puppets quickly tried to get in the way to slow it down, but it didn't slow it down and was still flying towards Sasori.

The Kazekage puppet stood in the way and raised its left arm and it split into two and dozens of arms shot out, heading towards Sakura. She smirked and threw her sword towards them, spinning at a blinding speed, slicing through the arms and heading towards the Kazekage puppet and Sasori's puppet armour, Hiruko. Sasori cursed and had the Kazekage puppet remove its arm and moved it out the way, he tried to move out of the way, but the sword quickly severed him in half.

Sakura chuckled as she saw the real Sasori jumped out of the remains and landed far as he could from Sakura, she charged quickly towards Sasori. Smashing away any puppet that remained motionless as Sasori quickly tried to recover, but she was very close when he did and had already recovered her sword.

He quickly moved his fingers and the Hiruko puppet moved, it's left arm raised and a torpedo-shaped object shot towards Sakura, hitting the side of her head and stumbling away as it spun into the sky. Sakura glared at Sasori hidden under rags and was about to charge, but the torpedo-shaped object explodes, sending needles everywhere, Sakura quickly saw this and moved her sword to block most of the needles. Sakura got pricked by a few, nearly piercing her but didn't enter her blood.

The Kazekage puppet's left arm became a buzz saw and its right arm became a large blade, it flew towards Sakura and swung its buzz saw at Sakura who quickly blocked this. But this caused the sword she was holding being pushed to the right, sending sparks everywhere and the Kazekage puppet launched its blade towards Sakura's abdomen and stabbed it. The blade nearly broke, but blood leaked out of her body, showing that it pierced through her skin, Sakura grunts and quickly kicks the puppet hard, smashing its legs as it flew back. She felt something going through her, she felt a burning sensation in her blood and she realised that

The remaining puppets that weren't destroyed by Sakura flew towards her, only thirty remained and kept coming at her, trying to cut into her, but failing to do more than small cuts that didn't cause blood to come. Sakura grew annoyed and smashed a few that got near her as she tried to get closer to Sasori, who just removed the rags to show a young redhead with brown eyes, he just smirked as Sakura bled quicker.

Sasori sighed and something seemed to move under his Akatsuki cloak, Sasori raised his hands and moved his fingers. "Iron Sand: World Order." Sasori smiled.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and turned around because she felt something was happening behind her, seeing the large Iron Weapons that the KazeKage puppet produced forming into a giant ball. It suddenly shot out spicks that braches off into irregular directions, making it hard to see where it was coming from it. Sakura cursed and spun around to attack Sasori, but something stabbed through her abdomen, making her surprised and cursed in pain as she looked down to see a long cable stabbed through her.

Sakura ignored the pain and smirked as she grabbed the cable, surprising Sasori by this and quickly sent all his puppets to quickly take her down. Slightly confused on how she was living this long with poison, he felt Sakura pulling hard at the cable, trying to get him close. Sakura starting to glow red as she pulled harder and faster, ignoring the minor cuts from the puppet army looking back on occasion and seeing the iron spicks getting closer and the Kazekage puppet flying towards her with damaged weapons.

Sakura's chakra skyrocketed and the red chakra blew out of her skin, sending any puppets that flew near her to vaporise, Sasori looked in absolute shock by what he's witnessing. He moved his puppets away, unsure what to do and realised that he was close to the end of his cable and felt it hit the end and pull him at shocking strength.

He was flying towards her at blinding speed and Sakura smashed Sasori with a powerful, burning fist, and destroying a large section of the torso. Cracking the container that had Sasori's essence, she felt the power of everything around her die down, looking around and seeing the puppets and Iron Sand fall and the Kazekage puppet fell.

Sakura's chakra kept burning through her skin as she walked towards the metal container, seeing that purple, root like objects trying to make it move away. Sakura smirked and lifts her sword, walking faster than the container could escape, she brought down her sword onto it, seeing it slice it nearly in half. Purple goo spurting out of it onto the wet sand, Sakura's black and red, flaming chakra slowly went out as she reached down and grabbed the container, making the roots vaporise. Sakura split the container in half and saw the contents were bubbling by the heat and intense chakra, showing that he sure as hell wasn't coming back.

Sakura smirked, feeling a dark hunger coming over her and swallowed the contents with one large gulp, then throwing the container away. **"Delicious."** Sakura smirked, but several seconds pass and she felt a large headache, she screamed in pain as she dropped to her knees and clutched her brain.

'One of your worst mistakes...' A voice in her head says, feeling an unusual chakra going through her system, feeling the poison in her dissolve and chakra reaching for control of her mind.

"**Fucking bastard! Get out of my head!" **Sakura roared, the chakra reaching her brain and feeling a sudden unusual sensation in her brain, almost as if something unlocked.

'...What is this? AAAGGGHHH!" The voice screamed in horror, she felt violent chakra go through her and eradicating the chakra in her body within seconds.

Sakura stood up after several seconds, looking around for a few seconds in confusion, almost as if she's seeing the world for the first time and smirked darkly. **"After years of small memories coming back...I remember everything..."** Sakura smiles a sickening smiles, one that would make Orochimaru's smile seem like a baby's smile.

Sakura felt that all the poison in her was gone because she consumed the thing inside the container; she felt people she knew coming close and wondered what to do. She looked at Sasori's body and saw on his back was the scroll which was marked with the kanji for water. She threw it in the air and unsealed the scroll, making its contents of water fall onto Sakura which she heated up because her body was still smoking hot. The water managed to land on her since there was enough water to not dissolve, she slowly transform into her original form, a little taller and masculine then before, but still glowed and looked sweet to a curtain extent.

She quickly unrolled her scroll to seal her sword away; she quickly sealed her sword and placed it back on her backside, finally noticing the rain stopped. Soon Kakashi, Temari and Naruto arrived on the scene, Naruto had his hot water container ready to throw on Sakura but stopped when he took notice she was in her original form.

"...You alright Sakura?" Naruto asked, hopping that she was because it has been raining for a long time.

Sakura smiled sweetly. "Yes, I also managed to save Gaara; I think he's over there." Sakura pointed towards a large section of rocks, seeing a small section to a cave near the bottom.

Everyone quickly rushed over there, Sakura following behind them, once they reached the entrance; they saw Gaara limping out of there. "Gaara! You're alright!" Temari yelled, tears in her eyes as she rushed over and hugged her little brother, crying with joy.

Gaara was confused and just placed his hands on Temari's sides, not sure how to hug since this is the rare time he's been hugged and felt uncomfortable. "What happened?" Gaara asked, not remembering much since the two Akatsuki placed a seal on him to place him, and the Shukaku into a comatose state, but vanished when they both lost to Sakura, having some memory loss because of it.

"I'm glad you're alright mate!" Naruto yelled and was about to wrap his arm around him, but Gaara stopped him with his sand.

"No touch." Gaara breathes heavily, just allowing Temari to hug.

"Come on Gaara, you have to lighten up a little, or else you won't be able to get a girlfriend." Naruto chuckled.

"For your information Naruto, I have a girlfriend." Gaara replied, having Temari help him walk as they were heading back to Sunagakure, both Naruto and Gaara were arguing along the way.

Sakura was gaining a large amount of pain in her brain, slowly getting flashes of someone's life, but not hers, she paused for a second and realised whose it was. 'Sasori's..." Sakura says to herself, trying to ignore it, yet the freshest one she gained caught her interest. "Kabuto..." She says in surprise, mentally taking note to inform them later.

* * *

Sleepless D: Please enjoy and review. Peace out.


	8. Twisted Angel

Sleepless D: Sorry readers for being late, going to be busy as fuck, keep reading. Peace out.

* * *

Team 7 were making their way back to Konohagakure now, having said their farewells to Gaara and his village and getting supplies from the village, mostly consisting of hot water which was rare since everyone wants cold there. Sakura informed them of what she knew of Sasori and his meeting with a spy of Orochimaru, failing to inform them it was Kabuto, but this made Naruto excited and wanting to get there soon. Kakashi on the other hand was wondering how Sakura managed to kill two high ranking rouge ninja, destroying most of Sasori's puppets and finding no evidence of Deidara's corpse.

She told them the basics of what happened, killing Sasori with struggle and Deidara met with an unfortunate end by lightning and claimed he fell into a hive, not telling them what though. Plus she didn't inform them about the bandit camp that was vaporised, having nothing remain of it made them forget about it quickly.

"You know...I wish there was a better way of getting back to our village...instead of walking through this damn desert ...it's fucking hot as hell...and correct me if I'm wrong...it's getting hotter!" Naruto complained, feet sinking into the sand and clothes sticking to him while the afternoon sun beat down on him. 'How does Gaara stand it?' He wondered.

"Suck it up Naruto; we've got a long way to go." Kakashi tells him, but feeling the heat like him.

"I think I can help with that...just hold my hands." Sakura spoke up and held her hands out for them, they looked at each other, not sure if it's bad or good and did as she asked, she closed her eyes and the area around them shimmered violently before they all vanished in a flash of light.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, at the front gate of Konohagakure, Shikamaru and Chouji were on guard duty at them right now, passing the time by playing cards, Shikamaru sighed as he only had a pair of fives, and Chouji smirked as he had two queens and three twos. "Oh yeah! Pay up Shikamaru!" Chouji laughed, showing his cards.

A powerful wind blew near them, making the two look confused and suddenly, a small explosion happened near them, causing Chouji's cards to fly away, leaving only a two. The two looked to see a smoking Sakura holding onto two Shinobi they recognised, both wide eyed and slightly shocked by what just happened, Sakura smiled sweetly. "Hi." She says

Shikamaru still had his hand and saw Chouji's, chuckling as showed his hand. "Now you've only got a two, so I win." Shikamaru states, acting casual by the sudden explosion.

Chouji looked at his hand. "Aw come on!" He yelled, seeing Shikamaru take his winnings.

"So...hello Kakashi...Naruto, been awhile...and hey Sakura..." Shikamaru says, looking at the hulking woman. "...Looking as lovely as ever..." He states, not wanting to annoy her if she turned into her Banshee form any time soon.

"...Where the hell did you guys come from?" Chouji asked, shocked that he lost most of his pay and the small hole from an explosion a few seconds beforehand.

"I just teleported the group here, I would talk more, but I need to get to my house soon." Sakura smiles and skips away, making the group confused, Naruto and Kakashi were more confused since she acted so sweet, yet only just killed two Akatsuki members in less than a day.

"There's something wrong on seeing a six foot, large woman skip..." Shikamaru comments, gaining a nod from Naruto and Kakashi.

"What about my mother!?" Chouji yelled, knowing his mother likes to skip when she's happy.

"...Alright...a killing machine then..." Naruto replies, having met Chouji's mother when he was a kid and failed to notice the ice-cream stand behind her because of how big she was.

"Killing machine? I haven't heard her killing anyone yet...other then the weak hearted elderly that saw her..." Shikamaru commented, gaining a nod from Chouji.

"Well...I'm going to see Hinata-Chan, hopefully she's free and we can hang out or train or something." Naruto says to himself, walking off to find her.

"Well I just have to report to Hokage-sama on what happen on this mission." Kakashi commented as he wondered of for the Hokage Tower, opening a curtain orange book and giggled.

"And I'm going to win my money back!" Chouji yells, picking up the cards and started dealing.

Xxxxx

Several minutes have passed and Sakura had reached her family house, the pink haired angelic girl opened the door and walked into a house where no lights seemed to exist. Sakura looked back outside and noticed the hidden ANBU on the roofs, she smirked slightly and closed the door and locked it, making it impossible to find out what's going on inside. Sakura began walking down her hallway, smelling something rotten and looked to the left and saw unfinished meal on the dinner table from weeks ago, growing new stuff.

Sakura ignored it and kept walking until she reached a door, she unlocked the chain and door before pushing it open, showing a very dark staircase to the cellar where odd sounds came from down there. She walked down them until she reached the bottom, hearing angry grunts and scared whimpers; Sakura turned the light switch on and came a blinding sensation. Sakura's eyes adjusted and she heard screams of fury, looking to see a man with messy dull-pink hair and sideburns charging towards her, but was stopped by a chain around his neck.

The man was shirtless, wearing ragged, messy brown shorts; his eyes were red and yellow, almost as if he had yellow eyes, but blood covered areas, he had a muscular form and blood leaked from his mouth and spots of blood around his body. He yelled in anger, trying to get her, but couldn't reach her and fell to his knees and blood sprayed out of his mouth, covering the already bloodstained floor. "Nice to see you too father..." Sakura smiled and looked at the other end and spotted a woman chained to a stone bed with marking around the sides and very small, rotting bodies laid on the floor or next to her.

The woman had cuts around her body and blood leaking from her wounds, upon closer inspection, the cuts seemed to form letters, but nothing ever written in this village. The woman looked in fear at Sakura, she had green eyes and blood coming from her tear ducts and a very light, blond hair that was hidden in dried blood, her skin was deathly pale, as far as you could tell that wasn't hidden by blood. She was also naked and very skinny by not eating for weeks, bones sticking out of her while her C sized breasts hanging on either side of her chest since her limbs were tied to the four corners of the bed, also exposing her womanly places, unshaven and full.

The woman cried in fear. "Why are you doing this Sakura!?" She cried, wanting to know how her daughter would do this to her parents, wanting to throw up by the smell of dead animals, children and even babies near her.

"Oh...hello mother...feeling well today? Don't worry, the pain will soon end." Sakura says in an angelic voice and smiled sweetly, yet it looked psychotic while she did it.

Her mother managed to get some courage and glared at Sakura. "Why!? What have you done to your father!? Why are you doing this!? You psychotic bitch!" She yelled in rage, making Sakura smile and already knowing that this wasn't the girl she gave birth to years ago and wanted her husband to come back to her.

"Oh my...when did you stop calling me daughter?" Sakura asked, acting shocked and upset, but soon laughed like a mad woman and her innocent eyes going dark.

"When you stopped acting like one! You are not my child! She was wonderful! You are an agent of darkness and you'll suffer!" Sakura's mother yelled, getting angrier as they continued to talk, but she was terrified when Sakura pulled out an oddly shaped knife with writings on it.

"Very well then, I will call you mother no longer...Mebuki is it?" Sakura asked, chuckling as she cut hard hand and blood trickled down her hand and blade. "And to put it simple...I need followers and you're going to be mine...father on the other hand will be causing chaos and death." Sakura informed her as she licked her hand.

"B-But what have y-you done to Kizashi?" Mebuki asked, tears in her eyes.

Sakura just looked at them, seeing nothing but rage in his eyes. "Nothing much, I remembered a virus made long ago that is highly contagious, I call it the Rage Virus, and they have no human traits left and only consumed by rage and wanting to kill everything." Sakura smirked. "He'd kill you without a second thought...well, that'll change soon." Sakura informer her with a smirk, sucking the blood from her cut and filled her mouth.

"R-Rage Virus? What is t-that? What a-are you doing?" Mebuki asked while feeling more scared then before.

Sakura smirked and brought her fist down into her mother's stomach, making her cry in pain and gasp for air as the wind was smashed out of her like a sledgehammer hit her. Sakura smirked and leaned down and captured her lips with her own, this made Mebuki a little shocked by quickly began to gag when she tasted blood going down her throat. Sakura pulled back and smirked as she saw her mother cough and gag, having a disgusted look on her face that bemused Sakura as she walked around her.

Sakura looked in amusement even more as she saw her mother try and talk, but lost the ability, making her shocked. "Your will is weakening greatly, you'll be my first recruit of many...you'll be a...carrier of sorts, but you're going to be infected while I create a new follower." Sakura says in laughter as Mebuki looked more scared and random muscles in her body twitched, she shook her head, feeling pain all through her body.

Sakura raised her right hand; her finger tips grew bigger and sharper as she saw all hope leave her mother's eyes, latching onto her mother's face quickly and digging her fingers into her face and blood leaked out. Horror and panic soon filled Mebuki's eyes, they went from green to yellow and blood seemed to fill them, but after a few seconds, they grew darker and her body shook violently. Sakura began muttering something under her breath and her mother stopped shaking, exhaling and body went limp, Sakura removed her hand and looked at her mother.

Her mother now appeared to have her face burnt and rapidly healed; her eyes were closed and twitched rapidly, almost as if she was witnessing something horrible. "I am the new Harbinger...I will grow an army that will take this world...like we were supposing to at the beginning...but now my race will rule what rightfully what is mine." Sakura stated, looking in anger and soon walked away to climb the stairs, making it obvious that her angelic side was a cover for a dark evil that hid from the world. Having became this when she first fell into the cursed spring and remembered almost everything since eating Sasori's remains, only gaining a limited amount of memories that were hers, yet not at the same time.

Xxxxx

On the other side of the village, on a training field, Hinata was focusing her chakra, taking a few deep breaths and chakra leaked out of her forearms and started taking shape around her hands. Her muscles twitched and she sweated hard, finding it hard to make the chakra take shape since she had no idea what to form it as. She exhaled and the visible chakra around her hands vanished, feeling pain in her arms, having her legs shake in exhaustion. "...That was pretty cool..." Someone said behind her.

Hinata jumped in fear and went 'Eep' and quickly spun around, looking to see Naruto and blushed, not sure if she should relax or keep tense by Naruto's presence, she went a little more relaxed and smiled. "H-Hello Naruto-Kun..." Hinata says, remembering her kiss with Naruko awhile ago, getting a tingly sensation, and not knowing that Naruto was thinking and feeling the same. "W-Why are you h-here?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I wanted to train with you." Naruto smiled, a little curious to what Hinata was doing, being able to summon a vast amount of chakra into her hands to actually become visible, thinking of Kakashi's Chidori, but no element and much thicker. "What were you doing before I said anything?" Naruto asked her, smiling innocently.

"I was...d-doing my o-own Jutsu..." Hinata informed him, playing with her fingers nervously and tried to maintain eye contact.

"Can I learn it?" Naruto asked in slight excitement, wanting to learn what she was doing since he could see the power, even feel it.

"I d-don't know...you would n-need perfect chakra control to do it N-Naruto-Kun." Hinata informed him, slightly disappointed since she knew that it would be too tricky for Naruto to do.

Naruto nodded, reaching behind him and took out a small jug with a tag on it, he opened and stuck his hand in there, quickly having his hair grow long and skin become smoother, shivering as his man parts shot inside him. 'Never get use to that feeling.' Naruto thought and then smiled at Hinata, making the teenage girl blush, also making Hinata wonder why she was so attracted to Naruko as much as Naruto. "Think I can do it now?"

"Umm...Yes...p-probably..." Hinata blushed, recalling that Naruto had better chakra skills in female form, she then started to explain what to do, but Naruko was cheering and held onto Hinata and jumped up and down in excitement. Because of this, Hinata now resembled a tomato as she felt Naruko hold onto her, feeling the breasts of Naruko press against hers. 'She's so close...' Hinata thought as she drifted off into her fantasy world.

"Thank you Hinata-Chan! I'll be a good friend and teach you some stuff that I learned over my years travelling." Naruko smiles, letting go of Hinata and looked confused as Hinata was in a daze, Naruko shook her a little, waking her up and looked at Naruko with a blush.

"Pardon? Oh...Alright N-Naruko-Chan." Hinata replies, blushing by what she imagined and began to explain what to do, recalling what Naruto said about teaching her stuff and got a dirty thought.

Xxxxx

At Sakura's home, Sakura walked out of her front door, clean and smiling a fake smile that hid her madness, she sniffed the air and smirked, she skipped away, knowing she'll need to be somewhere soon.

Someone appeared from an alleyway, wearing a white cloak and a fox mask. "Damn bastard, wanting me to find out what happened to those two people; I always get the shit assignments." The person says, having a female voice, looking to see Sakura turn the corner way down the street.

She rubbed her hands together and walked to the front door, she looked at her right hand and a long, thin claw came from the tip of her index finger, she placed it in the lock, quickly opening the door and walked in. She was in a dark hallway, she looked around and just smelled rotten food and something else, and she couldn't see anything and turned the lights on. They flickered on, showing a highly messy hallway were it looks as though a struggle was made, broken picture frames, small statues and other items.

The woman felt a little confused and kept walking in, her finger tips soon grew long, metal claws in each of her hands, looking cautiously around and spotted blood stains on a door. "Now that's interesting..." She says and walks to the door, grabbing the door handle carefully and opened it, she looked down and saw nothing but a dark stairway.

She walked down the stairs and looked around, seeing nothing but darkness, hearing grunts of anger and fearful whimpers, she felt around the wall and found the light switch. She turned it on and tried to get use to the sudden brightness, she looked around and something charged towards her, making her quickly back away and smashed into the wall. The thing stopped as a metal chain reached its end, the woman narrowed her eyes, seeing that it was Sakura's father and was confused and shocked by his appearance.

She then heard a cry of pain, looking to see a naked, wounded woman she knew as Sakura's mother Mebuki. "Help me! Oh god! Help me!" The woman cried.

"What the fuck is going on!?" The woman yelled in shock, having examined Sakura in the past and never thought she'd have done this and wondered what to do, she looked at the insane, bloody man and didn't want to risk getting near him.

The cloaked woman quickly walked over to the tied down Mebuki, quickly using her claws to cut the rope that tied her to the bed, the cloaked woman helped Mebuki up and supported her as they moved away from the bed. "Thank you...thank you so much..." Mebuki whispers, sounding relieved, but something seemed to be mixed with it.

"What the hell is going on down here?!" The masked woman asked, looking at the chained man as he tried to get to her, but couldn't.

"Well...we're growing an army...and you're a new addition..." Mebuki smirked, holding onto the woman and made her confused and look at her, seeing that Mebuki's eyes were entirely black. "Furansu...young, strong and perfect for recruiting." Mebuki chuckled

"Wait...how do you know who I-" The masked woman began, but Mebuki quickly sunk her teeth into her shoulder, making her scream in pain and stabbed her claws into Mebuki's stomach, getting away but felt a large chunk of skin ripped from her.

The masked woman known as Furansu stumbled away from her, accidently getting too close to the man who quickly grabbed her and started punching, scratching and kicking her in a fit of rage. The woman quickly hit back and managed to get away from him by scratching his abdomen, he held onto his stomach and looked at the masked woman, opening his mouth and sent projectile bloody vomit that his her face.

Furansu screamed in shock and pain, quickly reaching for her mask, but cut into her own face by her claws, she quickly removed the claws and reached for her mask again. She threw it off and started wiping her face and eyes, feeling a burning sensation and stumbled away in pain and hit the wall. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and saw a smirking Mebuki standing nearby, but it was hard since her vision was compromised.

She quickly turned around and stumbled up the stairs, knowing that Mebuki was slowly following her, almost mockingly as she was in pain and couldn't see properly. Furansu was nearing the top and looked back to see a smirking Mebuki again, but she turned the lights off, Furansu then noticed there was a shadow at the top of the stairs. She looked up, having some light on her face, showing she has pale skin, considered attractive and dark, sapphire coloured eyes.

On top of the stairs, a tall, masculine figure stood there, Furansu looked at the person's face and felt fear, seeing that it was a smirking Sakura whose eyes showed darkness. Sakura raised her foot and smashed it into Furansu's face, sending her tumbling down the stairs into darkness; this was quickly followed by screams of terror. "Have fun~" Sakura called in a sweet tone and closed the door to block out the sound.

Xxxxx

It has been an hour and Naruko was picking up Hinata's training rather quicker then Hinata had anticipated. "This is a pain in my surprisingly tight arse!" Naruko complained, making Hinata blush as Naruko focused her chakra to try and become visible, but only achieved a faint, see-through aura.

"Y-You're d-doing very well N-Naruko-Chan..." Hinata smiled, activating her Byakugan and seeing how Naruko's chakra was doing; already knowing that Naruko had enough chakra to reach its fullest extent. Hinata could see the visible chakra as well as the chakra that couldn't be seen, a little chocked that it was over three times larger than hers on a good day, she also noticed they were trying to make a form itself. "I think t-that's enough N-Naruko-Chan..." Hinata replied, wondering if Naruko did it purposely or not.

"Alright then Hinata-Chan, now, I may have something that could improve your Gentle Fist style." Naruko says with a slightly exhausted smile, gaining a confused and curious look from Hinata.

"W-What would that b-be Naruko-Chan?" Hinata asked her long time crush, surprised by the thought of someone outside the clan to change their style since it hasn't been changed for a few generations.

"Well, I understand that you can pump chakra through any chakra point in your body right?" Naruko asks, gaining a nod from Hinata. "Well...I kind of learnt some moves throughout my travels with that perverted Sage, the moves are designed to make your opponent submit through force, dislocation and some suffocation." Naruko tells her, gaining a surprised look from the other girl. "I believe if you mix those moves with your style, then you can very well paralyse your opponent by using your chakra points to shoot chakra into them from your points." She tells her.

Hinata looked impressed, understanding what Naruko was saying. "T-That's actually a g-good idea Naruko-Chan, I think t-that it could w-work very w-well." Hinata smiled.

"Alright then, now since you're a girl, I'll show you the more flexible moves that my boy side can't do." Naruko smiled while she blushed a little as Hinata did the same.

Xxxxx

It's been another hour and Naruko was having Hinata practice the moves on her, they were both getting excited and enjoying being near each other, Hinata was picking up very well since she had her special eyes and didn't miss a thing. "And so when I throw a punch like this..." Naruko says, making a slow punch towards Hinata so she can follow easily. "You've got to dodge to the left." She states and Hinata did as ordered. "Quickly jump behind me and then jump on my back, also wrap your arms under mine, then locking on around my neck and your legs around mine." She tells her.

Hinata blushed and did what Naruko told her to do and jumped onto her back, Naruko was too busy focusing on Hinata that she didn't notice that there was wet mud under her feel. Hinata landed on Naruko's back and accidently caused her to slip, Naruko panicked and managed to spin around enough so Hinata landed safely on top of her. After a few seconds of coming back from the surprise of falling, Hinata got off Naruko in a panic and checked on her, she rolled her over and Naruko groaned in pain as she held onto her breasts. "Are you okay Naruko-Chan!?" Hinata asked in an alerted voice.

"I landed on my breasts...I didn't think it would be that bad." Naruko claims, having a pained voice and made Hinata blush as she checked to make sure Naruko wasn't hurt anywhere else, Hinata's hand slid from the mud and landed on Naruko once again. Naruko gained another pained groan and looked to see that Hinata was nearly nose to nose, blushing hard along with Hinata and drew closer to each other.

They nearly kissed until they heard a coughing sound near then, they both looked to see Neji standing there in a slightly disturbed look on his face. "Hinata-Sama, your father wishes for you to come back to the estate and talk with you." Neji informed her.

Hinata quickly got up and nodded with a blush before saying goodbye to Naruko and hurrying to the Hyuga estate. 'Why did we nearly...' The two girls thought and enjoyed the thought of them kissing again.

"Naruto...Naruko, not to be rude or anything, but don't do that to my relatives...especially ones that are heirs to the clan's head." Neji told her as he walked away from the blond haired girl who smirked in reply.

* * *

Sleepless D: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, hopefully will update quicker than before, please review. Peace out


	9. Meeting Sai and losing him

Sleepless D: Hope you enjoy the work, keep on reading...and it's not much, but can you review? It's not hard and it boosts my ego which is mostly low all of the time when I write. Peace out.

* * *

At the Hokage's tower, a very calm looking Sakura was looking through several letters that were left in her house, keeping her fake smile on that made everyone think that she was sweet. Although she was in a good mood on condemning an intruder to a fate worse than death, but she was sad that she won't see it happening since she knew she'd be busy. Sakura opened another letter addressed to her mother, reading its contents and became quite shocked to read that her mother had sent for adoption papers for Naruto Uzumaki. She continued to read through to view that her mother and father had requested to change their surname from the Haruno family to the Uzumaki Clan.

'Hmm...Mother always had a soft spot for Naruto...but I think that little dream of mothering Naruto is long over...or maybe not...you never know if her knew personality will want to fuck Naruto's mind...or what little there is of it.' Sakura chuckled to herself, but took a thought of what it would be like of Naruto being her brother, but then imagined that he'd have been a girl most of the time because she castrated him and giggled again, seeming innocent enough to the people watching her.

'**Well that can still happen if we ever get bored, maybe even mount it on our mantelpiece.'** Sakura's inner self chuckles, Sakura pocketed the letters and began walking towards the entrance of the tower.

'That would be one ugly mantelpiece.' Sakura commented and gained a dark laugh from her inner self; Sakura looked around and put a sweet smile on. "Oh...Hello Kakashi-Sensei, I didn't expect to see you here." Sakura states when she saw her grey haired Sensei.

Kakashi looked up from his book and saw his tall teammate; a little unnerved that she was around his size, maybe even bigger. "Hey Sakura-Chan, I'm glad you're here since I have to tell you that Team 7 is getting two new members." Kakashi informed her.

Sakura looked confused. "Two? Did Naruto do something with Hinata and got caught by her family members?" Sakura asked, bemused by the thought.

"Umm...No...Not yet at least." Kakashi chuckled. "One is to replace Sasuke's position and the other is an assistant Jounin leader, he's my temporary replacement for the next mission to retrieve information on Orochimaru's assistant from what you told me and Naruto when we got to Sunagakure." Kakashi informed her, making her slightly confused again.

"What about you Kakashi-Sensei? Aren't you coming?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, but I've been given a top secret mission and that's all I can tell you Sakura-Chan." Kakashi informed her and walked away while reading from his orange book and smiling.

"...Might as well tell Naruto about the news," Sakura said to herself as she started walking out of the Hokage's tower.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, back towards Hinata's training ground; Naruko was sitting all by herself now since Neji left for the Hyuga compound with Hinata. Naruko reached behind her for her not water bottle and opened it, she quickly placed her fingers in the water and pulled them out while cursing in pain. "Hurts like a mother fucker!" Naruko yelled, her voice from going light to deep and cursed in pain again as her testicals grew and became squished from the way she was sitting. Naruto got up quickly and held his slightly hurt sack and heard something behind him, he looked and was a very pale skin boy who was wearing an outfit that expose his abdomen and lower back. "...Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked, curious that he managed to sneak up on him.

"Hello, my name is Sai." The pale boy smiled, yet his voice seemed emotionless.

"...Okay then...hey Sai...I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage..." Naruto introduced himself and a little confused by Sai's behaviour.

"Am I right to believe that you're a hermaphrodite?" Sai asked.

"...A what?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Well you are both male and female from what I just saw, correct? Although, it depends on whether you still have balls when you turn into your boy form." Sai smiled.

Naruto just glared at him, wanting to punch the guy but then thought of a good remark. "Well even in my woman form, I still have more balls then you ever will." Naruto tells him.

Sai looked confused. "What do you mean? When you're a girl, you obviously don't have any..." Sai began, but heard noises behind him; they looked to see the very tall Sakura walking towards them.

"Hey Naruto-San...who's this?" Sakura asked when she saw Sai.

"This is Sai, some jackass that talks about balls as far as I'm aware..." Naruto says, only meeting him for a few seconds and wanted to kick him there.

"I am your new teammate." Sai smiles his fake smile, gaining an interested yet confused look from Naruto.

Sakura nodded. "I see...you're the new guy to replace Sasuke then?" Sakura asked and looked at the new team member.

"...Do I always have to get someone that pisses me off? First Sasuke, then Pervy Sage and now this guy!" Naruto rants to himself.

"I'm surprised that you have already been informed of me joining your team." Sai says, slightly curious for the first time in ages. "And can I ask you a question related to the subject?" Sai asked Sakura.

She looked confused and nodded. "Sure, ask away." She replies.

"Are you able to get information from being so high, hearing most things there and maintaining it through your large forehead?" Sai asked, making Naruto stop ranting and looked in horror at what Sai said, knowing to never, ever make fun of her forehead.

"I heard about it a little while ago, my name is Sakura Haruno, and my forehead is what makes me look distinct, not so I can remember everything...so please don't talk to me like that." Sakura simply informed him, not sounding hostile at all, but Sai seemed to pale even more then he was and eyes widened in slight shock. "Come with me Sai, I want to show you something." Sakura smiled, Sai didn't know what to do because his body felt fear and did what Sakura ordered.

Naruto felt fear and extreme sorrow for Sai, not sure why, but then it came to him that it was the nice Sakura and wondered what she wants him to see. "Umm...what was I suppose to do?" Naruto called, wanting to know why Sakura came since she came, small talked and went away, knowing that no one comes to small talk him.

Xxxxx

Sakura and Sai were near the edge of the village, Sakura kept sniffing the air, making Sai confused as he followed her, remembering that this area has a hidden passage that the Root use to get in and out. "So...Sakura...why are we here?" Sai asked.

"I was given a small mission to clear up some hole that vermin have been going through." Sakura informed him.

Sai looked nervous by this, wondering if she was talking about the passageway. "...Interesting...when did they discover this?" Sai asked, looking at her. "And why am I here?"

"Well, you are my new teammate; I thought that we could do it together as a sort of bonding." Sakura smiled sweetly, but this made him nervous for some reason, her smiles were scary to him, and he wasn't sure why.

Sakura looked around, seeing several old buildings and a lot of trees, Sakura spotted a very worn down manor next, sniffing the air and smirked. "You check that place out; I'll have a look over here." Sakura pointed to the other side of the street.

Sai relaxed a little and thanked whatever god there was out there. "Very well then, I'll look inside that building." Sai replied, looking at the building and walked towards the building, looking to see Sakura walking away, occasionally looking to see Sai walk towards the door.

Sai looked at the door and quickly reached for the handle of the door, hearing sounds coming from the other side of the door and loud thumps. 'Must be the replacement.' Sai thought, curious to what the louder noises were.

Xxxxx

A few minutes before, inside the manor, a dark hole was against the back wall of the main room, three people in black cloaks and masks. "We didn't receive any replacement orders, who ordered it?" One of the taller ones asked.

Two more cloaked people walked out from different rooms, armed and looking at each other in confusion and looked at the smallest one. "I was ordered, follow them as I do." The smallest one ordered, sounding like a woman and highly agitated.

One of the people that just walked in looked at the hole. "We've got company!" He yelled, backing away as he sensed a large amount of chakra and a few others.

"What!? How many!?" Another one asked, shocked that they've got company since this is one of their best hidden entrances, he wore a black cloak like all the others, but had a dog ANBU mask.

The sensor was about to say, but then felt another tremendous power coming from the other side. "Another one is coming! Four from outside the wall! One...no, two from the village!" He yelled. "Kan! These powers are nearly as powerful as Project XV!" The sensor yelled in horror, making everyone look at him in slight shock.

"You're joking, right?" The dog masked man asked, acting as leader while finding it hard to believe there's someone more powerful then that experiment.

"Project XV? Mind if I ask what that is?" A new voice came, making everyone look at the source and saw a woman at the dark hole, taking a few steps forward.

"Who the hell are you?" The man with the dog mask known as Kan asked, a little shocked that they failed to notice her presence.

The woman had long, waist length, shaggy midnight blue hair, bright amber eyes, she wears a black-half-top and black sweats with a dark blue trench coat. "You can call me Midori Abuara; my master wants me to make our foothold here stronger." The woman called Midori tells them, making the two furthest ones back away in fear.

Kan noticed this. "What?" He asked them, keeping an eye on Midori.

"M-Midori is a powerful, S-Rank rouge ninja from the Mist...she's said to have matched Itachi Uchiha's strength and butchery to her own family..." The sensor says in fear, gaining a nod from his companion.

"...Is that so?" Kan asked, looking at his female companion that was about to replace his team. "How did you fail to notice this woman coming here Hari? You're the best sensor in the Root..." Kan states, knowing that it's impossible to sneak up on her.

"...I was relaxed; now focus on the intruder..." The small woman orders, a little annoyed that everyone was acting normal to the enemy.

They all looked at the woman to spot her reaching behind her and pull out two Katanas that were black in colour. She vanished and blood sprayed across the room, the woman reappeared and slid towards the two men farthest away, blood splattered across the room and the three people she was nearer before stood there. Blood poured out of them, the woman amongst them stumbled away and crashed into the table, the man named Kan fell to his knees, holding onto his chest as blood leaked out. He then looked weakly at the last person, blood coming out of him and soon, his cloak fell off, showing that he wore ANBU clothing and blood poured out of his armour before he collapsed into the ground.

Kan looked back but he lost his vision and collapsed to the ground, Midori stood up and held her right katana in front of the last two. "Who to kill next..." Midori smiled.

The man next to the sensor pulled out a katana and swung it at the sensor and sliced around his neck, making him stand there in shock. Midori looked slightly interested by this and walked forward and pushed the sensor, making him fall backwards, his head falling and hitting the ground with a crack and blood pouring out from his neck. "I had no idea that you would be coming Midori..." The last standing man said, sounding dark and began removing his hood and mask that resembled a snake.

The man has shoulder-length, sand-coloured hair, he has droopy eyes are royal purple slitted eyes along with pale skin. "...Hachuu...I'm surprised that you're still alive." Midori smirks and places her katanas away.

Footsteps were heard and three people walked in from the hole, each one wearing cloaks. "I see you brought a team...mind if I ask my?" The pale man known as Hachuu asks.

"We were requested by your head, you really have lost connections with your commanders, haven't you?" Midori asked.

"Well...you do know that you killed one of our members...right?" Hachuu asked, bemused that his superior managed to kill three people in a blink of an eye.

"They're not dead; they've just suffered from a large amount of shock and passed out in pain." Midori informed him, looking at her team. "Come on, we've got to move." Midori says, waving her hand but then clenching her fist and smashing it into Hachuu, making him yell in pain and stumble away.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Hachuu yelled while looking at his higher up in pain as blood came from his nose.

"We have to make it look like you fought a little." Midori tells him, smashing her fist into the man's face and grabbed the front of his armour, then continued to punch him and beat the crap out of him.

"Do you- have to- do this-" Hachuu began to ask, but Midori smashed her knee into his face, making him fall back and hit the wall behind him.

"Someone's about to-" One of the cloaked people begins to yell, but the front door opened and the room was blinded by the sudden brightness.

Someone walked forward and stood there, they soon adjusted to the light to see a teenage boy standing there, pale skin and black hair. "What's going on here?" Sai asked, looking to see other members of the Root on the ground.

"...Man, if I had to guess, another Root...they really are a pest." Midori claims and reaches behind her for her Katana.

Sai realised that their secret entrance has been found out by unauthorised people, looking close to spot the Mist symbol with a slash across it. The woman vanished, making him look in shock and dove, narrowly dodging a punch thrown at him, seeing Midori trying to eliminate him. Sai quickly rolled away and got up quickly, looking around and seeing that Midori was the only one that was going to attack him while the others just watched. Sai quickly did a hand sign while Midori charged towards him, black ink spiralled around him and he vanished, Midori cursed and quickly skidded to a stop and jumped towards the front door.

The beat up man known as Hachuu slid across the wall and started to get up again, looking around at the other three people that were with Midori. "Going somewhere you Snake?" The tallest one asked, having a scratchy voice of a male.

"I've...got to...get these...guys out...of here..." Hachuu tells him, grabbing the headless body near him and started moving towards the farthest door. "Someone...pick that head...up..." He gestures to the head. "And drag...everyone to...this room..." Hachuu tells them.

Xxx

Sai kept diving and rolling away in the middle of the street, narrowly dodging sudden blurs of black and sudden appearances of Midori; she stopped and glared at Sai. "You really are a pain..." Midori claims.

Sai was sweating and quickly pained several lions on an open scroll, he quickly did a hand sign and the lions came alive and charged towards her. Midori smirked and smashed her fists into the Ink Beasts heads, turning them back into ink; this continued until one was left, Midori quickly did several fast hand signs. The beast pounced and was about to tackle Midori to the ground, but she took a slightly sickening breath, bringing spit to the back of her throat and shot her hands around the beast's jaw. She smirked as the beast roared with its open mouth, she went close and spat into its mouth, after a split second, the beast's form started bubbling and blacken before it exploded into a boiling puddle of ink.

Sai was slightly shocked and this and continued to make Ink Beasts in the hopes to delay her, Midori smirked and did several more quick hand signs. Sai saw this and quickly started to retreat and dive into a building nearby, wanting to be safe enough to observe the attack and keep attacking. Midori tilted her head up and smirked, taking a deep breath and quickly had a small amount of lava come out of her mouth like a water fountain.

The lava soon started to come down like rain, covering most of the street and setting everything ablaze, also making the Ink Beast explode from the violent heat. Sai was a little shocked and kept paining animals into his scroll, getting nervous as the street was ablaze and the houses, including the one he was in and the Root's village entrance. Midori smirked as the flames didn't harm her, enjoying the flames dancing around the street as she walked towards Sai.

Xxx

In the Root entrance, the house was quickly coming down from the fire; Hachuu was leaning against an old elevator shaft with the head and headless remains of the sensor Root member and the three unconscious members. The three members that were with Midori stood in the middle of the room, looking at the flaming building, yawning in boredom and getting warmer after a wet season.

"Now then Hachuu, just keep straight and make sure you remember you remember who you serve!" The tall man yells as the shaft went down and metal doors closed over the shaft to hide it from the naked eye.

"So...anyone for marshmallows?" The smallest one asked, looking at the fire while the other two looked at her.

"Maybe later, right now, I hate the fire." The tall one stated.

"Ever since you lost an eye and your looks in a fire years ago, that right Takumi?" The second tallest one asked, chuckling slightly.

"Fuck you Red." The man named Takumi says and quickly rushes to the nearest exit to flee from the scene with the other two since burning a street down never went unnoticed.

Xxx

Sai smashed through a fire covered wall, trying to avoid a quick slash from Midori who smashed through the opposite side of the wall. Sai's heart was beating hard, shock and fear setting in, cringing in pain by the burns he received from jumping out a burning house, looking to see the icy look of Midori as she stood in the flames.

Sai looked at his scroll, seeing that it was mostly burnt and grew worried, he removed most of the burnt paper and only had a small amount left. Sai felt panic and took out his ink pot and brush, quickly painting what he could on the last sheet of paper, only managing to create a very large, strange looking bear. It shot out of the scroll when Sai performed a hand sign, the bear roared and charged towards Midori, but she did several fast hand signs and took a deep breath and shot a blast of lava at it.

Flames burst against the bear, but it roared and jumped at Midori, making her jump back, she pulled out her katana and swung it around. "This one won't last much longer." Midori claims, charging at the bear and sliced it across its the bear's side, making black ink pour out of it before it collapsed.

Sai looked scared, quickly trying to paint another animal, but Midori did the same hand signs as before and blew a burst of lava at Sai. He only managed to dodge, but a small speck landed on his torso, causing his clothes to ignite, setting him ablaze and making him scream in pain and horror as he tried to put himself out.

Midori chuckled and walked towards Sai as he tried to put the flames out, only making small achievements, but the flames continued to burn his skin. "Midori!" Someone yelled, making the woman look behind her to see her group. "We've got to go! We're going to have Leaf Shinobi coming here since this is their damn village that's burning!" The tallest one yelled, looking at the smoke covered the sky.

Midori sighed and look at Sai. "You're a lucky bastard...but then again, you must be in tremendous pain." She commented, seeing half the flames gone, most of his hair burnt away and his skin burnt terribly, the ninja soon vanished, leaving the wounded Sai alone.

Xxxxx

After a few minutes, several Shinobi were fighting the fire by using Water Style Jutsus, managing to achieve this and began trying to find out what caused it. They began searching and found the badly wounded Sai, seeing the metal, Leaf headband burnt to his foreheads; his skin burnt badly, most of his clothing burnt away. They quickly sent him to the hospital, looking around and saw someone coming from a building, they looked carefully and saw a flame, becoming worried that the person was on fire and hurried to them.

They stopped in shock when they realised who it was, the towering Sakura in giant Banshee mode, they panicked and began fleeing as Sakura charged towards them. "I think we found the fire starter!" One of them yelled.

"Who gives a shit!? I want to get out of here!" Another yelled in fear.

Xxxxx

It's been a few hours; Sakura was back to normal since the ninja found one of Sakura's friends to sprayed hot water onto her. Team 7 had arrived at Konohagakure Hospital, having their assistant Jounin Leader who went by the name of Yamato with them already and had been asked to come there. They waited at the waiting room, soon meeting Tsunade who had a grim look on her face, she wondered over to them and stood there for a few seconds. "Have you met Sai yet?" Tsunade asked.

Both Naruto and Sakura nodded. "Yeah, why?" Naruto asked.

"Well...we believe Sakura was with him and got wet, Shinobi found her there after putting out a street fire, Sai has suffered from severe burns, some third degree and mostly second degree burns. He won't be able to go on any missions for a long while, he'll be lucky to remain a Shinobi after all he's suffered from." Tsunade says.

"I'm sorry..." Sakura says, sounding sad and looked down.

"How bad was this fire?" Naruto asked in slight surprise, looking at Sakura.

"The entire street was ablaze, hardly any of the houses remained and most of the plants were burnt away...He will be in the prisoner ward of the hospital." Tsunade informed them as the team looked at her in surprise.

"...Why? I don't think that guy would be involved with a fire that Sakura would have probably started." Naruto says, looking at his teammate.

"No, we had to cut open his lips...they were mostly burnt closed, when we opened it and we found a seal on his tongue, we're currently healing him and trying to remove the seal. We also looked in his apartment and found some kind of order that was supposed to be given to Orochimaru, so we holding him in the prisoner ward because he actually might have endangered your mission." Tsunade explain to Naruto.

"...Why were you looking in his apartment?" Sakura asked.

"For any sort of medical history or medication he may be taking that we don't know about." Tsunade explained.

"Alright then..." Naruto says while feeling slightly worried about Sai, even though he annoyed him and was going to be his teammate, but then again, he was about to talk to Orochimaru and possibly help him. "So Sai's a traitor?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe, or it could be something bigger and he was just a pawn." Tsunade informed them, getting the mental image of Danzo and cursing him through her thoughts and hoped he suffers greatly, knowing if they manage to remove the seal, they'll need to make a truth serum.

"Alright then..." Yamato commented and looked at his two squad mates. "So who's going to take the last member of the team?" He asked his leader.

"Well...I think I'll leave that as a surprise." Tsunade chuckled. "I had a mission to gather important ingredients in that local area, the person I assigned for that mission agreed and I managed to contact her to see if she wants to accompany you when I heard about Sai...she readily agreed to it and will meet you at the West gate." Tsunade tells them before leaving to heal Sai and make sure he doesn't get any infections.

Team 7 looked at each other and walked away, the two young team mates wondering who their new teammate is while Yamato wondered what Sai's orders were.

Xxxxx

Ten minutes have passed and Team 7 finally reached the West gate (Actually the name of the area I live :P)

"So who do you think the other member of our team is? We know it's a girl...so who..." Naruto wondered, going through a list while Sakura had a slight vein of annoyance as he's been going through a list since they left the hospital. Yet the two males failed to notice this, but they had a slightly dark feeling coming from nearby.

"H-Hello Naruto-Kun..." someone stuttered nearby the group, they looked to see Hinata waiting nearby with her gear ready.

"H-Hey Hinata-Chan...What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, happy, excited and curious to see her at the same time for her being here.

Hinata smiled and blushed at Naruto asking her, making Sakura's view disappear and smiled sweetly. "I think Hinata-Chan is our last member if I'm right." Sakura says innocently.

"W-What!? S-Seriously?" Naruto asked, sounding and looking slightly worried by this.

"Y-Yes N-Naruto-Kun..." Hinata replied, confused by Naruto sounding worried.

"Um...Can I talk with you over here for a moment Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked, pointing to a nearby tree, Hinata nodded and went over to where Naruto asked her to go to. "I'll be just a minute." Naruto tells his team and gained a nod from the two.

Naruto smiled and quickly wondered over to Hinata, now having a serious face as she waited patiently for him. "I-Is something the m-matter N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked her crush.

"I'm just...well...I'm worried about you going on this mission with us Hinata-Chan." Naruto informed her, having her hear concern in his voice.

Hinata had a confused look on her face. "Why?" Hinata asked.

"We're going on a mission to capture one of that snake bastard Orochimaru's henchmen! For all we know, we might run into Sasuke...and there's still a chance that a fight will break out and I don't want you there...I'm worried that you'll get hurt." Naruto informed her, looking down with sadness.

"Naruto-Kun...I'm happy that you worry about me so much...but I'm stronger then I was before...and I want to be by your side when you find and fight Sasuke." Hinata tells him, placing her hand on Naruto's shoulder to catch his attention and had him look in her eyes, showing no dishonesty.

"...But I couldn't live with-" Naruto began, but Hinata placed her fingers on his lips and stopped him.

"I know Naruto-Kun...I just want to be there with you...I need to be there for you and for my Clan's support." Hinata says, making Naruto look confused. "There are some very valuable items my Clan discovered that's important to us...I need it to pass my family's requirements...with them, I get another step forward to achieve one of my dreams...the other being with you." Hinata tells him, smiling sweetly and blush, making Naruto think of her as a beautiful, shy angel.

Naruto raised his hand and placed it over Hinata's, pulling it off and smiled at her becoming shy again, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Hinata's eyes widened slightly as she quickly sunk into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, wanting to deepen it. Naruto's arms moved and slid around Hinata's waist and placed on her back, resting above her curved bottom and had her press her body against him.

They enjoyed the sensation, memorising it as the world around them melted away, nothing bothering them and failing to notice the glare Sakura had towards them. 'Fucking love...it sickens me...' She thought to herself.

Yamato turned around and spotted the couple kissing passionately and chuckled. 'Good thing Kakashi-Senpai isn't here.' Yamato thought and looked at Sakura, quickly gaining a confused look when he spotted a dark aura around her, he blinked and Sakura was skipping happily towards Yamato with her constant sweet smile. 'What was that?' He thought as he looked at the very well built Sakura and wondered if it was his imagination.

"Isn't it sweet that they're together now?" Sakura smiled sweetly, Yamato raised an eyebrow and nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm new to the group so I don't know what's what." Yamato says and looks towards the couple. "Naruto, Hinata, we've got to go!" Yamato called out, knowing that they're pressing the time to get to Orochimaru's follower.

Naruto and Hinata broke the kiss and blushed; they forgot where they were and looked towards Yamato and the smiling Sakura. They nodded and began walking towards them, Naruto taking Hinata's hand and smiling at her as she blushed before squeezing his hand.

Xxxxx

At the morgue in the main hospital, four people in ash covered cloaks; they remained standing there with the mortician and the Medical ninja known as Atama. "So master sent his right hand for this job?" Atama asked, looking at Midori.

"Master is disappointed in you Atama...you were supposed to get more power in this village, but you've just gotten weaker." Midori states in anger.

"Mind you Midori, our leader has been getting through rough times in this village...he stood strong." The Mortician known as Kenta informed her.

Midori walked over to Atama, grabbing hold of his neck and pulled out a kunai and held it against his cheek, making him look in fear as Midori placed the tip on the edge of his mouth. "W-What the fuck are you d-doing?" He asked with fear in his voice.

"You failed badly...you need to be punished." Midori tells him, quickly forcing it through the edge of his lip, tearing through his cheek, making him scream in pain as blood sprayed out and a tearing sound came because of it.

Kenta looked slightly surprised by this as Midori let him go and saw his leader fall to the ground, blood spraying on the ground. "...You alright Atama?" Kenta asked, gaining a pained and angered look from him.

"We're taking over your branch here; I'm making sure we don't lose our foothold." Midori tells the two, sitting against a table with a body on it. "So...where's Gen?" Midori smirked.

* * *

Sleepless D: Hope you enjoyed it, reading is good and I'm going to be slow, I'm actually writing a story I wish to publish, wish me luck on that and please review. Peace out.


	10. Unholy Alliance

Sleepless D: I hope you all enjoy this, keep reading and reviewing please. Peace out.

* * *

Team 7 and Hinata were travelling along to where Sakura claimed that the meeting place that Sasori was going to have contact with his spy. The meeting place was at a rope bridge that stood over a very deep chasm with a river flowing across the bottom. Hinata had them make a small trip off track and found a small temple that seemed to have been abandoned for years, it was filled with dust and several skeletons were found in there. Naruto didn't like the place since he kept thinking that it might be haunted; they found the item that Hinata was looking for. Hinata carried a large, black metal piece with a sharp edge, nothing else was found in the temple since they all rotted and ruined.

_Flashback_

Team 7 and Hinata stood outside a white, stone temple, it stood several feet from the ground, and it did seem it would've been even taller, but it was crumbling to nothing from years of it being left in the wilderness. The front entrance looked ready to fall in on itself; Naruto looked at Hinata to see her walk forward. "You sure this is the place?" Naruto asked her, wanting to know if this place was safe and the correct place.

"Yes, this place has an item that my clan requires, every decade or so, my clan gets information of certain items that interests them; they give the task to the next head..." Hinata tells him, walking into the temple while the three team members with her walked in.

Naruto and Sakura felt strange when they walked in with her, their chakra becoming stronger and unstable. 'This is weird...' Naruto thought, feeling the Kyuubi become weird as well.

Yamato and Hinata did feel slightly weird, but they didn't notice it as much as the other two did. "This place is...weird..." Sakura says aloud, for some reason, finding this building familiar.

The inside of the temple were nothing but dust, plants and tree roots growing out of the walls and several rotten pieces of wood scattered around. "...This place has seen better days..." Yamato comments.

"Yeah, about a thousand years ago if I had to guess." Sakura says as Hinata activated her Byakugan, getting a confused look from the group but ignored it, Hinata searched the area and son had a slightly scared look in her eyes, Naruto noticed this.

"You alright Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

"T-There's s-skeletons around t-the area..." Hinata tells him.

Naruto nodded and placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "It's okay...I'm here." Naruto tells her, not noticing his nails sharpening.

Hinata nodded and smiled before slowly walking forward, looking ahead with little light coming from the cracked and holey roof, they walked in the central walkway between the rotten wood. Sakura looked around, seeing the skeletons Hinata mentioned under some of the rotten wood, she walked under a light from the roof and her hair was paler then before, being a light pink then the normal pink.

Naruto looked ahead and saw a small pedestal; he felt his chakra rising slightly as did Sakura whose muscles were throbbing. "This is it." Hinata says, walking towards the shrine and seeing the large, black metal piece with a sharp edge on it, only seeing by the amount of dust on it.

"...So your family want this?" Naruto asked, seeing Hinata wrap a cloth around the item and placed it in her backpack.

"I've heard of this tradition from the Hyuga clan...but this is the first time I've ever seen an item like that..." Yamato says, having read about the Hyuga clan's tradition for his ANBU training and learning about the clans "Is this all there is to it?"

"Yes." Hinata replied, answering both Yamato and Naruto, looking around but saw nothing important. "We can leave now."

"Great..." Naruto replied, looking around and started getting the creeps.

Sakura felt a strange sense that seemed familiar yet she didn't recognise it at the same time. 'What is this?' She wondered looking around, seeing some movement in the shadows that looked like a person, but she looked back and just saw that it was rages moving and was confused. 'Okay...' She thought, looking carefully around the area.

"Should we look around?" Yamato asked, starting to feel weird.

"I don't think so; I don't see anything important..." Hinata replied, having noticed something, but it seemed to vanish so thought it was her imagination.

The team then walked out of the temple, feeling a weird sensation when they walked out, slightly blinded by the light, but they soon adjusted to the different lighting. Yamato and Hinata looked at Sakura and Naruto and were slightly confused, Sakura had paler pink hair and her green eyes were also paler along with her skin. Naruto on the other hand had more messy hair, his canines seemed to be sharper as well as his nails and Hinata saw that his pupils were slightly slitted eyes.

"A-Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah...why?" Naruto asked.

"...Nothing..." Hinata replied while looking at Yamato who just shrugged since he didn't think it was his place to tell him.

Naruto was confused and looked at Yamato and then Sakura and noticed her changes, he just stood there for several seconds and shrugged, thinking that being in a dark temple made his eyes go weird and began walking to their destination.

_End flashback_

The group were waiting near the end of the bridge behind the tree line, Hinata still required on getting herbs for Tsunade and a few items for the clan, but they were going to search for those after the spy because they were running close to their deadline.

The group stopped talking when they spotted a cloaked figure at the other end of the bridge and walking on it, Yamato quickly walked out of the bushes with his Sasori disguise with the Akatsuki cloak which was given to him. "Okay...wish me luck." Yamato says and began walking to the end of the bridge to the other side to meet, both Naruto and Hinata were watching carefully at Yamato as Sakura had a twisted smile on her face. A dark aura seemed to surround her that the other two failed to notice, not knowing that she was waiting for the precise moment to act.

"Wait...what if this isn't the person?" Naruto asked, gaining the look from Hinata who was confused by what he said. "This could just be a person wearing a cloak and we just sent Yamato who looks like an S rank criminal towards him..." Naruto explained and gained a confused nod as that made sense.

Yamato had finally reached the person in the cloak standing in the middle of the Heaven Bridge; the person removed his hood and saw that it was Kabuto, standing in front of the disguised Yamato. The group were surprised that Kabuto was the traitor, wondering how many kind of double agent he was since he has on everyone's side. Kabuto soon had a sadistic smirk and explodes into a white cloud, soon clearing to show Orochimaru standing there, facing the disguised Yamato who was now standing there with no movement. They didn't have to look at his face to tell he was scared stiff by the sudden appearance of the Snake Sannin, but they didn't know that he remembered the tests that the said Sannin did on him when he was younger.

"Why hello Sasori...or should it be...goodbye my former partner." Orochimaru smirked; his sadistic smirk grew larger, having his sword, the Kusanagi slide out of his mouth and quickly grabbed the handle and sliced Yamato's disguise in half. The body of Sasori crumbled and nothing was inside it, confusing Orochimaru for a second but then saw the person that was inside it appears near the end of the bridge. He quickly gestured his hand, both Naruto and Hinata appeared in front of him, a little worried as they stood their ground in front of him.

"Hold on a second...where's Sakura?" Yamato asked in confusion, looking around and saw no sign of the pink haired girl.

"I don't know Sensei, she just plain disappeared on us!" Naruto replied, wondering where Sakura disappeared to in a time like this and stood ready to fight Orochimaru. Hinata had her Byakugan active and still couldn't find Sakura, wondering if someone or something took her without them knowing, even though it would be very difficult to do so.

"I wouldn't bother about your weakling teammate right now, the one you should actually be worrying about would be yourselves...you're all going to die and suffer. Although, this is a rare opportunity to experiment on someone of the Hyuga clan that doesn't have a curse mark on them...hell, I might even let Sasuke have a little fun with her so he could be a little more like me." Orochimaru smirked darkly, getting excited by the thought of Hinata and noting that Naruto had a look of pure fury on his face and enjoyed it.

"Don't...you...ever! Think of laying a single finger on my Hinata-Chan! And Sasuke is nothing like you at all you bastard!" Naruto yelled at Orochimaru in rage.

"I can do whatever I wish for boy, you can't really do anything to stop me either...you couldn't even stop Sasuke-kun from coming to me at his own free will. Hell, I bet that the girl is just dating you because she pities you for being a useless weakling." Orochimaru mockingly said to him, wanting to anger Naruto more, seeing that Naruto was now having the Kyuubi's chakra surround him rapidly and a single tail formed behind him.

"Stay calm Naruto...don't lose yourself now." Yamato warned the blond, but Naruto wasn't even listening to him as a second Chakra tail formed behind Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun! Don't listen to anything this man says! He is just trying to make you lose your temper!" Hinata cried, getting a little scared from seeing Naruto like this, remembering Tsunade's report about Naruto's prisoner which can react to negative emotions. But Naruto lost all reality of the world around him, having all his rage building up and dark thoughts came as all he focused on was Orochimaru. Hinata looked at him, seeing his nails were sharpening greatly and his eyes red as blood and slitted, his teeth were sharp and his whisker marks that she loved so much darkened.

"Hmm...I might even have a little fun with the Hyuga girl myself while I experimenting on her. Hell, I might even allow several of my subordinates to turn her into their own personal whore when I'm finished with the girl." Orochimaru laughed, seeing Naruto get even more enraged while Orochimaru was talking to himself in his mind, making the decision to either take Yamato to see how he managed to survive his experiments or not. Naruto's mind was full of bloodlust and dark energy as his rage was pushed too far and the Kyuubi's chakra seemed to darken.

Xxxxx

Sakura was not too far away as she watched Naruto with interest, smirking slightly as she saw her teammate was becoming as bloodthirsty as she does. She stood there with a smirk as she held a blade to someone near her; she looked to see the grey haired man known as Kabuto, seeing him slightly in fear. She looked at Naruto turning into a demonic form and wondered who would be classed as a more horrific demon, her or Naruto.

She smirked and looked at the scared Kabuto. "Okay Kabuto, take me to Sasuke." Sakura ordered the man, sending out enough bloodlust and feeling him shiver as he could literally feel it, and he nervously began walking towards the hideout with Sakura following close behind. She took a glance back and knew that it was going to be a bloody fight with her teammate and Orochimaru.

The two walked in deeper and deeper into the forest until they came across a small mountain that had a little base built into it. Sakura sensed Sasuke's presences within the mountain and smirked; she grabbed Kabuto's shoulder and stabbed the blade into the base between his neck and shoulder. Kabuto screamed in pain and Sakura brought her knee with great force into Kabuto's back, causing his to get a loud, painful cough quickly after a loud snap came. Sakura kept kneeing him powerfully into Kabuto's back, causing more cracking sounds to come, soon Kabuto fell to his knees and Sakura forced the blade to come out, splashing herself with blood and smirked. Kabuto was taking gasping pants of pain, Sakura grabbed the top of Kabuto's head and his jaw, Sakura smirked and brought her hands apart, making a loud snapping sound and saw Kabuto slumped and fell to the ground.

"Thank you for showing me the way, I no longer had a use for you so you can just rot in this godless world and may your soul rot in the darkest parts of hell." Sakura smirked as she spat on Kabuto's motionless body before walking towards the hideout's entrance, she smirked and entered the base, seeing the dark halls before her and started sensing where Sasuke was. After a few minutes, she found herself in front of a door and she could almost smell Sasuke coming from it, she opened it and walked in.

Sasuke was laying down on his bed, he took notice that the door to his room was open, he thought that it was just Kabuto coming to give him a check up for any effects of the drugs that he's been giving him to make him for powerful. He opened his eyes and looked around to see the tall Sakura, surprising the traitorous Uchiha greatly.

"...What in the world are you..." Sasuke began, but Sakura reached behind her back as a scroll opened and a giant puff of white smoke came, Sasuke was surprised by this and Sakura swung a giant sword. She launched it forward and Sasuke's eyes widened, he was about to move, but the sword narrowly missed his skin on his abdomen and stabbed the wall, trapping him as he couldn't move his body much when Sakura pushed her sword down on him. Sasuke cursed loudly as he tried to push the sword up, but was shocked that Sakura overpowered him with just one hand.

"Okay Sasuke...I have a very good offer for you that I believe you will like...do you want to hear it? I can assure you that it will help you get stronger than anything you'd have thought possible...even stronger then Itachi." Sakura informed him in a calm voice, making Sasuke feeling confused by her actions and offer.

"Okay then...what is your offer then?" Sasuke asked, seeing that he couldn't see any way out of this, but thought that she might have something good to offer since he saw that she was powerful enough to stop him moving.

"I know of a way to grant you the same powers that I gained...but it will cost you a price." Sakura replied, now having a sadistic smile on her face now and lifted her blade a little, enjoying the sight of her sword's appearance with horrific, demonic faces.

"...What is this price? I hope that it isn't having me come back to that damned village..." Sasuke bitterly told her, but he coughed as Sakura pressed the flat sword down on him and made it harder to breath.

"Don't. Take. That. Tone with me Sasuke! I'm not the same bratty girl that you knew three years ago! And no...We're not going back to the Hidden Leaf village, not yet anyway...I absolutely hate that place." Sakura tells him, having pure venom in her voice, chakra leaving her body and made it harder to breath for Sasuke and seeing the room crack around them by the force.

"Well...what do you...want then?" Sasuke asked, trying to remain calm and breathe as best as he could, almost hoping that Sakura doesn't overdo it with the pressure, becoming nervous for the first time in his life. Sakura gave a very sadistic smirk, seeing Sasuke's nervousness become anger when she hadn't lightened her sword. "Well? What do you...want me to do then?" Sasuke asked, getting more irritated as he found it hard to breathe and Sakura wasn't telling him what, she somehow managed to become more sadistic and his anger radiated.

"Nothing much, I just want you to skin Orochimaru alive for me." Sakura tells him as insanity took over her face, Sasuke just stared at her, a little shocked that the sweet, innocent girl that had a crush on him three years ago has changed so much. Sakura ripped her sword out of the wall and allowed Sasuke to breathe better and he sat up, looking at the towering woman.

Footsteps were heard and Orochimaru appeared at the door, completely exhausted and looked at the tall Sakura in confusion, he walked in weakly since he was weak and wounded from fighting Naruto and forced to retreat. "What in the-" Orochimaru began to speak, but Sakura spun around, smashing the flat side of her giant blade, Orochimaru cursed and smashed into the wall.

He cursed in pain and tried to retaliate, but Sakura spun her sword around and grabbed the tip of the blade with her larger left hand and sent the hilt towards Orochimaru. The hilt shot into his mouth and hit the back of his throat, causing him to crash into the wall, choking and looking in shock that Sakura had pinned him to the wall by the hilt. Orochimaru placed his hands around the handle and tried to push the blade away, but he couldn't and began to worry.

"Looks like you can't go anywhere." Sakura smirked, not getting cut by her blade since her left hand is thinker then the rest of her body.

'What is going on? I should be stronger then this girl!' Orochimaru yelled to himself, quickly doing a hand sign, but Sakura kicked his hands from the distant they were at, then quickly smashed her foot against the wall and made it nearly impossible to move other than his left hand and legs.

"Sasuke, this would be the best time to skin this Snake alive, and make sure to take his fangs as well, and hurry up, I'd rather get out of this place." Sakura tells him and looks around the dark, lifeless tomb like room. "This place is a bit too cheery for me." Sakura claimed and pushed the sword harder into Orochimaru's mouth, almost making him gag. "Needs a little more blood I think." Sakura smirked.

Orochimaru's eyes widened in terror and shock, using his free hand to try and push the large handle of the blade away, but still couldn't push it away and tried to kick Sakura away from him. Sasuke stood up from his bed and looked at Orochimaru to Sakura and back again, Orochimaru pointed his hand at Sakura and several snakes shot out of his sleeve and towards Sakura. They wrapped around Sakura's arm and bit into her skin, but Sakura smirked as the snakes tried to pierce her skin, but couldn't.

"Now Sasuke, you can either not kill this fake demon and die with him, or kill this fake demon and join the real thing." Sakura tells Sasuke, making him look confused, Sakura used her free, smaller hand to reach behind her back and a small puff of smoke came, she held a sharp, silver dagger that had a skull at the end of the handle. "So which do you choose?" Sakura asked, her eyes alight with rage and bloodlust, also a hint of enjoyment.

"...Fine, I'll kill him..." Sasuke claims and walks towards the two and grabs a sword that rested against the wall next to his bed, he pulled the blade back and quickly severed the snakes from Orochimaru's arm. Orochimaru was panicking now, too exhausted from fighting Naruto to shed his skin to escape, fearing of being skinned like a common animal by the person he wished to take for himself.

Sasuke stabbed his sword through Orochimaru's free hand and pinned it to the wall, Orochimaru grunts in pain and looks around in fear. Sakura smirked and spun her dagger and grabbed the bladed end and pointed the hilt towards Sasuke. "Here, use this to gut the bastard." Sakura ordered and Sasuke took it and looked at Orochimaru, but looked at Sakura as she pulled out a kunai and passed it to Sasuke. "Pin his other hand." Sakura ordered and gained a glare from Sasuke.

"You pin it." Sasuke tells her darkly.

Sakura glared back and used all of her strength and actually managed to stab the hilt through the back of his throat, pinning his head to the wall. Orochimaru yelled in pain and shock, coughing as best as he could since blood poured down his throat, Sakura dropped her foot and smirked as Orochimaru tried to rip the massive blade out. Sakura quickly walked over to his hand and grabbed it, quickly hitting it against the wall and stabbed her kunai into the wall and bent the kunai.

Sakura smirked as Orochimaru kicked his legs in fear; she walked to the top of her demonic looking blade and placed her large, left hand on it. Sasuke took the silver blade and walked over to Orochimaru and looked at the man who trained him for nearly three years.

"You've given me all you can for these years, and now I'm one step closer on killing my brother...Itachi." Sasuke says and smirked and plunged the sharp blade into the snake's gut, the Sanin felt absolute pain as the knife started pushing upwards, tearing through his skin and bowels.

'No! I cannot die! I'm Orochimaru! The Snake Sannin!' Orochimaru yelled to himself, trying to yell it, but was gargling and yelling in pain, he felt the sudden grinding of the dagger against his ribs, spurting up blood on the blade. Sasuke pushed his lightning chakra and began cutting through his rib cage and sternum like butter, blood shot up Orochimaru's throat as the dagger continued its course.

"Wonderful Sasuke-Kun, nearly there now." Sakura says and smirks a dark smile as she watched, her eyes becoming dark and bloodthirsty, Orochimaru vomited a large amount of blood and sprayed both Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke was feeling slightly sick as blood and some bits of organs fell out of the snake Sannin, wondering how Orochimaru was staying alive like this since no one should be able to live this long. He shrugged it off and figured that he was harder to kill since he was a Sanin and harder to kill then the other three Sanin, but even him surviving through severed veins and arteries. He'd just finished with the rib cage and was now part way up his throat and stopped, gagging as Orochimaru's blood sprayed across his face. 'This is wrong in so many ways...but I need to do it so I can kill Itachi!' Sasuke yelled as he moved it up violently and sliced through the rest of his neck and sliced his jaw in half and hit the handle, surprised that it didn't slice through it.

"That's enough cutting...now rip off his skin..." Sakura ordered and ripped her blade out of Orochimaru and wall, seeing Orochimaru pass out and blood covering the floor and knew that Orochimaru would die any second now.

Sasuke dropped the skull knife and pulled the blades out of his hands and dropped them into the ground, Orochimaru fell on his knees and hit the floor, and Sasuke rolled him over and looked at the dead Sannin. Organs poured out of his guts, he refused to throw up and grabbed the opening flaps, pulling his skin apart and more organs and blood fell out, after a minute, Orochimaru was now naked from his skin. Sasuke breathed carefully as he smelled the poisonous fumes that Orochimaru had ingested and the poisons of the chemical that gave him his curse seal, he reached down and ripped his fangs from him and walked to Sakura.

Sakura smirked as he presented the fangs to her. "Very good Sasuke-Kun." She said and looked at Orochimaru, seeing his heart stop and knowing he was no longer in this word and would realise that he's nothing compared to demons.

Xxxxx

At the bridge, or what remained of it since most of the landscape was in ruins now, the entire woodlands that Orochimaru came from was nothing more than ash and a crater. "W-What happened?" Hinata asked, entirely shocked by what she saw, seeing Naruto turn into the Three Tailed Fox mode and destroyed the bridge with a single jump and sent Orochimaru flying like a small stone being thrown by Lee.

"Damn it! I've got to get Naruto and stop him from-" Yamato began, but a red arm shot out of the remains of the ruined woods on the other side of the canyon and crashed into Yamato, he let loose a painful cough as the air in his lungs shot out. He tried to regain his breath as the arm smashed him into the ground, feeling a large amount of pain, mostly coming from his arm and the large hand pinned him to the ground. "Damn...can't...get...arm...free!" Yamato gasps, trying to get his arm free, but failing.

Two more arms shot out of the arm that grabbed him and grabbed the ground on both sides of him, he was confused by the action, he soon realised that the arm pulled itself towards him. A split second later, a large, dark red creature flew out of the woods towards Yamato.

"Yamato-Sensei!" Hinata called, quickly moving towards him to help, but the creature landed with a small explosion at where Yamato was, causing her to fly back by the force of the explosion. She landed hard on the ground and the bag with her belongings and item that the Hyuga clan wanted ripped open and fell off the edge and fell to the bottom of the canyon. Hinata saw this and was worried that she may lose the contents, but remembered Yamato and his life was more important quickly activated her Byakugan.

The smoke cleared and a fox like creature stood above Yamato, she was moving carefully since the fox could kill Yamato with one move should he show any acts that could be believed as a aggressive act. 'I'll have to be quick-' Yamato began to think, but he felt a sudden burning sensation on his right ankle, he looked down to see one of the creature's tails wrap around his ankle. "Damn it-" He began, but was suddenly pulled at such force that caused the ground to be ripped out and sent flying to the rocky wall on the other side, causing a small crater and fell towards the bottom.

"Yamato-Sensei!" Hinata yelled as she watched the man fall towards the river, Hinata focused on the creature and was shocked as she realised it was Naruto, only managing to see behind the chakra cloak. "N-Naruto-Kun..." She said aloud, shocked that the beast was Naruto.

Naruto in Kyuubi form looked at the smaller girl, he growled and slowly approached Hinata and some cracks appeared from the ground by the power he was emitting. Hinata backed away and grew even more nervous, she backed away from him and grew scared as he charged towards her, and she only managed to dodge because she already had her Byakugan active. She quickly jumped into the woods and began running, Naruto roared and charged into the woods to get her.

'I hope Yamato-Sensei will be alright...' Hinata hoped as she quickly began evading Naruto's attacks and kept trying to hide from him, but couldn't by the sudden, wide range attacks

Xxxxx

Hinata breathed heavily as she only managed to hide from Naruto after several minutes or running and finally managed to hide from him. She looked around carefully and watched Naruto destroy large sections of the forest to find him, making her nervous as she tried to catch her breath. 'Why is he like this? What happened to him?' Hinata wondered as she shifted a little and made a twig snap, she held her breath and hoped that Naruto didn't notice, after a few seconds, she heard nothing and sighed in relief, but the tree she was hiding behind was suddenly smashed in half.

She screamed as she jumped out of the falling tree's path and landed on the ground, her Byakugan active again and saw that Naruto was upon her within seconds. All she could do was spin around and stare at her attacker face to face before being killed, Naruto landed hard on either side of her with his hand and feet. He growled as observed her with his pale, glowing, white eyes and opened his jaw slightly and showed razor sharp teeth, breathing on her as he saw fear in her eyes.

"P-Please...N-Naruto...I k-know y-you're still in t-there...p-please..." Hinata says to the towering Kyuubi influenced Naruto, tears coming from hear eyes as she looked at her love, or what should be her love, but knowing that this isn't the real him.

Naruto tilted his head slightly as he leaned closer towards her, Hinata was nearly suffocating by the odder and power of his dark chakra, she growled even more and opened his jaw slightly more.

"P-Please...N-Naruto-Kun...I k-know y-you...y-you wouldn't h-hurt me..." Hinata says as tears flowed even more freely, her voice shaking in fear. "I k-know it b-because I..." Hinata began, but Naruto raised his head and roared in anger before moving away from Hinata on his hind legs.

Her eyes widened and watched as Naruto moved away from her, making as much noise as he can as he destroyed more sections of the forest. Hinata then saw something and Naruto's Kyuubi cloak began to recede back into his body, she was confused and then looked worried as Naurto's flesh was red with burns and blood.

She began to panic for the pass few seconds until the cloak vanished and Naruto was back to his original form, standing there for a second and smoking before falling to the ground and laid there. "Naruto-Kun!" Hinata yelled in panic.

* * *

Sleepless D: I hope you all enjoyed it, and more on the way, sorry for the late stories, hope you all review and all that, please read some of my other stories and review. Peace out.


	11. Rage Virus Outbreak, The Riots

Sleepless D: Here's a long chapter, plenty of blood, enjoy. Peace out.

* * *

It has been an hour and Hinata had set up camp and was tending to the unconscious Naruto, she was worrying about Yamato and Sakura since they were still missing. She was currently freaking out on what happened to her with Naruto's transformation state, having nearly bitten her head off, or worse. She applied bandages of what little remained of their equipment remained, worried by the amount of blood Naruto came from him, she then thought about the mission and knew it was a complete failure.

"...Naruto-kun is not going to like this..." Hinata commented quietly, she suddenly heard a twig snap behind her, making her spin around in fear and pulled a kunai and readied herself for anything. She was very surprised when Yamato walked out of the woods, coughing slightly and held his bag with his hand, he sighed in slight relief as he walked up to them.

"Captain Yamato! I'm glad you're alive!" Hinata says in shock, feeling relief in one part of her mind since she didn't expect Yamato to be as well as he was, having been attacked by the transformed Naruto and thrown off a cliff. She thought at least Yamato was badly hurt and fell to the bottom of the canyon and drowned.

Yamato smiled slightly as he placed the bag near her and sat down to look at Naruto, Hinata was slightly confused as he looked him over. "I retrieved most of your items that you lost, they landed right on the edge of the river, but some were lost however." Yamato informed her.

She quickly opened the bag and looked through it, sighing in relief as she found the item her family requested. "Captain Yamato, how did you survive?" Hinata asked him.

"I used my Wood style Jutsu to save myself, it was a close call." Yamato informed her. 'And I'm glad that I have the First Hokage's DNA in me, otherwise the Kyuubi's chakra would've poisoned me.' He thought to himself.

"Oh, I'm very glad that you're okay Captain Yamato..." Hinata says, thanking Kami that he survived, but was confused at Yamato saying Wood style, but she'd ask about that another time.

"How did Naruto come back to his senses? From what I understand, it should've taken over an hour at most." Yamato says, worried as he helped tend to the wounds on Naruto.

"...Naruto-kun...he did it himself...just before he tried to kill me." Hinata informed him, becoming scared and thankful because of it.

"This is not good...not good at all." Yamato says repeatedly, worrying more as he looked over Naruto.

"What is wrong Captain Yamato?" Hinata asked, seeing Yamato worried was making her scared and continued to worry even more about Naruto's safety now.

"It's about what Naruto did...what he did was clearly an unsafe method of pushing back the Kyuubi's control and dark power. You see Hinata, the reason I was assigned to the team is to make sure that when and if Naruto loses control of himself, I am able to safely bring him back to normal while calmly suppress the Kyuubi's chakra as well. But since Naruto did that himself...some of the Kyuubi's chakra may remain in his system and cause unknown damage." Yamato explained to Hinata.

"...What could happen to Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked the team leader, now becoming greatly worried for her boyfriend's safety now.

"...I do not know yet...I mean with some of the Kyuubi's chakra in his system, he might have some unknown side effects that could affect him either physically or mentally...maybe both. Hinata...since you're his girlfriend, you need to be on the lookout for anything that you would consider off, like behaviour or physical." Yamato tells her who nodded her head to show she understood.

"...Captain Yamato...do you think you can look after Naruto-kun while I look for herbs? To help Naruto-kun with his wounds and the herbs that Lady Tsunade asked me to retrieve as well." Hinata told him, gaining a nod from Yamato.

"I will do that, but I believe our mission is a failure now since this happened...I mean, Orochimaru will have been long gone now and we haven't recovered...not to mention that Sakura may have been taken by him as well." Yamato says in slight disappointment since he hasn't failed a mission in many years.

"Naruto-kun is going to be devastated..." Hinata simply said as she felt sorrow for her boyfriend right now, she got up and went in search of the herbs while Yamato kept a eye on Naruto unconscious form.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile at Konohagakure, four men wearing ANBU like gear landed on Sakura's family home. "Alright, Crow, examine the subject's room, Monkey, subject's parent's room, Owl and I will examine the house for any information, maybe find out where the subject's parents went." The leading ANBU says and they all nodded, jumping onto the windows and opening them quickly and entering.

Crow entered Sakura's room it seemed normal enough and he looked around, seeing some really old books involving the great humanity wars, the Sage of Six Paths that defeated the Ten Tailed Beast and other material that he didn't recognise. He then started looking through several journals from Sakura, the ones before she fell into the spring seemed normal for any girl, after the incident, it was confusing. 'Nightmares, killing everyone, feeling power go through me like nothing can stop me.' The newer ones made him confused since it wasn't writing, or maybe it was but he didn't recognise it. 'Is this some different language? Or some code?' He wondered.

Xxx

In Sakura's parents' room, Monkey entered it, looking around and thought that either a fight broke out or her parents were very rough with sex. The bed was over turned, clothes torn to shreds, blood on the wall and what looked like a fist print in the wall, and he looked around a little but knew that nothing would be important.

Xxx

Owl and the leader were downstairs, wondering why it seemed like no one has lived here for months, reason why, a meal from three months ago was left on the table had rotted to nothing but mould. But the worst smell was a carton of milk in the kitchen that got left out; they wondered what happened and where Sakura's parents were.

A sound came from behind them, sounding like glass breaking, they spun around and saw nothing but the basement door, they both looked at each other and pulled out a kunai, expecting the worse as they came closer to the door. "Owl...open it..." The leader whispers.

The female ANBU looked at him. "You fucking open the door!" Owl complained, not wanting to open it.

"I'm the superior officer here, open the fucking door!" The leader whispered again, getting angry now.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because I ordered you to, now open the fucking door! And fucking investigate what the fuck that was!" He ordered again.

Owl sighed and opened the door slowly, a creaking sound came from it, they both carefully looked to see what's down there, but it was pitch black. "Think the light bulb exploded?" Owl asked, hoping that it was just that, but something seemed to move in the shadows, she felt something down there, like a chakra signature that shouldn't live in this world and that scared her. "...I think...something's down-" She began, but something launched itself at her, smashing into her gut and forcing her to crash into the wall behind her, winding her. She tried to stay focused and pushed away from the being, she saw that it was a man with no shirt, there was enough light to see his face and she was horrified.

The man was deathly pale, deep scars across his face that was self inflicted, the man's eyes were a yellow with patches of red and showed nothing but rage while he was trying to rip into her guts. She started kicking at him rapidly and hearing his ribs crack, but he continued to try and bite into her, the leader quickly threw a kunai into the man's back, but that didn't make him let go.

"Get off her you bastard!" The leader yelled and was about to grab him, but something grabbed his ankle and pulled hard. He screamed in pain when he felt his ankle shatter and quickly grabbed the doorframe as something tried to pull him down the stair. He tried to wriggle his way out of whatever grabbed him, but it crushed his ankle even more and made him scream, he looked back but saw nothing but shadows. The thing grabbed his face and ripped him from the doorframe, but nothing could be seen as he and the creature crashed down the stairs and the ANBU screamed in horror and pain.

The man that attacked the female ANBU used all its strength and ripped into her guts, making her scream in pain and horror as she saw her blood spray everywhere. "Hey! What the fuck is going on down there!?" Monkey yelled, jumping down the stairs, he looked around and saw Owl's guts being ripped out and was shocked. "What the fuck!?" He yelled and quickly went to rip the man away from her as he held the bleeding ANBU, high against the wall.

Crow also rushed down the stairs as Monkey grabbed the man and ripped her off, smashing him into the wall on the other side and tried to pin him there. The man yelled in anger and then vomited blood, spraying Monkey's mask covered face and made him let go and try and wipe the blood from his eyes. Crow cursed and grabbed onto the man and threw him down the stairs to the basement, ignoring the horror of pain down there and slams the door. "Are you okay Monkey!?" Crow asked.

"I can't see! I can't see!" Monkey yelled in fear as his eyes burned.

"Fuck!" Crow yells and leads him towards the door to get him medical aid, leaving his bleeding partner Owl there on the floor. She dragged herself away when Crow slammed the door, afraid of what was in the house and was going to report it to his leader, she heard the basement door slamming and dragged herself to a bathroom that was near her and closed the door behind her. She coughs up blood as she tried to stop the bleeding, she looked at her wound and thought she'll be alright, it looking bad then it was.

'Bastard bit right into me.' She says to herself and wraps a towel around her wound and still hears the basement door banging. 'Got to fucking move soon.'

She hears the door smash and something running around outside, hoping the guy doesn't find her but heard another door smash open and was confused. But she didn't pay much thought to that as she quickly examined the medicine cabinet for pain killers.

Xxxxx

Yamato yawned as he watched over Naruto, he felt pain in his ankle as he moved it, he sighed as he knew it was fractured and reached into his bag which was next to him. He searched through it and found some ointment and applied it to his ankle to numb the pain, having it heal faster than usual. Movement came from the corner of his eye and he looked to see Naruto standing up, he was greatly surprised by this since his wounds haven't properly healed yet. "Naruto?" Yamato called.

Naruto snored and turned to him, waddling over to Yamato. "...Damn...Pervy Sage..." Naruto snored loudly.

'Is he still unconscious?' Yamato wondered.

Naruto finally reached Yamato and suddenly kicked him hard, making him cough hard as he flew several feet away. "...Leaving...me to deal...with girls...he peeked on..." Naruto snored while sounding annoyed.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Yamato ordered as he stood up, Naruto didn't do as Yamato ordered and threw several punches at him, Yamato managed to dodge most of them but got punched in the chest and flew further back and slammed into a tree.

"...You...pervert!" Naruto yelled/snored and began moving quicker towards Yamato, he took a deep breath and started making several hand signs, when he finished a large piece of wood shot out of the ground and slammed into Naruto's chest and sent him flying.

Naruto landed easily enough by his sleeping bag and charged again, Yamato finished another set of hand signs and encased Naruto in a dome of wood, he sighed as he walked up to the dome. 'Damn...he sure is a nightmare when he's asleep.' Yamato thought but heard something happening in the dome.

He got confused and had his ear near the dome to try and listen, it was quiet for a few seconds but then heard a small word that made him panic. "Rasengan!" He heard.

Yamato jumped away and a large section of the dome exploded and Naruto charged at Yamato with the remaining Rasengan in hand, smashing it into his chest he yelled in pain as he crashed into the ground. 'I'm not sure...if I should be grateful...for him being...weak or curse...him...' Yamato thought as he lost consciousness.

Naruto yawned as he laid back down and slept. "Damn...Pervy Sage..." Naruto mumbles.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, faraway from Orochimaru's hideout, Sasuke and Sakura were walking towards the Jusenkyo Springs. Sakura was leading Sasuke to the springs so that he can gain a large amount of power, but Sakura had other motives on bringing him along. She was at first going to kill him, but she realised that she will need to repopulate her species and smirked at Sasuke, making him slightly nervous by her look as well. From what she could understand from Sasuke's information and Sasori's memories, Orochimaru had several prisoners that were power hungry, so she'll use them for later to create her army.

"...So Sakura...why are you carrying Orochimaru's skin?" Sasuke asked as he was clearly disturbed by the fact that Sakura was bringing the skin of the snake along. He knew she was going to keep the fangs, but he actually didn't expect her to keep hold of the dead man's skin.

"I have my reasons Sasuke-kun." Sakura says and after a second, she started laughing hysterically as she remembered something.

"What are you laughing about?" Sasuke asked as he still wasn't use to this new girl that use to be Sakura.

"Oh, I remembered Naruto asking me one time when he got back that if I got a welcome back present for him, I told him it's not ready yet, but now it should be ready. I hope Naruto-kun enjoys his welcome back gift from his old crush's mother!" Sakura laughed insanely as Sasuke was backing away from her again. He don't know if Sakura went insane because of the power or she always was insane and with the power she just expressing what in her soul.

Xxxxx

Hinata walked back to the camp and when she got there, she became confused and scared as she saw Yamato knocked out with a small hole in his vest and Naruto laying nearby, but not in the place he was before. "Naruto-kun! Captain Yamato!" Hinata called as she dropped her bag full of herbs and rushed over to them. "W-What happened!?" Hinata asked, but received no reply; she looked them over and was confused on who did this.

Naruto snored and sat up again, surprising Hinata a great deal and looked at Naruto's sleeping face. "...Mm...Hinata-chan..." Naruto snored and wondered over to her.

"...Naruto-Kun?" Hinata called, seeing if he was awake at all but found out he wasn't, she moved backwards and accidently tripped over Yamato. She landed on her back and started crawling away, feeling nervous as Naruto walked towards her, he tripped over Yamato also and landed on Hinata.

Hinata closed her eyes and felt Naruto land on her, she cursed in pain as a hard blunt object hit the middle of her chest and made her breasts hurt. "...Mm...Hinata-Chan..." Naruto says in a muffled voice and feeling the object between her breasts moving, Hinata opened her eye and looked to see Naruto rubbing his head between her breasts and made her stiffen and turn red.

'Naruto-Kun's...got his head...' Hinata thought and wondered if she was dreaming, she saw Naruto with a smile and was trying to get a close as he could to her. 'I think...I'm going...what was that?' Hinata wondered as she felt something hard press up between her legs, she looked and saw that Naruto was moving his hips back and forth and the hard object kept going and coming every time he moved his hips.

Hinata fainted as Naruto had a smile and kept the movement going, after a couple of minutes, Yamato grunts in pain and coughs hard as he got up. "Never...let my guard...down again..." Yamato says to himself and looks to see Naruto and Hinata and raises an eyebrow. "Really glad...Kakashi-Senpai...isn't here." Yamato chuckles as he quickly did some hand signs and a lot of wood shot out of the ground and grabbed Naruto and sent him high into the air, he sighed as Naruto struggled a little and looked down at Hinata and was slightly disturbed. 'Well...I hardly see that sort of disturbing blood stains...' Yamato says to himself as he sees a Naruto face imprint on Hinata's jacket.

Yamato then begins tying Naruto up with wood and placing him back to his sleeping bag before going to get Hinata and place her in her tent before going to rest.

Xxxxx

Within the Hidden Leaf, it seemed like a normal day and at Ichiraku Ramen, Ayame was busy serving several customers as the market district was very busy today. She then heard something open and looked to notice that the side door from the kitchen to the alleyway open, she was confused and looked closer to see someone standing in the dark alleyway.

"Nishi...Matsu...did you plan on giving free ramen to one of your friends again?!" Ayame yelled in annoyance, glaring at the two new waiters.

They both looked at her in confusion. "No Ayame-Chan...We haven't done anything of the sort for over a week now." Nishi informed her and looked at Matsu, seeing him nod as he cleaned the floor on the other side of the bar.

"...Father?" Ayame asked, looking from the person in the dark alleyway that hasn't moved to her father.

"Not me Ayame, you know my policy for that and I'm not expecting any deliveries today." Teuchi replied as Ayame looked back at the person outside.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" Ayame called out to the person, seeing the person spin to look at her and seeing the person breathing hard. "Are you alright?" Ayame asked but jumped as the person charged towards her, she backed away in fear and the person rushed through the door and tackled Ayame, making her scream in shock. The person started screaming in rage and smashing their fists into Ayame's face, fracturing her skull as she kept having her crack against the floor.

Everyone was standing there in shock, seeing someone beating Ayame to death as the person, the person had several scars and a kunai in his back, his hair was messy and a dull pink. He roared in anger and plunged his thumbs into Ayame's eyes, making her scream in horror and pain as their thumbs vanished into her skull.

"Ayame-Chan!" Nishi yelled in shock and rushed over to Ayame, Teuchi stood there in shock as he watched his only daughter getting killed by a madman. He finally came back to reality and was about to help, but another person rushed into the kitchen and smashed into Nishi, blood was seem coming from Nishi as he crashed into the noodle cooker and caused the boiling water to pour onto him. Nishi screamed in horror and pain as he tried to wipe the water off, but it didn't do anything to help him.

Teuchi finally came to his senses, he quickly grabbed the kitchen knife next to him, everyone in the restaurant started backing away, but remained staring at the scene. The person that attacked Nishi was a woman, pale, blood covered skin and hair hidden in a membrane, closer look shows that she has yellow eyes with red blotches in her eye. Matsu also came back around and saw his friend hurts badly and Teuchi in danger, he dropped the mop and quickly rushed over to help them. He jumped over the counter, but the woman swung her hand around and hit him in the chest with enough force to send him flying. Matsu crashed into a couple of people and coughed hard, holding his chest and were scratches bleeding there and he tried to regain his breath.

Teuchi threw the kitchen knife at the woman, stabbing the woman in the arm and making her yell, she looked at the knife and hit it, making it fall out and glared at Teuchi. The man quickly picked up a butcher's knife to defend himself, the woman charged and Teuchi swung the butcher knife. The knife clashed with something, Teuchi looked at was shocked when he saw needle like nails coming from her finger tips, covered in blood. The woman pushed the knife away and stabbed her nails into his chest, going straight through and puncturing both his lungs.

He yelled in pain as blood coming from his mouth and started gargling with blood, the woman pulled away and Teuchi fell to the floor, finding it hard to breathe. Both she and the dull pink haired man stood up and looked at the people in the store, they yelled in rage and jumped over the counter. This caused everyone to scream in panic and ran in fear.

The nailed woman was quickly slicing through the people, mostly skin and sometimes managing to sever through their arms and half their necks. The man smashed into people, vomiting blood at people and biting people, he quickly grabbed the last person through the exit and was on top of her. He yelled in anger and kept smashing her head against the stone floor, making her scream in horror and pain before her head cracked open.

People all around looked at this, starting to panic and scream as they ran in all directions, some ran down the alley next to Ichiraku Ramen stand. But they screamed even more and less people ran out, five people soon following them covered in blood and yelling in rage as they either started attacking people or biting them. One of them were wearing an owl like ANBU mask, but the bottom part of the mask was shattered and the man limped towards the people, but they were managing to get away. Some missing a limp, but fear blocking the pain as they wanted to escape with their lives from the sudden attack, calling for help, but none came and people were either wounded or killed if they were unlucky.

A blond haired woman formally known as Mebuki followed the group, smirking as her yellow, blood stained eyes watched the carnage, she continued moving and looked to see her former husband attack a small family. He smashed his fist into the father, making him fall onto the ground unconscious, he quickly grabbed the woman, yelling and bit into the woman's throat. She spluttered up blood as he ripped out a large piece of her throat, soon throwing the woman away as she quickly bled to death. He looked at a small, crying girl, he grabbed onto the girl's throat, slowly crushing the girl's throat, the girl's eyes slowly bulged, face turning blue and a cracking sound came from her neck. After a second, the girl's neck was crushed, her head very loose and blood coming from her openings before he let her go and heard a crying sound. He looked near the dead woman and saw a crying baby, he walked over to it and raised his foot, soon sending it down and crushed the baby. Snapping sounds came from the baby, and he quickly stamped on the baby again and again, causing blood and organs soon covered the floor and his foot.

Mebuki raised her fist and all the attackers stopped, people managing to run away and over half a dozen blood covered people stood there, waiting as some people cried in pain. And some hiding behind anything to escape the horror. Mebuki pointed at an alley way on the opposite side and the people started running down it while she and the Owl ANBU wondered to it quickly. A janitor was hidden behind a bin, the ANBU vomited blood in his face, making him yell in shock and vomit as he tasted the blood.

After a few seconds, several Leaf ninja arrived at the scene and were shocked but what they saw blood, body limbs and some bodies. They start searching around to help anyone hurt and had their medical ninja, trying to save as many people as they could. "What happened here!?" A Jounin asked one of the lesser injured civilians.

"I don't know! People attacking! Blood everywhere! Oh god!" The person cried, holding onto his bitten arm, shocked by the experience.

"We best take them to the hospital." A medical ninja said and gained a nod from the Jounin.

"We better try and find the people responsible for this." The Jounin says as he looked around for any signs of the people that done this.

The remaining people in the shop were either dead or badly wounded, Teuchi still gargling a little as blood filled his lungs. Nishi slowly dragged away from the cooker, crying in pain from his blistered, red skin, trying to get out of the shop through the side door. He passed the body of Ayame, her eyes missing, showing black holes filled with blood and the look of horror and pain on her face.

Xxxxx

A couple of hours pass and a doctor had just sent the janitor away, only dong a few tests to see if he was alright and some people left with only minor injuries. "...This was horrible." The doctor said.

"Yeah...but at least it wasn't any worse." A nurse said as she waved at the waiter known as Matsu who only suffered a few cuts on his chest, but he looked depressed as his friend was still in hospital but had to go home.

"Yeah...but I feel sorry for that teacher, his family was killed like nothing..." The doctor said in a sad voice.

"Yeah...he was my child's teacher." The nurse said as she signed out another person with a child who suffered a couple of bites from the attack.

"Let's hope that they find the thing responsible for this." The doctor said as he rubble his neck in stress.

Xxxxx

At the market place, there were a few ninja looking around to clear out the remains. "Hey Tokuma, mind searching for anything we may have missed?" One of the Jounin asks the Hyuga next to him.

"Very well." Tokuma says and activates his Byakugan and looks around and spots something. "Inside the Ramen shop!" He yelled and rushed over to the side entrance and hurried through, the Jounin followed and entered the shop.

"What did you see?" He asked and looked around to see a large pool of blood and a woman laying in it, her skull cracked open and her eyes hidden by a large amount of blood in the place. He looked further back and was disturbed as he saw someone at the back. "...What the hell..." He says as he walked up with the Hyuga to get a closer look.

The man known as Teuchi was still alive, vomiting blood and stabbing the floor with a now blunt knife, he looked up and gargled and started crawling towards them. They looked closer and his eyes were yellow with blood blotches in his eyes, he tried to throw himself at them, but was too weak and remained on the floor. Not breathing anymore and the ninja stood there, confused by what just happened.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" The Jounin says as he looked around in fear.

Xxxxx

A small group on ninja made it to the Hidden Leaf hospital, they quickly rushed inside and they looked in confusion, seeing people dressed in ANBU gear and wondered what they were doing here. The four people wore black cloaks and quickly made their way to the morgue and entered the dark room.

In there were two people and some bodies, bloody as they were beaten to dead less than an hour ago. "Atama! Mind telling me why the place we were going to investigate became a bloodbath!?" A woman yelled.

"...What you talking about Midori?" The Medical ninja known as Atama says, looking at blood samples from the body.

"I saw ANBU go in the subject's house, we waited and two people ran out of there, covered in blood and a few seconds later, a small group people and one of the ANBU smashed out of the door and started attacking people!" Midori yelled.

"Yeah! Bastards managed to get a bite of my arm!" One of the other ANBU says, having a red, spiral design on the mask.

"Calm down Red, for a second there, I thought you had lost your cool." The tallest ANBU laughs, wearing a mask with a blue flame design around the jaw.

"Fuck off Takumi." Red says in annoyance.

"Interesting thing you should say that, these people were attacked by what we're calling Rioters, bitten and beaten to fuck...and they've got an interesting blood virus." Atama says and pokes at a dead body. "Similar blood abnormality found hidden in the subject's blood, that Sakura girl, took ages to find it, but she can't spread it directly...so you may want to go around and inform everyone in our branch soon...because I know the village is going down a very bad road soon." Atama says and looks at Kenta, nodding in agreement.

"Got it." Midori says and walks out with the three others, walking out of the door and through the hospital, ignoring people yelling and restraining patients.

* * *

Sleepless D: Here we are people, just please review and the next shall be very bloody. Peace out.


	12. Quarantine and Horror Hospital

Sleepless D: Here it is people, blood, guts and horrors of Rage and Riots. Peace out.

* * *

The slightly ruined forest which contained the remains of Team 7, Naruto had finally regained consciousness, fully healed and feeling slightly weak by yesterday and Hinata's herbs helped his wounds. Naruto wondered around camp which was now being packed away, finding out that their main mission was a complete failure, depressed that they lost their shot to find Naruto. He also found out about Sakura going missing and Hinata couldn't find her with her Byakugan, believing that Orochimaru kidnapped her.

"This is so messed up! How the hell did Sakura-Chan get kidnapped by Orochimaru!? She was right next to us and she's the size of a fucking horse! How!?" Naruto continued to yell, tripping over something and looked, seeing a large black piece of metal that looked like it belonged to armour.

Hinata looked and became confused, she bent down and ripped it from the ground, looking at it, finding it oddly familiar and held it close to her. She was surprised by the size of it, covering her torso entirely and looked as though it was only a quarter of the torso's armour. "This b-belongs to something m-more bigger t-then us..." She says, but found it interesting and thought she'll give it to someone that looks at old oddities at the village.

Yamato looked at it as well, sensing something coming from it, but he didn't pay much attention to it while Naruto and Hinata brushed dirt off it and saw marking that they didn't recognise. "Think we should bring it with us? Seems very interesting...but then again, I found a ferret that looked like a meercat interesting." Naruto says, gaining a small laugh from Hinata.

"You can b-bring it, I know someone t-that should know about t-these things." Hinata says, handing it to Naruto and he carried it under his arm.

"Great, everything ready then?" Naruto asked, picking up his bag and looked around to see if they left anything, other than a few small containers of ramen that Naruto had when he woke up and hid in a bush. He then started walking away as both Yamato and Hinata followed after him, making it the beginning of their long trek home to Konohagakure.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, at the Jusenkyi Springs, a person in a black cloak stood by a pond, almost waiting for someone, yet the Spring was giving off too much steam, blocking sight to less than a dozen feet. He looked to the left and saw dark figures moving, he moved back into the mist as they walked closer and Sakura and Sasuke arrived. They looked at a sign and Sakura recognised it, the Spring that she fell in three years ago and smirked darkly. "This is where it all ended...and all began." Sakura says with a dark smirk.

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused by what she said.

"This is where the fight with the legendary Ten Tailed Beast took place...I fell to it, along with others of the Ancients and this place use to be just craters, but rains filled them up." Sakura says, making him even more confused.

"The Ten Tailed Beast? That's just a fairy tale." Sasuke says, chuckling slightly.

"That's what most people believe, but that Tailed Beast's power still flows to this day, changing the springs into supernatural things. Some are either powered because of an unfortunate animal falling in, yet...a few are the remainders of those that fought against it." Sakura told him.

"...What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked, becoming a little worried now.

"This pond if where my ancestor fell...or better yet, where I fell." Sakura smirks, a red aura coming from her. "The Ancients, bringer of fear and second oldest of the true rulers of this universe, War was my name, and I am born again!" Sakura yelled, laughing evilly and looked at Sasuke who was half believing on what she was saying. "But I'm not fully me...I am still just a mortal in this pointless body! Not to mention...my demon...ah how I love this creature, powering me with just enough power to wipe anyone in my path away." Sakura says, stroking her own cheek.

"Demon? What the hell is going on here?" Sasuke asked.

"Before I fell into this pool, I just had a minor demon in me, bringing me rage to all and lust over you, some call them inner spirits or thoughts, but they're really demons too weak to take full control. Falling in this poll powered me greatly, but only when I got wet, and this pool does have someone that I'm related to, the Ancients, they're a humanoid alien species that was suppose to bring this world to an end." Sakura told him, placing hands around his shoulder while he looked at her as if she was slightly insane by what she's talking about. "But thanks to Sasori's chakra, trying to take control of my mind and body once I consumed him, he opened a barrier and I now have full control of this one's mind." She smirks, looking at the spring and feelings artefacts in there.

"So why are we here?" Sasuke asked, not seeing the point of coming here.

"We're going to enter the pool, the waters will power us greatly and I can get what's rightfully mine." Sakura smirked, licking Sasuke's cheek and freaking him out a little.

"Going in that will make me more powerful?" Sasuke asked, confused that the water can do that.

"Yeah, think of it as a fountain of power." Sakura smirked, walking towards the water and stepped into it, they continued walking and feeling a burning sensation until they became submerged for several seconds. A reddish glow came from it, darkening rapidly and the water rippled wildly at the power coming from it, soon exploding and sent water everywhere, showing the two in their new forms.

Sakura was even large then before, her eyes dark red, her hair white with a hint of pink around the front of her fringe, but a reddish white flame replaced her hair. Her body was much wider, muscular and power came from her like a fire hose, in her hand, a red mask was there, also by her feet was a surprisingly fresh body that had a black mask, a large piece of armour and other stuff buried in mud.

Sasuke was shacking in pain, his body becoming more altered since his curse mark was still present, his skin was dark gray, his eyes a yellowy white, dark blue fringe and red flames on the back of his hair. His body even larger then Sakura, his muscles were spasmming wildly and his body was being torn by the power since it wasn't ready for this power. Two giant hands were on his back, veins popping out of it and clenching in pain while Sakura brushed them softly, smirking as she placed the red mask over his face. This caused him to stop breathing and collapse as pain went through his body, soon, his power lestened and he lowered his head.

"**You will follow my orders."** Sakura says, gaining a nod from him. **"You'll do everything I tell you, and follow my will."** She says again, making him nod again. **"You'll kill all those in my name and never betray me."** Sakura then says, gaining a pained nod from him.

She smirked as she reached down and ripped the black mask that glowed and looked at it, smirking as she was about to place it on her face, but it suddenly vanished. She was in slight shock and looked at who did this, soon seeing the man in a black cloak standing at the edge of the use to be spring. "It says here, on the sign. 'Warning: Drowned Banshee Spring, number of people that has fallen in, three, one dead, two survived.' Looks like you're not the only one that came here, and this was made by me years ago, you're not the first." The man says, kicking the sign and looked at her.

"**Who the fuck are you!? You should run at my mere presence!"** Sakura yelled, summoning her sword and held it before her, leaving the man in the cloak a foot away from the tip.

"Don't recognise me, huh? Well it's been nearly an Era, and you're not the same as you was sister." The man says, flipping the mask in the air and grabbing it a few times.

A rustling came from nearby and the Jusenkyo guide came from the bushes nearby, coming because of the sound and looked at the newcomers. "What's going on here!?" He yelled, shocked that the Banshee spring isn't there anymore.

"I'm sorry Shu, you've been a good groundskeeper of this land, but you won't live to see another day..." He says and raised his arm and a long spear shot out, stabbing through the guide like a hot knife on butter. "I've made it quick." He whispers. "Go freely into the void." He says.

"Who...are..." The guide named Shu began to ask, but life left his body and slumped on the spear.

The spear looked similar to a spine, but it shrunk and came back to the cloaked man, making the blade move and turned it into a scythe. **"Shame, I had different ideas to make him scream before dying." **Sakura smirked, making Sasuke stand and shake slightly, still not use to the pain. **"You know you're going to die today, right?" **Sakura asked, smirking as she wanted to kill something to celebrate her renewal.

"I've been dead a long time, but even now, I know that you'll defeat me, but I can slow your progress greater then you know." The mysterious man says, starting to give of a very dark blue aura, almost like smoke and his eyes turning yellow.

"You know what, you do seem familiar...who are you?" Sakura asked, lowering her sword and readied herself to grab the black mask.

"You knew my name once, so if you can't remember me now, then you're not truly War yet, so this world would have time, even if you are part Ancient, you'll never win if you fight this world..." He says, his fist holding the black mask started giving off a dark blue smoke, Sakura realised this and charged forward and sent her blade into the smaller man, making a tearing sound and gushing sound. Sakura smirked and reached for her mask, but the mask exploded and something shot into the air, making her temporarily blind and didn't see where the mask went.

She blinked rapidly and looked around, but couldn't see or feel its presence anymore, she yelled in rage and grabbed the man's throat. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE MASK!?" Sakura roared.

The man raised his hand with ease and touched her bare arm, making her yell in pain and pull back, taking the sword out and the man stood there, blackish, yellow blood coming from him. "Weapons have no effect on me, other than hurting me, but I've survived through worse." The man says, the cloak dropping and showed his only wearing trousers.

The wound on his torso was still there, but it started closing up, making Sakura slightly shocked as it closed entirely. But that wasn't the only thing that shocked her, he looked like he hasn't eaten ever, he had no hair and he hardly had any muscle on his body, looking like he should've died years and years ago. Sakura then looked at the skin that the man touched, unsure how he brought a large amount of pain from a simple touch. "Who are you?" Sakura asked again.

"I am your current opponent...now face me since I'll make you suffer." He whispers, holding his scythe still and charged towards her. Sasuke charged forward to defend her and Sakura smirked, liking that this'll be more of a challenge then she thought.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, back in Konohagakure, the village was becoming drenched with chaos, violence and blood. Nearly all the ninja present are trying to sort the shocking situation, trying to seal the areas that are affected, but failing as it was hard to seal of everything before the Riots got through. At the Hokage's Tower, Tsunade was busy signing papers to admit hundreds of people into the hospital in the pass few hours. She wanted to go out there to sort the situation out, but the ANBU won't let her since they now believe it's very infectious since people exposed to the Riots become violent them self.

She sighed to herself, believing the Riots that happened within the market place is still out there, and she wanted to know what caused it or if it's sick plot of some madman and wanted to cure fast. She looked outside the window and seeing a few fires started, becoming worried that the fire will spread, she gained a headache and drank from a bottle of sake, wanting some relief.

"What's wrong Shizune?" Tsunade asked her quiet assistant.

"Tsunade-same...we've been getting reports of random acts of violence breaking out-" Shizune began.

"Of course I knew that!" Tsunade yelled, getting angry that she just stated something the entire village knew.

"But Tsunade...it's from people we treated when the Riots began, from physically wounded to just getting vomited on." Shizune informed her, making Tsunade sigh and get more bothered.

"So my ANBU were right, infectious, either by contact or blood contamination." Tsunade says and looks at two ANBU. "Bring me one of the Rioters, alive if possible and don't let it injure or vomit on you." Tsunade ordered and gained a nod from the two before they vanished.

"Any other orders my Lady?" An ANBU Captain asked, bowing to her.

Tsunade looked outside the window, seeing the fires grow bigger and knew the village was in more danger then when Orochimaru's invasion occurred. "I am putting the village into Full Quarantine! We can't have these people breaking free and risking out neighbouring villages and farms! Have everyone go into the Evacuation tunnels and remain there!" Tsunade ordered, making Shizune look surprised. "Anyone that is bitten, wounded or a large amount of blood on them, quarantine them and test them! Whatever this thing is, it's not going as far as this village!" Tsunade shouted, gaining nods from everyone in the room and ANBU quickly left the room to give orders, leaving a team behind to protect Tsunade.

Xxxxx

Back with Team 7, darkness was coming and Naruto was wandering around in search of a water source for the group, he kept on walking as he came upon a clearing with a small lake in it. He was about to send his chakra out to inform the group, but he took notice of a person, sitting on a large stone on the edge of the lake, looking at something in their hands in frustration. Naruto looked closer and saw the person wearing a flak jacket, red clothing underneath it and short, black hair and was looked like a headband, but he couldn't see what was on it.

"Where the fuck am I? Take one wrong turn in a feral forest and I'm stuck in this shithole! I miss my rocky terrain, I could tell where I am by one sight of a stone." She says and looks at the map again.

"Eh...hello...are you lost?" Naruto asked, the woman looked and saw Naruto, looking at his headband and cursed as she jumped away and landed on the water.

"A damn Leaf ninja! Here of all places!" She yelled, Naruto noticed her headband and saw the Stone village's symbol on it, he was slightly tense, but was more relaxed since he saw no reason to be on defence.

"What's your problem?" Naruto asked in annoyance, seeing her getting ready to perform a hand sign.

"Well, you snuck up on me! So you're the enemy at the moment and I'm pissed off as it is!" She yelled doing hand signs.

"You were yelling in annoyance! I could've heard you a mile away!" Naruto yelled, soon having the woman shoot a dust like substance at him, he raised his arms in defence, but someone got in his way quickly.

"Rotation!" Hinata yelled, causing a sphere of chakra to form and blocking the dust from coming in contact.

The woman cursed as the dust stopped and a large circle remained untouched because of Hinata. "I recommend going back the way you came." Someone calls, making them look to see Yamato standing by the trees.

"Shut up, I'll take you all on!" She yelled, quickly doing a hand sign and causing the ground around them to collapse, having water and the dust follow them and they found themselves in the mix.

The three were surprised by her ability, trying to swim up, but the water became thicker and when they did surface, they tried to get out, but the water turned to cement. "What the hell!?" Naruto yelled, trying to move but couldn't.

"Well, who should I eliminate first? The Hyuga, her eyes can be used for my village's strength since I don't see the Sealing Mark on her forehead." She smiled and walked over to her.

Hinata struggled, panicking slightly as she got closer and bent down to her, she extended her hand and stopped when Naruto yelled. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HINATA!" Naruto roared, his eyes going red and she looked, soon becoming surprised and shocked by his eyes and chakra coming from his skin.

"Y-You're a Jinchuuriki! Shit!" She yelled, seeing Naruto break the cement and coming from it and ready to kill her. "Alright...I'll leave you alone...just don't do something you'll regret..." She says, remembering fighting one of their Jinchuuriki and knowing that they're dangerous.

"Fuck off out of here!" Naruto yelled, making her vanish and run into the forest quickly.

Yamato came from the trees, Naruto confused and looked to see a wooden version of himself. "We may end up seeing her again..." Yamato says as he walks over to assist Naruto to get Hinata out.

"Why were you hiding when Hinata was in danger? And what makes you think that?" Naruto asked, calming down and started to get to work.

"I was waiting for the time to attack and was about to, until you turned aggressive and scared her. And the reason why we'll see her again...she took the route towards the Hidden Leaf village..." Yamato chuckled.

Xxxxx

It was morning the next day, the Hidden Leaf village was in even more chaos, areas on fire, bodies littering the streets, Shinobi keeping strong and fighting the Riots, now known as the Infected. Many of the village's people have fled to the bunkers, examined for any injuries, blood or difference in chakra as the Infected have rapid increase and uneven chakra that the Hyuga clan can determine. Over half the villagers were safe in the bunker, but people were either hiding, still going to the village bunker, fighting the Infected or are Infected.

Several streets away from the Hokage's Tower, Shikamaru's and Shikaku's generation of Ino-Shika-Chou and other members of their clan were making sure that the Infected didn't progress too deeply into the village. The Akimichi clan members were using their Expansion Jutsu, either crushing them or sending them flying, all being hard to kill since they were too difficult to infect by the Infected. The Yamanaka clan members were sensing any hidden pray since there's a mix of full violent, to intelligent ones that sneak around to attack. The Nara clan members were ensuring that if any do make it passed the Akimichi attacks are pinned down by their Shadows and won't move until they're eliminated.

"They just keep coming!" Inoichi yelled as he threw a kunai with an explosive paper bomb on it, hitting a ninja Infected that was running on the roofs, causing it to explode and sent its body limbs flying and blood seemed to pour out.

Ino was standing nearby and was starting to feel scared as the creatures kept coming while some ANBU and Chuunins helped move the non Infected people out of the way. The last line were ANBU, killing any smart Infected that are able to avoid the shadows, some proving more difficult than others, but they were suffering from little losses with Shikaku nearby.

The Genin were escorting the non Infected while Jounin and teams of ANBU fought the Infected directly, Chuunin were doing jobs to make sure the Infected didn't get further into the village but blocking the streets. Shikaku was breathing easier now as the Infected were apparently decreasing in numbers. "Shikaku!" Inoichi yelled, gaining his attention.

"What?" Shikaku asked.

"I'm sensing something wrong..." Inoichi says in fear.

"What is it!?" Shikaku asked, becoming worried now since he thought it was going too smoothly for too long.

"The Infected have gained access to the sewers! I can feel a few moving fast, but I received word that a few teams are trying to block the passages off...and there's something coming, something more dangerous than the Infected!" He soon yelled.

Shikaku looked at him, confused and wondering what's more dangerous than an Infected army. He looked ahead and spotted two people walking down the middle of the street, seemingly oblivious to the deaths around them. "Hey! Get moving! You're in the middle of a war zone!" Shikaku yelled to them, soon recognising one of them as Sakura's mother. "Mebuki! Run!" He yelled, but soon realised something was wrong.

"Now this isn't fair at all, is it sister?" She asked a woman, nearly half her age who smirked darkly like she did, their eyes were yellow and blood blotches on them.

"Yeah, we should even the odds a little." She says, stabbing her hand and held it before the group fighting for their village. "Boom!" She yelled, sending a ball of blood towards them, hitting the ground and causing the area around the target explode, sending an Akimichi and a few ANBU flying, either crushed to killed by the Infected that quickly attacked them.

"Shit! Pull back!" Shikaku yelled as another blood ball was shot and hit a building, causing it to explode and sent those around it flying and attacked by Infected.

"Their chakra isn't human!" Inoichi yelled, moving back as a couple of ANBU tried to attack the woman, but Mebuki cut her hand as well and stabbed the ground, causing the blood on the floor to harden and shoot up into spikes. The ANBU were pierced through their armour and stopped moving, soon twitching madly and the spikes absorbed into them and they are throwing their arms around, yelling in rage.

"We've found the targets! We found the causers of the Infected! All units, pull back, we need reinforcements!" Shikaku yelled, moving back as the ANBU Infected charged.

Xxxxx

Several minutes passed, groups were hiding to avoid the women's attacks, Shikaku thought of a plan, having a few Nara members quickly used their shadows to try and trap them. The women saw this and started jumping away from the shadows, using their blood to blow the ground away, making it a little more difficult to move. Several Shinobi were now throwing kunai with tags on them, the women dodged and exploded, making them continue to dodge them, breathing hard as they outnumbered them and the women were getting annoyed.

The shadows came out of the ground, stabbing the younger woman in her limbs and body, making her yell in pain while Mebuki jumped backwards, narrowly missing the shadows. "Help me!" The girl yelled, trying to move, but couldn't.

"No, you help yourself." Mebuki smirked, firing at the ground with her blood and ran into the sewers, some Infected following her.

Shikaku cursed as he knew they could go anyplace and they need to be able to see where they are or know to be able to capture them. Chouza used his Super Expansion Jutsu, crushing the girl with his Bo and causing the area around her to collapse, knowing that she's dead.

A small group of ANBU arrived and requested his and the other Clan leaders. Shikaku came immediately as ANBU arrived and started pushing the Infected back, Inoichi came shortly after and Chouza shrunk and listened to what the ANBU wanted.

"What do you want? We're in a war zone here!" Chouzu yelled, wanting to protect the village then talk.

Ino was near them, checking to make sure none of the Infected were hiding anywhere, becoming confused and curious to why a group of ANBU wanted to talk to all of them. "We just received word that two teams that was escorting your civilians of your clan were attacked. Communication has stopped in that area, last information we received were Infected groups breaking through." The Captain of the ANBU informed them. "The Hokage believed that you should be informed."

The three looked troubled by this information, looking back at the Shinobi and Kunoichi fighting off the Infected, soon looking back at the ANBU. "Can we leave our posts to find them?" Chouza asked, sounding concerned now.

"That's why she's allowed this many ANBU to come, they were last heard to be a few streets away from the Hokage's tower, so me and two others will come and clear the area to ensure the area is clear." The ANBU told them as two members stayed while the others ran to push back the Infected.

"We best get moving." Shikaku says, the group moving towards the Hokage Tower.

Ino who had heard everything was close to tears at the thought that her mother may be dead, she looked around and saw a cousin of hers and another sensor nearby so she knew everyone would be alright. She wiped her tears away and quickly slipped away, following her father and the others while keeping chakra low so her father couldn't sense her.

Xxxxx

Over at the Leaf's main hospital, there were Several ANBU were surrounding the building, making sure that the building had no escape route since the Infected were thriving around the hospital. "Make sure none of them or possibly Infected get out!" A Jounin with large scars on his face ordered, seeing a couple of the Infected tackle a nurse and start beating her before a Chuunin tried to stop them, killing one, but the other one tackled him and bit into his throat. "And for fuck sake! Don't attack unless you're certain that you can win!" He yells and throws a kunai at the Infected while the hurt nurse crawled away in pain.

"Ibiki! Most of the teams have planted the bombs! They're meeting large numbers going in and out of the hospital! Team 3 are reporting that they're being overrun!" A Jounin yells, receiving more information from the walkie talkie.

"Tell them that if they don't find a way out soon, they'll be considered dead and left in there!" Ibiki yells, not risking any more men to save the few when he needs to save the many.

At the hospital doors, a patient was being wheeled through, having bandages wrapped around him and conscious, he had the chart still on his bed and his name read 'Sai. He had two staff members and a few other patients moving with him and a team of ninja covering them.

An Infected smashed through the glass door, causing a Chuunin from the team to spin around and engage it, trying to give more time for the others to escape. A shadow covered the group and soon, an Infected jumped from the roof, landing on a Chuunin and not suffering from the fall as it had the remains of an ANBU mask on his face. The Infected ANBU started beating the Chuunin, making him yell and draw attention from the others.

The patients screamed and ran faster, leaving the last two ninja to cover them and begin to attack the Infected whom ripped the Chuunin's throat out, causing him to drown in blood. The last two ninja engaged the Infected ANBU, finding it difficult to hit him as he was much faster and stronger than them. The ANBU smashed one of them in the face, making her role away, but throwing and having a paper attach to the ANBU's back. The other ninja saw this and jumped away and the Infected ANBU explodes, sending blood everywhere.

They felt a bit of victory for that, but soon lost it as the Chuunin at the door had the Infected vomit blood on his face, making him scream as he was thrown into the hospital. "Damn it!" The female ninja yelled, moving back to the others while the Infected walked back into the hospital backwards, seemingly having a thought go through its mind.

"How many teams are still placing their bombs!?" Ibiki yelled over the screams of horror and rage.

"Two! Team 2 and 5, but we've lost all communication to Team 2!" The Jounin at the walkie yelled.

"We'll have to assume they're dead and either made it to their destination or close to..." Ibiki says and thinks for a second. "Who's commanding Team 5?" Ibiki asked.

"Tsume Sir!" The Jounin yelled.

"Tell her to hurry up and get out of there!" Ibiki ordered, gaining a nod and the man started yelling orders down the walkie.

Xxxxx

Near the location of Team 2, four men stood in the blood covered halls, examining a large ball of paper bombs with a detonator on it. "Looks like the Leaf are going to blow this place up." The man wearing a bloody lab coat on says.

"You think? Nothing gets past you eagle eye." A man with an ANBU mask in the shape of a rat says, wearing a flag jacket.

"Fuck you Rat." The man says.

"Kenta, Rat, shut up and let's get moving, I don't want to be here when that thing goes off." The leader says and grabs the last man's shoulder, wearing Mist ninja uniform. "And Gen here is still fucked in the head, so let's get moving before more of the Rage Victims come." He says.

"Alright Atuma." The two said and looked at Gen, eyes a little unfocused.

"When I...get that...bitch...I'll skin...her." He says in a confused voice, slowly coming to the real world, but didn't know the danger yet.

Atama guided him down a hall while the other two followed quickly, passing rooms that sounded like fighting and screams. "I've got a bad feeling...where are we going to escape?" Rat asked, stepping over a dead body.

"We'll get to the staircase and go to the roof, from there, we'll make a break for it and hopefully escape the village." Atama says, turning a corner and seeing the door to the staircase and a man coming out of the room, they stopped and feared that it was an Infected, but relaxed when they recognised him. "Takumi! What are you doing here?" He yelled, making him turn and smirk.

"Midori told me to save your arses!" He yelled, wearing oversized, grey camouflage clothes and the Mist headband barely visible from an ANBU mask he stole and placed on top of his head.

Yelling was heard from another hallway, they looked to see two Infected wearing ninja gear running towards them, they then started running to the staircase. Atama continued to run with Gen, pushing him through the door and Kenta quickly followed, Rat however slipped on blood and fell to the ground, but quickly tried to get up and run again. Takumi pulled out a sword from the back of his clothing and smirked while Rat and the others quickly closed the door as the Infected were only a short distance away.

Takumi chuckled, but another yell was heard and a third Infected rushed out of a room next to him, making him stab the sword in its gut. However, the Infected had too much force going and made Takumi lose his sword as it fell to the floor and the two Infected were upon him, making him raise both of his hands and the two tackled him and he smashed into the door. "Takumi!" Kenta yelled, seeing him tackled in the door and seeing this through a small window on the door, he reached for the door, but Atama grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't you worry about him!" He tells him.

Takumi was being pushed up against the door, having his hands around the lower part of the Infected neck, keeping them away from biting him or vomiting on him. He quickly smashed his foot into one of the Infected, causing it to fall to the ground and hit the floor, he then quickly grabbed the other one, smashing him against the wall and caused it to stagger away. The first Infected got up, but he grabbed its throat again and started moving around as the other Infected charged at him, but he stopped him by grabbing the lower part of its throat again. He was now pushed up against the wall and was getting angry, he quickly smashed his skull into the second Infected and the first soon followed, smashing its nose.

Takumi held firm and sent to two Infected smashing their skulls together, making them collapse and he quickly took a step away to regain his breathe. The first Infected got back up fast and charged, but Takumi smashed his fist into its face, making it fall back a bit, the second soon came and he smashed his other fist into its face, causing it to fall to the floor, but quickly began to stand up.

The first was back on its feet, but Takumi smashed his leg against it's and made it fall to the floor again. The second one was back up and charged, both people grabbing each other's shoulders, but Takumi was being pushed back, away from the stairway doors. Takumi spat in its face and smashed his foot into its groin, the first one now crawling quickly toward Takumi, trying to bite his legs and the other one soon followed. Takumi only managed to grab the top part of the first one's head and lower part of the second's throat as they grabbed him and they remained on their knees. "Is that all you've got!?" Takumi yelled, smashing his knee into the second one's jaw, making it fall back and smashing his now free hand into the first one's head.

They both tried to get back up, but Takumi kept punching their faces like whack-a-moles, soon making them take a moment to regain focus. Takumi breathed hard and pulled out a kunai, knowing he'll have to act fast if he wants to kill them. The second charged, he grabbed its shoulder and started stabbing it in the gut, quickly pushing it away and attacked the first who regained focus.

He swung for its neck, but missed and hit its shoulder, but did cause it to fall behind him and hit the floor, but soon getting up. The second charged again, but Takumi smashed his foot in its ribs, hearing some of them crack and making it hit his back to the floor, soon hearing the first get back up. He back kicked the first in the groin, making it fall to the floor, but the second started to get up, but he smashed his foot into its face.

The first was soon back up, Takumi quickly took the opportunity to dodge the attacker and punch him, making it fall onto the second, face first and jumped onto its back. He yells and gets pleasure as he continually stabbed the kunai into the first's head, sending blood everywhere with each stab, staining his clothes.

Rat quickly opened the door, yelling at him to quickly get in there, Takumi came back to the real world, grabbing his sword from the Infected that he killed first and got of them. He ran towards the door, but slipping on blood and nearly falling down the stairs, cursing as he held onto the railing. Rat tried not to laugh, but didn't notice that Takumi was only stabbing the first one's head, soon being attacked but the Infected. He yells in shock as it bites his arm and punches him, sending him to the floor as the Infected charged at Atama, making him try and defend himself, but getting bit on the forarm.

Kenta quickly swung a kunai and severed the Infected's spine, killing it instantly. "You alright Atama?" He asks, soon hearing screaming and quickly closed the door as more Infected charged from different hallways.

Atama yelled, looking and seeing a janitor's trolly in the stairway, a little confused and looks through it, finding bleach and pouring its contents onto the wound, yelling in pain. "What the hell are you doing!?" Takumi yelled.

Kenta nodded at what Atama did. "Bleach is known to kill almost everything, that includes diseases...but since this is a dangerous virus, it may not work, but there's still a chance that it's been killed or slowed down at least." Kenta says as Atama poured bleach onto Rat's arm, making him yell.

"Why all the yelling?" Gen says, coming out of a daydream.

"...I remember that guy being a stratagist...but right now, he's making Rina look smart." Takumi says as the group start moving upstairs, hoping they don't encounter Infected and ignoring some of the blood around them.

Xxxxx

On the opposite side of the hospital, Team 5 were moving fast, Tsume tearing through a couple of Infected with Fang Over Fang with her companion Kuromaru. She smirked as blood dripped from her hands, seeing a few more Infected down the hall, one still stomping on a dead person's skull and the other two examining her and her team.

The other two members of her team were a Hyuga, throwing a kunai with an explosive tag on it, flying pass the two and hitting the stomping one in the chest, causing it to explode and walls collapse. Unnoticeably to the Infected, causing an airing duct to fall and hit the two Infected, pinning them to the ground and yelling in rage while the team began moving, running pass the,

"How much farer!?" Tsume asked the Hyuga.

He activated his Byakugan and looked around and gained a shocked face. "We just need to go down the last turning and enter the third door on the right, but we are getting dozens of the Infected coming our way!" The Hyuga said as quickly as he could.

"Let's get moving then!" The other ninja yelled as he looked inside the bag next to him and saw the large bundle of paper bombs in.

The three continued to rush down the bloody corridor and made the last turning, they saw a small group of Infected beating a nurse to death who screamed in fear and pain. "I hate these things!" Tsume yelled in pure hatred, the Infected looked over and yelled in anger as they saw the small group, charging straight towards them. Tsume and Kuromaru charged and did Fang Over Fang again, slicing and smashing through them all as their two other teammates followed.

The Infected were mostly dead as they ran passed them but one of them launched itself at the Hyuga, the Hyuga saw this and grabbed the Infected's arms, stopping it from grabbing him. The others turned to see the Hyuga in trouble as he smashed into the wall, stopping the beast and were about to help him. The Hyuga's eyes widened in shock as he felt a unholy power behind the wall he was pinned against hand punched through the back of him, cutting through him and a bloody hand could be seen.

"Damn it!" The ninja with the bomb yelled as bits of blood, bones and organs fell from the Hyuga's chest, the Infected that was holding him let go. This caused the Hyuga to fall forward and the wall explodes, a man wearing lab robes walking out with a bloody sleave, turning and showing yellow eyes with red blotches in them and smirked. "Delicious." He chuckled and licked the blood from his hand.

"We've got to go!" Kuromaru yells, knowing that the thing before them wasn't fully human or anything like the Infected they encountered, soon having several Infected running out of the hole in the wall.

Tsume cursed as well as the other ninja, they began running down the corridor and entered the room that the Hyuga told them to enter. They slammed the door closed and threw an entire operating table at the door to make it harder to open, the ninja quickly set up the bomb as the door was being smashed hard. "It's done!" the man said quickly and looked for a way to escape.

Something loud seemed to crack hard; they all looked to see a few Infected and the doctor behind a glass window to a different room, hitting the glass. "...I always thought the observation rooms would be trouble." Tsume chuckled as the ninja moved away; she pulled out the radio and pressed the button. "This is Tsume, mission complete." She says and looks around to see the Infected growing in numbers and pushing the door, seeing limbs and the doctor cutting his hand.

"Great, now get your team out of there! You're the last ones that need to get out." The person on the other end says.

"No can do, we're surrounded and there's no means of escape." She chuckled as the doctor placed his hand on the glass and smirked at them. "We're goners and I'll like to ask that the bomb be detonated as soon as possible...can you also inform Hana that she's the new clan leader and not pick on Kiba too much." Tsume says as she was feeling excitement and fear, seeing blood cover the glass entirely and knew it was the doctor's doing.

"Are you sure there's no way out?" A new voice came from the radio.

She chuckled. "Yes Ibiki, I kinda regret not finishing that sake bottle this morning." She says. "Blow the building up, I'd rather be dead before they start eating me." She says, hearing and seeing the glass cover crack even worse.

"...Very well...I hope you pass from this word with ease." Ibiki says before the radio went silent.

The window explodes, sending and cutting into the team in the room as the Infected rushed in and charged at them. "It's been an honour being with you friend." Kuromaru says.

"I really didn't want to die today." The ninja said as he pulled out two kunai.

"Well...I always did want to die fighting." Tsume smirked as she charged at the Infected, seeing the doctor jump through the missing window, the door was pushed open and more of the Infected rushed in and towards them.

The three of them charged towards the Infected, Tsume and Kuromaru quickly used Fang Over Fang and sliced through a few of them. The other member charged at a group and dodged a few of the Infected, managing to slice into a few vital spots on the people before an Infected jumped on his back and bit into his shoulder. "Damn it!" He yelled in pain.

Tsume and Kuromaru stopped and were about to attack again, but Tsume was smashed in the face and crashed into an Infected. Kuromaru roared as it jumped onto a Infected and bit into its neck, trying to kill it as quickly as he could, but feeling and tasting the Rage Virus quickly taking over.

Tsume picked herself up quickly and was about to attack but the doctor rushed forward and sliced into her gut; she looked in shock, but quickly grabbed the doctor's throat and started crushing it. the doctor had a shocked look and tried to move back, but couldn't and fell backwards, Tsume following and kept strangling him as life left his eyes. She bit her lips in pain as she heard her companion wailing in pain and Infected biting into her back and shoulder while others were beating her black and blue, but remained there.

Tsume looked up at an Infected that seemed to smirk and knew she was done for, the Infected breathed heavily and blood came from his mouth, drooling and knew he wanted to rip her throat open. Tsume felt blood go down her body and back, she smirked as she had no fear on her face. "I hope I give you the shits." Tsume says before spitting in the Infected's face, soon having the Infected yell and quickly sunk his teeth into her throat, having blood spray on its face.

Xxxxx

Ibiki sighed as he walked over to the ANBU who held onto the detonation button, he took it and looked at the hospital in sadness, he saluted before pressing the button and the entire hospital exploded. Everything that was inside was blown to pieces and the hospital collapsed, crushing anything that could've survived the explosion. "...Mission complete..." Ibiki said in a sad tone over the radio. "We've now got to escort everyone to the hospital!" Ibiki yelled.

"Sir!" Someone yelled, making him look to see a Jounin on the radio.

"What?" Ibiki asked, trying to remain focused.

"Men claim they saw a few small groups jump from the roof and made it onto the other building!" The Jounin yells.

"It could be Infected ninja...or maybe survivors..." One of the Chuunin says in hope.

"Doesn't matter, we will need to secure the area and make sure survivors are safe and Infected are killed, now let's move it!" Ibiki yelled, moving away from the flaming hospital.

Xxxxx

Shizune walked towards Tsunade with Tonton in her arms, Tsunade stood on top of the Hokage's tower with four ANBU members. "Tsunade-sama...they've blown up the hospital as you ordered..." Shizune says.

"...I know..." Tsunade says with a hint of sadness in her voice. "...I helped build it in remembrance of those that fell during the second Shinobi War...it replaced the old one that was damaged during both wars..." Tsunade said.

"...I know...you did it for remembrance of my uncle and your brother." Shizune said as she saw the smoke coming from the direction of the hospital.

Tsunade looked away and Shizune was tears running down her face. "...And I feel helpless for the people..." Tsunade says, being told that she can't go out there as the council fear of her becoming an Infected.

An ANBU appeared near her bowed. "Lady Hokage, we've received word that at least a quarter of its people are infected and the people in the bunker now have 60 percent of the village in there now." He informs her.

Tsunade nodded and whipped the tears from her eyes. "Alright, try and clear out the rest and make sure the people that aren't wounded are safe." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Lady Hokage!" The ANBU says before disappearing.

* * *

Sleepless D: Hope you enjoyed this bloody Infected quarantine and Horror Hospital, review. Peace out.


	13. Highschool of the Dead

Sleepless D: Hope you keep reading and enjoy the blood. Peace out.

* * *

The streets of the Leaf ran red with blood and corpses, Leaf ninja only barely keeping things stable, despite the hordes of Infected killing anyone that wasn't one of them. Our sights are on a large group, the leaders of the three close clan members, Yamanaka, Nara and Akamichi. They came close to the Hokage's tower, but were still several streets away and less of the Infected have been sighted around here.

They soon stopped as they witnessed several dead bodies, wearing both clan cresses and Shinobi uniform, some wearing normal clothes and believed they were dead Infected. "Looks like it all happened here..." Shikaku says, walking towards the bodies.

A crashing sound came from a nearby alley, they looked with their weapons drawn, seeing someone wearing Shinobi uniform fall down, but soon got back up. "Ebisu!?" Inoichi called, seeing the person.

Ebisu looked up, showing blood covering his clothes, but they were unsure if it was his or someone else's, but they did notice his skin was very pale. His shades were on the edge of his nose, soon grabbing hold of his arm, seeing that he was wounded and kept their guard up. "Ebusi! What happened?" Shikaku asked, guessing he was still normal for the time being.

"M-My team were...escorting your...family members..." Ebisu tells them, grabbing hold of his head and breathed hard. "We were attacked...by the Infected...I ordered my...team to run...and hide somewhere...take the people...and hide somewhere!" Ebisu yelled at the end, grabbing his head in pain and screaming.

"Ebisu!" Inoichi yelled.

He calmed down, but vomited a little blood and looked at them. "T-They ran...t-to the...high school..I t-tried to c-cover them...b-but there were t-too many!" He yells the last part and smashing against the wall nearby. "KILL ME!" He yelled, spitting blood at the wall, shaking his head violently and stumbled to the ground, vomiting blood and looked at them, his eyes filled with blood and a small amount of yellow in his iris.

Shikaku cursed as Ebisu charged towards them, doing a hand sign and his shadow stretched and quickly pirced through Ebisu, making it yell but soon stop moving as Shikaku pierced Ebusi's heart.

"May you pass to wherever we go, when we die." Shikaku says, removing his shadow and making Ebusi fall.

"We best get over to the school as soon as possible." Inoichi says as he sensed around and felt a lot of disturbing chakra from the high school.

Xxxxx

A few minutes have passed and the group arrived outside the high school, seeing smashed windows, blood on the front entrance, know the Infected were here, but not where. They got closer and soon saw beaten bodies of a few teenagers, one with their organs ripped out, another with their brains smashed in. "There's a lot of different chakra signals in there...I can't tell which are our wives and who the others are..." Inoichi informs the group.

"We best hurry then..."Shikaku says, eyes determined and walked into the high school.

The hallway was pitch black, either by power failure or something else, since they were stepping on glass, they were disgusted by the fact that several teenagers bodies. They littered the halls, limbs broken, skulls smashed in and blood covering the area, a couple were still moving and they spotted that their eyes were yellow with blood spots, knowing they were infected, but couldn't move.

One of the ANBU's pulled out a katana and quickly put them out of their misery, the group soon reached a staircase nearby. "Now what?" Chouza asked, holding onto his Bo tightly.

"We'll need to split up." One of the ANBU wearing a cat mask informs them, his voice even and emotionless.

"Alright...Inoichi, you take an ANBU and search around this level, the rest of us will take the higher levels and search." Shikaku says, looking at the stairs and seeing a lot of blood.

"Very well then." Inoichi says and points at the ANBU with the bug mask as an indication of wanting him to follow and headed off into a hallway for any normal people and their wives in hope

"Let's go!" Shikaku says and goes upstairs with the others, they soon reached the next level and were met by even more bodies, and some looked as though they were piled up by someone. "Alright, Chouza, you take someone and go to the next floor." Shikaku orders and gained a nod from his friend.

Chouza headed upstairs with the cat mask while Shikaku took the last one who wore a dog mask and headed down one of the hallways. Chouza and the cat faced ANBU walked up the stairs and reached the next floor; they looked around and saw that the entire area was covered with blood and limbs with a sickening smell. Chouza looked to see stairs leading to the roof and thought for a second, he slowly moved towards it and saw a trail of blood leading up the stairs. "Stay here for a second, I'll check the roof." Chouza said and gained a nod from the ANBU.

Chouza hurried up the stairs, once he reached the top he saw that the door to the roof was open, he clenched his Bo out and pushed it open and walked carefully outside. He looked around and saw a few bodies beaten to death littering the area, he heard something that sounded like fighting and looked near the end, he was a staircase leading to a higher level to the storage area.

"Help!" Someone screamed and made Chouza's eyes widened in shock as he rushed with all of his speed towards the higher level.

He jumped up and landed on the top level, he looked to see an Infected standing over a small girl with red hair, crying hard as she tried to get away from it. Chouza quickly grew to twice his size and lifts his Bo, he swings it hard and smashed it against the Infected and sent it flying over a mile away into the infected area. "Are you alright girl?" He asked and recognised her as Ebisu's student Moegi.

She stood up on wobbly legs and looked at the giant man, she then looked down at her shoulder and saw a large bite mark that bled heavily, she began crying again as she backed away from the man. "I-I'm infected...I don't want to be one of them..." Moegi cried as she walked closer and closer to the edge. "I've s-seen what h-happens to them w-when they're i-infected." Moegi cried.

"Hold on, little one..." Chouza says and raised his hand to try and calm her.

"I don't want to be one of them." Moegi cried and dived off the edge, Chouza cursed as he rushed over to the edge but heard a thump, he looked down and was sickened by what he saw. Moegi's body laid on the stone ground, blood splattered everywhere and he could see bits of skull and brains with it. He shook his head in sadness and quickly made his way back inside.

Xxx

Ino had just arrived at the high school, she closed her eyes and could sense her father on the ground floor, she breathed heavily as she quickly entered and hurried down the hallways to find him.

Xxx

The cat faced ANBU looked around as he waited for Chouza, he slowly looked between the stairway and looked down the large gap between the stairs, he saw nothing down there. A hard metal noise came from down the middle hallway and made his heart pause for a second; he slowly turned around and looked down the dark empty hallway until something large came into view. 'Is that Chouza?' The ANBU wondered, but the large person rushed towards him, screaming in rage. "Shit!" He yelled, knowing that it was an infected.

After a couple of seconds, he saw that it was Chouza's wife, blotches of blood on her clothing, he cursed as he quickly did hand signs and spat up mud across the hall and made a line. The earth shot up and created a wall that blocked the woman's way, he breathed easily but the wall smashed open and Chouza's wife smashed into the ANBU who didn't react in time.

They smashed through the railing and fell towards the bottom floor; the ANBU was crushed by the impact and died was blood and organs spread across the floor. The large woman stood up while covered in his blood now, she grunted and looked to see the exit and rushed towards it and got outside, rushing into the village and yelling in anger.

Ino was near there and her heart was racing by what she saw, she knew that the ANBU was dead and she found the need to find her father even greater and rushed to where she could sense him.

Xxxxx

Choza had reached the floor he left the ANBU on and looked in confusion, there was a broken mud wall, a destroyed railing and he looked down and cursed when he was the ANBU dead at the bottom. He cursed and was about to go down to investigate, but heard a few sudden screams, he looked down the left hallway and saw a small group of teenagers rushing towards him.

He looked closer and knew they were normal but suddenly saw a large group of Infected following them slowly, one of the Infected was about to charge, but the one in front of it raised its hand. "Don't!" He yelled, his eyes yellow and blood filled, showing that he was a Blooded, blood dripping from his hand and a blood filled smirk and wearing a teacher's uniform.

Chouza cursed and quickly stood in the middle of the hall. "Stand to one side!" Chouza ordered the teenagers, his body expanded into a giant ball and was about to attack while the teenagers quickly moved to the edge.

Chouza quickly started to spin and charged forward, the Blooded raised his hands while Chouza went towards them. He collided, managing to crush a few, but the Blooded managed to keep standing, his arms shaking and more Infected were crushed.

"T-Thank you mister." A teenage girl yells, soon following everyone as they ran to the stairs to escape.

The Blooded yells in rage, blood suddenly coming from his hand and soon caused an explosion, sending Chouza flying to the other end of the hall and crashed into the wall, exploding and back to his normal size. Chouza coughed, feeling a few objects piercing his back, he looked and saw a few more Infected rush out of classrooms and halls, rushing towards him.

Chouza stood up, quickly smashing his fist into a few Infected, managing to temporarily disable them, but the Blooded had a blood ball in his hand. "You're dead!"The teacher yelled, firing the blood ball and hit Chouza, smashing through the wall with a couple of Infected and hitting the ground outside hard.

Chouza felt pain, trying to stay focused but soon heard rage filled yelling, making him try and stand up, but was tackled and feeling punches and piercing. 'Damn it...I need to save...my wife...please be safe...' Chouza says to himself, losing feeling in his body as a blunt object hit his head.

Xxxxx

Shikaku and the dog faced ANBU were down several hallways and were sure they heard a distant crash and yelling, but paid no attention to it. They slowly walked down the hallway and looked to see an open doorway, they quietly walked to it and looked inside and saw a body on the floor and nothing else.

They walked in carefully and looked at the body, they knew it wasn't going to get up by the amount of missing most of his throat and the amount of blood on the floor. "It's Ko." Shikaku says, recognising Hinata's former body guard.

A noise came from near the corner; they looked to see a cupboard and looked at each other before nodding, they hurried over it and Shikaku did a hand sign and his shadow entered the cupboard. He caught something and nodded at the ANBU; he opened the door quickly and pulled out a kunai but stopped when he saw two small people holding each other for dear life.

The ANBU recognised them both. "Konohamaru and Hanabi Hyuga, looks like they're safe."

"What happened here?" Shikaku asked the two preteens.

"W-We were followed, e-everyone s-split up a-and we got t-to this room...K-Ko hid us in h-here and f-fought t-the Infected." Konohamaru said in a shaky voice, tears close to his eyes.

Shikaku nodded and looked at Hanabi and noticed she had her Byakugan active and he realised she was in shock. "She must've seen what happened to Ko...we better get out of here." Shikaku said and looked around. "Konohamaru, do you know what happened to my wife?" He asked.

"N-No...she was downstairs..." Konohamaru told him as he stood up and held onto Hanabi. "A f-few ran u-upstairs..." Konohamaru tells him.

"We better get moving then." The ANBU says and he felt like they were being watched.

Xxxxx

Inoichi and the bug masked ANBU had checked many of the classrooms and found nothing, only a few bodies that they didn't know, they kept looking back as though they were being followed. "...There's someone in there." The bug masked ANBU says as a small beetle flew to him and went inside his cloak.

Inoichi nodded and pulled out a kunai while having his hand on the door handle, he nodded and threw the door open and charged in. Inoichi looked around and saw a woman with a brown hair tied in a bun and he recognised it. "Yurie!" Inoichi yelled and rushed over to her.

As he rushed over to her, the ANBU suddenly noticed that someone was at the door, he quickly pointed his arm towards the door and several dozen beetles flew out of his sleeve. He stopped them when he saw that it was Ino. "Why are you here?" The ANBU asked.

Ino ignored him and smiled when she saw her father lift her mother to her feet, spinning her around and hugged her. She smiled for a couple of seconds but was soon horrified when her father pushed her away, holding his neck as it bled uncontrollable and fell to his knees and spat up blood.

The ANBU heard this and spun around to see that Yurie had just ripped off a part of Inoichi's neck, and charged towards him with a blade in her hand. He sent his beetles towards her but she went through them and plunged the blade into his chest, the ANBU coughed up blood as he fall backwards while Yurie kept plunging the blade into his chest again and again.

Yurie watched as the life left the ANBU and looked up to see Ino, Ino screamed in horror as her mother just killed her father and an ANBU. She ran and Yurie took chase and left an Inoichi who fell to the ground, watching as his blood left his body and prayed that his daughter remained safe.

Xxxxx

Shikaku was at the bottom of the stairs and saw the dead ANBU on the floor, he looked up and wondered if Chouza was alright, he was about to go up and find out but he heard a distant screaming. He and the other three looked to see Ino running for her life as she headed for the exit, the then see the Infected Yurie and Shikaku cursed as he pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag on it.

He threw it and it his Yurie square in the face before exploding, Yurie stood for a few seconds and showed her remains of her skull face as it leaked brains and blood. She collapsed and hit the ground while Ino slowed down and looked back in horror, she threw up whatever was in her stomach while Shikaku walked over to Ino with a sad and confused look. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I...I wanted t-to help my mother! I heard she was in t-trouble!" Ino wailed to him as she fell to her knees. "Now my daddy and mum are gone!" She wailed.

Shikaku's eyes widened in shock. "Inoichi's gone?" He said in shock, trying to keep a calm face at the thought of one of his best friends being dead.

He wondered towards the stairs in a hurry. "Where are you going?" The dog masked ANBU asked.

"To get Chouza!" He yelled and began the climb.

"He's dead..." Someone said behind him making them all look to see Hanabi was the one that said it. "Everyone is dead...we're all that's left..." She says in a depressing tone.

Shikaku cursed loudly as he walked down the stairs, he continued to yell in anger as he headed towards the exit. "I should've kept us together!" He yelled as he passed a maintenance door.

"Look out!" Hanabi yelled.

But it was too late at the maintenance door smashed open and a small child smashed through the door, grabbing hold of his leg and bit into it. Shikaku roared in pain as he tried to get the Infected off, a janitor soon rushed out of the maintenance room as will and tackled Shikaku as well.

The person in the dog mask cursed and did a couple of hand signs, taking a deep breath before blowing out a jet of water. The water hit the three and made them crash outside, Shikaku was free and began pulling himself away as the small child, already known as an Infected as it stood up and charged at Shikaku.

The Nara spun around and plunged a kunai through the Infected's neck, causing it to choke on its own blood before dying; Shikaku lifted himself up and saw the janitor rushing towards him. He quickly did a hand sign and stopped it, making it yell in rage and trying to get to him, but couldn't.

After a second, the ANBU appeared behind the Infected and severed its spine, killing it while the others followed; Konohamaru looked at the Infected child and was sad. "Udon..." He whispered.

Shikaku clenched his teeth in pain as he stood up. "Thank...you." Shikaku says, knowing he was infected, he looked around and saw a few infected beating a large person, soon recognising the person as Chouza and felt rage, he limped towards them while doing hand signs.

Everyone stopped however as several screams of rage was heard, they looked at the school and several dozen people started running out of the high school. Movement was seen from the roof and they saw the Blooded standing there, pointing at them with a blood filled smirk.

"Move!" The ANBU yelled, pulling out a kunai as the Infected charged towards them.

The Infected keep charging towards them, Shikaku limping away and guarding the Genin, the ANBU managing to keep the Infected away, but knowing that they would overrun them soon. He quickly did a hand sign and created a earth wall, momentarily stopping the Infected and started moving back.

They managed to get away a few hundred yards before the Infected climbed over the wall. Shikaku did a few hand signs and was about to immobilise the enemy, but in the distance, a bright, green light shot into the sky; this made every Infected stop and look at it. After a few seconds, they began running towards the village, ignoring the people who they were charging a few seconds ago. Shikaku soon recognised one of them, as his wife. "Yoshino..." He whispered, eyes teary and coughed hard.

The ANBU saw this and sighed, having worked with Shikamaru on some missions. "I'm sorry for your loss." He says, to both Ino and Shikamaru.

"Yeah...what a drag..." He says, feeling grief wash over him. "Can you go and bring Shikamaru to me before I turn?" He asked him.

The ANBU looked unsure as he looked at the younger ones. "I'll...make sure he'll...be killed if he turns." Ino says in an emotionless voice.

The ANBU nodded and vanished in search of Shikamaru, Hanabi looked at the burning buildings at the village. "Will we be able to come back from this?" He wondered.

Xxxxx

Half an hour passes and the ANBU arrived with Shikamaru and Chouji, they looked and were shocked when they saw Shikaku bitten and looking pale. "Father?!" Shikamaru yelled and rushed over to him.

"Relax Shikamaru, don't be such a drag." Shikaku chuckled as he felt a large amount of pain in his leg.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"We got word that your mothers were attacked near the school...we went to try and save them...but it was too late, both Chouza and Inoichi are gone." He tells them.

Chouji looked in shock at this information and began to cry; Shikamaru also looked upset but tried to stay emotionless. "So what now?" He asked.

"Well...You're all now heads of the clan...you'll be the most important people in your families and will...have to be strong in these troublesome times..." He said before coughing hard and spat up some blood. "I would've enjoyed a last game of Shogi with you...but I need to be killed...before it's too late..." Shikaku tells him and starts looking off coloured and started twitching and coughing up more blood.

Shikamaru nodded as he took out a kunai and looked at his father, he nodded and he plunged the kunai into a vial spot that would kill him quickly. "I'll miss you father." Shikamaru says as tears came to his eyes.

"What a drag...I'm proud of you...son" Shikaku said before the life left his eyes.

Shikamaru stood up and looked more determined than he ever has in his entire life, actually more determined than putting his entire life together. "We're going to wipe those bastards out; we're heading to the Hokage's office now!" Shikamaru yelled and gained a nod from the ANBU.

Xxxxx

A few hours have passed and the Leaf ninja have all but wiped out the Infected on the surface, thanks to Shikamaru doing tactics for taking out them all. But they didn't realise that they were just disappearing rather than being killed, the Leaf village's population has gone down by over 30 percent, but the bodies don't count up.

Under the village, there was movement going around all the sewers, following a curtain large and powerful beings, they've been down there for many hours and they've found what the Leaf village had not prepared for.

A large sewer pipe that led to a lake about a mile away from the village, the Infected rushed out of the pipe, one of the most noticeable was Mebuki, acting as a leader to the violent group. Some other Infected were recognisable as well, Chouji's mother, the teacher from school Chouza, Shikaku's wife, the ANBU with long finger nails and an Infected Matsu the waiter.

Mebuki laughed in excitement as the plague was free to the world and charged for more things to scare and bring horror to.

Xxx

Outside the Leaf's wall, a small door opened, on the other side was a well built mansion that had a few dead Infected on the lawn. People started moving out of the door, some twitching in annoyance, being the hospital group, their leader twitching greatly and trying to heal himself. The ANBU Rat masked man was twitching even more, wanting to hurt someone and looked at the forest, seeing a small group near them.

"Hey Midori." The Mortician known as Kenta says, looking and spotting the team member known as Red and was confused. "Red?" He called.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Weren't you bitten by the Infected?" He asked, gaining a nod from him. "Take off your mask." He orders.

Red was confused and did as he said, showing a pale skinned man with red eyes and flat, red hair, Kenta looked closer and saw his left eye, being blood shot and blotches of blood in it. He continued to examine him, seeing some strange things, paler than normal and didn't want to take any risks. "You're possibly infected, but you haven't changed yet, could be immune to it." Kenta says, hearing noises and they looked to see a man at the door, wearing purple robes and neatly trimmed.

Midori sighed. "Bronze, keep this door closed, we may come back later." Midori ordered.

"Fine, I'll keep connections here, I best see to our members in the Root." The man says, closing the door.

"Okay, and keep your attention focused on these two, they've been bitten by the Infected." Kenta says, pointing at Rat and Atama.

"Yeah, and I managed to take out two Infected with my bare hands and that bastard got bitten by one." One of the guys laughed, known as Takumi and his sword back on his back.

"Let's move...I sense that our master is in danger." Midori orders, looking towards the direction of the Jusenkyo Springs and began moving.

* * *

Sleepless D: Alright, finished, please review, I have had a horrible couple of weeks, only two people I know said happy birthday without reminding, lost girlfriend a couple of days later, restless nights and my laptop broke, so please review. Peace out.


	14. NaruHina Snaps

Sleepless D: Infection spreads, the village is starting to calm...but sadly, there have been deaths throughout the village and the infection is spreading throughout the country now. Sakura is at the Springs with Sasuke, but they've met a strange man that seems to know her, but she doesn't know her.

* * *

Three days have passed and Team 7 was now closing in on the Hidden Leaf village, the group had been to a shop before they left. Hinata was carrying what her family and Tsunade's herbs, the three of them had jackets on to since it was raining the other day, and Yamato still had bandages about areas that Kyuubi Naruto grabbed. They were coming back even slower than they were when they left the village, but they were making good time, considering their wounds.

"So Naruto, any idea why a Stone ninja was this close to the Fire Nation?" Yamato asks, having gone through the entire thing through his head.

"No, just met her and went insane and attacks me, but you should know the rest, she did seem to have gotten lost and separated from her team." Naruto tells him.

"Well...we'll have to inform the Hokage about this." Yamato tells him as they came onto the main path to the village, knowing they were close now.

They walk from several minutes and soon feel like they're being watched, Hinata felt nervous and activates her Byakugan, stopping in confusion and fear. She saw three people moving fast through the forest, covered in blood, their chakra dark and raging, their system nearly as rapid as Sakura's Banshee mode.

"W-We're about t-to be attacked!" Hinata yells, soon having three people jumped out of the forest, yelling in rage.

"What the fuck?" Naruto yells, slightly shocked by their appearance as they charge at them, each one attacked the group individually. Yamato moved back, quickly doing a few hand signs, capturing one of the Infected and slowly started crushing them as the wood thickens. The second Infected charged at Hinata, spitting up blood and tries to tackle Hinata, but she dodges and smashes her palm into the main chakra network, causing the Infected to drop down, unable to move. The last one was against Naruto, attacking the slightly weaker Naruto and was tackled and sunk their teeth into Naruto's forearm, making him yell in pain.

"AAARRGGGHHH! You mother fucking cunt! I'll fucking rip your fucking head off!" Naruto yells in pain, he soon wraps his arm around the Infected, pulling his neck closer while pushing his bitten arm against the Infected. After a few seconds, the pressure became too much and a snapping sound came, showing that the force snapped its neck. Naruto pushes the dead Infected off, he then looks at the bite mark, becoming worried as a dark aura came from the wound. He knew it was the Kyuubi's chakra doing something, but he then saw the wound closing and wondered if that was a weird was of his surprising healing rate.

The Infected that Hinata disabled gargles, blood leaking from its mouth, making them all at the bodies while Hinata held her bag, anger going through her for them hurting Naruto. She swung her bag and it hits the Infected in the head, shockingly crushing its head and made Hinata jump, remembering that she had some metals in there and wonder what they're made of.

"What in the world happened to these people?" Naruto asks as he was very confused about those people, see since they look normal enough, but their eyes were yellow with bloodstains in them. Although something in Naruto's head made it seem like their scent is something familiar, something similar to Sakura when she went Banshee.

"I really don't know Naruto...maybe this is the consequence of travelling around one o'clock in the morning." Yamato says, trying to lighten the mood while Hinata tended to Naruto's wound, knowing it would take them eight hours to get back to Konohagakure due to Hinata's excess baggage. Yamato was just shocked that Hinata's bag was hard enough to crack someone's skull wide open like that.

"I will keep my Byakugan active while we are travelling, that way we don't be taken by surprise by anymore of those...people. Naruto-kun...are you feeling alright?" Hinata asked her boyfriend, looking slightly disturbed as she saw the dark aura leave Naruto's wound, watching the Kyuubi's chakra kick in.

"Yeah...I'm feeling excellent." Naruto commented as they all started walking again, not paying attention as blackish blood leave his wound.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, in an underground base, located in Konohagakure, which the underground base belong to Danzo. He along with the two Konoha Elders, Koharu and Homura were watching as a female Stone ninja was captured since she ran in the wrong direction. She was found by Root ninja and went through a secret, faster route to get here and arrived early this night and was placed inside a room. Several screams of rage was heard, echoing in the distance which made the two elders worry.

"So, you just caught this Kunoichi near the village a little while ago then?" Koharu asked as the elderly women stared at the female Stone ninja through a glass window, restrained to stop any Jutsus performed.

"Yes I did, I going to do a series of tests and interrogate her, to see if we can use anything from her to improve our knowledge on the enemy, maybe even Jutsus." Danzo commented with a small smile.

"So what will you do first?" Homura asks.

"I'm going to run a series of blood tests, see if there's any hidden Kekkei Genkai in her blood." Danzo informs them.

They watched to see one of the medical ANBU with a syringe in his hand. "This could be very painful for you." The ANBU says as stabs the needle into her bone, taking some bone marrow from her as she screams in pain.

"And the Infected?" Homaru asks, hearing more screams of anger.

"We'll see what the cause is...but we have a strong suspicion." Danzo says with a knoledgable smile since his only surviving ANBU gave the information he managed to maintain.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, in a different continent that is known as the Lost Continent or the Forbidden Continent to rest of the world, but it was once known as the Time Nation. It was the foothold of a large war to capture this land caused by several nations, the main one being the Lightning Nation, trying to get a foothold for future purposes. After several decades, there have only been explorers and no one ever heard from any of the explorers that were sent over there, ever again. The continent had a very weird crystal formation, several ruined, tower structures and mutated animals that survived the original war, looking similar to what they looked years ago.

Soon, a weird distortion of time and space rips around an area at a beach around the borders, a bright light glows from the odd coloured sand. There was soon an explosion, shortly having a massive, white and purple, heavily armoured knight-like machine stand there. It had a horn on its head, plus four orbs that are located in it head region which serves like a cameras/eyes, a huge one located in its chest and one located on both it wrist. It was more regal in appearance, it had blade like wings that adds to its fearsome appearance.

The machine just stood on the beach, three floating orbs was closing in on it; those floating orbs are wandering souls of the dead. They were about to pass by the giant machine which emitted a flash of light that headed for the three souls. Soon, they vanished and inside the great machine, three seated cockpits flash suddenly with a blinding light, shortly after. The three women lay curled up in the three pilot seats, all three women started breathing rapidly in slight surprise and shock, almost like they haven't in many years.

The first one has fair skin and midnight blue coloured long hair, she also has DD-cup size breasts, she started to open her eyes, revealing lavender coloured eyes. The woman next to her has long, bright red hair and she had D-cup size breasts, she also starts to open her eyes showing them to be blue. The last women had fair skin with long, black hair that had bangs hanging on either side of her face, she had C-cup size breast as her eye starts to open, showing them to be black in colour. All three women started looking around the spacious cockpit.

"How am I alive?" The black hair women asks, she looked around and took notice the lack of clothing on her and her companion had and tries to cover herself up.

"Mikoto? Levia? How are we still alive?" The red haired woman asks as she was very confused at the moment, not really covering herself up. "Are these leather seats?" She asks, finding that it's already moulded to her arse.

"Kushina? You're alive as well?" Levia asks in surprise, also feeling a little embarrassed about her current exposed body.

"Yeah...I'm confused about that as well...I mean really, how are we alive in the first place? I mean, I remember we were wandering the planet...something, souls' maybe. Up until we passed that weird statue?" Kushina replies, suddenly, the computer that was in front of them turn on.

"Hello, my name is Great Zeorymer, I have chosen you three as my masters and brought you back to life with the Ultra Dimensional System's regeneration function." The computer spoke up; leaving all three naked women looked at the computer in mute shock. "I have been shut down for many of your years, your presence allowed me to recover and restore you to yourselves.

"What in the world are you? And how come we are naked as well?!" Kushina shouted at the computer, remembering that she was wearing a gown when she was drifting, which was the outfit she was wearing when she died.

"I apologise Kushina-sama, I could not reanimate clothing as well." The computer replied, Kushina, Levia and Mikoto became tense when the computer responded with Kushina name.

"Okay...how do you know her name?" Levia asks, she curses as she didn't have any weapons on her and was naked as the day she born, but she wasn't going to act soft towards some computer and damage them as well.

"That is simple Levia-sama, two in fact; I brought you back to life, I then download any memories and personalities from your soul patterns...and you just said each other's names." The Great Zeorymer computer spoke up, the three women just stare at it, Mikoto was staring at the monitor, which turns on before the group and showed the ocean through it.

"Why does that seem unnatural?" Kushina asks, seeing crystals sticking out of it.

"Those are actually supernaturally crafted by a war that happened here, in your language, they would be called Chakra Crystals." Great Zeorymey informs her.

"Okay then...Great Zeorymer, do you think you can take us back to the Elemental Countries?" Mikoto asks, wanting to see her two boys again, not really remembering the last few days before her death and wanted to hug them.

"I can't, there is a barrier of unknown origin surrounding this whole continental, plus I don't know the direction of this Elemental Countries?" Great Zeorymer computer responded.

"Well can you find the source of this barrier then?" Kushina asks as she really what to see how her son/daughter is doing now, hoping that he/she was fine and wasn't going to let some barrier stop her from getting to her child.

"Also...do you think you can pinpoint some clothes for us as well? Since it's kind of embarrassing being in the nude like this." Levia tells the computer.

"Acknowledged." Great Zeorymer computer replied as it start on it task, but stops suddenly. "Unidentified life force detected!"

"What?! Where!?" Kushina asks, looking at the monitor as it turns left and right and spots a person resting against a Chakra Crystal.

"Who's that?" Mikoto asks, trying to get a close up. "Mind zooming in please?" She asks and the monitor zoomed in.

The person was male, he wore metallic boots, gloves and a metallic mask that shows glowing, yellow eyes and messy brown hair sticking out the back of his mask. He had ripped, blue jeans and a ripped, blue t-shirt and muscular arms, on his back was a purple cloak that was also torn. The soon spotted something on his sides and made them confused. "What are those? Some weird looking crossbow?" Levia asks, squinting a little.

The person looks at them and his hands touch the handles. "Scanning..." Great Zeorymer says, after a second, a red light started flashing. "Danger! Danger! Blood of Ancient! Blood of Ancient!"

"'Blood of Ancient'? What the fuck is an Ancient?" Kushina asks, soon having her screen come on with several data files going around. "I can't read this language...oh, there we go...Ancients...one of the first races born of this universe...bringers of Deaths and Saviours of Worlds...Too much information, anyone want to switch?" Kushina asks.

"Deaths and Saviours? What does that mean-" Mikoto began to ask, but several echoing hits came, seeing that the man was now firing at them.

"Scanning...Rank...Pestilence! Danger...high ranking Ancient!" Great Zeorymer says.

"Pestilence? Nice rank..." Kushina says, seeing info on him. "...Oh...he's beyond Kage level...but this guy died years beyond any of us..." Kushina says, getting tired of reading all this.

The monitor at Levia's screen opens, showing some sort of power, she became confused and pressed the screen, suddenly having a bright light above. They look and see an orb of some kind above Great Zeorymer, it powers up and a strong, stream of light came out of the orb to the man. It hits and it continues to vaporise around the area, not moving and after a second, it stops and a red, smoking crater remains. "No life signs detected..." Great Zeorymer informs them.

"Aw~ I wanted that seat!" Kushina complains, seeing what Levia did and was jealous.

The other two sigh slightly, but another red light went off, soon having Great Zeorymer shacking and they curse as the giant machine falls back. "What the hell was that!?" Mikoto yells, shocked by what just happened.

"Target sighted again: No signs of where it's been..." Great Zeorymer informs them.

The viewing screen showed the same man was standing a few feet away, raising his handgun and fires rapidly at Great Zeorymer's head. The monitor gets a sudden crack, making them wonder if this guy just got lucky, Great Zeorymer pulls his arm back and swings to punch him. The man threw one of his guns into the air, quickly holding his palm at the flying fist and it collided, but didn't move any further and causes the ground to crack.

"...What the fuck..." Kushina says, looking at the monitor and shocked that a person managed to block the punch. "Kage fucking level indeed!" She yells.

"...Um...increasing pressure." Levia says and presses a button and Great Zeorymer's powers up, causing the ground to crack even more.

"Error...not fully powered..." Great Zeorymer informs them, his system too fresh to be fully effective.

"Shit!" Kushina yells, wanting to get out of Great Zeorymer to kick the man's arse.

The mysterious man that has Ancient blood aims his other gun at the fist, soon glowing green and after a few seconds, he fires at the fist. Great Zeorymer's fist was sent flying back, a large amount of damage and red lights coming from within the seating area. The man then aims at the chest, firing several times and causes Great Zeorymer to go flying, crashing a few hundred yards away nearly gave the three women whiplash.

"...Did anyone see what hit us?" Mikoto asks in pain and looks around.

"Yeah...some big dick that reminded me of Minato...can't tell it was when I met him...or that great first date." Kushina replies, smiling at the memory.

"...I'm bleeding..." Levia tells them in pain, they look and see blood coming from her shoulder, seeing a bullet wound.

"Ah shit...hold on..." Kushina says, leaning forward and puts pressure on the wound.

Great Zeorymer stands back up, red lights still flashing and sparks coming from its chest. "Great Zeorymer apologises for any harm... Great Zeorymer should be stronger." Great Zeorymer tells them.

"Where's the guy?" Mikoto asks, looking at the screen and became worried.

"Lady Mikoto, Great Zeorymer does not detect the Ancient." Great Zeorymer informs her, getting up and looks around, but the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Well don't put your guard down." Kushina tells Great Zeorymer, keeping the pressure on the wound. "We need to get you some help..." Kushina says, worried about her friend.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, back in Konohagakure, Team 7 finally could see the gates of their village, already being six hours since the Infected attacked. "We got here sooner than I expected." Yamato says aloud and looks to see another path linked to theirs, a small group of people were walking towards them.

Naruto looks and smiles before waving his hand. "Hey Kiba, Akamaru, Shino..." Naruto calls out, but saw a woman with them that looked vaguely familiar and had the Inuzuka marks and was followed by three dogs.

Kiba looks and smirks when he saw them and waves back, Akamaru barks and Shino nods as a sign of acknowledgement. "Hey Naruto, how was your mission?" Kiba asks.

Naruto soon looks a little depressed when Kiba asked and made Kiba's group look confused. "We failed it." Yamato tells them and signs as the group walk down the road together; he looks at the older woman with them and remembered her name. "Hana Inuzuka, right?" He asks.

She looked at the man and nodded in reply, not recognising him from anywhere, but she didn't care. "Yes, and you are?" Hana asks him.

"Yamato, I'm Team 7's current leader." Yamato smiles proudly.

"What happened to Kakashi?" Kiba asks and looks at Yamato. "You any good?"

"Kakashi had other affairs to do and I'm skilled enough to go toe to toe with Kakashi-senpai." Yamato smiles and gains an impressed nod from Kiba.

They were close to the gates and stared in shock, seeing the gates heavily damaged, barricaded and lots of blood splattered around the place. "What the hell happened here!?" Naruto yells and rushes towards the gates with the others, heading towards a few Leaf ninja that stood by the gate.

One of them looks to see the two teams heading straight towards them. "Ah, I was wondering when you lot would get back, we were fearing something had happened." One of the ninja says.

"What happened here?" Yamato asks them.

"There was a plague of some kind...people started turning violent, killing and infecting anyone they could...you missed the funeral yesterday to those that has fallen to the Infected." The ninja says in a sad tone.

"The damage was worse than the Invasion three years ago...many important and innocent people died because of it." Another ninja tells them.

"Can we go inside?" Yamato asks, looking at the group to see worry cover their faces, even Shino showed signs of worry.

"...Well...the Hokage still has the quarantine up, but it's only to be sure noting can get out, but you're allowed to go in now." The first ninja says.

The group nods and enters through the small doorway that was hidden in a wall near the gates, it was used so ANBU could leave and enter without drawing attention to themselves. They enter the village and were horrified by the sight, the street was heavily damaged and covered in blood, and they could even see the odd body here and there. "What the hell happened here?" Kiba asks to no one in particular, holding his nose along with Hana and Naruto since they smelled the blood stronger than anyone.

"...Looks like whatever attacked the village tried to escape." Yamato says as he looks at the gate to see lots of blood and damage compared to the other side.

"We've got to talk to grandma Tsunade." Naruto says and starts hurrying towards the tower.

Xxxxx

The two teams were outside Tsunade's office; Naruto opene the door and saw Tsunade with several other people looking through several hundred pieces of paper. "...Ko Hyuga, found, deceased...Ner-" One of the people talking was going through a long list but they all turned to see Naruto and the group behind him.

Hinata heard the last name said and tries not to cry as her life time body guard was gone. "Naruto, I'm glad you and you team had finally arrived...and I see you have the Inuzuka's with you...we'll continue this later." Tsunade says and the people nods before leaving.

"What the hell happened here grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asks her, seeing bodies being taken away and blood everywhere.

Tsunade sighs heavily; she didn't care on being called grandma right now. "We're not sure...there was an attack a few days ago at the market place, many people died and several were wounded...they seemed alright until they started attacking everyone a couple of hours later." Tsunade began and explaining on what happened for the past few days.

At the end they were in shock by this information, Tsunade hasn't yet told them on who died in the attack. "How did this happen?" Naruto asks again.

"We're not sure...no one's sure...we have captured a few and running several tests on them as we speak. However...right now, I have got some grave news for the Inuzuka's...your mother, Tsume Inuzuka...she died during the attack." She informs them.

The two widened their eyes in shock and disbelief, tears quickly coming to their eyes and Kiba's legs shook lightly, not wanting to stay standing while Hana tries to stay strong. "...How?" Hana ask.

"She died with the mission of wiping out a large portion of the Infected; we believe it was a quick death so she didn't suffer...she left the clan head's position to you Hana." Tsunade informs them.

Hana nods as tears left her eyes, wanting to stay in the corner and stay there until the pain was gone, but she stayed there, grabbing Kiba's shoulder and led him out with the dogs. Shino steps backwards and lowered his head to them in a sign of respect; Hana smiles and pats Shino's shoulder before thanking him.

"Shino, your family was fortunate and only suffered a couple of losses, your uncle Shiko was among them." Tsunade informs him, Shino nods before he left.

Tsunade signs in sadness and she looks at the remaining three. "How many did my family lose?" Hinata asked.

"About half a dozen, most being in the Branch family." Tsunade informs her and looks, finally noticing Sakura was missing. "Where's Sakura?" Tsunade asks.

Yamato sighs and looks at the others, seeing that they had guilty looks on their faces. "We believe her to be captured by Orochimaru, my lady." Yamato informs her.

Tsunade curses and wonders what else could go wrong, soon looking at Naruto who was trying to comfort Hinata, she then spots something on his arm. "Naruto...why is there blood on your arm?" Tsunade asks.

Naruto looks at Tsunade and then at his arm, remembering that they were attacked by strange, insane people. The three team members forgot about it since they were too shocked by the village to put two and two. "I was bitten by one of these strange people...grandma Tsunade...did people were insane people were like..." Naruto began to describe the people and Tsunade slowly went into shock.

"...Lady Tsunade?" Yamato calls to her.

Tsunade snapped out of it and stood up quickly, accidently forcing the chair she was sitting on to smash through the wall behind her. Several ANBU that were stationed around the room, quickly appearing in the room and had their weapons out, ready for any action. "Naruto...I'm putting you into quarantine immediately." Tsunade tells him, sounding serious and upset at this.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked in shock as the ANBU quickly escorts him out by force.

"Did any of you get wounded by the people? Did any of their blood enter your mouth or wounds?" Tsunade asks the last two.

The other two quickly shook their heads in confusion. "They're speaking the truth my lady." One of the ANBU that remaining says.

"What's going on?" Yamato asks his superior.

"The people that attacked you are the Infected that attacked the village...they transfer their infection through bites and they turn the person into an infected in two hours, depending on the wound." Tsunade tells them.

The two looked even more confused. "But Naruto-kun was bitten over six hours ago..." Hinata tells her.

Tsunade and the ANBU there look in confusion by this and look at Yamato to confirm. "She's telling you the truth; we were attacked by those things over six hours ago."

"...Lady Tsunade...he could be safe because of the thing inside him." An ANBU whispers to her.

"Or it could be because of his heritage...the Uzumaki clan were always strong against illnesses." Tsunade whispers back, thinking that he may have the cure for the infection since there are still a few groups of Infected around the village, but too little to be all the missing people. She soon believes that Naruto could save many people in the future, especially since they discovered evidence that the Infected escaped the village. "Hinata, you can leave now and I need to speak to Captain Yamato about the mission." Tsunade says.

Hinata nods and leaves, worrying about Naruto and left the herbs that Tsunade wanted by the door before going to her clan to give the metals to them.

Xxxxx

Hours have passed and Naruto has been lying in his cell for four hours now, he was tied up and getting annoyed that he needs the toilet, but couldn't go. "What's taking so long!?" Naruto yells in annoyance.

The cell door opens and Tsunade walks in with a smile on her face. "Good news Naruto, it seems that your heritage of fast healing has saved you and possibly many lives today." She informs her.

"...That's great to know...but I have no idea what you're talking about..." Naruto tells her.

"Have you at any time wonder on how you've been able to heal fast and never become ill?" Tsunade asks the young Shinobi.

Naruto thought about it for a second. "...No...But I thought it was because of the Fox." Naruto says, believing that it was the cause.

"That's partly it, the Fox just increases you ability to heal several times faster." Tsunade says to him with a simple smile. "It's your blood that does it, your anti bodies in your body stopped the virus and we will be able to save everyone else that should be infected."

Naruto raises his eyebrow. "So how do you know that I'll be able to save people with this virus?" Naruto asks.

"We've already tested it on a few people that were infected by sneak attacks from the Infected; they didn't turn and are fully recovering." Tsunade smiles and unties Naruto. "Are you willing to give up a lot of blood to save lives?" Tsunade asks her favourite Genin.

"...Sure..." Naruto says as he stretches before walking towards the toilet.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yells in anger.

"What? I haven't been since last night!" Naruto yells.

Xxxxx

A few hours have passed, Naruto was walking groggily to his apartment, losing a lot of blood and being escorted by an ANBU about his size. The ANBU seems familiar, but Naruto was too lightheaded to think on where, mostly because he hardly had any blood working in his brain. They soon pass the Ichiraku ramen shop and Naruto notices it was boarded up, he became confused and looks at an ANBU stationed nearby. "Hey! What happened to...the Ichiraku ramen stand?" Naruto calls out.

The ANBU looks at him. "This is the place where the first Infection spree happened, all of the workers and most of its customers were killed or infected and turned into the Infected." The ANBU informs him.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock and tears form around his eyes quickly by this information, Naruto silently cried as he walked back to his apartment.

Xxxxx

Naruto was left alone when they got to his house, Naruto opens the door, crying heavily that the people that have been kind to him for many years were dead. "Big bro?" Someone calls.

Naruto looks up, seeing a depressed looking Konohamaru sitting on his couch, rubbing his eyes to get rid of tears. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asks, wiping his tears away as well.

"I needed someplace to go...I needed to be alone..." Konohamaru tells him.

"Why?" Naruto asks him younger brother figure.

"My team...are dead...all of them..." Konohamaru informs him bluntly as tears form around his eyes.

Naruto widens his eyes again, getting more upset that the kids he looked after when he was younger were also dead. "This just keeps getting worse..." Naruto says and falls into the empty place next to Konohamaru.

"Yeah..." Konohamaru says sadly. "I wish I could've saved them..." He whispers.

"I wish I was here...but I wasn't...I feel worse because of it." Naruto says.

"You should've been here!" Konohamaru yells all of a sudden. "You were going to be the sixth Hokage! How could you now be the Hokage now!? You didn't save anyone when the village needed you most!?" He yells in anger and punches Naruto in the face before running towards the door. "It's your fault!"

Naruto sat there for a few minutes, wondering if he was right and stayed there for what seems like hours.

Xxxxx

Hinata walks down the street with a small smile on her face, happy that her clan has accepted her as the heiress to the clan. She looks and sees Naruto's apartment, damaged by the attack but still standing, she walks into the building and a few minutes later was outside Naruto's apartment door.

She was confused that it was wide open and walks in cautiously, she looks and saw Naruto sitting on his sofa with a blank look on his face. She switches the light on since it was very dark now and Naruto cringed in pain at the sudden brightness, he looks to see Hinata and smiles, gaining a small amount of pain, almost as if it's been ages since he's ever done that. "Hey Hinata-chan...What are you doing here?" Naruto asks.

"I'm here to see how you're doing...Tsunade tells me that you're clean and saved a large amount of people." Hinata says and sits next to him.

"Yeah...but I found out a lot of people close to me died in the attack..." Naruto says in a sad tone.

Hinata was worried that he was this upset. "It's alright Naruto-kun...I'm still here and I'll try my best to comfort you..." Hinata says and holds onto Naruto, trying to make him happy.

Naruto smiles a little more and held onto Hinata, they stay like that for several minutes, up until Hinata moves a little and presses her lips against his. Naruto stays there for a few minutes and moves his lips against hers, slowly starting to kiss each other, Hinata moans quietly as she presses her lips harder against his.

Naruto was enjoying this and presses his tongue against her lips, she jumps slightly but opens her lips to allow him access, Naruto sent his tongue into her mouth, exploring and tasting her. Hinata's tongue soon brushes against his and gaines an excited reaction from him, he quickly moves his tongue around hers, almost as if it was dancing as her tongue felt around his.

They both moan as they taste each other and enjoying the sensation, Naruto unzips her jacket and she allows him to take it off and throw it away somewhere. They were getting excited as Naruto's hands went on her hips and went upwards, genially brushing her skin and lifting her shirt at the same time.

They had to break their kiss as Naruto lifts her shirt over her head, he smiles as he stares at Hinata's large breasts hidden in her bra and making her blush. Hinata stands up and gains a confused look from him, but he soon smirks as she starts to undo his trousers and pulled them down, showing his large erect member.

She stares at it for a minute before placing her hands around it and starts stroking it, gaining a moan of pleasure from Naruto as she did so. She blushes hard as it twitched slightly and some precum came from the tip, she leaned forward and licks the tip, gaining an approved moan from Naruto. She starts to lick around the tip and soon starts sending her tongue around the head, moistening it up and gained more moans from Naruto.

She slowly places her lips around his penis and sucks, gaining a larger amount of moaning from Naruto as she enjoys the taste of him and starsd sucking harder. Naruto places his hands on Hinata's head and moves her down a little, making her move her head up and down and took more of him in her as she continues. "That's great Hinata-chan...Keep it up..." Naruto says in a lust filled voice.

Hinata nods and started taking more of him in her mouth, enjoying the taste of his precum as it occasionally came out, this continued for a couple of minutes since Naruto had a large amount of stamina. Naruto starts pushing her head down even more, trying to get as much as he could into her.

A dark shadow came from behind him and a black rope like object wrapped around his neck, choking him and made him try and rip it off. Hinata failed to notice this until someone grabs her by the shoulders and pulls her off, she was confused and looks to see a person in a mask was the one that did it, the person smashes their fist into Hinata's face, almost knocking her out by it. The person starts dragging her away while Naruto gave off a large amount of killing intent, his eyes went Kyuubi red and his teeth sharpens as he tries to rip the rope like thing off.

The person drags Hinata away as fast as they could; they went out of the door and head straight towards the stairs. A minute passes and they left the building, it starts raining hard, Hinata was coming around and saw what was going on, she looks at her kidnaper and screams. The person covers her mouth and tries to knock her out again, but he forgot about Hinata's hands and she quickly formed her Jūho Sōshiken (Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists) into her right hand and overpowered it by anger.

She smashs it into the person's chest and a small explosion happens, sending a large amount of blood across the wet floor, causing the person to let go of Hinata and fell to their knees. The person's mask fell and hit the bloody ground, Hinata looks at the person as he raises his head and shows a pale, white person and a large amount of blood around his mouth.

The window to Naruto's apartment smashes and a pissed off Naruto jumps from it and lands nearby. He looks to see the kidnaper on his knees, bleeding a large amount, Naruto narrowed his red eyes and recognises the person. "Sai?" Naruto says in surprise.

Sai smiled a little, showing blood stained teeth, he has old burn marks and nearly no hair. He collapses, blood covering the area around him and Naruto hurried over to Hinata, giving his jacket to her so she wouldn't get too wet. "W-Why did he do it?" Hinata asks in confusion.

Naruto didn't know but he was going to find out who tried this and make them pay for what they did, also making sure they suffered because of it. Hinata bent down and looked through Sai's pockets and found ink bottles, paper, kunai and a child's book, she was confused by this but quickly placed it in her pocket so she could see what it is later.

* * *

Sleepless D: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you all leave good reviews. Peace out.


	15. NaruHina Snaps Part 2

Sleepless D: Hope you like this one, blood everywhere. Peace out.

* * *

Both Naruto and Hinata were standing over Sai's body, Hinata took notice that Naruto has his pants back on and was offering her his jacket, she quickly took it and covers herself up with it. Naruto wasn't wearing any shirt at all; she was glad no one else was around to see her without her shirt on and Naruto's well formed body.

"I really what to get back at the scumbags that order you to be kidnapped Hinata-chan." Naruto growls in anger, he then took notice that his girlfriend was standing over Sai corpse, she bends down and place her hand on top of his head.

"What are you doing Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks his girlfriend, she took a second to look at him.

"I'm using a technique that I learnt from Kurenai-sensei, it's a type of Genjutsu that works with brain impulses. There should be enough electrical signals going through his brain still before they stop working, that way, I can get some information out of him." Hinata replies as she kept focus on the task at hand, she knows the technique takes a while to go through signals, it's usually suppose to work on a living person. She then felt a surge of electrical impulse going through her hand and toward her brain; she starts receiving all the information of what Sai did in the past few hours. She was searching through a lot of his memories until she came on to something.

"Okay Naruto-kun...I think I found the person that ordered my kidnapping...no...Actually it seems he ordered the kidnap of several of our friends as well." Hinata informs him as she quickly got off the ground, still getting images of Sai's memories.

"Wait, this person is also after our friends as well! Just who is this person anyway?" Naruto asks his girlfriend, making her look at him slightly nervously.

"It's one of the Konoha Elders, known as Danzo Shimura and he..." Hinata sudden stops talking and quickly ran off, leaving Naruto behind because a new piece of information flooded her mind.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Where are you going!?" Naruto calls after his girlfriend, quickly running after her.

"I know where that bastard lives! I just found out he sent someone after my sister as well!" Hinata shouts in anger, she knows her little sister is greatly traumatized right now and she doesn't need the trauma of being kidnapped on her mind as well. Naruto follows after his girlfriend, he wanted to have a very few choice words with Danzo about ruining someone bonding time.

Xxxxx

Several hundred miles away, within the Lost Continent, the landscape was covered in a purple like long grass, a few crystals here and there and trees that didn't seem to know up from down. Kushina, Mikoto and Levia were walking around outside, Great Zeorymer had provided a first aid kit and they used the bandages to cover Levia's wound and some pain killers for her, also using the bandages cover their breasts. The group did find a ruined village and were lucky enough to find a clothes store, but most of the clothes were worn down or disintegrated by touch, but a few were well preserved. Kushina wore a reddish trench coat and dark grey shorts, her breasts bound by bandages. Mikoto wore a black, zip up hoodie with worn out jeans that had a chain on the side. Levia was unfortunate, since she couldn't find any trousers, but she found an oversized cream coloured jacket, reaching halfway down her thighs and hard to see her hands.

"So...we covered clothes, now we're on the journey to find underwear...or a bar." Kushina says with a smile.

Mikoto chuckles and sits down on a rusty bench, looking around and seeing that there were no signs of people living here, no bones, no remains, nothing. Levia seemed more distracted, looking at her ankles and feeling her bum, soon gaining the other women's attention. "Enjoying yourself?" Mikoto asks.

Levia blushes and stops herself. "I just noticed that my premature arthritis in my ankles...and my butt is as young as it use to be...before I got pregnant." Levia tells them.

Mikoto and Kushina become interested, soon looking at themselves. "Damn it! My nipples are inverted again!" Mikoto yells in annoyance. "They had to come out after my birth so my son could breast feed!" She yells and crosses her arms, embarrassed that she didn't notice before.

"Well...my battle scars are gone...even that mole that accidently got sliced off it back." Kushina says with a bemused voice, looking at her body under the trench coat.

Great Zeorymer, the sixty meter tall robot was standing near them, standing behind a ruined home, since Levia warned it not to follow them to closely as they almost got step on by the giant robot.

"Hey! Why do we have our bodies...like we had it before anything happened?" Mikoto asks, waving at it.

"Great Zeorymer regenerated your bodies, their bodies natural form, before any harm or markings were caused from outside causes and removal of any bodily problems, such as arthritis and diseases." Great Zeorymer informs them.

Kushina soon starts thinking for a few seconds. "Wait...does that mean I've got my wymen again!?" Kushina yells.

After a few seconds, Great Zeorymer replies. "Human biology downloaded...yes."

"You're joking..." Mikoto says in shock, remembering the pain of the first time she lost it. "...Never mind then, thanks for the info Great Z." Mikoto says, not caring since she's alive again.

"You're welcome Mistress Mikoto." Great Zeorymer replies, making both Kushina and Levia look in confusion.

"Why did...he just call you Mistress Mikoto?" Levia asks her, looking at the robot and their friend.

"...I kind of told Great Z that it's kind of wrong to call us masters when we're not men, so I just told him to call us Mistress." Mikoto replies while she gets up to look around the ruined village.

"So this is the Lost Continent? There sure are a lot of weird looking things...and ruins?" Kushina says, seeing the village and could see other ruins awhile and a large, ruined city several miles away.

They start looking around for anything else they can use for the village before moving around the village. After several minutes, they find another shop, but for food, however, there wasn't much to eat, since the only thing that seemed eatable were dehydrated meals in proper containers and something called twinkies. They took what they could should they need it, but the dehydrated food may be a problem later on if they don't find any fresh water.

After a few minutes, they soon find a crater right on the edge of the village, looking and finding some kind of metal carriage with engines of some kind. They have never seen anything like it and began exploring it, finding a real skeleton, but it wasn't a normal human, soon believing that it was an angel since it had bone wings. After exploring the ship, they found some supplies, a first aid kit, a bow with no arrows, a curved sword and Kushina was trying to break into a metal backpack on the skeleton, seeing that it has something in it, but couldn't reach it. "Want any help?" Mikoto asks her friend.

Levia and Mikoto chuckle as Kushina ignores them and starts kicking at the back, breaking it open and things dropped out of it. Kushina sticks out her tongue at her friends and begins looking through the contents, finding a diary with no paper, believing that it turned to dust, looking deeper and grabs two solid objects. She pulls them out and smiles as one of them is a fancy knife, the other looking to be a handle of something, she didn't pay much attention to it and looks to see anything else, but nothing. "So, I've got a knife, Mikoto's got a curved sword and Levia's got a bow with no arrows...we're the deadliest women in this world." Kushina chuckles to herself.

Great Zeorymer steps near them by several yards, scanning the ship. "Angelic class Star fighter, body remains included...Angelic class weapons...Warning; Ancient class weapon detected." Great Zeorymer says in an alert voice.

"Really? Where?" Kushina asks, looking around for any sign.

"Within Mistress Kushina's left hand." Great Zeorymer informs her.

Kushina looks at her left hand, seeing the handle and became confused. "This is a weapon? Looks like it lost its purpose." Kushina says aloud, wondering what it used to be.

The group hear a noise from the cockpit with the skeletal remains and quickly spun around, ready to kill anything that threatens them. They then become confused, spotting something that looked like a cat, but having squirrel like features as well. "What in Kami's name is that?" Levia asks, holding her sword and seeing the cat/squirrel taking a bone from the skeleton before running.

"That appears to be a part cat and part squirrel mutant...that or a cat and squirrel got drunk and got bit too friendly." Mikoto says and gains odd looks from the others, not sure if it was suppose to be a joke or not.

"If I see any more of those things! I'll kill them!" Kushina yells, fear in her face and help onto the knife.

"Oh come on Kushina -chan, don't let your fears of cats get a hold of you right now." Mikoto groans as she remembers how Kushina got that fear, trying not to grin when remembers her accidentally fall into a box of catnip, making all the cats in Konohagakure go after her. Sadly Kushina also tripped into a pile of fish, ironically enough the cats were hungry.

"We might need to get these weapons for our defence anyway, since we were attacked by that weird guy and who knows what else is in these unknown lands." Levia comments and starts walking out of the crater to see if she can make any makeshift arrows from wood.

"Mistresses, Great Zeorymer has new information for the you." Great Zeorymer says and gains their attention. "These weapons use power to activate its purpose, such as arrows or increased sharpness. In your biology, you all are capable of similar powers." Great Zeorymer informs them.

"So use our chakra then?" Mikoto asks, looking at the sword and pushes some in it, getting a red aura around the sword.

Levia became interested and does the same to her weapon, making it glow a purple aura and a purple wire to appear on the bow, she pulls and an arrow appears. "Cool..." She says and looks at Kushina to see hers.

Kushina does the same, making the knife glow a light red, but she didn't notice that she did the same with the handle and something shoots out of the handle. She looks in surprise and sees a metal chain like whip, seeing a small hook on the end. "So it's a whip...strange that it looks like my special Jutsu..." She says, figuring that her special chakra made it look like that.

"Ancient Class Weapon: Fury's Whip." Great Zeorymer informs her, scanning the weapons and they were surprisingly well with the weapons.

"Nice, should we get moving?" Levia asks, lowering her chakra so not to waste any.

"Sure." Both Kushina and Mikoto replies, following and starts heading towards the ruined city in the far distance, not knowing that it's large than it appears and it's over a day's journey to get there.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, back in the stormy Hidden Leaf village, both Naruto and Hinata were moving cautiously, reaching the front of Danzo's mansion. It was a good thing it was still dark and raining hard or else Danzo guards would have seen them coming a mile away. They soon arrive at the door and both of them found out it was closed shut with a steel wall in front of it.

"This going to be tough to get in." Hinata comments, she then took notice that Naruto brought his hand up and made it look like in the shape of a gun with his index finger pointing out, Naruto's eyes turns red and a blue glow was visible in that finger tip.

"Kyuubi's Cannon!" Naruto shouts and he fired huge bullet of blue spiritual chakra which collides with the steel door, creating a huge explosion a split second later, soon after the smoke clears, they see that half the mansion was gone.

"Naruto-kun! What in the world did you just do?" Hinata asks in shock, she just saw her boyfriend fire the spiritual part of one chakra at the mansion, destroying half of it in the process, as if it was nothing.

"That technique is part of what Kyuubi taught me over the time I slept and journeyed with the Pervy sage." Naruto informs her before charging in with Hinata, going through the ruins of the mansion, several Ne ANBU charged at them. Naruto quickly runs towards a Ne ANBU and stabs his finger into that Ne ANBU.

"Don't allow the intruders to enter!" A Ne ANBU with a white cloak yells from on top of the ruined mansion.

"Kyuubi's Blast!" Naruto shouts and his finger pierce the Ne ANBU's eye socket of his mask and caused the back of his head to explode, killing him instantly and sending bits of brain and blood everywhere. Hinata struck several of them in the chest with her Gentle Fist strikes, stopping their hearts instantly. Hinata Byakugan was already active and spots something further into the mansion.

"Naruto-kun, there's an elevator in the back of the mansion that might lead to where Danzo has our friends and my sister." Hinata shouts to Naruto, she uses Gentle Fist on another Ne ANBU in the heart. She then dodges an attack from a female Ne ANBU and grab her from behind and holds them in a submission hold. Hinata starts expelling her chakra directly into the female Ne ANBU's body, causing a whole lot of her bodily function to shut down. Hinata lets go of the now dead female Ne ANBU, dropping to the ground like a sack of bricks, soon having blood leaking out of her mask.

"Is Danzo around here? Because I definitely want to have a few choice words with him. Kyuubi's Kick!" Naruto shouts as he kicks into the air and smashes his foot into a tall Ne ANBU with such force, it tore this head off and sent flying and managing to smash the head against the white Ne ANBU on the roof. The headless Ne ANBU collapses while blood gushes out of his neck, covering Naruto slightly but the rain cleans it off.

"No! He is not up here at all actually, I believe he and the rest of his forces might be down where ever that elevators might take us to!" Hinata informs him, she quickly got behind a Ne ANBU, grabbing his head and manages to smash his head against the edge of what remains of the steel door. Hinata repeatedly smashes his head into a broken steel door, hearing cracking and seeing pieces of mask covered in blood fall from his face before she usedsall her strength to swing him into one of the last remaining Ne ANBU, making them collide into a wall.

"Whoa Hinata-chan, you're very brutal!" Naruto spoke up, seeing what his normally sweet girlfriend did to that Ne ANBU.

"They took my sister! I'm not going to let any of them get away with that! I might be nice, but these people actually crossed a line with me!" Hinata yells in anger, only four Ne ANBU remain as they look around.

One of them jumps towards Hinata from behind, but she dodges him and caught the man's hand, soon swinging him around towards a water pipe that was shooting out water. The Ne ANBU's head smashed into the pipe and a large amount of pressure build up in his skull, he was still alive and screams in pain and horror before his head explodes, sending skull and brains everywhere.

"Run for you fucking lives!" One of the Ne ANBU yells, Hinata put her foot on a brick and held it there with chakra; she spun around and launches the brick towards the Ne ANBU. The brick collides with the Ne ANBU and it smashes his skull while he tries to flee, soon collapsing when the brick turned into pieces from the collision.

The remaining two starts to panic and run, Hinata felt a large amount of anger go through her body and opened her palm. 'I hope this works.' Hinata says and remembers all those times she watched Neji train.

Her palm pushes towards one of the Ne ANBU, he seemed to hit a tremendous amount of force that came from Hinata's hand and was seen coming because of the rain. But the Ne ANBU didn't expect it and was smashed by it and sent flying, he smashes into a wall that remained standing from the explosion, this causes the floor above him collapsed on him, crushing him to death. Hinata looks to see the last Ne ANBU jump onto the roof to escape, she sent her palm towards the Ne ANBU and it smashes into their back and sent flying high into the air.

"...I think you got them." Naruto says, knowing that person wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

Hinata breathes heavily. "That...takes a lot...out of me..." Hinata informs him and gains concern.

Naruto holds onto her and walks towards the elevator. "Don't worry Hinata..." Naruto says as they both made their way to the back of the mansion; they have to get past a lot of the rubble in the ruined mansion as they made their way to the elevator.

They enter the elevator and presses the button, going down in a slow fashion. "It'll take awhile Naruto-kun, its deep underground." Hinata informs him and gains a nod from Naruto.

On the surface of the ruined mansion, a couple of Ne ANBU got up from the ground, most being in a large amount of pain because of it. One of them was wearing a white cloak and reached in to pull out a small radio. "Lord Danzo...this is Hyo...your mansion was...attacked by the Hyuga girl...and the Jinchuuriki." The Ne ANBU called Hyo informs over the radio, coughing a little and looks around and wonders if anyone else is alive.

"_What is the situation up there?"_ A voice on the radio asks.

"Most of us are down...some survivors but over half aren't capable of fighting." Hyo informs the person, looking around to see a couple more get up, looking at the couple of Ne ANBU that Hinata hit.

"This one doesn't look good Captain." A Ne ANBU says as he looks at the one who got his face smashed in by the door.

"_Call all available Root members up there and have them come to the elevator, you are going to regroup and follow and if anyone else comes here and isn't a part of the Root...Kill them." _The voice orders.

"Very well Lord Danzo." Hyo says and looks at the door battered Ne ANBU. "You'll live Dajimu." He says, not really caring if he did or not.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, within in Danzo's underground base which is now known to be deep underground, underneath the mansion which is now destroyed. "This will be interesting; we've never had someone find our base without us allowing it." Danzo says, wondering how they found out and what happened to Sai and his teammate.

"What are your orders, Lord Danzo?" A Ne ANBU asks from behind him.

"Send some of our 'tests' to fight them, it'll allow us to see if they're what they appear to be." Danzo says and smiles at the thought. "And try and find out what happened to Sai." Danzo orders and gains a nod from the Ne ANBU.

Xxxxx

In a different area of the base that was known as the prison hold, a person opens their eyes to find themselves in a dark room. "...Is it still night-time?" The person wonders and was about to get up, but found themselves chained. "...Man what a drag..." The person says and realises they couldn't do any hand signs.

"Shikamaru?! Shikamaru! Is that you!?" Someone loud yells from behind the wall next to him.

"Ino? What the hell is going on?" Shikamaru asks, looking into the pitch-black room and wonders where they were.

"We've been taken by someone! I don't know who." Ino says with fear in her voice and starts to cry.

"Man, this is getting too troublesome." Shikamaru says. "What is the last thing that you remember?" He asks her, trying to get out of the chains in any way.

"I don't know...hold on... it's coming back to me..." Ino informs him and starts coming back.

_Flashback_

Ino was sitting in her family's living room, crying hard as she looked at her parent's wedding day photo. "Mummy...daddy...why did you have to leave me..." Ino cries hard and curls up into, listening to the sound of the rain and the silence.

The front door opens and closes after a few seconds; Ino paid no attention to it and thought it was just someone from her family coming to see if she was okay. No sound came after a few minutes and Ino was confused, sitting up and wipes her tears away, looking at the door to the hallway. "Hello?" Ino calls but no sound came.

She grew nervous and slowly got up from the sofa, she crept towards the door and went to switch the lights on but it didn't work. 'Damn it, I forgot to change the light bulb.' She curses to herself.

She couldn't sense anything in her house, becoming more curious to why her door opened and closed by itself, she walks forward but a hard hand covers her mouth, preventing her from screaming. She tries her best to scream but it was too muffled and she was pushed back, the person in the dark came more into the light to show a Ne ANBU in a white cloak and a dog mask, he raises his hand above his head to show a needle.

Ino starts to panic as the Ne ANBU stabs the needle into Ino's neck, causing her to collapse, losing feeling in her body and was slowly losing consciousness. Another Ne ANBU walks in, looking down at Ino and then at the white Ne ANBU. "Most of the Yamanaka clan members are out and those that weren't...taken care of." The Ne ANBU tells the commander.

"Good, we best take the future head of the Yamanaka away." The leader says and sees Ino lose consciousness.

_End flashback_

"That's all I could remember..." She says and wonders why she couldn't sense him since only the Yamanaka could hide their presence that well. "What about you?" Ino asks her long time friend.

"I don't know...I just went to bed and woke up here." Shikamaru says.

"You were asleep the entire time you were taken." Someone says from outside their door which they couldn't see. "The Nara's really are hard to wake up apparently." The voice says, sounding cold and emotionless.

"What the!? You are you!?" Ino yells, trying to not panic.

"I'm in no position to tell you my name." The person tells them.

"Alright...mind telling us where we are then?" Shikamaru asks the person, trying to understand what's happening.

"You're in a prison and that's all you need to know." The voice says and they hear the sound of footsteps leaving.

"...You were fucking sleeping!? You stupid piece of shit! If we get out of here! I'll ram my foot so far up your ass! You'll taste my foot for the rest of your life!" Ino yells in pure fury. "Then I'll kick you so hard in the nuts! You'll be searching for them until you're sixty!"

"Man what a drag..." Shikamaru says and tries to block out Ino and fall asleep.

Xxx

Choji coughs hard, hearing the sound of Ino screaming in fury and couldn't help but chuckle. 'I'm glad she's okay.' Choji says, trying to look around in the dark room. 'What happened before I came here?' Choji wonders and starts getting images of what happened.

_Flashback_

Choji was walking down the ruined streets as it rained hard, Choji was still upset about his parent's deaths and hadn't eaten much since then and lost a large amount of weight because of it. "I miss them so much." Choji whispers, walking through the large puddles while he heard his stomach grumble.

The sound of a trashcan falling was heard from an alley to Choji's left, he looks into the dark alley and could see some movement. "Hello?" Choji calls, wondering if it was some drunk.

A giant hand shot out of the dark alley, surprising Choji as it grabs him and pulls him into the alley, the giant hand lets go of him and he crashes into a dumpster. After a second, three people jumped onto him, Choji curses and starts to stand up with them still dog piling him, Choji manages to grab one of the people's leg and pull him off, he soon felt something stab him in the back, but he ignores it. He spins around and the person's head mashes against the edge of the dumpster he crashed into and heard a crack. Choji lets go of the person and rushes towards a wall and crashes into it, hard and felt someone crack and the wall crack.

"Get the fuck off me!" Choji roars as someone slumps and fell off him.

"For fuck sake Chona! Knock this bastard out already!" The last person yells in annoyance and holding on like his life depended on it, soon stabbing another syringe into Choji.

"Alright already." The large person says in bemusement, the large person walks over to the dumpster and grabs it; the person lifts it up with one hand easily and walks over to them.

Choji fails to notice the person as he was trying to get the last guy off, the guy on the other hand saw this and got slightly annoy. "Don't you da-" He began to yell but he slams the dumpster down onto them.

Chona lifts the dumpster off them and looks to see them down and out; he looks around and knew he had to hide the evidence.

_End flashback_

'That explains the large headache.' Choji thought but starts thinking of his parents and starts mourning them again.

Xxx

Further down the prison, two small people were sharing a prison room and were holding each other in fear; one was the Hyuga girl Hanabi while the other was Konohamaru. Hanabi was in tears as she held Konohamaru closer, remembering the dark closet and hearing the screams of agony. "It's alright..." Konohamaru says, holding his tied hands around her as best as he could.

"I w-want to g-go home..." Hanabi cries, she was afraid of the dark since the Infection spread and the room was darker than anything she's ever had, no light whatsoever.

"We will." Konohamaru says and starts remembering how they got here.

_Flashback_

Konohamaru was inside the Hyuga compound, he was very wet and just yelled at Naruto. 'He should have been here, he could've saved everyone!' He yells to himself, following a servant to Hanabi's room. He looks around and didn't see any Hyuga clan members around, thinking they must be trying to find the odd Infected or any Possessed that still remain in the village.

Konohamaru walks around and soon meets a servant, she looks and recognises the boy. "Lady Hanabi is in this room." The servant smiles at him.

"Thanks." Konohamaru replies and walks for several seconds and goes into her room, looking to see her laid in her bed, the same place he left her last time. 'She's still having trouble with what happened.' Konohamaru thought as he walks over and sat on the edge of her bed. "Hey Hanabi...I'm back." Konohamaru smiles weakly.

Hanabi just lies there, not moving a muscle, but her eyes were open and staring into space, Konohamaru sighs as he got closer and held onto her hand. "I hope you get better soon...you're the only one I can relate to right now...we saw and heard...way too much..." Konohamaru says and squeezes her hand.

Lightning suddenly flashes outside the window, suddenly having all the lights in the room go off. Konohamaru sighs as he thought it was a power cut and stays by Hanabi as she squeezs his hand tightly. 'She's still afraid of the dark.' He thought to himself.

"Who are you-" Someone began to yell but suddenly went quiet.

Konohamaru looks towards the door in confusion and starts to have a look of worry, he left Hanabi's side and walks towards the door, listening carefully, but couldn't hear anything. He grew more worried because no servant would be that close and be that quiet, he quickly does some hand signs and to a deep breath.

The door smashes open and two Ne ANBU rush in, Konohamaru exhales and ash shoots and covers the front of him and the Ne ANBU in it. He quickly bit down and the ash suddenly exploded, flames shot out of the ash and the two Ne ANBU scream in pain, one jumps back out of the room, covered in burns while the other drops to the ground, dying from the burns.

Konohamaru quickly did a few more hand signs, but suddenly, the window behind him smashes, he quickly turns around to see a Ne ANBU and was right behind him. The Ne ANBU quickly smashes her palm into Konohamaru's stomach, causing a large amount of pain in him before he passes out. "This child managed to kill one of us...he's good." The Ne ANBU says and looks at the dead Ne ANBU and then over to Hanabi who sat up and looks in fear at the woman. "Hello Lady Hanabi." The woman says and walks towards her, having long beryl coloured hair and a hawk mask.

Three Ne ANBU walk through the door, one smoking slightly and being held up by another, the last having a snake mask and shoulder length, sand coloured hair. "The eldest Hyuga girl isn't here." The man person says in an emotionless.

Another Ne ANBU enters through the window. "Neither are most of the other Hyuga members...other than a few that aren't important." The young person says, wearing a blank mask and patches of black hair.

"Okay then Sai, go and take Bear and find her then." The other Ne ANBU orders them.

The Ne ANBU puts the burnt one down and the Ne ANBU and the young Ne ANBU known as Sai and Bear vanish. "What shall I do then...Eagle Eye?" The Snake masked Ne ANBU asks.

"Take the boy and the burn victim while I take the Hyuga heiress." Eagle Eye says and walks towards the scared girl.

_End flashback_

Konohamaru sighs and held onto Hanabi. 'I should've been stronger.' Konohamaru says to himself.

Xxxxx

Deeper inside the underground base, in a higher security area a few Ne ANBU were placing a person into a rectangular object in the middle of the room. The person starts, coming back to the real world, a metal object quickly clamps around his neck, arms and legs, causing the person to grunt in pain. After a few seconds, the person opens their eyes and looked around a dark room. "Where am I?" The person asks, revealing them self as Shino.

"No need to know." One of the people next to him say, looking back to see another rectangular object coming towards Shino, it closes around him and a small hole around Shino's face was seen.

Shino grunts and tries to order his insects, but for some reason, he couldn't. 'What's going on' Shino thought and felt the prison like rectangle was doing something to his insects. Shino starts getting flashes of what happened to him before all this happened.

_Flashback_

Shino was inside a rather messy bedroom with his jacket off, he sat on the bed and appears to be waiting for something. The door to the bathroom opens and Hana walks in, wearing only her underwear which were stripped, she looks at Shino and sighs. "I said take it off, not just your jacket Shino-kun." Hana chuckles and walks towards him, her breasts bouncing with each step.

"My apologies." Shino says and starts pulling off his shirt, once he pulled it over his heard he found Hana right in front of him, he was slightly startled but, didn't show it.

"No worries." Hana smirks and pushes Shino onto his back and placing her legs on either side of his hips. "You're going to be fun ridding." Hana smirks.

Shino sweated a little. 'She does seem to have a change in personality when she wishes to be pleasured.' Shino says to himself and felt Hana's womanhood rubbing hard against his hard member.

"Now who's the bitch?" Hana asks, digging her nails into Shino's shoulders and stares into Shino's eyes.

"Hey Hana, where did you put the dogs food..." Kiba's voice came and the door opens and Kiba walks in and sees Shino and Hana together. "...What the hell are you guys doing!?" Kiba yells.

Hana quickly got off Shino and jumps towards Kiba, sending a flying kick towards Kiba and smashes into Kiba's face, sending Kiba flying down the hall and crashes into the wall, becoming knocked out. "Don't disturb me!" Hana yells and slams the door; she turns around and smirks at Shino who remains lying down.

"Are you sure that was wise?" Shino asks, really surprised that Hana did that to her sibling and his friend.

"Well, he was bound to find out sooner or later, and right now I want you." Hana smirks and wonders towards him once again.

Shino nods, but suddenly, the window smashes and two balls were seen, their eyes widen in surprise before they explod, causing a large flash and blinding Hana temporary while Shino was unaffected because of his goggles. Three people smashes through the window, two heading towards Hana while one of them rushes towards Shino.

Shino quickly sent a hoard of parasitic insects towards the person, but he rushes through them and quickly grabbed Shino's forehead. Shino was shocked by the man's action, soon feeling a large amount of pain as he is pinned to the bed. He began to wonder what was going on until his goggles were covered in purple and became confused, he soon realising that they were tiny insects, he grew weaker and couldn't feel his body anymore.

Hana was still blinded by the light and one of the men stabs he in the neck with a syringe, she felt pain before he collapses and lost consciousness. "Easier than I thought." One of the Ne ANBU says, opening the door and saw Kiba unconscious at the end of the hall.

Another Ne ANBU appears from the window. "The dogs have been taken care of." He informs them. "And only a couple of Inuzuka and they're dead."

"Good, now take them all." The leading Ne ANBU says.

_End flashback_

Shino starts to wonder if Hana and Kiba were alright, he also wonders who the man was who controls the tiny insects since it's rare for an Aburame to controls them.

Xxx

Hana wakes up on a cold table and wonders where she was; she opens her eyes fully and was slightly blinded as a bright light was shining over her. She blinks a few times and looks around to see people in masks around her; she grew nervous and tries to move, but her body wouldn't respond. She grew even more scared and realises she was naked, she remembers everything and was wondering who these people were, she looks to her left and saw a man in a dog mask and a black cloak. 'What the fuck is going on?' She wonders, breathing in a scent that was all too familiar and was getting nervous.

"It'll be over soon." The man says, sounding familiar to her but she wasn't sure where.

Xxxxx

Back inside the prison, Kiba was being wheeled down the corridor and was awake for while, he was having thoughts going through his head a mile a minute. 'Who the hell are these guys and why the hell is my best friend fucking my sister!' He yells to himself.

"Here's the samples of DNA from this one, take it to Project Zero." A Ne ANBU informs the other one, passing a container to the Ne ANBU.

Xxxxx

In one of the darker rooms, several pods come to life and a bubbling sound comes from them. There was a walking frame several feet above them and three Ne ANBU, one wearing a white robe and the others being standard. The white one presses a button, causing the pods to open and several people fall or slide out, covered in gloop and several wires attached to them.

After a few seconds, the people start standing up, coughing up gloop and trying to stand up. After a minute, they were mostly standing, being both men and female, but they looked like Naruto, but without hair and some disfigured terribly. "Attention Projects N...we have a breach in security, you are all to hunt down and kill them...hopefully you'll know who they are, the people are suspected to be Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga." The man informs them, gaining a few growls of excitement and dark auras coming from them. "Now go and hunt for them!" The Ne ANBU orders, making the people move fast through a section of a wall that opened.

One of the people, a female just stood there, having a black tattoo with 13 on it, she looks at the three Ne ANBU, one of them looks at her in confusion and looks at the list. "Subject 13, move out now!" The Ne ANBU orders her, soon seeing the woman move away and through the wall's entrance.

"What was that about?" The other Ne ANBU asks.

"She's actually the most successful Subject created...she managed to break the control chip and took out three of our men." The leader informs them.

"Ah...she's the Subject." The Ne ANBU says, thinking for a second. "Doesn't this one change sex?" Je asks.

"Yes." The leader says, walking away from them and was getting ready for what's to come.

Xxxxx

Just outside an elevator, the doors opens and Hinata was being pressed against the back wall and had her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck, moaning loudly as his fingers were inside her womanhood. Naruto realises the doors were open after the very long elevator ride and pulls his fingers out off Hinata, she moans in disappointment but notices the doors were open and walks out with him.

Naruto looks left while she looks right. "Any idea on which way to go?" Naruto asks and the two walk out.

She activates her Byakugan, but was in shock when she couldn't see through the walls. "I can't see anything." Hinata informs him in shock.

"Anything?" Naruto asks in disbelief.

"Nothing..." Hinata says, wondering how this is possible.

"Buy you could see it from up there!" Naruto yells, looking around for any signs.

"I could see only a little, but that wasn't enough and I thought it was at my limit." Hinata tells him and begins to worry

"We...we better split up then..." Naruto tells her, hoping that this is the right choice.

"Okay then." Hinata says, quickly giving Naruto a kiss before hurrying off to the left hallway.

Naruto smiles as he walks down the right, wondering if this will end well.

Xxxxx

On the surface of Danzo's mansion, two dozen Ne ANBU surrounds the area, getting ready to act. "Are we ready now?" One of the Ne ANBU asks the leader Hyo.

"Just about." Hyo says and looks around. "We've got a few more coming."

"Excuse me my youthful friends, but what is going on here?" Someone asks, they all pause and look to see Team Gai standing there, looking at all of them as they were arming themselves to attack Naruto and Hinata underground.

"...Kill them!" Hyo yell and the Ne ANBU charges at the team, they were surprised by this response but react quickly. Lee and Gai started smashing through all the Ne ANBU quickly with their superior strength and speed, Neji was using Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm, crushing and sending the attackers flying, Tenten pulled out two scrolls and started sending weapons flying at them.

Hyo cursed and walks towards the elevator door with three others, he forces the door to open and the four went inside, holding onto the wall with chakra. Tenten saw this and pulled out a large spear. "Oh no, you don't!" Tenten yelled and launches it towards them.

Hyo quickly closes the door and the spear tore through the door, impaling one of the Ne ANBU, sticking him into the wall and dies quickly. "That girl has quite a throwing arm." A Ne ANBU says.

"Enough! We've got to get moving!" Hyo yells and starts sliding down towards the bottom.

Xxxxx

Several minutes have passes and Hinata was looking around nervously, she kept hearing screams of pain and some form of growling, but didn't know where it was coming from. She turns the corner and hears some form of fighting and screams on pain, looking around but the noises stop. She then sees a door and moves slowly towards it, she presses her ear against it but heard nothing; she openes it and walkes inside and found the room very dark.

She felt near the wall close to the door and finds a switch, she turns it on and she found herself in a large room. She becomes shocked by seeing several dead bodies, decapitated and a man covered in blood. The man wore black trousers and a katana strapped on his back, his skin was deathly pale and covered in blood, he turns and Hinata sees in eyes. They were a sort of strange liking to blue eyes, but what scared her most was that the man looks shockingly like Orochimaru.

"Hinata Hyuga...I work with a cousin of yours." The man says in a dark tone. "I am Hachuu...a rouge Ne ANBU...or at least as you see it, I am a loyal servant to the Ancients." He informs her, making her confused.

"W-Who are the Ancients?" Hinata asks the man, seeing him stand before a container, a glass cover with something silver in it.

"...You might call them gods, but I've been waiting to release Project XV...she's important to my leader." Hachuu informs her and presses a few buttons.

Hinata then recalls someone he just said. "Wait...cousin? Who?" Hinata asks him. "And what's Project XV?"

"No need to know, she's the same as me, loyal to the Ancients...and she's what you'd call a weapon." He informs her and the pod hisses.

The pod opens and the silvery liquid pours out and a woman hits the floor, coughing and tries to move, but was finding difficulty to do so. Hinata looks at the woman, surprised by the woman who remained silver, having a perfect figure and BB breast size, long hair. "W-Who's that?" Hinata asks him.

Movement came from above, a Ne ANBU drops down from a walkway and swings his blade, cutting into Hachuu, making him fall away and curse in pain. The Ne ANBU quickly swings to sever the head of Project XV, the blade clashes with the floor and the Ne ANBU looks in fear.

Hinata looks and sees that the blade didn't cut off Project XV's head, half the blade was liquefied and the woman stands up, taking a breath before several, silver spikes came from her. The Ne ANBU was killed as the spikes went through him, soon having the spikes go back into the woman and the man hit the ground.

"Pathetic..." The woman says, her voice emotionless and looks at Hachuu. "...You have my brother's scent...pathetic..." She says, grabbing the man's face and soon covering it, making him try and struggle, but he stopped after a minute and she lets go of him.

Hachuu was dead, the liquid metal leaving his face and showing horror and silver stains on his face, blood leaking from his face. Hinata's eyes widened in shock and she slowly backs away in fear.

* * *

Sleepless D: Hope you enjoyed it. Peace out.


	16. NaruHina Snaps Part 3

Sleepless D: Bloody as hell, enjoy. Peace out.

* * *

Hinata was sweating heavily and her heart was beating faster than ever, feeling the coldness and power of the woman. Hinata looks and sees that the door was still open, she then slowly backs away, but the woman known as Project XV walks towards her. "Mortals deserve to die...I must find my family...but I will kill these pathetic mortals for imprisoning me...you for instance." The woman informs Hinata, the silver vanishing and showing pale skin, but a liquid weapon forms in her right hand, showing a sword.

Hinata rushes through the door and Project XV follows her, not chasing after her while Hinata closes the door before running. She runs down the corridor and the door melts as Project XV walks through it. 'She isn't human!' Hinata thought to herself, the power emitting from the woman increasing.

"You won't be able to escape that easily!" The woman calls to her.

Hinata continues to run down the corridor, towards metal doors, the woman quickens her pace and rushes towards Hinata. The metal doors opens and three Ne ANBU walks out of a very large elevator, also having two people with white coats on.

The Ne ANBU look and sees Hinata rushing towards them, they were surprised and quickly try to arm themselves. However, Hinata smashes one of them in the chest quickly, The man coughs up a load of blood and hits the wall, trying to remain alive, a man in a white coat panicks and ran into a room nearest him and hid in it. Hinata spun around with her leg extended and smashed it against a female Ne ANBU, making the mask cracks and the woman stagger away in pain.

The last Ne ANBU pulls out a small blade; Hinata still has her Byakugan active and saw Project XV getting closer. Hinata jumps towards the Ne ANBU and smashes her knee into his chest; the last man in a white robe was near the elevator button, continuously pressing the button to escape. The man panics when the doors close with him still inside and realises that she was in with the Ne ANBU. "Oh shit! Oh shit!" The man continually says.

Hinata got off the Ne ANBU, knowing she broke most of his ribs and wouldn't be getting up anytime soon; Hinata looks at the man and believes him to be a doctor of something. She feels the elevator moving upwards and wipes her head. She breathes easy as he had no signs of being armed or going to attack, she wonders who that woman was and where she came from, she looks at the man in the white robe. "Who is that woman?" Hinata demands.

"W-Who?" The man asks, trying not to wet himself.

"Um...Project XV." Hinata says and gets closer.

The man was about to reply, but the elevator shook slightly; Hinata still has her Byakugan active and saw the woman smash through the doors below them, seeing the metal doors falling and the female Ne ANBU falling as well. The woman jumps across the dark pit and stabs her blade into the wall, another blade forming in her other hand and stabs into the wall and begins climbing rapidly. Hinata curses and looks up to see an escape hatch, she quickly picks up the Ne ANBU's sword and smashes through it.

She quickly looks to see the cable attached to the elevator, she grabs it and pumps a large amount of chakra into the blade, quickly slicing the cable. The one she was holding shot upwards and nearly pulled her arm out of its socket, the elevator shot downwards and heads towards Project XV and a large amount of screaming came from the elevator. The elevator hits the woman and keeps going down to the bottom and smashes hard into the ground.

Hinata lets go of the cable and heads towards the wall, she manages to land on her feet but kept rolling violently up the walls. She was near an elevator door and forces herself towards it and smashes through it, hard, she hit the ceiling and crashes to the ground, losing consciousness because of it.

Xxxxx

Naruto was going deeper into Danzo underground base; he was meeting heavy resistance along the way, killing a lot of Ne ANBU, getting a nasty feeling of something watching him. He was using various techniques from what the Kyuubi taught him, giving deadly blows to the Ne ANBU as he gets deeper and deeper. The hallway is covered in blood as Naruto attacks were having devastating effect on the Ne ANBU bodies, his nails were sharp and his eyes were red, slicing through the Ne ANBU like butter and destroying their body from the inside out with the Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto dodges another attacker and grabs his leg, the Ne ANBU was cursing and trying to get his leg free, but Naruto smashes his foot into the Ne ANBU's gut. The man becomes winded as Naruto soon pulls as hard as he could, swinging the Ne ANBU around and the Ne ANBU smashes into the wall behind Naruto. Naruto used enough force and managed to rip the Ne ANBU's leg off, after a few seconds, the man screams in pain, staying on the ground and held his stump of a leg, screaming in agony. Naruto smirks and quickly uses the man's leg like a bat and smashes it hard into his face, managing to crush his skull by the force of it.

Another Ne ANBU jumps towards Naruto, but the blond teen swung the leg around and smashes the ANBU's head with it, hearing it crack. Naruto chuckles as he sees the person fall to the ground, unmoving and knew he was dead. Naruto threw the leg at another Ne ANBU and causes her to stagger away by the force she was hit with. "Is this person even human!?" Someone yells.

One of the remaining Ne ANBU threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it, heading for Naruto who spotted it and smirks. 'I hope this technique works.' Naruto says to himself and takes a deep breath, his lungs filled with chakra and roars, sending a shockwave towards the kunai, sending it and the bodies and living Ne ANBU flying away. Naruto overdid it because he caused the entire corridor that he roared at explode, destroying pipes and flooring, the pipes however pour cold water out when destroyed and covers Naruto.

The few of Ne ANBU on the other side stops suddenly, firstly because of the power Naruto emitted and destroyed the corridor, the other was Naruto turning into Naruko, and she didn't look pleased. "What the hell..." One of the Ne ANBU says in shock.

"I can't believe I transform into my curse form! And just when I'm shirtless as well!" Naruko shouts in frustration, she then looks down at her perky breast with erect nipples because of the cold. Naruko became upset, having gotten use to being a guy for so long and now half naked while fighting, not wanting to show herself up while fighting.

"That is very odd?" One of the Ne ANBU comments and Naruko suddenly vanishes and smashes her leg against the Ne ANBU; the force was strong enough to snap his neck and made him collapse onto the floor. Naruko then crushes the man's head, sending blood, skull and brains to spread across the floor, the other Ne ANBU looks at Naruko and wonders how she's killing them so easily when they outrank her.

"Can someone just kill this bitch!?" Another Ne ANBU yells, fear coming from the emotionless Ne ANBU, not sure what the feeling is, but knew it at the same time.

"You shut up! I'm going to kill all of you for putting me in this situation! Rasengan!" Naruko shouts, able to create the chakra sphere and launches it, her face showing pure anger. She smashes it into one of their chest, blowing through him and blood splattering across the corridor before pulling out. He jumps back and quickly jumps forward, passing the dead Ne ANBU and does a roundhouse kick with high speed and strength, the very air in front of her gets set alight by the friction as it heads toward the last remaining Ne ANBU that was right in front of her. She smashes through them, breaking and shattering their bodies, painting the walls with their blood and bodies, once they were all annihilated, she starts walking, stepping over limbs and slipping on the blood and some organs.

He was unaware of whitish blue eyes from an air vent, partly damaged because of Naruko's attacks, growling as it vanishes and metallic steps were heard. Naruko hears them and turns back, looking around, but nothing was seen or heard, becoming worried before she moves quickly, unaware that the thing was following her.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, at the Lost Continent, Kushina and Mikoto were off hunting while Great Zeorymer was off in the distance acting as a huge landmark while Levia starts a fire. All three of the women were practicing with their new weapons; the reason for this is because Kushina almost killed them all when she accidentally activated the Fury Whip, swinging it and crashing into a ruined farm. She did manage to kill several of the cat mutants, the ones that Mikoto still hadn't figured out a name for them yet. So all of them decided that hunting something, allowing them to better understand there new weapons and function.

"Okay...I got a Leer in my sight." Mikoto spoke to herself as she was looking over the tall, purple grass, spoting a herd of deer-lamb mutants, so she decides to call them Leer as she combine the two names together.

"That is a very stupid name." Kushina comments as she sat down in annoyance.

"Well it's better than Screwy Woolly Bambi" Mikoto says and chuckles to herself.

"It was an outside thought damn it!" Kushina complains, getting a few rustles, knowing that the Leers overhears them, becoming nervous.

"But you fought for it." Mikoto whispers in a confused tone and remembered a 30 minute debate when they first saw them rushing by.

"But they did, they were fucked up looking deer sheep!" Kushina complains in a quite tone, not wanting to scare the Leer anymore.

"Shut up already...just...stay...quiet for a second." Mikoto talk to herself more as she was focusing very hard on her target which was a very large buck. Kushina was watching Mikoto using her ninja stealth to get closer, holding onto her sword and quickly shoots forward. The Leers look at Mikoto and quickly move, but Mikoto manages to slice through one of them, seeing it collapse as the others run for their life and the Leer cries in pain. "Damn! This baby handles like a baby!" She says, having cut through half the Leer, but it remained alive. Both Kushina and Mikoto approached the dying Leer. "Score one for me!" Mikoto cheerfully shouts in joy.

"You finally hit something first time when you practiced hitting those back to front trees that bleed water." Kushina comments on her friend's handy work, remembering those things sprayed out red water stronger then a fire hose.

"That's for sure...and at least the thing I killed is at least edible I believe...Should be something better than that stuff in the shop. Hopefully won't make us gag, remember the thing that you did to Levia, it was short time, but horrible." Mikoto replies with a very smug look on her face, she turn around to looks at Kushina, seeing the woman glare at her as they began dragging the dying Leer, seeing it breath rapidly, but it shut up now.

"Eh, you didn't have to bring that up, I mean normally, I'm a very good cook and Minato-kun enjoyed my cooking." Kushina sheepish says, she knows the reason why Mikoto made that jab at her as it turn out the cat mutants don't make good eating as it flesh induced vomiting upon consumption which Levia was still reeling from the effects of it, so they left her underneath one of the trees that Mikoto didn't cut at and try and make a fire. They soon find out that she tried, but there was tree blood and vomit around and Levia holding herself, having heard what they were talking about as they got there

"Come on Mikoto...Lay off on...insulting Kushina...already...She just made...one slight mistake..." Levia spoke up and felt very nauseous, she gags a little and holds onto her stomach, trying not to vomit while looking at the bow, wanting to try it out, but was too ill.

"A slight mistake? That one little mistake could have killed you if that cat mutant flesh were toxic and not just inedible." Mikoto replies and had a frown on her face right now, stepping over vomit and blood until they reach dry ground.

"Well sorry, I'll be careful next time, and anyway...I got a question to ask you two, how did both of you two die anyway, and also how's my son?" Kushina asks her question, both Mikoto and Levia stares at her.

"Someone poisoned me after I gave birth to my second daughter, Hanabi." Levia answers Kushina first question, remembering the horrible amount of pain she went through as she threw up blood.

"Wait; was it the Hyuga Elders that poisoned you?" Kushina asks as she remembers the Elder in the Hyuga Clan were huge pricks.

"I don't think so...the only odd thing I remembered about the Elders that they were constantly smiling...including Hiashi-kun as well. But that was months after I found out I was pregnant with my second child." Levia comments as she tries to remember the smiles that Elders and her husband gave to her. She remembers that they were smiling at her, but for some odd reason her memories where coming up blank on what kind of smiles it was that they gave to her.

"Well who knows, maybe it'll come to you." Kushina says and sits down near her.

Levia nods in response. "Anyway Kushina-chan, I don't know much about your son except for his name, Naruto Uzumaki, which my first born daughter, Hinata told me. I remember she told me he saved her from being bullied once." Levia replies and smiles, making Kushina look at Mikoto waiting for her answer.

"Well...the only thing I remember is my son Itachi killing me...crying heavily and saying sorry...I don't know why he did it...I remember he was shouting about my husband and I betraying the Leaf village. My memories are very spotty and full of holes ever since my husband started calling for meeting with the entire clan. I mean the only thing I remember from the start of each meeting is looking into my husband eyes, and then everything became a blank...so I'm still confused why my son killed me. Also, Fugaku-kun wouldn't even let me go near your son; since he was still sore about what you did to him that one time Kushina-chan" Mikoto answers

"Wait, you mean to say you're missing parts of your memories?" Both Kushina and Levia ask Mikoto at once.

"Yeah, and I still can't remembered them at all, even when I died I couldn't even remember anything of what would lead my eldest to murder me and the whole clan. I mean, he even murdered his girlfriend as well! She was a nice girl and all!" Mikoto shouts in frustration, suddenly heard a noise as she looks back at the nearly dead Leer was and it was being dragged away rapidly and they couldn't see what was dragging it away.

"Something's stole our food!" Kushina shouts in anger as Levia grabs the bow and takes aim, but she vomits from the sudden movement and started crying in pain.

"Fuck! The culprit is getting away as well!" Mikoto shouts as she gave chase, following the thing as it travels deeper into the shadows of the bloody forest.

"Okay, we'll talk about how we died later..." Kushina says, annoyed that she was interrupted from the talk and starts following. "Stay here Levia!" She yells and grabs the handle on her side.

Xxxxx

At the main elevator, the one that Naruto and Hinata were on a little while ago, the escape hatch smashes open and three Ne ANBU jump down it and quickly walk out of the elevator. "We've got to get them." Hyo says and were about to go different directions but stopped suddenly when they hear a voice echoing.

"For youth!" The voice yells and it seems to get louder, they look at each other and heard the elevator smash slightly and shook the ground. "That was very unyouthfully unlucky." The voice says and someone jumps down the hole and Lee stood there, looking at the damaged elevator. "I hope it still works."

"Get him!" Hyo yells and rushes away as one of his men charges at Lee while the other one follows Hyo.

Lee turns around and sees the Ne ANBU, managing to grab his fist and smashes his bandaged fist into the Ne ANBU's face, this causes the mask he was wearing to shatter and become embedded into his face. The man screams in pain and stumbles away, trying to get away while Lee walks out, about to take out the Ne ANBU. The man spins around after a few feet, holding two kunai now and would attack Lee if he got any closer, metal steps were heard, but they ignore it.

"Don't you...even try...to fight me!" The Ne ANBU yells, his grip tightening on the kunai.

The air vent behind him explodes and something lands behind him, he looks and the thing tackles him, stabbing their nails into the Ne ANBU's chest. The Ne ANBU scream in pain, Lee becoming shocked as the lighting shows a deformed, naked woman with 7 on her shoulder and short, red hair. "DIE!" The Woman screams, pulling and ripping off the man's ribcage, having blood splattering the walls and he coughs up blood, his heart beat showing.

Lee backs away, becoming shocked as the woman smashes her fist into the man's organs, blood splattering the wall and her and smirks in delight. "W-What the..." Lee says in shock.

The woman looks up, her eyes red and nothing more, she smirks even more. "Lee..." She says wish a dark voice and moves backwards, dragging the Ne ANBU by his organs while Lee stood there, unsure what to do.

"Youth!" Another voice yells and the roof became more damaged then it was before, Gai soon jumps out of the hole and smiles at the damage he did to. "Now that's some damage." Gai chuckles and then sees Lee. "What's up Lee?" He asks his favourite student.

"...Something just attacked one of the enemy." Lee says, slight fear in his voice. "I'm not sure if it was truly human." Lee tells him, seeing Gai hit the roof to repair.

"Are you sure that is right Lee? Or is your mind becoming unyouthful?" Gai asks him

After a few seconds Tenten and Neji came out of the hole, looking slightly shocked that those two jumped down the elevator shaft from the very top. "It's a good thing we went ahead first." Tenten says, knowing that it would've taken longer to get down here if they didn't go.

Neji looks around with his Byakugan active, realising the problem that Hinata has and went to tell his team.

Xxxxx

Naruko smashes through a door, walking into a room full of TV screens; she walks over to them while looking all around, seeing no one around and sighs. She looks at the screens and realised she was in the prison sector; she looks around the controls and through a window nearby, looking down a large prison sector with several guards wandering around. 'I wonder if this has my friends in it, if they've been captured.' Naruko says to herself.

She turns on the computer screen on and looked through it and found the prisoners in the cells, she sighs in relief when her friends weren't on the list, just a load of occupied cells called 'specimens' on them. But she then notices that several dozen of the cells were occupied and this was only one of a few prisons areas, Naruko curses and was about to walk away to get to the next area.

A shadow dives on her and grabs onto her, Naruko realises it was a naked person, feeling the person's breasts and nipples. Naruko was being choked to death and was trying to throw the woman off, she quickly smashes backwards, hitting the woman against the wall and feels the grip loosen. Naruko grabs the woman's arm, quickly rushing forward and swings the woman over her body, smashing through a light and smashes into the controls, causing sparks to shoot.

Naruko yells in anger and sees that the woman was about to get up, but her head was on the edge and Naruko quickly smashes her foot into the woman's head. A loud snapping sound came, showing the woman's head swinging loosely and Naruko breathes in deeply, seeing the woman's looks at the twitching woman. After a few seconds, the body begins to spasm rapidly and starts smoking, Naruko realises that she's being electrocuted and was about to leave. However, she notices the woman's looks and steps forward, looking at the smoking, twitching face and was confused, the woman looking like her, but had fox like features and fox ears, seeing the number 10 on it.

An electric pulse came and the Naruto look alike and shoots off the controls with sparks flying, a red light flashes on and off. Naruko ignores the burnt lookalike and she walks up to the controls and found out why it was flashing red. "Oh shit." She says, accidentally opening all the doors and realises that the 'specimens' were 'Infected'; she looks out of the window and saw several Infected running around in a rampage, killing or wounding all the guards. "They must've caught a load during the attack." Naruko notes and sees the Infected smash through the exit. "...Shit." She says but then three Infected jumps towards the window.

She curses loudly and bolts towards the door while the Infected smashes through the window, she slams the door hard taking a quick breath. She knew she had to try and find her friends and Hinata, and then get the fuck out of here. Distant screaming and growling was heard and Naruko knew that they were the unfortunate Root that ran into the Infected, but wasn't sure what the growls were. 'Got to hurry!' Naruko yells to herself.

Xxxxx

A few minutes pass, an alarm has been active; Hinata regains consciousness because of it but had a large headache and felt blood trickle down her face. 'What happened?' Hinata wonders, feeling herself being dragged and something holding onto her, soon counting a few hands and became confused.

She looks down, seeing blond, spiky hair, believing it was Naruto and saw him pressing his face against her breasts, blushing as it hurt a little. She then starts counting the pairs of hands, one, two, three...becoming confused and looks down, seeing a bald head licking her leg and the last with long, blond hair between her legs, licking her covered womanhood and starts freaking out. She screams and pushes them away.

They move away in surprise, surprisingly fast and were slumped, growling slightly and Hinata was trying not to faint, despite the pain and blood from her head. "...Hinata...I was enjoying that..." The female says, looking like Naruko, but fox patterns on her body from tanned to pale, her eyes red and having 10 on her breast.

The bald one had only eye, covered with skin and deformed skin and cauliflower ears and 4 on his hip, licking his lips and glaring with his only eye. The other one that looks like Naruto, but his body hardly had any fat or muscle, having 9 on his shoulder and growls a little. "Weak...girl..." He says, taking breaths and Hinata was panicking.

Hinata pushes herself up, leaning against the wall and moving backward, breathing heavily, wondering what to do and what they were. She was close to the destroyed elevator doors, soon having metallic rumbling sounds come from the shaft, her heart stopping as the noise grew louder. She looks at the shaft, feeling a large amount of power coming and knew it was Project XV and began to panic, not sure where to go now.

After a few seconds, the elevator shoots past the hole she went through and Project XV appears at the hole, breathing slightly as she cracks a few joints. The three Naruto looking people look in confusion, not knowing who the woman is and Hinata starts to move away, towards the Naruto looking people and the one eyed bald Naruto growls, charging towards Project XV to kill her. The woman watches his fast movements and steps to the left, dodging the attack and grabs his wrist, stabbing her hand into the number 4 person and makes them cough up blood. They soon hear the metal elevator coming back down, the woman pulls number 4 to the hole and holds him halfway through the hole, soon getting him and blood splattering everywhere. She them throws the remains of the body in the hole and looks, seeing the other two look in surprise. Hinata was moving passed them and blood dripping from her head wound and was losing her balance quite easily.

"Who the fuck...are you?" Number 10 asks, putting her hands on her hips, not caring that Hinata was running away, or running as best as she could.

"Your worst nightmare..." Project XV says, her pale skin glowing silver and small spikes appearing and growing larger and the two other naked people look in confusion. Silence seemed to thicken as they watch each other carefully, Hinata getting further away and hearing the screams of horror and fighting from different areas. "Thorn World" She then says.

Hinata quickly stumbles around the last corner and a few seconds later, a piercing sound came, a scream of pain coming soon after, she looks and sees several dozen tiny spikes going through the stone walls. She looks around the corner, seeing that Project had several dozen thick spikes going through the entire area, seeing the woman was still there and the skinny looking Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

After a few seconds, a red aura appears around the woman, looking similar to what Naruto looks when the Kyuubi's chakra is involved. The metal around the girl melts and the other spikes soon followed as the fox woman roars, charging towards the woman, her wounds healing rapidly and was aiming to kill Project XV.

Project XV raises her palm, blocking the punch the Naruko looking woman and quickly punches her fist into the foxy woman, causing her to fall to her knees and gasping. Project XV grabs the woman's shoulder and starts smashing the Naruko girl's face, smashing it several times before the foxy woman collapses and her chakra disappearing. Hinata grew fearful as she sees Project XV smashes her foot into the foxy woman, causing cracks to be heard and soon picked up before thrown into the elevator shaft, falling to her death.

Hinata backs away in fear and quickly moves down the corridor, hearing roars of rage, activating her Byakugan and spotting several Infected around. She stops as she ran into a Ne ANBU, holding up a crossbow and his finger on the trigger. "You and your companion are causing a lot of disorder in our order...we worked hard to make it this great...you'll die now." The Ne ANBU says, about to pull the trigger.

The air vent explodes and a person swings down, grabbing the Ne ANBU and sinking his teeth into the Ne ANBU's throat, dropping his crossbow and blood spraying across the corridor. Hinata was scared as the person throws the bleeding Ne ANBU to the floor, soon seeing that it was the skinny Naruto, glaring at her. "Run...now..." He orders her before going back into the vent.

She was surprised by this, suddenly hearing footsteps behind her and begins moving, running towards the bloodthirsty yells of rage and agonising screams. Her Byakugan still active continued to move, avoiding the Infected.

Xxxxx

In another area of the base, three Ne ANBU and a man in a white coat were wheeling the still naked Hana, she was starting to get over the drugs but she couldn't move much. "Why did you need to take blood samples?" A Ne ANBU wearing a black cloak and a dog mask ask.

"It's just to run some tests and give to Project, Kan, why are you asking?" The man in white asks.

"You know why I'm asking." The Ne ANBU named Kan says, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Well, you best keep away if you can't deal with this situation, otherwise you'll be dealt with." Another Ne ANBU informs him, but a sudden scream of agony came from a room next to them.

They all look at the door, seeing it smashed open a body was thrown through it, soon having a blond haired man walk in, covered in blood and a bite mark on his shoulder, soon spotting a 3 on his shoulder. They realise that it was one of the subjects from Project N and was Infected, shocking the group and kicking the wheelie bed with Hana on it. The Infected grabs the man in white; he stood in shock and the Infected vomits blood into the man's face, making him scream in horror and pain. The Ne ANBU just came to the real world and quickly went onto the attack.

Hana starts getting feeling in her limbs and slowly pulling herself away from the Ne ANBU fighting the Infected Number 3, she made herself down a hallway and heard the Infected kill a Ne ANBU. She tries to move faster, but heard footsteps behind her, she looks over as best as she could, but her vision was a little bleary but could tell it was a Ne ANBU. The man grabs her by the back of the neck and pulls her down the hall; she tries to fight back but couldn't do much.

"Quit moving...around too much!" The man yells, stops dragging her after passing what seemed like a bump on the floor, the man presses a few buttons on the wall and a steel door starts closing.

She rolls over and looks to see a Ne ANBU rushing towards them as the doors closed, the Injected follows the last Ne ANBU. The Infected launches his arm at the Ne ANBU and smashes him in the back, sending him flying a few dozen yards, smashing through the closing door.

The Infected charges towards the other one, the doors were close to being sealed and the Infected manages to get its arm through, it gave a deep gash in the Dog masked Ne ANBU's chest. He hit the wall hard and slid to the ground, watching as the Infected's arm was crushed and severed by the door.

Hana coughs as she tries to get the feeling from her body but couldn't, she relaxes and tries to regain body movement.

Xxxxx

Naruko killed a Ne ANBU and stole their shirt and then found another prison area and found the control room, she looks through the list and finally found them. "Third time's a charm." Naruko says, remembering accidentally misreading something and let a lot more Infected out, but only a few this time.

She unlocks the doors to the 'normal' prisoner and has the electric chains deactivate, she then quickly goes to the door and enters the more then empty prison area since the Infected got out. "Everyone! Get out of the cells now!" Naruko yells to them.

After a few minutes, people start to weakly come out of the doors, "Naruto...Naruko? Is that you?" Someone asks, making Naruko look to see Ino walking towards her with her eyes squinting.

"Yeah." Naruko smiles and does a small dance.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru says as he walks out of his cell, Ino looks at him and has a pissed off look on her face.

"You're dead Shikamaru!" Ino yells and walks towards him.

"We don't have time for that!" Naruko yells. "There's a fuck load of uh...those bloody insane people that attacked the village." Naruko tells them and made quite a few of the people there paused in fear. "There may also be people that look like me." She then tells them, making them confused.

"A-Are you sure?" Ino asks for the Infected.

"And what do you mean by people that look like you?" Shikamaru asks.

"Well this isn't good." Chouji says as he walks over to them with Konohamaru and Hanabi.

"Yeah...no idea why, just trust me...and you guys better get out of here before they come this way." Naruko says and looks at the couple of dozen people.

"Well that's great!" Someone yells in a somewhat cheery tone, they look on the upper floor to see a smiling Kiba leaning against the railing.

"What's with him?" Naruko asks in confusion.

"I think he's been doped up." Chouji tells him.

Kiba smiles and jumps over the railing and hits the ground hard. "...I'm okay." Kiba smiles.

"...What a drag." Shikamaru says as he walks over and picks Kiba up. "We better get moving." Shikamaru tells them. "Where's the way out?" Shikamaru asks Naruko.

Naruko just stood there for a few seconds. "I can hardly remember..." Naruko says honestly and gains a little bloodlust look from the others. "And if I did remember, they're bound to be covered by those things now!" Naruko tells them.

They all look a little nervous, but the main doors open and a person walks in, Naruko stands guard as he saw a woman in Ne ANBU uniform, having a hawk mask and holding a severed head of someone looking like Naruto. The others soon saw her and were ready to attack, but the woman holds her hands up, dropping the head and they saw 6 on the back of his head. "I'm not here to hurt anyone, I've been searching for you actually..." The woman says.

"Yeah, just like every other member of your group!" Naruko yells, wanting to kill the Ne ANBU.

The woman takes out a small piece of paper and throws it at them, they look at it carefully, seeing that it wasn't a paper bomb. "What's that?" Shikamaru asks the woman.

"It a basic map of the base...you'll need to move, Project N are going insane, breaking their control chips." She informs them and kicks the severed head towards them.

"...Project N?" Ino asks the woman, scared and confused by the severed head.

"13 Clones of that woman there...we were making a small army, but have been difficult controlling them since the Kyuubi's influence was greater than we imagined." She informs them.

"...M-Me?" Narulo asks, confused by this.

"Yes, Danzo has been working on building an army." She tells them and begins walking away. "Escape...because the Infected are moving around...remember the last attack? That was civilians, these are Ne ANBU and the village is still weakened...if they escape, the village won't survive another attack." She says and leave through the dark corridor, leaving the group there, nervous by facing the Infected again.

"What are we going to do now"? Chouji asks, nervous and remembering the horror of the last attack.

"We best escape this base and ensure that this place is sealed, we'll take the map and get out of here." Shikamaru says and looks at the paper before taking it.

"...I think my...sis is here..." Kiba says, sounding worried. "And where's Shino? I want to...do something..." Kiba says in a confused tone, still doped up.

Naruko cursing and starts moving towards the door in a hurry. "I need to move! Hinata's still here somewhere!" Naruto yells, quickly going into the shadow filled base. "I need to make sure she's safe!"

"Damn it! We're going to have to move quickly, who knows what we're going to run into if we delay anymore." Shikamaru says and starts moving towards the door while examining the paper. "Let's move!"

Xxxxx

Hana finally manages to get most of her movement back, she then begins to stand, her kness on wobbling, she looks behind and sees that the Ne ANBU that was attacked first near her. She walks over and dresses herself in the ANBU's gear; a coughing sound was heard behind her.

She turns around after she was mostly dressed and sees the Ne ANBU near the metal door, laying against the wall and bleeding, she then walks up to him and kneels down. "I hope it hurts bastard." Hana tells him, sounding dark.

"You...you really take...after your...mother...when you're...angry..." The Ne ANBU says, sounding amused and chuckles behind his dog mask.

"What the hell do you know about my mother!?" Hana yells, smashing her fist into his wounded chest.

He coughs hard and caused his mask to fall off, Hana looks at him and she slowly went into shock. "...Father?" She asks in shock, looking at the man as he looks more like Hana then she did her mother.

"Hey...Hana...I missed...you..." The man chuckles and coughs as a trickle of blood came down his mouth.

"But...but mother said...you ran off..." She says, sounding upset and angry at the same time.

"...Well...that was partly...true...the Third gave...me a mission...to see what...Danzo was up to...but the Third died...and I couldn't leave without...exposing myself..." He tells her. "Plus your mother really...does scare me..." He chuckles again.

"...Mother's dead..." Hana says, not wanting to hate her father but happy that she saw him again.

Hana's father looks shocked by this information. "Really? Danzo...said she retired...and went searching...for me..." He grew angry and reached into his pocket and pulled out a key card. "This...will allow you...access to everywhere...the code is 319827...get out of here...as fast as you can...find Kiba and the...others..." He says as his eyes becomes covered in bloody blotches, coughing up more blood. "Go now!" He orders her.

Hana nods, smiling a little and ran, hoping that Shino and Kiba are alright. 'I won't forgive myself if something happens.' She says to herself.

'I wonder if I'll see Tsume after I die.' He wonders and pulls out a small ball of paper bombs and ignited it, it slowly went to explode with him before he turned into an Infected. After a minute, it explodes and Hana's father's body went in a flash and it was as if his body implodes. His organs littering the area around him, blood splattered everywhere, the naked Ne ANBU slowly got up, vomiting up blood and his body twitching before he shot up and begins running.

Xxxxx

Several hundred miles, a small group of eight people were moving through a foggy forest, looking around in search for something. "Midori...where's our master?" One of the men asks.

"I don't know...he said he'd be in this area..." The leader says, hearing two people breathing heavily, soon hearing one of them vomit.

They look, seeing a cloaked man was the one vomiting, a rat mask falling off and covered in blood, he breathes heavily and looks around. "You alright Rat?" A man wearing a red spiral mask asks.

"...No...my body...it burning..." The man named Rat, his body spasms uncontrollable, falling to the ground and shacking.

"Fuck...the infection...didn't get naturalised...we're done for..." One of the others says, wearing glasses and holding onto his stomach, looking at the red swirly masked ninja. "Why aren't...you getting...like us?" He wonders.

"Well...not sure, maybe I'm immune." The man chuckles, seeing his comrade hit the floor and vomiting.

"We may have to kill them soon." A teenage girl says, seeing Rat stop moving. "Takumi, mind killing them? I can't be bothered to wash my weapon." She says.

The man sighs and walks towards the still Rat, grabbing something on his back. Rat shoots up, screaming in rage, but Takumi swings downwards, slicing through the man and killing him. He sighs and looks at the other man. "So Atama, want it quick or still in denial?" He asks him.

"Fuck...just kill...me..." Atama says, vomiting up blood and knew he was going to turn soon.

"Okay then." Takumi says and slices the head off Atama.

"Great, two dead, four other rouge Mist ninja and a nearly dead clan member that isn't infected. What else can make this day bad?" The woman wonders, soon feeling a large amount of chakra and power coming from the north, they all look and become nervous, recognising some of it. "Master...we need to move now!" Midori yells, moving fast and the others quickly followed.

Xxxxx

Back within the Root Base, three people were walking down a dark corridor, ignoring the screams of horror and pain. "13, where are we going?" One of them asks, having 11 on his forehead and red hair.

"I want...to kill...Naruto..." The other one says, having a woman's voice and 5 on her left cheek.

"This is getting too boring...I'm going to make it interesting, plus I know there's someone that wants freedom." The man says, reaching a large, metallic door and smashes through it, showing a large, circular room with several, large wires around it and a control station. "5, you're required in this department." He tells the woman.

"...Why?" The woman asks and feels 13 grab her shoulder.

"Cause I don't know the shut down code, so we're using you as a thing to jam into the electric socket." He tells her, throwing her into the control station. Lightning and sparks shot all over the place, the lights going wild and the woman explodes, soon following the control station and 11 looking in shock.

"What are you doing!?" He yells, the lights going off and soon replaced by red lights.

"Be glad I used her instead of you." He simply says, soon hearing footsteps and looks to see a Ne ANBU wearing a fox mask and black cloak, causing 13 to smirk. "Great, I was getting bored of being naked." He says and walks towards the Ne ANBU.

Xxxxx

Danzo was walking with several Ne ANBU towards the back of the base, the power going off and replaced the normal lights. Danzo has an escape route and had already sent a small group of his men to blow up the other entrances, that way nothing can leave and everything will die.

"We're nearly there Lord Danzo." One of his men informs him, reaching the final door and opens it, entering the room and saw large, metal doors that was the escape hatch. They all stood while one of the Ne ANBU opens the door with a key card and combination, they all look as the doors opening and they see a dark cave. Noises were heard and they were confused, looking and waiting, screams of rage and insane laughter's were heard, having several Infected run from the cave, into the base.

"Damn it! Team A! With me, everyone else...Attack!" Danzo yells, the Ne ANBU charging at the large, attacking group, trying to kill them before they got got to their leader, a couple of Infected charges at Danzo to rip him apart.

A Ne ANBU jumps in the way of the charging Infected, trying to protect Danzo, however, the first Infected tackles him and tore into the Ne ANBU. The second one grabs and vomits in Danzo's face before biting into his shoulder. Danzo stood there and vanished, making the Infected become confused and looking around as a couple of Ne ANBU slices their heads off.

Suddenly, one of the Ne ANBU's was tackled from behind by an Infected, having its teeth bite into his neck, making him scream in pain, three more Infected charge out and charge towards Danzo. Danzo quickly does a hand sign and swung his arm towards them, casing a wind blade to come out and slice one of them in half. The two got closer and Danzo did a hand sign and pushes his palm to one, making a wooden spear come out of his bandaged arm and impales one of them.

The last one jumps towards Danzo, he was about to counter it but he suddenly got a large amount of pain from his from his bandaged arm. The infected tackles Danzo and sunk its teeth into Danzo's throat, he spurts up blood but vanishes again, making the infected land on the ground and had a confused look, it looks up, but has its head sliced in half by a Ne ANBU.

All of them rush in apart from five men stood with Danzo who appears again and their leader hands a bag to one of them. "Tera, if they should fail...you know what to do." Danzo says.

The Ne ANBU nods and took the bag and nods. "Yes Lord Danzo." Tera says and charges towards the large fight, seeing that many of the Root members were being wiped but taking a large number of Infected with them.

Danzo seals the door and began walking the way they came. "We best get to another entrance before the others make it." A white cloaked Ne ANBU says.

"Yes Torune, we best get moving." Danzo says and hurries towards the nearest entrance.

Xxxxx

Two Ne ANBU rush down a corridor, breathing heavily as they move fast, not sure of the loss, a sudden movement was seen from above, grabbing the head of the one in the back and vanished into the shadows with him. Hyo looks back to tell the Ne ANBU to keep his guard up, but he saw his teammate nowhere to be seen. 'Damn, must've been taken.' Hyo says and walks towards the nearest door.

A body drops down, hitting the floor and Hyo jumps back, seeing that it was his teammate, bleeding rapidly from his throat. "Damn it!" He yells, quickly getting to the door.

He opens it and several Infected was on the other side, looking at Hyo, he quickly slams and closes the metal door, managing to block the Infected from attacking him and hears them run into the metal door. Hyo breathes easier and hears something droping behind him, he looks and sees a skinny Naruto standing there, seeing the number 9 on his body. "You're pathetic...I killed him...without you...seeing." Number 9 says.

He was about to react, but Number 9 attacks at shocking speed, smashing Hyo into the wall and lifts him up by the neck. The Ne ANBU struggles, but Number 9 quickly pulls back his clawed hand and stabs it into his guts. Number 9 pulls back and was soon sprayed by blood and organs, slowly killing Hyo and he coughed up blood. Number 9 smirks again and growls in delight and plunges his clawed hand upwards, stabbing into his chest and made a new hole, Number 9 rips out all the organs in his chest and shows them to Hyo as he slowly crushes Hyo's neck.

Xxxxx

Deep in the base, where there were hardly any living souls, a pod comes to life, giving off a warning since the power went off, shacking slightly and causing some of the glass containers attached to it to crack. The pod explodes and someone slides from it, coughing up fluids and several tubes attached to them. After a few minutes, the person stands up, naked and a woman's form, having no hair, pale skin and X mark on her back.

She coughs and looks around, seeing the tubes and rips them off, causing black blood to come out and curses in pain, looking around even more and sees the door. She walks to it, touching it and waits for a few second, her body darkening and her shadow follows suite, after a few seconds, the door opens and she brightens up before wondering through it.

Xxxxx

Hana manages to find the last prison by luck, she opens a door to the control room and found a list of people inside the prison. She starts looking through the list, becoming surprised that many of the people on the list are A and S rank criminals. Hana then saw Shino's name on it and was rather confused, she took the list and walks into the prison room, and she looks around and saw that there were a few limbs and blood around the place. "Oh no...Please, oh please let Shino be alright." Hana prays, sounding upset and rushes towards the number cube where Shino was.

After a few seconds, she finds a rectangular box which was covered in blood, she was becoming panicked and rushes over to it, she looks into the small hole that was for them to breathe through. She smiles in relief when she saw Shino's face, she smiles and he smiled back. "I'm glad that you are safe Hana-chan." Shino says in his emotionless voice.

"Me too." Hana smiles, looking around to try and find out how to open it, after a few minutes she finds out how and unleashes Shino, making him collapse onto the hard ground.

Hana hurries over to Shino and picks him up, she helps him stand upright as he held onto her, feeling very weak and powerless as most of his beetles were too weak to survive. "Thank you." Shino tells her.

They were about to head off towards the way Hana came, but stops when they saw a naked Infected standing there, breathing heavily as it lookd at the two and blood dripping from his lips. "Shino...what should we do?" Hana asks, fear inside her voice as she was afraid for Shino's life.

Shino didn't know what to do, he was intelligent but his mind was too weak to think of a plan, the Infected roars in rage and charges towards them. "Hana, run." Shino tells her, pushing her away as quickly as he could and weakly walked towards the Infected.

"No Shino!" Hana yells and was at his side and about to attack the Infected, suddenly someone jumps in front of them and opens a scroll and several dozen weapons shot out and shreds the Infected to death.

The two look in surprise and Shino recognises the person. "Tenten?" Shino asks, wanting to confirm.

"Yeah." Tenten smiles and closed her scroll and looks at Shino's condition. "We best get you out of here." Tenten says and helps support Shino.

"...Thank you." Shino and Hana replies to her and gains a smile.

Xxxxx

Danzo and his group were walking across a large metal bridge inside a giant, circular room with several bridges on different levels, going high towards the roof and below where the light didn't seem to shine. Bodies litter the bridges, although, there were not many that would be called bodies anymore. They were nearing the closest escape route, before him is the Gas Chamber room which the Stone Kunoichi prisoner was in the last time he remembers. His Ne ANBU escorts are spread out to take care of any intruder that they may find in the area, making sure no one else escapes, except for his group.

"We've got to keep going this way." A voice came from below them; Torune looks down to see a group of people hurrying down a bridge right below them, he recognises one of from his kidnapping. Kiba was stumbling across the bridge, still a little drugged up from being put back inside his prison; he smiles stupidly as he was being helped along by a prisoner.

"Danzo!" Torune yells, drawing their attention and he points below them, they look down and saw the group hurrying along. "They're heading towards the elevators I believe." Torune says.

Danzo looks at his bodyguard and nods; they all nod and jump down to the bridge with the group on.

* * *

Sleepless D: Hope you enjoy, more on the way. Peace out


	17. NaruHina Snaps Part 4

Sleepless D: Hope you loved the bloody stuff, working hard. Peace out.

* * *

The group of people were hurrying along the bloody covered bridge, unknown to them, being spotted. "We've got to keep going this way." Shikamaru says as he leads the group, he looks back and saw Chouji carrying Konohamaru and Hanabi still, so they could keep up with the rest of the group since they seem very weak.

Ino was glaring at Shikamaru as they ran along with the few remaining people. "I can't believe you got caught that easily!" Ino yells.

Shikamaru sighs as he looks at the floor, making sure he didn't slip in any pools of blood, something caught his eye as shadows came down towards them. He looks up and sees the small amount of light give off the Ne ANBU from above, Shikamaru curses loudly and quickly grabs Ino and jumps off the bridge, flying towards the wall and lands on it. Ino was yelling and asking Shikamaru what he was doing, but a small explosion happens shortly after, they both look to see a cloud of smoke, Chouji, the two young ones and a few prisoners jumped out of one end. A couple more prisoners jump out of the other end.

Screaming was shortly heard as prisoners and limbs flew out of the cloud and down into the darker pits, not knowing how deep it actually was, but there were a few more bridges down there which some collided with and died. Kiba was thrown out of the cloud and collides with the railing, flying over it and falling towards the dark pit while yelling "Fuck!"

Xxx

"Kiba!" Ino yells in horror, watching as her friend fell into darkness.

"Damn it!" Shikamaru yells and looks towards the cloud of smoke.

The cloud clears and four Ne ANBU in bloody white robes stood there, they were covered in blood and look around at the remaining people. One had half his face covered by a mask, one had a dog like mask, another had a cat like mask and the last was a large man with a pig mask.

"Take them out." The man with half a mask covering is upper face.

The half mask and dog mask jumped across the bridge and landed near Shikamaru and Ino, the two curse and quickly got into fighting stances. The two Ne ANBU land on the lower wall and charge towards them, Shikamaru and Ino curse and began to try and keep their distance as best as they can.

On the bridge, the large Ne ANBU in the pig mask charges towards Chouji, Hanabi, Konohamaru and the other prisoners. Chouji curses and quickly charges at the man, seeing his launch a giant fist towards Chouji, the teen caught by using his Partial Multi-Size Technique against the Ne ANBU's fist, shacking slightly by the force. 'What the!? How does he have my family's technique?' Chouji wonders.

The last man wearing a cat like mask charged at the last prisoners, slicing through them quickly while they fought against him, but died without too much trouble. He sighs and looks back at his large comrade fighting Chouji, soon walking towards them, but he hears footsteps behind him, looking back and seeing a young man in a white kimono.

The young man was Neji, standing in the Gentle Fist stance and charges towards the Ne ANBU, they soon clashed and the Ne ANBU was dodging and trying to cut Neji. Neji was avoiding them easily but couldn't land a hit on the Ne ANBU, but the two were attacking and dodging every attack that they threw at each other.

Xxx

Danzo was half way across the bridge, watching his men try and kill the clan members he was going to replace, he then took notice someone else was on the bridge with him. He looks and becomes scared, seeing three Naruto looking people, a deformed, naked woman covered in blood with 7 on her shoulder and short, red hair. A over muscular Naruto with 2 on his hip, red and blond hair, the last one that nearly looked exactly like Naruto, but looked like the Kyuubi as well with 1 on his neck. "Hello...father..." Number 1 says, grinning darkly.

"Hello Number 1...I see that you managed to break the control chips we had installed." Danzo says with a nervous smile.

"Yeah...I've been...waiting for...this opportunity..." Number 1 smirks and walks towards him.

"You really intend to kill your father?" Danzo asks, holding up his arms.

"Not me...7...kill." Number 1 orders, making the woman charge forward, quickly swinging at Danzo, but the elderly man swings his walking stick, smashing it against the woman's head. She quickly recovers and charges at him once again charges at him, he mutters something and she tackles him. The old man jumps back, grabbing hold of the woman and they fly downwards, into the dark pit and Danzo soon vanishes and the woman falling into the pit.

Danzo reappears on the bridge, looking at Number 1 and 2 carefully, having removed one of the problems and was ready to remove the Project N he tried to create.

"I thought that...was too easy..." Number 1 comments to himself as she looks down at the fight scene below and knew that Number 7 would be done for.

Danzo looks at them. "Wind Release: Vacuum Wave!" He says quietly, Number 1 and 2 quickly look back at Danzo, standing ready for whatever he was about to do. Danzo exhales, Number 1 and 2 curse and quickly jump and dodge to avoid the attack, Number 1 managed to avoid the nearly invisible blades of wind, but Number 2 hit the edge of it and flew away.

Number 2 hit the wall and remained on it, coughing as he bled from his side, growling as his muscles twitched before looking at Number 1. The leader nods at him and he launches himself forward, aiming to kill Danzo, believing the last one was a clone. Danzo does a hand sign and planks of wood shot out of the bridge, hitting against Number 2 and sending him flying upwards and hits one of the bridges above, pinning him. Number 2 roars in anger, smashing the wood with one swing and falls to the bridge again, still aiming to kill.

Number 1 observed them, knowing that Danzo didn't use a clone and did something, observing carefully and waiting. Number 2 lands on the ground, causing a small explosion and swings at Danzo who was nearby, but the man dodged, but his right arm was caught and the bandages and something metallic was ripped off. He spots Danzo's right arm, seeing several Sharingan eyes on his arm, then seeing a man's face growing from his shoulder.

Number 1 chuckles, remembering the face. "My DNA..." He says, knowing that the arm and himself with his brothers and sisters came from the same thing.

'It may take a little while for my eye to adjust to fighting.' Danzo thought and looked down to see three eyes closed. 'Lucky shot, I'll have more than enough to eliminate them and escape.' He thought.

"I see that you've...altered your...body, father." Number 1 smirks, his chakra increasing as he observes carefully, seeing Number 2 swinging wildly at his father.

Danzo quickly slid backwards, staring at his creations, taking out an odd pill and then popped it into his mouth. Danzo body startes to expand, gaining shocking muscle mass and a chakra aura forms around him. The pill he took was an experimental steroid that increases his performance and strength for thirty minutes.

"I going to put an end to my wrong choice of making you...but I know every experiment and can rebuild." Danzo says as Number 1 narrows his eyes at him while Number 2 looks in confusion at Danzo's body change.

"I'm sorry father...you're not going to...leave this place...!" Number 1 says in a calm voice, seeing Number 2 charge at their father.

Xxx

Naruko was moving fast, getting lost easily and cursing every time she ran into an Infected or two, she was near her friends fighting, but didn't know what was going on. She hears a scream of rage, looking and getting tacked by something bloody, she curses and keeps the attacker at arm's length. She notices that the attacker only has one arm, looks like her male self and could see the Infected eyes, making her curse as she punches the Infected. The Infected didn't seem to give up, vomiting, but Naruko anticipated this and held the Infected's head next to her and kept him away.

Movement came from the right and blood splatters across the walls, floor and Naruko, making her shocked as she threw the body to the side. Naruko looks and becomes shocked to see a woman that looks very much like her, but a fox tail, ears and paws with 8 on her private area, Naruko looks at the Infected and spots that the killing blow was caused by a claw and the number 3 on him.

"Naruto...the original wants you to come..." She says and looks at the Infected. "Number 3...the only human made...no fox or Uzumaki blood in him." She says and sniffs the air.

"Who's the original?" Naruko asks her fox human clone.

"Number 1...the most powerful...or at least, use to be...Number 13 is now more powerful." She says, her mind wondering slightly.

"What's going on?" Naruko asks, more confused than ever.

"Follow me, he wants to see his brother." She tells him, skipping down a bloody corridor and making Naruko even more confused before following her.

Xxx

Ino was running and quickly slides onto a large air vent that was outside of the wall, she breathes hard, but felt the vent shift; she looks to her left and saw the dog like masked Ne ANBU do a familiar hand sign. Her mind quickly went into chaos, making her scream in anger and horror, she clutches her head in pain and she drops to her knees. "I'm not sure why Inoichi trained you." The dog masked man says. "He must be stupid or something." The man says in bemusement.

Ino slowly get up, shacking violently and kept her head down, the Ne ANBU walks towards her and pulls out a kunai. "I'm surprised you're able to stand up, well at least you won't go down like that idiotic father of yours did," He tells her as he stood before her. "Time to die!" He yells and launches his kunai to Ino.

Ino quickly dodges it and grabs his arm; this surprises him and was taken by surprise when she smashes her fist into his face, causing his nose and mask to break. "Idiotic? That's my father!" Ino yells in pure anger and quickly smashes him in the balls; he felt absolute pain as his balls were crushed.

The Ne ANBU's body tenses in pain before he collapses, falling over the edge and fell down into the dark abyss. Ino fell to what little ground she had, holding her head in pain as she shed a few tears as she remembers her father, hoping she did him proud.

Xxx

Chouji was on his back after receiving a hard hit from the large Ne ANBU wearing a pig mask, Chouji curses and quickly rolls over as a giant foot slams down to where his head, smashing through the floor. The people and young ones near Chouji move quickly, moving away from them as the two battles, Chouji quickly took the opportunity to smash his foot into the Ne ANBU's gut.

The Ne ANBU grunts in pain, but then heard yelling from the left, he looked to see the Ne ANBU fighting Ino fall towards the abyss. "Fuu! You dumb bastard!" The man yells in annoyance, forgetting about the hit Chouji did.

Chouji quickly got up and smashes his fist into the Ne ANBU's gut, regaining his attention and the Ne ANBU grabs Chouji's wrist, then quickly tearing his foot out of the floor, having it covered in mud. The Ne ANBU went to smash his fist into Chouji's face, but Chouji manages to catch it. The two were trying to force one another back, Chouji was the weaker of the two and was quickly trying to think of a plan, he manages to get an idea and pushed chakra into his feet so he wouldn't move. After a few seconds, he pulls back and the larger man was forced over Chouji.

Chouji was trying to smash the man's back into the floor by swinging him backwards, but the Ne ANBU manages to have his feet hit the floor first, stopping the swing. Chouji curses as the man pulls at Chouji and rips him off the floor and threw him towards the corridor that the group came from, Chouji skids across the floor before he hit the stone wall and stops.

The prisoners look at Chouji and back at the Ne ANBU, only managing to dodge the flying Chouji, the Ne ANBU chuckles as his arm grew as Chouji slowly stands back up. The prisoners and Genin dive as the Ne ANBU's arm swung around, aiming towards Chouji as he stands up. Chouji held his arm out towards the fist and manages to stop it without any trouble. The Ne ANBU was confused by this, but soon spots chakra forming around Chouji's back, turning into wings and making the Ne ANBU look in shock and wonder how he did that.

Chouji grabs the Ne ANBU's giant arm and pulls with unimaginable strength, this caused his arm to continue into the corridor and keep on going towards Chouji. Chouji sent a large amount of chakra into his left fist, the man tries to stop or at least slow his force by stabbing his heels into the ground, but Chouji grabs his arm again while his left hand and yanked him hard.

The Ne ANBU yells in pain as he felt his arm dislocate, causing it to shrink and went flying/spinning since his feet forced him to spin and smash from his head to his feet like a wheel. Chouji rushes towards him and smashes his arm into his back since it was facing him at the time. Chouji could feel his back snap in two and sent him flying hard into a wall, creating a small crater by the impact and the man begins to fall out of the large cater. Chouji however expands his arm with so much force, he actually sent his fist through the Ne ANBU's chest.

Blood poured out of the man's chest and covered Chouji's hand and arm, Chouji pulls his arm out and let the dead Ne ANBU fall into the dark abyss, he looks at the prisoners and Genin nearby. "Get behind me." Chouji orders and starts limping out from exhaustion, having lost a quarter of his weight in several seconds. He was heading towards Neji and the Ne ANBU attacking him, still fighting and trying to hit each other. Chouji then looks to his right and saw Shikamaru still moving away from the Ne ANBU, he saw that he was trying to capture him with his shadow, but the Ne ANBU was avoiding it skilfully. 'This is going to be troublesome.' Chouji says, pulling that out of Shikamaru's book.

Xxxxx

Deep within the base, a naked woman with a large X on her back moves through the dark corridors, moving towards the rear exit where Ne ANBU and several Infected fought. She turns the corner and a Ne ANBU stumbles around, coughing and holding onto his neck, blood dripping down his hand and shirt. The Ne ANBU wore black ANBU armour and a cloak, showing a crow mask that had blood on it; he looks at the naked woman, confused as he held up a kunai. "Who the fuck are you?" He asks in fear.

The woman glows yellow and holds her hand up, soon making the man pause and grab his head in pain and shock, screaming in pain and falls to his knees before hitting the ground. The woman walks over to him and removes all his clothes and wears them, soon grabbing the mask and was about to put it on, but footsteps were heard.

She turns and seeing a naked Naruto clone with 11 on his forehead and a man wearing ANBU clothes and a fox mask, holding his hands up. "Don't attack...I know what you are...I wish to help you." He tells her.

The woman looks in confusion, moving her lips as if she was trying to understand, but after a second, she became emotionless. "Why?" The woman asks.

The man removes the fox mask, showing a nearly exact replica of Naruto, but shorter hair and 13 on his neck. "Because you're unique...our father used us and I want you...you have powerful blood and I can give you the Uzumaki blood." Number 13 says.

The woman looks in interest, looking at the two with interest. "Fine...when will I get it?" She asks him.

Number 13 grabs the naked Naruto clone and throws him at her, making him scream in shock and caught by the woman, quickly sinking her teeth into his neck and caused him to pause. Number 11 shook violently, his veins and arteries turning blue before the woman drops him, blood dripping from her lips.

"So, do you have a name?" Number 13 asks the woman, smirking slightly.

"...Shi Jinesu." The woman tells him, her body shacking and her hair growing slightly, showing blond hair, but the woman stops glowing and her blond hair turns white. "What's your name?" She asks him.

The Naruto clone thinks for a few seconds. "Senpuu...you can call be Senpuu." He says, walking towards Shi and the look at each other, both smiling before putting the masks on and walking towards the rear exit, aiming to escape with their power.

Xxxxx

Further down the dark abyss, a person was holding weakly into the edge of a bridge. "That was close." The person says, revealing himself as Kiba, he looks down and wonders how far down the pit went.

Kiba starts to climb up to get on the bridge, but soon hears a scream coming from above; he looks up but saw nothing, he hears the person falling from above and now going down. He hopes that it wasn't anyone he knew and manages to get on top of the bridge; he sniffs the air and knew that death was hiding in the shadows, but he was too drugged up to care.

He wonders down one side of the bridge, smelling his way to freedom and thinking that the best way to exit a place is to go where it doesn't smell as much.

Xxxxx

Back to Number 2, Number 1 and Danzo, Number 2 and Danzo were engaged in a brutal Taijutsu match, Number 2 was throwing various punches at Danzo who was blocking then. Number 2 quickly tries to kick him in the head, but Danzo grabs his leg and smashes her into the ground hard.

"AAHHH!" Number 2 screama in pain, Danzo then smashes him into the ground yet again.

"You're dead!" Danzo yells, but Number 2 suddenly smashes him in the face with his foot; causing his skull to collapse and soon vanishes. Number 2 quickly gets up, very confused by what was happening and failed to notice the old man appear behind him.

At the end of the bridge, Naruto and Number 8 appear, spotting Danzo and Number 2, Danzo smashes his fist into the back of Number 2's head. Blood sprays around as Danzo's fist was buried in Number 2's skull, crushing his brain like it was nothing. Danzo pulls his fist back, seeing Number 2 hit the ground, life gone from his body.

Number 8 yells in rage, rushing towards Danzo, but he smirks in bemusement and kicks her, sending her flying and crashing into the wall and causes an explosion. Number 8 stays in the crater, unmoving and bleeding, leaving Naruko looking in shock and seeing Danzo. "What kind of freak are you!?" Naruto yells, seeing several Sharingan eyes and Danzo's right eye having one as well.

Danzo glares at the teenage girl, about to go and kill her for ruining his base and everything he worked so hard to create. Number 1 however, appears behind Danzo and his hand plunges through his chest, causing blood to splatter everywhere, Danzo coughs up blood but soon vanishes.

"Well played father..." Number 1 says and looks at Naruko with a small smirk, looking to see Danzo on the other side of the bridge, Danzo takes a deep breath and blows hard and causes a large amount of wind that slashes away at things, making Naruko curse and Number 1 smirk.

Xxx

A minute sooner, Shikamaru jumps from the wall as the Ne ANBU was closer then he wishes, however, he quickly follows Shikamaru. Neji saw this and they were heading towards the middle of the bridge and looks at Chouji, the two nod and Chouji launches his arm towards Shikamaru to grab his friend. Neji quickly releases more chakra, allowing his body to work harder and manages to hit two chakra points of the Ne ANBU. The man curses and watches Neji thrust his palm into his face, causing his mask to shatter and makes him fly backwards. Chouji catches Shikamaru and pulls him towards him, the Ne ANBU curses and continues towards the bridge, he then spots that he was about to have a direct collision with his team member. "Oh crap." He mutters.

The two collide and hit the ground hard, the two cough hard and were about to get up, but their bodies refused to move, they move their eyes to the ground and saw a shadow attached to theirs. "Shadow Possession is a success." Shikamaru smiles with his hands doing his hand sign.

The two curse, however the one with a shattered mask stiffens even harder, the half mask one looks at him and then looks upwards to see Ino with a familiar hand sign that manipulates someone like a puppet. The shadow attached to that Ne ANBU is released and the Ne ANBU pulls out a kunai, the other one stares blankly at him as the kunai came closer.

Suddenly, the bridge above them explodes and large parts of the bridge fall off and were heading towards them and making them all panic. Neji quickly spun around and stops all the bits falling on him, making him safe while the others tried to save themselves. Chouji reaches over with his large hands and grabs Ino, pulling her towards them and the prisoners, he uses his other arm to cover them from the larger parts, not realising he made Ino drop her Jutsu.

Luckily, the Ne ANBU drops in exhaustion while a giant pipe was about to crush them, Shikamaru let go of his Jutsu for the other one. The half masked Ne ANBU looks up and sees a large hole in the pipe and took a couple of steps to the right as the pipe crushes the area around them, making the bridge collapse by the force.

The rubble stops falling and the two groups look up to see Naruko and Number one fighting Danzo, Danzo has his hands around Number 1 while Naruko was focusing on not losing her balance. Number 1 quickly smashes his fists into Danzo, he yells in anger and swings Number 1 around and stabs him against a torn pole, causing blood to splatter around. Number 1 didn't react as Danzo continues to strangle him and push him further against the pole.

Naruko curses, having the Kyuubi give her chakra and her appearance becomes more fox like, charging forwards and slashing her nails against Danzo. She was lucky and slaced against his right arm, managing to puncture into one of the Sharingan eyes and makes him yell in pain and releases Number 1, the clone quickly smashes his foot into Danzo and makes him stumble away.

The group below was watching. "Naruto...Naruko!" We're going to help!" Chouji yells and was about to launch himself up to help.

"No! Get out of here! I'll deal with this bastard by myself!" Naruko yells down to them, but Danzo reappears behind Naruko and starts choking her from behind while Number 1 was trying to rip himself off the pole.

"I'll kill you all, now die Jinchuuriki!" Danzo yells in rage.

Naruko got angry and launches the back of her heel and smashes it into Danzo's balls, causing him let go and she spins around and slices his throat open. Danzo was in shock and clutches his throat before disappearing again.

"What the..." Neji says in confusion, wondering how he did that and saw a large amount of chakra going to curtain areas of him body.

Chouji sighs, hoping Naruko will be alright, he begins by putting the survivors on the other side of the bridge with his Partial Expansion and soon made it on the other side; they hurry down the hallway to the elevators.

Back with Naruko and Number 1, Number 1 figures out that Danzo's Jutsu is linked to his Sharingan eyes, some of them closed each time that Jutsu was used. Number 1 rips himself from the pole and holds onto his wound, looking at Naruko and tells her about Danzo's ability. Danzo looks at his arm and saw that he only had four tries left before he was out of them in his arm; he did a hand sign and large amounts of wood shot out of the bridge. Naruko becomes shocked that the old man was able to use Yamato's Jutsu and realises that the bridge was full of dirt, she curses as one of the branches wraps around her arm. Number 1 stood there as several branches wrap around him and looks at Naruko, seeing her quickly create a Rasengan and smashes it against the wood, destroying any that came near her.

Number 1 sighs and closes his eyes, a few seconds later, the wood explodes from around him, having chakra emit from his chakra points and breaths. "You are getting weaker father."

Danzo sighs and looks at him. "I'm just getting started." He informs them.

Danzo vanishes and kicks Number 1, causing him to fly by the force, quickly grabbing Naruko's arm, she was about to punch him with her other arm, but Danzo punches her in the breast, hard. Naruko yells in pain as it hurts like fuck, Danzo then smashes his knee into her gut, making her cough and loses the air in her lungs and collapses. Danzo releases her arm and grabs her by the neck and lifts her from the ground, high above him, chocking her again and hopes she'll die quickly.

Number 1 jumps back, wrapping his arms around Danzo from behind and squeezes', trying to crush him, but Danzo grabs Number 1's arms with his free hand and starts pulling. Number 1 remained holding on while Naruko grabs Danzo's arm and tries to break free, none of them were going to give up as it became a will of strength.

Xxxxx

Kiba was inside an elevator with a small light on, he was breathing easier and thanks Kami that he found his elevator in the dark. He was feeling woozy as the elevator goes up, soon coming to a complete stop and the doors open. On the other side were three people, Hana, Shino and Tenten, making Kiba look a little confused, however, the drugs suddenly left his system and he gains a pissed off look on his face. "You bastard!" He yells and charges towards Shino, but Hana smashes her fist into Kiba's face and made him smash his head against the elevator wall.

"Was that wise?" Shino asks.

"He deserved it." Hana says and they move into the elevator and presses the button.

"I hope it goes smoothly." Tenten says as she lifts Kiba up so Hana and she had to carry the two men.

Xxxxx

At the rear exit, nothing but rubble and a smoke remained, dried and wet blood covered the base and most of the cave, only burnt and crushed corpses were hidden in the rubble. Outside the cave, only a few Infected stood there, sniffing the air and could smell the remaining people within the base, but couldn't get to them.

The shadows of the cave darken, almost like it came to life and two people stumble out, coughing and finding the outside shocking and blinding, despite how dark it was. It was Number 13, now known as Senpuu and Shi, now having black hair, they soon spot the Infected, hearing them scream in rage and charge towards them. Shi sighs and does a hand sign, causing her shadow to expand and cover the entire area, the Infected oblivious to it and were consumed by the shadows, vanishing from this world.

"You really are scary in a way." Senpuu says, rubbing his neck and begins walking into the forest, smelling dead bodies and believes that a village was nearby, or the Infected dragged them near here.

"Everyone should be afraid...yet you are not." Shi says as she follows Senpuu, interested on why he wasn't scared.

Xxxxx

A few minutes earlier, Hinata was rushing down the many corridors, slowly regaining her strength as she hurries down each corridor, not knowing where to go. The ground soon seemed to rumble a large amount and made her stop in fear and confusion. She didn't know what caused that and looks around but saw no sign of what may have done that it, she continues down the hall and realise it was a dead end and curses. 'This is the fourth time!' She thought but then the entire area shook.

Hinata looks around and grew ever more fearful as Project XV appears at the very end of the corridor, still naked and silver drips from her hands. She walks towards her and taking shallow breaths, silver liquid pouring out of her and becoming armour with several sharp blades coming from it. Hinata panics as the woman swings her hands in the air, soon having small blades fly from her, flying towards Hinata; Hinata reacts quickly and thrusts her palm at the projectiles and manages to cancel them and make them fly back from her Air Palm.

Project XV ignores the weapons flying towards her, either passing her or hitting and turning into liquid by the simple contact. Project XV soon charges towards Hinata to kill her off, once and for all, Hinata remembers that Jutsu and couldn't believe she'd forgotten it for this long. Hinata got in a stance and activates her Byakugan to its fullest capability. She thrusts her palm at Project XV, she hits her and damages the armour, but she kept coming, she did it again and again, causing more damage, but she kept coming.

Hinata breathes heavily as she was close to empty on her chakra, she quickly go into a defensive stance and readied herself against Project XV. The two collide, Hinata being pinned to the ground, coughing and manages to get loose when Project XV pulls her arm back and turns into a blade before plunging it at Hinata. The Hyuga was lucky and dodges the attack, having the blade pierce the ground and smashes her palm into the woman's armour, cracking it, but it was quickly reforming. Project XV pulls back the blade and continues to stab at Hinata, but she kept moving from the attack and hits her when she can, both getting annoyed that they're not doing much.

Project XV takes a breath and stands up straight, having Hinata in between her legs and surprising Hinata. The woman mutters something and her armour turned to liquid and pours onto Hinata, covering and hardening, making Hinata panic since she couldn't move and her eyes were closed. Feeling something piece her skin and slowly suffocating, feeling pain going through her veins and arteries.

At the end of the hall the two women were on, a man in green appears and spots the woman in action and violently, the man identified as Gai and he gains an excited grin. "At last! A possible opponent that looks like they could provide a challege for me, hopefully increasing my youth!" Gai yells and got into his fighting stance. "I hope this though since I see her using some liquid attack!" He yells before he vanishes.

He reappears at the woman's side and smashes his leg into her back, making her liquid silver softer before he dives and then smashes it through a wall with a devastating blow. Project XV and her liquid silver go through and hit a metal pillar, causing Hinata to come out of the liquid and falling down a circular room with several bridges and a deep pit.

Gai jumps onto the edge of the hole he created, spotting Hinata and saw her grab the pillar, "I'm so sorry Hinata! I didn't know you were with her!" He yells, seeing that she was okay before looking at the other woman.

The woman breathes heavily now, looking at Gai as she holds onto the pillar, her power increasing and the area around her turns to liquid and it grew even more as the pillar became nothing but a floating liquid. Hinata curses and jumps down, landing on a bridge below and was breathing hard, her body feeling heavy and the pain was gone, wondering what that was.

She looks up, seeing that the woman surrounded herself with the liquid metal and Gai watches carefully, waiting for an opening.

Xxxxx

Danzo was still chocking Naruko while Number 1 was pulling harder, Danzo not giving up and saw that Naruko was beginning to lose consciousness. "Leaf Hurricane!" Someone yells, Danzo was confused and then recieved a powerful kick in his face from behind. Danzo was sent flying and broke through the railing and fell down towards the abyss, Number 1 nearly falling down with him, but manages to grab the railings.

Naruko lands on the ground and was coughing very hard, gasping for air, after a minute, she looks up and saw Lee giving her the thumbs up. 'Lee never changes.' Naruko thought.

"Ah! The ever youthful Naruko-chan! I must say you are one of the most beautiful maidens I have ever rescued! Aside from the ever beautiful Sakura-chan! Where ever she may be!" Lee yells.

Naruko chuckles slightly. "Thanks...Lee." Naruko says, but then remembers Number 1 and sees him hanging, not sure if he was trying to save her. Naruko didn't care and quickly goes over to the Kyuubi looking Naruto, pulling him up and Number 1 coughs a little, holding onto his wound that Danzo did with the pole.

"Thanks...Naruto." Number 1 says and looks at Lee, showing his fangs. "Lee..." He says.

Lee was confused and nods back at him, wondering why there was a fox Naruto. Naruko and Number 1 soon look in shock as Danzo appears behind Lee with his fist raised. "Lee!" Naruko yells.

Lee looks back and gets smashed in the face by Danzo, sent flying and smashes through the doors that led to the exit, Danzo did a hand sign and a large amount of wood covers the exit, blocking Lee off. "Now let's hope that no one disturbs me from killing you two." Danzo says I anger.

Naruko manages to gain her breath back in time and tackles Danzo, but the old man didn't go down and he smashes Naruko in the back a couple of times. Number 1 quickly starts punching Danzo, nearly managing to push him back, but it wasn't enough as Danzo smashes his elbow into Naruko's back, making her go down on the ground. Danzo chuckles and smashes his fist into Number 1's face and sent him flying to the other end of the bridge, Danzo's foot soon smashes into Naruko's stomach. Naruko coughs up a little vomit and holds onto her stomach, soon being kicked in her side and made her role over. 'Damn it!' Naruko thought, pain from getting a direct hit from the old man.

"You're going to die now." Danzo smirks, kicking Naruko in the stomach again. 'Now that the Sharingan is working fully now.' He says to himself and was about to do it again, however, Naruko caught his ankle, crushing it and making his yell him pain.

Naruko got up and looks at Danzo as she held his ankle still, her eyes were red and her fangs grew, Naruko spins around, taking him and making him smash against the bits of railing. Danzo smashes into the railings, making a pole stick out and Naruko spins around and impales him to it, Danzo vanished again as soon as Naruko let go.

Naruko looks in anger and sniffs the air, trying to find him, Number 1 looks and spots him. "Naruto! Behind you!" He yells.

Naruko spins around and smashes her knuckles into Danzo's face through sheer instict, making him fly to the other end of the bridge. He grunts in pain and looks up and was about to retaliate, but someone jumped on his back, batting into his neck, making him yell in pain. He looks and sees that it was Number 9 and curses. "You're still alive!?" He yells, about to retaliate, but Naruko appears in from of him, being faster than ever.

Naruko smashes her knee into his chest, causing them all to break and making Naruko smirk, she then continues to smash her fists as hard as she could into Danzo's face. Danzo began disappearing again and Naruko accidently smashes into Number 9 and she rolls across the bridge and stops at the edge of the bridge.

Danzo reappears next to Number 9 and smashes his foot into Number 9's back, making her scream in pain as he kept his foot there. He looks down and saw that he only has one eye and knew that the time limit was almost up; he took out a kunai that was laced with a very special acidic poison on it. Danzo stabs the back of Number 9's head before quickly charging towards Naruko, pumping all the chakra into his eyes and muscles so he could get her, not caring if he killed her or not. Thinking that he could always rebuild to protect the Hidden Leaf village, like the beasts that attacked the village and wiped out most of his base, he just needs to find out how to use them.

Naruko smirks and charges, they were both going at blinding speed, knowing that whoever was the slowest to react would lose the fight. The two clash with enough force that everything around them was destroyed, Naruko was thrown back, having been focusing on the kunai, he missed Danzo's fist that punched her. Danzo charges once more with the kunai in hand, ready to slice into Naruko, but something appears in front of Naruko, getting stabbed by Danzo's kunai and sees that it was Number 1. He curses as Number 1 held onto the hand with the kunai in his stomach, not letting go and the area around the wound starts to burn away.

Danzo lets the kunai go and pulls away successfully, Number 1 coughs up blood, grabbing the kunai and rips it out before charging at Danzo. "You're dead father!" He yells, swinging and cutting the back of his hand and continues upwards, reaching halfway up his forearm. Danzo yells in pain as he last the last eye on the back of his hand, soon spotting the acidic poison working immediately, burning it away and quickly going up his arm. Danzo yell in pain, grabbing hold of the unaffected area and rips his forearm off before it got into his body.

The arm drops to the ground and the acid starts eating away at the rest of it, watching as Number 1 held onto his new wound, seeing it eat away at his body. Naruko was shocked that a clone of hers took the hit and wondered why, soon seeing that Danzo was now only has one arm.

Crashing sounds were heard from above, they both stop and look up and stare in shock as a large amount of silvery liquid fell towards them. The force that the liquid was hitting the other bridges were being crushed by the force, Naruko curses and grabs Number 1 before quickly jumping towards the wooden wall that Danzo created. The two narrowly miss the liquid while Danzo was hit by it, after a minute, Naruko looks, shocked because of the damage as bridges were nearly destroyed and destroyed pipes of hot water spraying around the area. Some of the water splashes on Naruko, causing her to turn back into Naruto, but he hardly noticed while looking up to see a green figure coming down, landing on the bridge.

"I am so sorry Hinata, if I knew you were there with her, I'd have been more careful." Gai says, looking around and couldn't see the woman any more, wondering if she hit a higher area or was still falling from the kick he did. Naruto releases Number 1 who was getting weaker and rushes over, quickly grabbing Hinata into a strong hug, glad that she was alright.

"Hinata-Chan, are you alight?" Naruto asks, checking over Hinata as she looks like she went to hell and back.

"I'm alright...Naruto-kun...I'm just...exhausted...that is all." Hinata spoke up as she tries to reassure her boyfriend while trying to clam herself down, suddenly alarmed started sounding.

"_Warning, warning, a bomb have been detected inside the base. Please evacuate the base immediately...Warning, warning, main pillar of base has been destroyed, support is now fragile."_ The alarm sounds, it kept on going as Naruto, Hinata and Gai have a look of pure shock in their on their faces.

Movement was seen and Danzo stands up, having been mistaken for rubble since his body was covered in liquid metal. "You will not escape this base alive!" Danzo roars, about to attack the group.

However, something drops down and crashes against Danzo, making him hit the floor and his only arm pulled back with a hand on his shoulder. Danzo looks, seeing that there was a bloody, skinny Naruto clone number 8 standing there, his face blank and looking at Number 1, seeing the wound and sighs.

"I'm sorry boss...I couldn't get here in time to stop father..." He says, looking at Hinata and relaxes a little. "I'm glad you're safe...Hinata." He says and looks at Danzo, knowing that he's weaker than him, but he was faster than most of his clone siblings.

Number 1 gets back up, coughing up blood and walks towards Danzo, walking pass Naruto's group who didn't know what was going on. "You may want to leave..." He says, coughing up more blood.

"What about you?" Naruto asks, seeing his clone stop in front of Danzo.

"We will not be leaving this base...we were born here, we will die with our brothers and sisters." He says and coughs even harder. "And our father..." He says, spitting out the blood from his mouth.

"Alright...thanks..." Naruto says, referring to him saving him before.

Number 1 just waves back in response as they quickly head towards the wooden wall that blocked the gas chamber section, Gai smashesd the wood open and they went in.

They look around and saw Lee looking after a woman with short, black hair who was struggling against him. They look over and the two younger ninjas recognise the woman as Kurotsuchi, the Stone kunoichi was naked under a flak jacket that Lee gave her. She was bleeding from recent wounds and a large amount of blood covered her, wounds covering her body, some fresh, some old and still had needles in her body. He then notices that her fingernails were missing and a few teeth as well, he is in shock on how they tortured her, the rest were thinking the same thing.

Naruto quickly went over to Lee who didn't know what to do. "What happened to her?" Naruto asks.

"I'm not sure, I found her laying on the floor, and it looks like she tried to escape." Lee informs them. "I'm glad that you're alright Naruko...Naruto." Lee says as he picks up Kurotsuchi, she struggles weakly as she held onto herself.

"Let's get moving before this place blows." Naruto says and runs with the rest of the group.

Xxxxx

They ran for a few minutes until they finally reach the elevator and saw Neji, they stop at the elevator and Neji spoke. "The lift's not working well, everyone else is up there and Tenten found Kiba, Hana and Shino, they're making their way up as we speak." Neji informs them, looking at Hinata and believes that was everyone.

"We'll have to climb...I wonder what broke the lift." Gai says sheepishly as he jumps up the hole with everyone following, but Naruto and Hinata were confused by this.

Lee holds onto Kurotsuchi as he jumps from wall to wall, the only way he can climb without chakra and his hands, Naruto held Hinata and rushed up as the two Jounin follow behind them. Naruto and Hinata looks at Kurotsuchi in Lee's arms, they may hate her because she attacked them a little while ago, but no one be treated like that. Although Naruto would make an exception for Kabuto and Orochimaru, since they're no better than the people here and somewhere in hell, someone sneezes.

Everyone saw light at the top and rushed quicker; they went through the door and kept running seeing the groups of survivors nearby. "Move your fucking asses!" Naruto yells, everyone looks at him and follows as quickly as they could, leaving the ruined mansion.

After a couple of minutes, the mansion imploded and everything collapses on itself, leaving nothing of the base and surprising everyone that nothing was left.

Xxxxx

Within the base, in the circular room which use to hold all the bridges and where Danzo was, at the bottom, several large stone boulders stuck out of a silvery liquid pond with blood mixed in it. A hand shoots out of the liquid metal, grabbing a boulder and pulls themselves out of the liquid metal, showing Danzo, coughing hard and holds onto the boulder. "Damn it!" Danzo yells, having activated his Izanagi technique, sacrificing his last Sharingan eye that he has taken from Shisui. Danzo didn't want to use it since its more valuable than all the missions he's done put together. He was almost glad that he survived the final Demolition Bomb inside his base that activated, leaving nothing but ruins and didn't know what else remained.

The liquid moves slightly, but he failed to notice as a naked woman coming from the liquid and stood on the surface, looking at Danzo. "You're the one that captured me..." She says, making him look in shock and spots her, becoming even more fearful.

"K-Kim...I s-see that y-you survived..." He says in fear, trying to move away, but it was hard since he only had one arm.

Kim held her hand in front of her, aiming at Danzo. "Yeah...I am one of the last survivors...and I shall never fall until I find my brothers...and my weapon." Project XV says whose name was discovered to be Kim. "The Ancients shall rise again, and after I'm done with you, I'm getting out of here." She says and a blade formed around her hand and shoots forward, flying towards Danzo's head.

Xxxxx

Danzo yells in shock, covering his face, but he realises that he has both of his hands, not floating in the liquid metal and becomes scared. He took notice of his surroundings, he is in complete abyss that was in seems to be surrounded in a field of stars; he was standing in what seems like a black jelly-like substance.

"Where in the world am I?" Danzo wonders aloud, staring into the Dark Abyss.

"You are within the judgement hall...this is where you are taken to trial to see if you're worthy of passing..." A very sinister voice answerS Danzo's question, he realiseS the abyss was staring right back at him, he was staring right into the white stars, realising that they were eyes and the world brightens.

"What is this!?" Danzo yells, seeing everyone wearing white robes, seeing the Uzumaki symbol on them. "Who are you!?" Danzo roars in anger, wanting to know what this is.

"We are the judges of both Kami and his counterpart...father." A person says, making him confused as one of them took their hood down and becomes shocked to see Number 1 sitting with the group.

"What are you doing here!?" Danzo yells, becoming even more confused.

"He may be a clone...but he's a strong Uzumaki." One of the other people say.

"Why are the Uzumaki here then!?" Danzo yells.

"They are one of my closest descendants." A new voice says, looking to see a man with short light-coloured hair that spiked up in the front with two distinctive pieces of hair resembling horns. He wore a full-length cloak with a high collar, revealing his necklace with six red magatama. "There are others...but they are rare to be special enough to become members of the council." He informs him.

"Who are you!?" Danzo yells, soon seeing his Rinnegan eyes and was nervous.

"I am the god of all Shinobi...you may know me as the Sage of Six Paths, since you're not worthy of calling me by my name. "You were even judged and tried already when you died by my...acquaintance...Pestilence." The Sage says and stands.

"What do you mean? What's happening?" Danzo asks the man.

"You shall never reach the Afterlife...nor are you worthy of going to the Underworld...your intentions were pure...but you turned them into acts that even the man, Orochimaru would wonder about. But since no spirit can die, we'll make you suffer before you're taken to the Underworld.

Danzo looks in horror, he never feared much in his life, his skin starts to feel as if it was on fire, he rubs his chest and finds it incredibly painful and wet. He then realises something, he could move the moist stuff and feel his ribs as bones, he realises all of his skin is melting away and the pain worsens as he realises it. "I'm melting! I'm melting!" Danzo yells, feeling unimaginable pain as he yells to the people in white robes turned into stars as he screams in pain.

He collapsesd onto his knees and felt his muscles burning away; he hopes that he'd just die and end it all; suddenly something inside him seemed to be going wrong; even under the pain he was in. His insides were hurting like hell, it felt as though something was pulling them into a different location, he screams in more pain as he felt his intestines being what felt like being sucked away.

"You shall go to the underworld...starting with your insides through a small hole." The Sage's voice was head.

Suddenly a part of Danzo's abdomen rips and a sucking sound was heard and it was getting louder and more powerful, more of his muscles rips and was sucked inside him. He looked but couldn't see anything, his lower back snaps and was being sucked into the thing, he was barely even conscious, but he could feel every pain in his body as more of his organs, muscles and bones were being sucked in. He vomits blood as tears ran down his face, causing more pain as it moved down his melted face. 'I didn't want to go like this...' He thought and wonders if he was already dead or if he'll ever meet his family and used to be friends in the Afterlife.

Most of his organs were sucked away and soon enough, all of his muscle and bones were sucked away, leaving noting of Danzo left, having been sucked into the Underworld.

* * *

Sleepless D: Hope you enjoyed it very much, review and keep reading. Peace out.


	18. Newcomers of the Lost Nation

Sleepless D: The last chapter of the collaboration from me and Kage Bijuu, after this, it'll be original. Peace out.

* * *

Naruto and the group were heading toward the Hidden Leaf's remaining hospital, which is located in a nearby forest; the rookies were helping the prisoners and the two Genin out. Naruto is still carrying Hinata since she was very weak right now, she can hardly feel her body at all since she went through. She was now off her adrenalin high and the effect was catching up with her body, she was in severe pain right now, since she smashed through an elevator door and her body felt like something heavy was in it. Her entire body still aches painfully as they arrived in front of the Leaf's remaining hospital, known as the Hive. It is now technically the largest hospital in the Leaf village now since the old one was gone.

Hinata remembers the reason why the hospital is called the Hive, it's because the nurses have a weird dress code, they had to dress themselves up as bee girl nurses. She tries to remember the reason why the nurses dress like that, and why the hospital is only staffed by females, but all she got was nothing. The only thing she can come up with it might be due to the surrounding bee hives that surrounded the place, suddenly remembering that this is where the sweetest honey comes from. The group arrive in front of the hospital, it already has several of the hospital staff were out there, waiting for them.

"What's up with all these nurses?" Naruto wonders, he took notice that all the nurses look alike, they were all wearing a black and yellow nurse outfit, also having what appear to be bee antenna on their head. Naruto becomes confused and swears that he saw one of those antenna move a little, but a few of the men notice they have D-cup size breast. They also took notice that all of them have short purple hair as well, this makes Naruto shiver and wonder if they were clones. However, the oddest thing Naruto took notice of is that they were all wearing extremely dark sunglasses, which he consider odd as it was still dark outside.

"It seems you need of medical help." One of the nurse comments as several of them went and help everyone into the hospital.

"My squad saw a manor destroyed and we came to investigate...we investigated further and found these people in need for assistance." Neji informs her, believing that the nurses shouldn't know more than they should, he then looks at Hanabi holding onto Konohamaru. 'Damn it...she just went through the quarantine...'

Xxxxx

At the very boarders of the Jusenkyo Springs, Midori and her followers more through the forest, finding the smell of steam unnatural and couldn't see through the mist. They move faster, getting a bad feeling and they soon reach an opening, making them look in shock as there was no more mist, no water, not even life seemed to remain. Several deep craters scattered the area, some skeletons seen in the craters, the area looks like a thousand year war was taken in this place, the world having deep gashes that looks as though god had taken a knife to cut the world.

"What the fuck happened here...Midori?" A young male adult known as Takumi asks, looking around and knew his ultimate Jutsu couldn't even do this amount of damage.

"Master...he said he had plans...I think...he went to face War...the girl from the Hidden Leaf village..." Midori says in fear, moving forward and running through the still smoking battle field.

"Damn it! And you kept saying that Master is the strongest Ancient alive!" Red yells, still normal since he was bitten by an Infected.

"He is!" Midori yells, her followers taking her lead and jump over large gashes of the world.

They move for several minutes and reach a canyon that looks as though Kami punched the world, seeing more skeletal remains and nothing else. "What's with all these skeletons?" Rina asks, kicking a skull down the canyon.

"...These are the remains of Ancients, some Angelic race and demons...this was the last war against the Juubi...but now it looks as though a new war was taken place in the last war." Midori says fearfully, not sensing her master anymore, knowing that she's in charge now, but never believed that her master would be gone. "We need to search." Midori tells them.

"Look, I know you're Master's most loyal subject, but look at this place!" Takumi yells, gaining a nod from the others.

"No...Master is gone for now...we need to search for the others." Midori tells them and looks at them. "We need to find the other two, we may need to split up, one go back to the Leaf and search...I know Snake and Eagle Eye are close to one of them, but Danzo keeps her sealed. We still need to find the second...Master believes that the last one is stuck in the Rift."

"The Rift? What's that?" Rina asks, gaining a chuckle from Red and makes the Mist ninja look at him.

"The Rift is really two places, but in this case, it's the after affect of a horrible war, several Elemental Countries fought a Nation...a Nation that had the blood of the Ancients in their veins. They were losing and they destroyed their Power Crystal, it functioned as their spaceship's power, but it became everything to them when the Juubi War ended. The Ancient Clan knew they are going to die, so they destroyed the Power Crystal and the entire Nation was sealed off, no one knows if those inside the Nation is alive or dead, but Master believed that Pestilance is still in there." Red tells them, making them look in confusion.

"And how do you know?" Takumi asks in bemusement.

"Well...I'm a descendant of the Ancients...might as well look at the history." Red tells them and starts walking away.

"...So the Uzumaki clan are a descendant of the Ancients then? Huh...I wonder who else is." Takumi says in bemusement, remembering some stories of the Ancients.

"Right, Takumi, Rina and Kenta, you three go back to the Leaf village and talk to the last of the followers stationed there. Red and Gen, you're with me...we're going to the remains of the Time Nation." Midori says and gains nods from them before they split and move to their locations.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, at the Lost Continent, Kushina and Mikoto were heading back to Great Zeorymer and Levia; they lost whatever it was that stole their catch. They felt defeated as they hear their own stomach growling as well. As they approach the site where they left Levia and Great Zeorymer, they took notice the smoke of a camp fire rising out near the base of Great Zeorymer feet.

"Wait a second...wouldn't the fire be going out now? I don't think Levia would've been well enough to keep it going for this long..." Mikoto says in confusion, wondering if their friend was healed up, or if some other human came and helped. Kushina was sniffing the air and smells lamb and venison cooking in the air, their stomachs growling even more.

"I smell food!" Kushina shouts and run toward the camp site and Mikoto look on in shock by what they heard Kushina scream. "Hey! Let me go!" Kushina screams back at her friend loudly, soon having Mikoto follow quickly.

They soon arrive at the camp, spotting two other woman sitting with a much better looking Levia. One is a beautiful young girl with small breasts, having long black hair. She wears her hair in a braided style with a headdress, and long light dress. Her attire is similar to that of a priestess.

The other one looks in her mid-twenties, has long, soft brown hair, parted on the side. She wears a large-collared shirt with a vest over it that fans out at the bottom, giving it the appearance of tails. She compliments her outfit with a red tie.

Before the two women and their friend is the corpse of the Leer, one that Mikoto believes she killed and it was being cooked over an open fire.

"You two stole my kill!" Mikoto shouts at the two women who just stare at her with surprised look on their faces.

"...It isn't your kill, we caught this ourselves...it may have been something else that took 'your' kill." The brown haired woman replies as she sat in front of them, the other woman sitting with her back to the other two, but was looking.

"Um...we got dinner started..." Levia tells them as she tries to make her friends relax and eat, she was talking to the two women for the pass two hours. The older woman was something called a Bount, an immortal woman that seemed to die, but resurrected in this world for some odd reason. The other one is something more than an immortal, saying something about being an Ancient and the Sage of Sixth paths, she couldn't remember because she was still healing.

Levia knew that they were both dangerous in their own way, both being older than anyone she knew and then some. Levia could sense their power, although Kushina would be able to fight the brown haired woman, but the younger looking one was giving of a large amount of power, even making Great Zeorymer giving off warning signals.

"...Yeah! Food!" Kushina yells, rushing forward and ripping off a Leer's leg from the fire, ignoring the pain from the flames and how hot the meat was as she ate it quickly.

"...Aren't you in pain?" The younger looking girl asks the woman.

"...Yeah...but I...don't care..." Kushina tells them, her mouth full of meat and makes the women look in slight disturbance.

"...You're a very odd group...especially the red haired girl." The brown haired woman says.

"...You call me a girl! I'm older than you!" Kushina shouts in anger, spitting food everywhere and hating being called a girl when she was younger and it never changed.

"...Actually, judging by the time that Levia informed me of, being very similar to my world, and I am over a thousand years old, how old are you?" The woman asks, making Kushina leave her mouth open, food dropping out and a fly flying in.

Kushina starts coughing in disgust, Mikoto looking slightly shocked by this information. "...You look good for your age..." Mikoto says.

"So? Mithra over there is over twenty thousand years old." The brown haired woman says, making all the other woman coughing and chocking on the air in their lungs.

The girl blushes slightly and smiles in embarrassment. "You're over twenty thousand years old!?" Kushina yells in shock.

"...Yeah." Mithra says in embarrassment.

"...You're not human...are you?" Mikoto asks, not really sure why she's asking.

"No, well I'm not, I'm an Ancient, Yoshino was human." Mithra says with a small smile.

"Ancient...like that guy Pestilence?" Kushina asks, finally not chocking on anything.

"...Pestilence is here?" Mithra asks in surprise.

"Great Zeorymer only detected rank." Great Zeorymer informs her from afar.

"...I see...it may not be my brother then...I did sense him pass from this world..." Mithra says in a sad tone.

"Your brother? Huh...older or younger?" Kushina asks, getting a interested by the ancient women.

"...Well, he's not my actual brother, but he's more of an uncle." Mithra says as she sits there, becoming sad by the memory.

Mikoto nods as she sits down and the group starts eating, but Yoshino didn't eat anything and Mithra only had a mouthful of food before they stayed there in awkward silence. "So what are your names?" Yoshino asks them.

"Oh...I'm L-Levia Hyuga, this is Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha." Levia introduces themselves, gaining a nod and wave from them.

Mithra looks in surprise, standing up and walks over to Kushina, making her confused and Mithra kisses Kushina on the cheek, making everyone look in shock. "...Umm...I know Kushina is hot...and experimented when she was younger, but she's straight." Mikoto informs her.

Mithra chuckles slightly as she walks back to her place and sits. "It's not that, I just knew her family and was glad that they lived on." She tells them.

"...Really? My family name is that old?" Kushina asks in slight surprise.

"Well...you all have a familiarity to those I remember, but I can't pinpoint it." Mithra says in a shy smile again.

"Well, I'm Yoshino Soma, I come from...a different world to this..." Yoshino says in a tired tone, looking around the purple grass and bleeding trees.

"Actually, this world isn't ours...or at least it changed, not sure by what." Levia informs the woman.

"I am Mithra...I can't remember my world, but this world is my home for the pass few centuries." Mithra informs them, gaining a nod from them.

"Damn, and I thought I looked good for my age and regaining my virginity." Kushina chuckles as she lies back, her stomach full now.

Oh come on Kushina, I was much better looking than you were!" Mikoto laughs and starts eating a rib.

"Y-Yeah..." Levia says in a shy tone and Kushina laughs.

"Levia, you really don't know how cute you were when you were a teen, I mean, you'd give this twenty thousand year old a run for her money." Kushina chuckles, gaining a slightly confused look from Yoshino since they were acting normal, despite being in this weird, messed up country.

"Mind if I ask how you got here?" Mikoto asks the two women, not really understanding them being here.

"Well...I was killed by...my ex-husband, I was passing to the next world...but something pulled at me and I hit the ground hard...Mithra found me and healed me." Yoshino says with an emotionless voice.

"Ex-husband? Huh, Mikoto here was killed by her son." Kushina says in comparison.

"...Really?" Yoshino says in surprise, wondering how bad of a parent she was.

"...Yeah, it wasn't a great experience." Mikoto says in a sad voice.

They look at Mithra, wanting to know how she came here. "...I've been here since the beginning...since the war here happened and I was caught in the explosion. The war continued and no one survived after awhile, I haven't seen anyone for so long." Mithra says with a sad smile.

"I believe I might be the cause of Mistress Yoshino appearance and I thank my reactivation for Priestess Mithra." Great Zeorymer spoke up.

"Wait, Priestess?" Mikoto asks aloud, confused.

"Priestess Mithra is the holiest rank of the Ancients, she's a very important asset to you Mistresses." Great Zeorymer informs them

"Okay...how did you cause Yoshino to appear and what's the deal with Mithra? And why did you call her Mistress?" Kushina asks Great Zeorymer.

"My presence here can bring spirits here, since this area of the world is the weakest to the dimensions. Mistress Yoshino may have been affected by the Chakra Crystals and gave you a body. Priestress Mithra's healing of Yoshino caused a large area of this country to heal; the power reactivated me and resurrected the first three." Great Zeorymer informs them.

"You still didn't answer my question on why you called Yoshino Mistress as well!" Kushina shouts at the robot.

"Are they not my Mistress as well?" Great Zeorymer replies sounding very confuse.

"Okay let just drop the subject and enjoy the rest of the meal instead." Levia comments as all of them starts to continue eating the Leer flesh.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, back in the Hidden Leaf village's Hive Hospital, Naruto was heading toward the hospital room that had Hinata in it. Naruto passed by several of the nurses and took notice that they were eating some kind of honey based candy, wondering if it was nice since it smelled really sweet.

"They must really like honey?" Naruto comments to himself as he arrives at the room that Hinata was in. He walks in and spots his girlfriend lying in the hospital bed, he then took notice that the Stone ninja was in the room as well, he notices that one of the nurse's looks up.

"You will take care of this women right here; she can't do anything for herself right now since she went through surgery." The nurse orders Naruto and walks out of the room with the other nurses, leaving him with his task at hand, he walks up to his girlfriend and notices that she is still awake.

"Hinata-chan...Do you need me to do anything for you?" Naruto asks his girlfriend.

"No Naruto-kun, I don't need you to do anything for me right now, the nurse called for someone from my clan to help, they should be over here shortly." Hinata replies, Naruto nods his head while he went to take care of Kurotsuchi and took notice was asleep right now.

"Eh...Hinata-chan...What I suppose to do?" Naruto asks his girlfriend.

"Just fluff her pillows for her." Hinata replies and Naruto proceeds to fluffy Kurotsuchi pillows, the Stone ninja was out of it, after he was finish, he went to his girlfriend and sat right by her bedside.

"Sorry Hinata-chan...Sorry that we didn't fully became one with each other." Naruto apologise to his girlfriend.

"That is alright Naruto-kun, I didn't mind it at all...It actually a good thing we didn't fully had sex, we might have been more exhausted then necessary, then we all would have been capture as well." Hinata reassures her boyfriend.

"Well, we will find sometime for ourselves soon...but for now, just rest up Hinata-chan...I don't what to lose you." Naruto tells his girlfriend.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll be alright." Hinata reassures her boyfriend again, suddenly, the door to the hospital room opens. A woman walks in and could pass as the twin sister of Levia, except she had purple eyes and blond hair and was wearing a maid outfit as well. In her hand were a small oriental doll that was wearing a blue kimono.

"Senna-chan, it's good to see you." Hinata spoke up, happy to see her personal nanny was still alive and well.

"Oh, it is good to see you as well Hinata-chan, I was wondering where you were last night and Hiashi-sama received a call from this hospital, informing us that you were suffering from severe chakra exhaustion, plus a concussion as well. So Hiashi sent me over to take care of you, plus he told me to give this doll as well." Senna replies and places the doll on the nightstand that was near Hinata's bed; she then took notice of Naruto and could sense something from him.

"Um...who are you young man?" Senna asks while she senses something demonic coming from Naruto stomach region. She might have failed at being a priestess once, but she still has the sensing ability from training as one and the boy was oozing demonic power.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm Hinata-chan boyfriend." Naruto introduce himself while Senna looks at him.

"Oh, you're that boy that little Hinata-chan keeps talking about, I hope you take good care of her and if I find out you hurt her, I'm going to show you how I can hurt you with a doll." Senna comments while giving a short warning to Naruto, even if he has some kind of Demonic aura around him. If he making Hinata happy, she didn't mind it at all, but if he hurts her or makes Hinata cry, she will show him, even if she is a failed priestess from Demon Country. She still knows all the occults ritual to get back at someone.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, in another part of the Fire Nation, at the famous Fire Temple which had the fire monks, it was a complete massacre. Bodies litter the temple, some with no marks on their bodies but horrified looks on their bodies. Some just had a scratch on them while many more were crushed, decapitated and some unique looking puncture marks around their bodies, almost as if strings stabbed them.

Many more screams of horror came from inside the temple, having a large amount of blood run down the stairs from the destroyed doors. Inside were many severed limps and even more crushed bodies, two men covered in blood were in the middle of the temple while the remaining monks fought the intruders.

A man having a large scythe with three blades attached to a long wire/chain, moving around and slices through several Fire Monks, killing some of them instantly. The man starts swinging and the scythe, moving across a long distance and severes two monks' heads, making them fly into the air, blood spraying across the area and add to the blood already on the floor. The bodies hit the blood covered floor and cause a small splash, covering their bodies in blood as their bodies starts to get the signal of them dying, still having their horror still printed on their face.

Their bodies remain on the ground as the blood soaks into their robes, even though they were already cover in blood from the fight, but now they were getting more bloody as time passes. The man controlling the scythe pulls it back to him as a monk grabs him from behind, holding onto him as hard as he could so his comrades attack. They notice the scythe coming towards them and try to stop it, but the scythe went through the attacker and monk, they spat up blood and the monk's grip loosens. The attacker chuckles while cursing before smashing the back of his head into the monk's face, making him fall back into the bloody floor.

The man smirks and pulls out the scythe and pulls out a spike from inside his cloak. "Now...believe in my god, he makes you fucking heretics suffer while your fake god leaves you bastards to die!" He yells and sent his scythe swinging towards the large statue and severs its large head, the monks look in horror as their god's head fell. "Now die for my all mighty god you fucking bastards!" He yells and charges towards them.

The second man crushed the skull of a monk by stamping on it hard, another monk attacks from behind, but his back explodes and thousands of threads shot out of his back. They wrap around the monk and tightens, stopping him moving and slowly crushing his bone, he screams in pain and threads came off him and look towards him like snakes. They shot towards him, entering him mouth, eyes, ears, nose and through his body, tearing his insides and brain to mush, blood leaks out of his openings as he slowly died.

The last monk charges towards the thread man, but the man's arms shot out of his sleeves and grabs the monk's neck. The grip tightens, crushing the monk's throat, causing the man's eyes bulge out and a snapping sound came, blood leaking from his head and half of his neck remained. The monk falls to his knee, grabbing at his throat, trying to breathe, but he couldn't and his body starts shutting down before the man with the scythe severed his head.

"These bastards gave me a fucking headache." He says and looks around at the massacre and smiles at his handiwork. "My god will be pleased tonight." He says, but then glares at his companion. "And I still can't fucking believe you got the wrong temple, you son of a bitch, we break in and kill a few dozen heretics before you realise that we attacked the wrong fucking temple! I'll fucking kill you Kakuzu!" He yells in annoyance.

"I should be the one annoyed Hidan, we wasted time and time is money." Kakuzu says in anger, he looks around and spots a large golden statue covered in blood in front of a prayer hall, he recognises it and walks towards it. "This is worth a lot of money, we'll take it." He says, kicking any dead bodies out of his way.

"You're taking that piece of heretic shit?" Hidan asks him.

"We'll get something from it, now shut up and let's leave before the blood soaks into our cloaks, it'll cost us." Kakuzu says, lifting the statue and began walking towards the destroyed exit.

Xxxxx

At the Hidden Leaf village, within a manor that had an exit within the wall and Midori's group escaped through. Several guards stood within the base and their leader stood by an elevator door, becoming confused since a Ne ANBU was standing there with an eagle mask. "I'm surprised that you failed to capture Project XV...you really are worthless." The leader says in annoyance.

"You're not my leader Bronze, and it was Snake who failed." The woman says and glares at him, knowing that he was trying to become a separate branch from their leader, knowing that they'll have to deal with it sometime in the future.

"A failure's a failure." Bronze says and suddenly hears metal clanks, becoming confused as they wonder where it was coming from.

The metal door to the elevator shaft shakes, making all the guards and two named people jump to their feet and watches carefully. The metal doors started liquefying and a woman steps into the room, naked and examines everyone in the room, giving an aura that makes Eagle Eye move back in fear. "S-Shit!" She yells.

"What?" Bronze asks the woman.

"I-It's Project XV!" She yells, making the people look in confusion.

"Alright then, kill her!" Bronze orders them and the guards charge.

Kim sighs and her body became silver and looks at Bronze. "Thorn World." She says, causing silver thorns to come out and explodes, covering the area with the web of needles, impaling everyone in the manor. Bronze looks in horror as he looks at his body, seeing blood and several small blades pieced through his body, soon feeling something move through his body, like a poison.

"W-What's...this..." Bronze began, but he passes out as the pain was too much.

"You are my brother's servants? You are weak." Kim says in a dark tone before leaving the manor through the rear end.

* * *

Sleepless D: Here we are people, enjoy the work I did. Peace out.


	19. Juubi's War, Gods Discovered

Sleepless D: My first own chapter in Cursed Naruto, please enjoy and review. Peace out.

* * *

Naruto was on the roof, looking around, seeing several bee nest on the roof and was a little nervous, but the bees seemed docile. He sighs as he wonders what else to do, having done all he can for the wounded Rock ninja, having the nurses say that was enough and they need their rest. Movement came from below, he looks to see Team Gai, minus Tenten walking with Shikamaru, Lee loos up and waves to Naruto, making Naruto drop down to them. "Hey." Naruto says, gaining Gai's attention.

"Ah, the ever youthful Naruto, I'm glad you're here, you're the person I was looking for, you and Hinata were the first on the scene and can give details of what happened with Tsunade." Gai says and looks at Shikamaru. "We already have Shikamaru going to give what little detail there was when he was captured."

"Yeah, it was a drag." Shikamaru says and rubs his neck.

"Alright...but I want to be near Hinata." Naruto says in a worried voice.

"Don't worry Naruto, Hinata will be fine here, I worry about here as well, but she needs rest." Neji informs him. "Tenten will check up on her once she gets some other details of what happened to our comrades." He tells her.

Naruto nods as they walks with them, heading back to the village centre. "Well I hope she'll be alright." Naruto says and keeps thinking about her.

Xxxxx

In the Lost Continent, Great Zeorymer and the women were moving down the purple grass plane, seeing the ruined city miles away and knew they were getting closer. "This place really doesn't seem to end." Kushina complains, her feet sore from walking for over half a day.

Her friends stomach growls in hunger, becoming embarrassed. "Hungry?" Mithra asks with a smile.

"Yeah..." Mikoto says with a smirk, pulling out a small portion of dried Leer and starts passing it around. "Eat up people-" She began, but Great Zeorymer spoke loudly.

"Warning: Human lives detected." The giant robot says, making the women drop their dried Leer.

"What? You serious!?" Levia asks in surprise, getting excited.

"Affirmative...scanning...detecting Pestilence...also detecting the others has an aura similar to Mistress Yoshino." Great Zeorymer informs them, scanning carefully. "Few normal humans detected...but there's something wrong."

"What's wrong?" Mikoto asks the giant.

"Unsure...cannot identify the unidentified substance within them." Great Zeorymer informs them.

They didn't notice that Yoshino was deep in thought, worrying greatly as she moves with them. "Well hopefully they're the good kind...and we finish that Pestilence bastard that attacked us." Kushina says, grabbing the whip handle and starts moving fast.

"You're always fast to get into things Kushina!" Mikoto laughs and starts following while the rest starts moving fast as well.

Xxxxx

Within the ruined city which is within the Lost Continent, a man stands on a balcony on the tallest tower within the city. The man wore metallic boots, gloves and a metallic mask that shows glowing, yellow eyes and messy brown hair sticking out the back of his mask. He had ripped, blue jeans and a ripped, blue t-shirt and muscular arms, on his back was a purple cloak that was also torn. "They are coming...like all others." He says as he sees small explosions from the distance, knowing that they're trying to get closer.

He walks away and enters the building, looking around at the ruined office, soon sees a painting of a man wearing a suit, the most standing out feature is his eyes, shinning blue, even when worn down by age. The man sits on a worn chair and salutes the painting with just two fingers and relaxing into the chair, whistling a tune as he waits for the arrival of the group of women.

Xxxxx

It's been an hour and Gai just finished his reports of Danzo's base and mansion, Naruto was bored and left the room for the final reports. He sighs as he walks down the corridors, wondering if Hinata is alright, he fails to notice two people behind him until one of them coughs, making him jump. Naruto quickly looks and sighs as he sees Yamato and Kakashi, but then becomes confused. "Kakashi Sensei? Where the fuck have you been?" Naruto asks his Sensei.

"I had to go on a mission involving some forign item." Kakashi tells him, feeling some pain from a wound he gained from the mission.

"Okay then...so why are you here?" Naruto asks them.

"We here to help you, seeing as I just got back and heard about the Pandemic and what happened on your mission..." Kakashi says as he is sad that some of his friends and comrades, but is glad that some like Asuma and Kurenai who were on the mission. "Me and Yamato will be training you...to reach a level that the Fourth Hokage." Kakashi informs him, gaining his interest.

Xxxxx

On the borders of the Leaf village, a team of three Mist ninjas were watching carefully, looking at the escape entrance they used when they escaped, seeing several silver spikes. "...Something tells me that Bronze pissed someone off." Rina says as she looks inside, seeing nothing but darkness.

"Either that, or Snake and Hawk Eye found their target." Takumi says as he pulls out his sword and starts hacking at the metal spikes, entering while Rina follows while Kenta sighs and slowly follows.

They walk into the building, walking pass bodies that are pinned by the spikes, knowing that they are dead, smelling the blood and something else. A coughing sound came and they look around, soon seeing a woman pinned to the wall, her mask cracked and blood dripping from it. "Damn it!" Kenta yells, moving over to her, seeing that the spike pierced through her left arm and the right side of her abdomen. "Damn it Hari, you're lucky to survive!" He yells, his hands glowing green and starts healing her.

"Damn, never thought I'd see a Hyuga wounded." Takumi says as he sees Bronze, dead.

"Takumi! Cut through this spike!" Kenta orders, ripping a bit of her shirt and seeing her veins and arteries around the wound were dark, seeing that the metal liquefied inside her a little and poisoning her. Takumi sighs, quickly swinging his sword and slicing through the spike and she starts sliding down the spike and Kenta helps her lay down.

"Project...XV...the one...master...told us...to retrieve...attacked us...she escaped..." Hari says, her mask dropping and showing a woman with pale skin, her veins and arteries dark and greyish eyes, showing the sign of the Hyuga. "Took us...by surprise...you need...to follow...immediately...long live...our master..." She says, coughing up blood.

"Our master may be dead." Takumi says, looking at the injured Hyuga.

"What...are you...talking...about?" Hari asks in shock, coughing up more blood.

"Keep calm, I'm trying to remove that liquid metal in your blood, it's acting as a poison and destroying your organs." Kenta tells her, his hand over her wounds and pulling away, having a silver liquid coming from her wounds.

"By kami!" Hari screams in pain.

"Calm down bitch, you haven't had pain." Takumi tells her, removing his bandana like headband and showing severe burn wounds around his scalp and his right eye that haven't healed properly, despite looking like an old wound.

"Doesn't ruin your looks though." Rina says with a smirk, searching the bodies for anything important.

"Thanks babe." Takumi chuckles and covers his wounds again.

"We best get moving...otherwise the Leaf ninja will realise that there's a ruined mansion with several spikes coming out of it..." Kenta says, still removing the liquid metal from Hari's body, but she was looking slightly better.

"True..." Rina says and walks over to Hari. "Let's carry her out then before we torch the place, don't want any evidence of our organisation to be shown." Rina says while looking in her pouch for anything to burn the evidence.

Takumi sighs and walks into a room, after a few seconds, he quickly rushes out. "Let's go people! I've removed that gas pipe and now it's filling up the house!" Takumi yells, soon gaining a curse from Kenta as he picks up Hira and starts moving.

Xxxxx

Within the Fire Nation, deep in the forest that covers most of the country; two men were walking down a dirt path, having killed a few crazed people that were covered in blood. "So Kakazu, we going for that Nine Tailed Beast that Itachi wanted?" Hidan asks, reading a small poster, warning about a Rage Virus that's very contagious, avoid any physical contact or cross contaminates.

"Yes...he's nowhere near them." Kakazu says, looking at his fists which were covered in blood and needs to wash them.

"This is going to be a pain." Hidan says, looking at the poster and knowing that he won't be able to do his ritual if this Rage Virus is real, having killed some kind of priestess during their journey which he suspects was injected.

"Just shut up Hidan, or I'll kill you for the reward money on your head." Kakazu tells him darkly, finding the air pressure to be getting thicker for some reason.

"I wish you could kill me." Hidan says and closes his eyes in frustration, soon feeling the air pressure increasing, opening his eyes and looking around. "What the fuck is that?" Hidan wonders, trying to breathe easier, but couldn't.

"I don't know, keep you guard up-" Kakazu began, but a blunt force hits his chest, sending him backwards, hitting Hidan and the two roll across the ground for several feet, stopping themselves as they recover. They look, seeing a giant woman with dark red eyes coming from her black mask, her hair white with a hint of pink around the front of her fringe, but a reddish white flame for the rest of her hair. Her body is wide, muscular and a powerful aura that seemed to come like a fire hose, wearing a very large overcoat and giant sword and scroll on her back.

Next to her, a man with dark grey skin, his eyes a yellowish white under the red mask that covers his face, having dark blue fringe and red flames on the back of his hair. His body is larger than the woman, his muscles were spasmming wildly and his body is being torn by the power since it isn't use to the power coming from him. Two giant hands were on his back, veins popping out of it and clenching in pain. He is wearing just ripped, black trousers and a strap around his waist, having a sword on the strap.

"Who the fuck are you ugly bastards!?" Hidan yells, tightening his grip on his scythe.

"**I am War!"** The woman yells, her voice echoing and pulling out her sword and stabs the ground, red chakra coming from it and making Hidan look confused and nervous. **"I will bring the world to war! Death shall come for every mortal! The Juubi never killed me and I will be more powerful than any other Ancient!" **She roars, making it harder to breathe.

Kakazu takes a breath as he stands up. "I've never expected anything like this...I don't even know if there's a bounty on their heads." He says.

"You remind me of my god, I'll be sure to send you to my god Jashin." Hidan smirks and walks towards her.

"**Jashin? I was given that name by mortals when I fought Juubi."** The woman says with bemusement in her voice. **"You're a worshiper of me? Not sure if I should be flattered or disturbed." **She says and looks at the taller man with her. **"Don't you think?"** She asks him, gaining a nod.

"You dare insult my religion!? I'll fucking kill you!" Hidan roars and rushes forward.

The woman sighs; cutting her thumb and pulling out her sword from the ground, quickly pulling back and launches her sword forward, slicing through Hidan's torso. Hidan yells in pain, trying to move forward, but that was proving more difficult to do as the woman walks forward, sliding the sword deeper through Hidan and his yells even more. **"Planet's Memory: Juubi War."** She says and stabs her bloody thumb into Hidan's forehead.

Xxx

Hidan sees a world that looks similar to his, but only ruined trees and craters, the world shakes and a giant creature walks in the distance, explosions and several dozen people were fighting it in the distance. The world shakes and footsteps come from behind, he looks and sees a small army, at the front were five people, one was a light, red hair that seems to have horns from his hair style and eyes that reminded him of his leader. He wears a cover coat and under it was nothing but thin leather armour. "Looks like the first attack force is being annihilated by the Juubi, they won't last much longer." He says as he walks with the four other people.

One is a giant woman with black armour with markings of his god, Jashin, the woman also wore a black mask and flaming white hair. In her hand is a sword the size a human and as black as night itself. **"This war will finally end."** She says and gains a nod from the others.

"**Well, let's not get too excited mate."** The shortest man there says, the man wore metallic boots, gloves and a metallic mask that shows glowing, yellow eyes and messy brown hair sticking out the back of his mask. He has black armour with spikes coming from his joints, giving a demonic feature to it, he held two hand guns in both of his hands, and on his back was a purple cloak that was also torn.

"**Strife, don't be such a pain brother."** The shortest female says, being the same size as the man, having flowing brown hair, glowing blue eyes and a few battle scars on her face. She wore a rather revealing, black armour suit, showing most of her breasts, her legs and her upper arms, holding a handle where a flamed came from it, forming a whip.

The last one was a shockingly skinny man, wearing only black armour covering his legs and left shoulder, he wears a white, skull like mask and short, blond hair. **"Brothers and sisters, we fight the last war...many friends and family have been to war and many have died, either to protect or remove the possibility of the Juubi growing in power."** He says as the Juubi held its head up, having a black ball forming.

"**Looks like the Juubi is forming the Beast Ball!"** Strife yells, seeing the humans and other Ancients panicking slightly.

Juubi aims at the army where Hidan stands, firing and flying towards them. **"It's just a weak one! War! Deal with it!" **The skull masked one orders.

"**No problem!"** War yells, holding tightly onto her sword and moving forward, hearing the screams of panic.

The black ball came closer and War quickly held her blade before her, soon having the fifty yard ball collides with her sword, causing the ground to shake, black lightning and a large amount of friction to happen. **"Come on War! Is that all you've got!?"** Strife laughs.

"**This! Is! Nothing!"** War roars, pushing it higher, soon sending the ball flying into the sky, leaving everyone to look in shock, seeing the woman's blade smoking and red from the friction.

"Holy crap..." One of the soldiers says.

"Only the Sage has been able to do that..." Another says in shock.

"So these are gods..." Another says.

"People! We are now fighting for this world! Our new friends and comrades will fight with us! We will defeat this demon! Once and for all!" The Sage yells, having lost nearly everyone he loves, now only his future wife, Mithra, one of the Ancients royal.

"**We're only fighting this last battle because we've nearly lost everything..."** War whispers while the Ancient with the skull mask walks over to her.

"**Understandable, it's grown in power and now we're all that's left, but we need this alliance because we don't have a world to go back to."** He tells him. **"And these humans are compatible with our genetic structure; we can breed with these humans."** He tells her, as the army moves pass them.

"**You best pray I don't survive brother...or else I will turn this world into our destroyed world, and no mortal will ever get in my way!"** She roars and rushes with the others.

The man sighs, looking up to see fighter jets flying over them, firing at the Juubi, but some being swipped by its tails and sent flying and crashing. **"This better be the last war."** The man says in a stressed voice.

Xxx

The world seemed to change and the world was in even more havoc, the world reshaping and several hundred dead soldiers, a weakened Juubi and everyone trying not to die at this point. **"Sage! We won't win!" **The Ancient with the skull mask yells, suffering from several deep wounds.

The Sage breathes deeply, having lost most of his army, friends and loyal followers, shortly starting several hand signs. "Death! Keep the Juubi busy! I'll finish it off...but it will not die..." The Sage says in a sad tone, looking at the beast, seeing War swinging her sword and blocking a melee attack from Juubi.

"**...I see...this is probably for the best."** Death says in a sad tone, looking and seeing Strife in the air, firing his guns at the Juubi, knowing that it'll be like a rock in a slingshot in comparison to harming the Juubi.

Strife lands on one of the jets flying by, continuously firing at the Juubi. However, the Juubi releases a large amount of power, forming a shockwave and sending all nearby people flying and all the jets near it to explode.

"**Fuck! Strife!" **The woman with the Whip yells, seeing a smoky figure flying out of the smoke, seeing Strife in mid air. The Juubi however saw this and swung its hand down, smashing into Strife and crushing him against the ground, making the ground shake and Death and woman to look in shock. **"Strife!?"** The woman yells in horror, feeling the life source of her brother taken by Juubi.

"**Keep calm! We have to win this war! Don't let our brother die in vain!"** Death yells, feeling the earth shake, the Juubi ignoring everyone as it spots the Sage, getting a sense of danger from the mortal.

The beast starts moving towards him, getting a sudden pain in its leg, looking down to see that War with her sword in its leg, having tried to slice through its leg. The Juubi swings its leg forward, causing War to go flying and she crashes through rocks and dirt, until her sister with her whip gets in the way. The two slide backwards and stop near Death and the Sage, War coughs hard, spitting up blood and they see several deep gashes across her body, having cut through her armour from the long battle.

"**War...you're lucky to be alive!"** Death yells, walking towards them.

"**Lucky? I live to fight! I'll kill that thing!"** She yells, trying to stand up, but her body was shaking and the other woman puts her hand on her shoulder.

"**Sister, stay down, you'll die if this continues."** She tells her.

"**Tetsu...I have to fight!"** War yells in anger, seeing the Juubi killing the rest of the army. **"I am War! War will never die!"**

The Juubi roars, another black ball forming above its mouth, aiming towards the Sage and the others, it fires and Death curses before gripping his spine looking scythe and was about to block it. However, Tetsu moves fast and stands before the Beast Ball, having it collide with her, causing the ground to shake as she uses her power to defend her siblings and the Sage. The ball does a small explosion before flying over them, flying and hitting a mountain several miles away and explodes; send a blinding light to cover the area.

Death looks in horror, not sure what his sister did, seeing Tetsu hit the ground and moves quickly over to her, seeing that half her torso and face vaporised. **"Tetsu! What were you thinking!?"** He yells, knowing that she was a survivor in fighting and the least wounded here, but now blood stains the ground as she tries to speak.

But blood splatters out while Death and War look in horror, their youngest sibling dying before their eyes. However, even though Strife was also their sibling, but he was suffering from an illness that was ruining his organs and slowly dying, and they accepted that. War manages to stand up, looking from her dying sibling to her oldest who watched over her to the Sage, seeing that he's trying something he called a Jutsu.

Her rage begins to build up, her wounds healing rapidly as her body explodes, the armour sent flying several hundred miles in all directions. Death looks and sees her body glowing black and red, almost like a second skin, having red like clothes and some armour remaining. **"YOU KILL MY FUCKING SISTER! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"** War roars and charges forward, the ground cracking by the force of her movement, heading towards her sword that's stuck in the Juubi's leg.

She jumps and lands on the leg, grabbing her handle and pushing harder, severing its leg and hearing it roar in pain, hitting the ground. War lands on the ground, quickly spinning around and severing one of its tails, having blood spray around, quickly jumping and slicing her sword across its head. It roars again and a black ball forms near its mouth, aiming at War and firing.

War quickly moves her sword, having blocked the ball and sliding backwards by the force, the Juubi pushes itself up and smashes its fist into the ball, causing it to explode and damaging its hand. War on the other hand was smoking in a crater, her sword smashed in several pieces, her life leaving her body.

Death looks in horror, having stayed in his place, looking at the wounded Juubi and now looking at his youngest siblings now dead, and now all of his siblings are dead. He is the last commander of the Ancients, looking down and removing the skull mask and sighing. **"Brother...sisters...I'll fight for your race."** He says, looking up and showing pale skin, glowing yellow eyes and practically no fat in his face.

The Juubi looks towards him and the Sage, still getting a sense of danger from the Sage and starts rapidly healing and creating a Beast Ball. Death grips his spine like scythe, flicking it and the blade aims upwards, looking similar to a spear, he grips with both hands to his side and thrusts it forward, causing the 'spear' lengthens at a rapid speed. It continues to lengthen, still in the grip of Death and it collides against the ball, managing to push it back and it collides against the Juubi, causing it to explode.

The ground shook like a large amount of force by the explosion, sending giant boulders and dirt to fly into the air. "Death! It's nearly done! I need you to bring it close so I can have direct contact with it! I need it to seal it away!" The Sage yells, seeing Death slide from the left and right, holding onto the long spear.

"**Does it have to be a part of the body?! Or something attached to it?!"** Death asks, making the Sage stop and think for a second.

The smoke clears and the Juubi did not look pleased, having the spear in its mouth and it was stuck, moving its head and causing Death to sled from left to right. "Yeah...something stuck in it will do!" The Sage yells, moving over to Death, keeping his hand sign and looks at Death's weapon, knowing that the Ancient's weapon represents their ranks and true power. "Are you sure? You might not see your weapon again." Sage asks.

"**Just do it!"** Death yells, soon passing the spear to the Sage and he takes it, sending his chakra through the spear and it hits the Juubi, causing it to roar.

The Sage's pupils in his Rinnegan eyes widen and soon show nothing but black. "Sage Art: Demon Death Seal!" He yells, making the world stop for some reason, the surviving soldiers realising this and look.

The Sage stands there, a black hole to appear in his chest, black arms shooting out and grabbing the spear before pulling it into the hole, a large amount of suction coming from the hole. Death watches as he sees the Juubi sliding towards the Sage, seeing it confused and trying to pull away. **"What are you doing Sage! You can take it all!" **Death yells, seeing him trying to pull, but was having difficulty.

"I know! I know! This is part of the ritual!" The Sage yells, now sliding towards the Juubi. "Spirit Separation!" The Sage roars, soon pulling away and the spear pulls into the hole rapidly, soon having a black, spirit form of the Juubi come from its body, soon being consumed by the spear and flies into the hole.

The world shook as the demon was being sucked into the hole, the Sage yelling in pain as more and more of it enters his body. Death looks in shock as the demon they've been fighting for the beginning, being sucked into a human, sealed for who knows how long, seeing the last of it gone, only leaving the body behind.

The Sage coughs and falls to his knees, breathing hard and shacking, looking at the ground while Death looks at him in worry. **"Sage...are you alright?"** Death asks the man, looking around and seeing the survivors walk towards them, some farer than others, but they were heading towards them, being a smaller percentage than what they started with.

"...Yeah...I just...can't believe...the power of...this demon..." The Sage says, breathing heavily and looking at his hands. "I can remake...this world...like what...it once was." He says, the power over flowing in his body, looking up and seeing the sky, finally clear and he could see the moon, or what's left of it, having been largely destroyed by the Juubi, only a third of its remaining.

"**...Maybe...maybe not..."** Death says, looking around, seeing several dozen craters with bodies littering them around the field, still smelling the power of the Juubi from its corpse, knowing that it'll be trouble if it remains there. He'll later knows that the Sage used the Juubi's body to create the moon again and leaves him with the fallen, ensuring that no one will try and resurrect his lost siblings or Juubi and knew the Sage separated the Juubi into nine beings of Chakra. He wonders the world, finally having his scythe after the Sage's death and knew Mithra will blend into the world and watch life progress, but the world seems to get darker every day.

Xxx

Hidan screams in pain, falling to his knees, having seen all that, remembering his bible and images in it matches what he just saw. 'Jashin...Jashin's body...matched the woman before she died...she is Jashin...' He says to himself, looking up at the giant woman. "Jashin...I have finally met my god..." Hidan says, tears in his eyes and bows.

Kakazu looks in shock, never seeing Hidan praise someone and starts looking at the woman. "What are you doing Hidan? Kakazu asks in confusion.

"This is Jashin! My god! I killed in her name!" Hidan yells, gaining a smirk from the woman under her mask.

"This is just an oversized woman and her even bigger pain!" Kakazu yells, looking at his partner. "That is not a god!"

The woman chuckles and looks at Kakazu. **"Sasuke...Hidan...if you're loyal to me, then kill this none believer!" **She orders the two.

Hidan looks slightly confused, looking at Kakazu and wonders. "He's my partner, I want to kill him...but true be told, I don't know if I can." Hidan says in a worried tone, knowing that Hidan knows his weakness and Kakazu's weak spots aren't to his advantage.

"**Do it!"** She roars, her chakra skyrocketing and making the air thicken and Kakazu feels an unnatural sweat down his neck.

"...Very well Jashin." Hidan says and holds his scythe in front while the towering man stands next to him.

"**Call me Sakura."** Sakura chuckles as she looks at Kakazu, knowing there's an unnatural thing about him, but planning on finishing him off since she wants to kill the Akatsuki, take their Tailed Beasts and take Juubi's power for herself to create a world she use to know. Sakura has all the memory of War, but the demon inside her causes her to want more, ruin all of the mortal lives and make a world she wants and fight for all eternity.

* * *

Sleepless D: My own work, hope this is good. Peace out.


End file.
